From a Distance
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Dr. Michaela Quinn meets Byron Sully, a man who has been broken in nearly every way, and she sets out to help him get his life back in order. Friendship ensues, and romance begins to blossom. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**From a Distance**

**Written by, Ashley J.**

**Started July 18, 2005**

**Chapter One**

Michaela Quinn would remember that date for the rest of her life. January 8, 1867, that is. It was a Tuesday, and the New York hospital was busier than usual. Several New York citizens had come down with the common cold that went around this time every year, and with the snow coming down in sheets, it was a wonder that more people weren't being brought in with hypothermia or other weather related illnesses. Needless to say, it was a very loud day at the hospital, and Michaela had seen her father only once or twice since they had arrived that morning. At least the epidemic was over.

Michaela looked up when Dr. Lancaster began shouting orders at a nurse at the other end of the children's ward, and she rushed over to see if she could be of any assistance. A young child was receiving an emergency tracheotomy. Michaela had performed several of these on children, while Dr. Lancaster usually never came to the children's ward unless it was a busy day such as this one. She hadn't known him long, but he didn't seem to be interested in children's medicine in the least. But, he did what he had to do, and that was all anyone expected of him.

"Dr. Lancaster, may I be of any help?" Michaela offered, moving to help him prepare.

"Yes, Miss Quinn. I'd like a hot cup of coffee," the older man said sternly. She wasn't surprised. Michaela looked at the child who was struggling to breathe, and she quickly held a damp cloth over her mouth to render her unconscious for the procedure.

"That's Dr. Quinn," Michaela said quickly. The older doctor waved off her remark. "I have a medical license, and I do know what I'm doing. I'm good for more than getting your coffee!" She started to reach for the instruments, but he glared up at her.

"I have this under control. You should remember to respect your elders, _Dr._ Quinn." Michaela felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She didn't receive any respect from virtually all of the doctors, though the nurses stood by her, thankful that a woman had been brave enough to stand up to those nasty-mannered physicians. Michaela knew that the only reason she was still working in that hospital was because of who her father was. If Josef Quinn hadn't been one of the best surgeons in Eastern America, she'd be out on the streets practicing medicine in terrible and disease-infested conditions.

Michaela realized that the doctor had everything under control, so she moved to sit with one of the sleeping patients. She realized she had been moving and keeping busy for the past sixteen hours. It was getting late, and she should have gone back to the hotel two hours ago.

"Dr. Quinn," a child whispered softly. Michaela looked down at the sweet-faced little boy that lay in the cot she was sitting on. He had been brought in with an unknown ailment, but he was feeling better now.

"What is it, Timothy?"

"Will you be here all night?"

"No, Timothy. I'm getting ready to leave, but I'll be here first thing in the morning before I go back home."

"Promise?" Michaela smiled.

"I promise. Rest now," she whispered. Michaela left the children's ward and went to retrieve her coat. As she was putting it on, Josef came rushing down the hall with a newborn infant in his arms.

"Father!"

"You're leaving, Mike?"

"Yes."

"I'll be a little late getting back to the hotel this evening. I'm on my way to another delivery." Michaela chuckled and kissed her father on the cheek. She glanced down at the squirming child in his arms. Any moment now, it would start crying.

"Where does this one belong?"

"In room four down the hall," Josef replied. Sure enough, the infant began to wail.

"I'll take him. You go on." Josef handed the infant to Michaela, and she started down the hall. She loved the way it felt to hold a newborn baby. They were so soft and little. This one was crying, however, and she knew she needed to get him to his mother right away. "Mrs. Andrews." She recognized the woman as soon as she moved into room four.

"Dr. Quinn!" the lady said with a grin. "You've brought my son?"

"Yes. My father would have brought him back to you, but another lady needed his assistance." She placed the baby in his mother's arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you for bringing my Nicholas."

"You're quite welcome. I'm on my way out of here, but I'll check on you in the morning. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Dr. Quinn," Mrs. Andrews said with a smile. Michaela left the room and finally made it to the front doors of the hospital. As she buttoned up her coat, she closed her eyes and silently hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be so busy. She opened the door and nearly tripped on something as she walked outside.

"Oh!" She looked down at the form of a man lying on the concrete steps of the hospital. He was alive, but he was sweating and trembling in his ragged coat. She noticed that his pants were patched and his shoes were scuffed. "Sir?" Michaela knelt down beside him, and she placed her hand against his forehead. His hair was long, just a little past his shoulders, and he looked terrible. He was beautiful though, and she stunned herself by that very first thought. "Sir! Can you hear me?" She checked his vitals, while the snow poured down on them, and upstanding New York citizens passed in and out of the hospital's doors without giving a glance at the woman doctor kneeling next to a seemingly homeless patient.

The man moaned softly and tried to open his eyes, but when he lifted his head, he weakened again. Michaela breathed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Influenza," she whispered. "I'm not going to let you die out here." She looked around. "Help! Help me!" A couple of nurses came to her aid and helped her bring the unconscious man into the hospital. A few busy doctors looked up.

"You can't bring him in here!"

"He has influenza!" Michaela snapped. "I need to treat him."

"You can't bring street scum into this hospital! He won't be able to pay!"

"He won't be able to live if I don't treat him." One of the younger doctors saw the three ladies struggling to carry the man into the hospital, and he moved to help them.

"Thank you Dr. Richards." He led them into a tiny empty room at the end of the hall.

"I hope you know that bringing him in here put all of the other patients at risk," Dr. Richards remarked.

"You think I don't know that? I couldn't let him die out there," Michaela explained. "Thankfully he's in the last stages. I think he'll make it if he has proper nourishment and care."

"I'll find him something to change into," one of the nurses said quietly. "You should go home, Dr. Quinn."

"No. He's my patient. I'm staying with him." The nurses found hospital attire to accommodate him, and they left Michaela with her patient. She moved toward the bed and slowly took his coat off. It took a while, but it wasn't a difficult task. She suddenly felt nervous as she moved to remove his boots. She placed them at the foot of his bed and began to take his shirt off. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a naked male patient before, but this man was different.

Michaela sat down at her patient's bedside and began to administer quinine to him. She moved to a water basin and brought it over to place on his bedside table.

"You're going to be alright." She brushed the light brown curls out of his hair. He certainly was handsome! She'd never seen anyone like him. He didn't look like he was from New York with his long hair and his slightly stubbled face. But, she also knew he wasn't wealthy, and she felt sorry for him. She had been visiting New York for a month with her father. They were visiting from Boston and had been stuck in New York during an Influenza epidemic a week ago. Obviously, there were some stragglers, because this man still had it.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and managed to slide it off of his arms and out from underneath him. She was surprised to notice how shapely and muscular his torso was. His skin was tanned, and she knew he probably worked outside a lot, probably down at the docks. Next, she worked at his pants and managed to slide those off of him. Soon, he was naked, and she tried not to glance at his lower region, though she couldn't help it when she reached over to grab a sponge out of the water basin. She quickly covered his lower half with a clean sheet and prepared herself to give him a mild sponge bath.

She brought the sponge to his chest and began to wipe him down. She had seen several people go through this horrible sickness in the past week, and she knew that this was one more she'd help to get through it. When the water touched his skin, he jerked his eyes open and coughed violently. His hand grabbed hers, but there was a gentleness about him. He blinked and studied her face for a moment. Was she some creature sent by God to take him to Heaven? All she could focus on was how beautiful his blue eyes were. He was incredible!

"I . . ."

"Don't worry," Michaela whispered. "I'm here. I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. What's your name?" The man closed his eyes, relaxed by her soothing voice.

"Sully. Byron . . .Sully," he managed to speak before he went back to sleep.

"Just relax, Mr. Sully. I'm going to take care of you now." She gently placed the sponge against his skin, and he moaned softly and shut his eyes. She watched him as he fell into a deep sleep, and as she continued sponging off his chest, she wondered just what kind of a man was named Byron Sully. Michaela Quinn was intrigued.

* * *

It was close to midnight when the door to Sully's room opened, and Josef Quinn stepped in. Michaela was leaning back in a chair and sleeping. Josef smiled a little and moved to check on his daughter's patient. Josef knew his daughter was doing a fine job with this young man. He had always had faith in her. She'd always been very smart and had an excellent bedside manner.

He started to leave, but Michaela opened her eyes.

"Father?"

"Mike, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right," she whispered. Josef slowly moved across the room toward her.

"We should get back to the hotel if we're going to leave in the morning." Michaela looked at her patient and back up at her father.

"Oh. Father, shouldn't we stay a few more days? I know Dr. Lancaster would appreciate the help." Josef chuckled.

"Dr. Lancaster doesn't appreciate anything, my dear." Michaela sighed.

"I'd really like to stay on for a few more days before we go back to Boston." Josef finally nodded and glanced at the young man.

"I'll send a telegram to your mother and let her know we'll be staying for a few more days."

"Thank you," Michaela said with a smile. She watched her father leave and placed her hand upon Sully's forehead. Sure, she did want to stay and help those who needed her, but something about this man made her want to stay longer. She wanted to get to know him. "Just rest now." She didn't feel tired enough to sleep now. She was fully awake, and she needed to do something to pass the time. So, she scooted her chair closer to Sully's bed. "I had the Influenza once when I was a child. My mother and father were so worried about me, but I promised them I would make it, and I did. My mother blamed my father for exposing me to it, and he blamed himself, but I never blamed anyone. I wanted to be a doctor, and I knew that being exposed to these kinds of things was part of being a doctor. I didn't mind. If my getting sick was going to help people in the future, I knew that I could handle it. I made it, obviously, and you're going to make it too, Mr. Sully." Sully's eyes fluttered open.

"I . . ."

"It's alright. Don't try to speak. Just rest now."

"I need to get home," he insisted. "My parents . . ." He began to tremble again, and Michaela held a cup up to his lips.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better." He reluctantly drank down some of the quinine mixture and coughed at the bitter taste.

"I appreciate this," he whispered.

"You have influenza," she whispered.

"The Grippe." Michaela nodded. "I know." Michaela looked at him skeptically.

"You know?" He nodded. "That's why I came. I . . ." He began to cough again, and Michaela smoothed back his hair and gave him another sip of the brew.

"Shh," she whispered. He suddenly looked up at her.

"I can't pay for this . . . I mean, I can pay, but I ain't got the . . ."

"Don't worry about it," she said quietly.

"No. No, I don't want your charity."

"It's not charity. Many people come in who can't pay."

"But most of 'em are turned away," he pointed out weakly.

"Well, not while I'm here."

"You're not from New York?" he wondered. She nodded.

"I'm from Boston. I'm leaving as soon as you're well."

"Don't do me any favors."

"I'm not. I'm being your doctor. And, as your doctor, I'd like for you to try to get some rest." She ran the sponge over his forehead, and he closed his eyes, giving into exhaustion and temporarily forgetting something very important that he needed to tell her.

* * *

It was late the next morning when Sully woke. Michaela was sleeping in a chair at his bedside, and when he opened his eyes, the beautiful sight of her sleeping figure greeted him. He felt a hundred percent better than he had the day before. He sat up and stretched his sore muscles. Michaela heard him stir and opened her eyes.

"Mr. Sully. You're awake!" Sully realized that he was wearing absolutely no clothes, so he pulled the sheet tightly around himself.

"It's just Sully," he said quietly. She put her hand to his forehead.

"Well Mr. . . Sully, your fever has broken." She smiled a little.

"So I can go?" he wondered.

"Not quite yet. You're still very weak."

"But I need to . . ."

"The first thing you need to do is get dressed. I'll give you some privacy." She pointed to the hospital clothes that were folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Sully nodded, and waited until Michaela left before he got up to get dressed. He opened the door a few minutes later, and Michaela smiled at him. "Get back into bed, and I'll have a nurse bring you some hot soup."  
"I'm not hungry. I need to get home. My family needs me," Sully said quietly.

"Your family? Your wife? Children?"

"I'm not married. My parents. They were real sick, and I came to get help for us." He started toward the door.

"I'm not supposed to be working today, so I can go out and check in on them."

"I'll go with you," Sully insisted. Michaela put her hand on his arm and pointed him to the bed.

"Mr. Sully," she breathed.

"It's just Sully."

"Why don't you go by Byron?"

"Does it matter? I need to get to my parents! I should have gone back for them last night."  
'You were in no condition to go anywhere. If you'll tell me where they live, I'll go find them." Sully knew he could trust her, so he nodded.

"It's at the end of Market Street." Michaela nodded and received further directions from him. As they conversed, Sully couldn't help but feel a connection. This woman had nursed him back to health. If she hadn't brought him in, he probably would have frozen to death out on the steps of the hospital. She was truly an angel. His angel. She was the woman who saved his life.

Michaela finally had all of the information she needed. She felt guilty about leaving him here when he wasn't exactly wanted at the hospital, but she knew that the sooner she got to his parents, the better.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised. With that, she was gone, making a mental note to visit young Timothy and Mrs. Andrews before she left.

* * *

Michaela pulled her coat tightly around her body as she walked down Market Street. The snow was beginning to fall more heavily, and carriage drivers were taking their horses to the stables to wait out the snowstorm. Michaela was familiar with this area of New York, so she knew which streets were welcoming and which weren't. She was wary, however, because she was getting looks from men who were dressed down in patched clothing. Here she was, a wealthy young woman walking around in fancy clothes. They had to have wondered what she was doing there.

She came to a very small home at the end of the street. It was a humble little shack, and a small garden had been cut out in the front yard or at least what tiny part of a yard they had. Icicles were hanging from the broken roof, and one of the front windows was smashed in. How could anyone live in such a place?

She entered through the creaky rusted gate and moved toward the door. She knocked but received no answer.

"Mr. Sully? Mrs. Sully?" She knocked louder but still received no answer. She pushed the door open with great ease, and she immediately felt awful for Sully. How could he live like this? How could he and his parents have been so poverty-stricken that they'd been reduced to living in a shack with minimal protection from the elements?

She gasped when she stepped inside and saw two middle-aged people lying side-by-side in a tiny corner bed, bundled up in thin, patched clothing. She noticed that the ashes in the hearth were covered up in snow that had fallen through the chimney. She moved toward the bed and opened up her medical bag. She glanced at the older man, and she knew this was the right house. He looked a lot like his son, only this man had whiting hair and a distinct scar on his forehead.

She knelt down on the cold floor and pulled out her stethoscope. She didn't need it, however, because when she touched Mrs. Sully, she was ice cold.

"No," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She didn't even know these people, but she knew their son. He seemed to be a good man who didn't deserve any of this. She was too late. His parents were dead. How was she supposed to tell him?

She stood and started toward the door, and she saw a pay ticket on the kitchen table. She saw that it was addressed to Byron Sully, and it was in the amount of three dollars. Three dollars? She noticed that Sully had been working for a shipping company, loading and unloading crates onto ships and into warehouses. That was a rather laborious job to be paid only three dollars a week.

A tapping came to the door, and Michaela moved to answer it. She was surprised to see an older man in a top hat and fancy coat standing there. In one hand was a piece of paper, and his other hand held a hammer and nail.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. Who are you?"

"Thaddeus Welling," he replied. "I own this building."

"I'm very sorry."  
"Sorry?"

"Your tenants," she mentioned. "Mr. and Mrs. Sully are dead."

"Kate and John? No, that's too bad." He shook his head. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"You can take their bodies down to the hospital where their son can say goodbye." Thaddeus looked surprised, but he nodded.

"It's the least I can do . . . considering."  
"Considering what?" Michaela wondered.

"The city ordered me to evict them. They're condemning this old place. I should have fixed this place up better for them. They froze to death, didn't they?"

"I believe they died from Influenza." Thaddeus backed up.

"What?"

"There was an epidemic, and their son arrived at the hospital in the late stages of it." Thaddeus shook his head.

"They were good people."

* * *

Michaela arrived at the hospital at a quarter past the next hour, and she found Sully sleeping comfortably in his room. She didn't want to wake him, and she didn't want to break his heart. So, she sat beside him and watched him sleep; watched the never-ending rise and fall of his chest as he breathed air into his lungs that he might not have been breathing had she not found him.

She studied his face and the way that his mouth was set in a thin smile. She wanted to reach out and touch the sharp stubble on his chin and caress his cheek, but she knew better. She only wanted to comfort him and spare him from having a broken heart.

A knock came to the door, and Josef motioned for Michaela to come out into the hallway. She obliged and stood against the wall as she spoke with her father.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You found his parents?" Michaela nodded sadly.

"I was too late. Their bodies are being brought to the hospital."

"I'll make sure they're given a proper burial. You haven't told your patient yet?" She shook her head.

"I just got back. I don't know how to tell him, father."

"You've done this dozens of times."

"I know. It's different this time," she whispered. It was different. She felt close to this handsome stranger. She shook her head. "Now his home is being condemned. I don't see how he survived this long." She looked up into her father's kind eyes. "Did you find out anything about him?" Josef nodded.

"He's twenty three years old, he's been living with his parents ever since his mother became ill."

"He hadn't lived there?"

"No, no. He lived in his own home, and he was planning a trip West to study nature and possibly get settled."

"With no money?"

"He had money saved up," Josef replied solemnly. "When his mother grew ill, he moved out of his home and came to help care for his parents. You see, his mother took care of his father after he was injured in an accident. They had to sell the farm they owned and move into the city. Mr. Sully, well, your patient, began looking for work, and he took a job with a shipping company. All of their savings and the money they received for their farm was put into medical bills for Mrs. Sully, and they were reduced to living in poverty." Michaela shook her head and swallowed her tears.

"That's terrible. He told you this?"

"No. One of the nurses looked in on the family from time to time."

"He has no place to go," Michaela whispered, looking through the door and in at the handsome patient.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Michaela looked at her father curiously.

"Me?"

"He's your patient, my dear." Josef smiled at his daughter. Michaela thought for a moment.

"Perhaps we could bring him back to Boston with us." Josef raised an eyebrow. "Hear me out. He's just lost everything; his home and his parents. The job he has is barely paying him enough to stay alive. If we were to bring him back to Boston, we could give him a place to stay, and he could find a decent job."

"Are you listening to yourself, Mike? You don't even know this man."

"I know. But, you're the one who has always told me not to judge people."

"But, you don't know if he's dangerous," Josef pointed out.

"Look at him, father. Even if he was dangerous, he's too weak to hurt a fly. Father, if he stays, he'll surely die of something worse than Influenza. I want him to have a chance to make a better life for himself." Josef contemplated this for a moment, knew his wife would throw a fit, and he nodded.

"I'll arrange for another ticket just in case he has no other choice." Michaela smiled.

"Thank you, father." She moved back into her patient's room, feeling awkward. She didn't feel like herself. Never would she have done this for such a stranger before. But, this stranger was different. Something about him spoke directly into her heart, and she knew deep inside that he was going to change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The bitter chill of the January morning was non-existent in the warm New York hospital, where Michaela sat nervously at Byron Sully's bedside. He was still sleeping, and she wondered if he was going to sleep until noon. She knew he was exhausted, and he deserved a good rest. But, part of her hoped he'd wake soon so she could break the news and no longer have the carry the burden of knowing that his parents were dead.

Their bodies had been brought into the hospital for a proper examination, though Michaela couldn't help but feel that they wouldn't be treated with much regard due to their positions in society and lack of family to pay for their burials. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a parent, let alone both at the same time. She shook her head sadly and gently brushed the curls out of Sully's face.

His temperature was normal, which was a great thing, and he looked well rested. She, on the other hand, looked as if she was about to start climbing the walls. She was running different ways to tell Sully about his parents through her head. She knew she didn't need to treat him as a child and explain that they've gone away, because, well, it was much more than that. They were never coming back. He had given up everything to care for his parents, and now those who depended on him the most were dead, and he was penniless.

A young nurse named Samantha knocked on the door, and Michaela moved out into the hall.

"What is it, Samantha?"

"Your father sent me to check on you and your patient."

"We're both fine. Mr. Sully hasn't woken yet, but he's had a rough couple of days." Samantha nodded.

"He also sent me to tell you that he's secured an extra train ticket."

"Good, thank you," Michaela said with a hopeful smile. Samantha nodded and went on her way. Michaela heard Sully beginning to stir, and she slipped back into the room. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing her beautiful face again, and she was smiling down at him.

"Dr. Quinn," he whispered tiredly.

"Please, Dr. Quinn is my father," she laughed. "Well, it's my name too, of course, but you may call me something else as to not be confused." Sully sat up in bed a little. He looked around tiredly and yawned. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied. "Did you find my parents?" Michaela looked away. "Dr. Quinn . . . Michaela?" Michaela. She loved the way he said her name. The name seemed to flutter off of his lips and perch on her heart like a little lovebird. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about this. She needed to focus on telling him that his parents were dead. "Doc? My ma and pa?" Michaela cleared her throat.

"I did find them."

"Did you bring 'em to the hospital?"

"I don't quite know how to tell you this," Michaela said softly. Her eyes couldn't meet his, but he was trying desperately to read the expression on her face.

"Just say it. What happened?" Michaela sighed heavily and swallowed hard. She finally looked him straight in the eye.

"I was too late," she said softly, tears stinging her eyes. She was angry with herself. She wasn't supposed to be this close to her patients. She wasn't supposed to let herself get attached, but she'd felt that attachment from the first time she'd seen him. Something was happening between them, but she couldn't explain it, nor could she even fathom what was going to become of her remarkably strong fascination with this man.

"Too late?"

"When I arrived at the house, your parents . . . they were . . ." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Your parents didn't make it." Sully stared at her for a moment, trying to let the words she'd just spoken sink in. Sully had known that his parents were terribly ill, but the thought of them dying hadn't been in his mind at all. His parents had been strong people up until they were no longer able to care for themselves.

"They're dead," he said quietly, looking into Michaela's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. "They appeared to have been dead for at least a day. I arranged for their bodies to be brought here. They'll be prepared for burial."

"I can't pay for that," Sully said softly. "I'll find a way."  
"Don't worry. The city will take care of it." Sully was about to protest, but Michaela continued on. "I'm afraid I have more bad news." She felt guilty, though she had done nothing wrong. "The city is condemning your home."  
"What?"

"I have to say I can't blame them. It's not suitable for anyone to live in." Sully shook his head in disbelief.

"Where am I supposed to go now? Did ya think about that, doc?" Michaela looked away, Sully's words stinging her.

"You have every right to be upset. You've just lost . . . so much," she whispered. "That's why I have a plan." She knew he wasn't ready to hear this yet. "But we'll get to that later. Do you want to say goodbye to your parents?" Sully watched her for a moment, seeing how worried she was about him. He didn't want to frighten her by yelling or blaming, so he merely nodded and decided that if his parents were dead, he had to accept it, grieve and move on. They'd been incapable of caring for themselves for a long time now. At least they weren't suffering anymore. They were at peace.

Sully got out of bed and started for the door as Michaela stood in one spot. He turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"Come with me," he said quietly. He didn't seem frightened, but she knew he needed support, even if it was from a stranger. Michaela nodded.

"Of course." They started to walk down the hallway, side-by-side. Sully received strange looks from uptight doctors, but Michaela touched his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze as if to tell him that everything was okay. They made their way to the morgue, and Michaela opened the door.

"I'll wait out here," she whispered. Sully shook his head. His hand reached for Michaela's, and she was taken by surprise. But, she remained calm and followed Sully into the room to say goodbye to his parents. She stood with him for a good fifteen minutes. He was staring and nothing more. The tears were in his eyes, but had remained frozen for a good five minutes, and soon, a tear slipped out of its barrier and cascaded down his cheek, making way for the others to follow. Michaela felt awful. "I can leave . . ."

"No," he replied quietly. "I'm through here anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" she wondered, realizing that her hand was still in his. She casually pulled away from him and moved across the room. Sully stood for a few moments longer before he followed her. They walked in silence back to Sully's hospital room. "It's hard to say goodbye to the people we love." When Sully settled back down into his bed, he looked at Michaela.

"What have they told you about them?" he wondered. She looked at him with confusion for a moment. "I know a nurse came by once in awhile."

"Yes," Michaela said with a nod. "I've only been here a little while, myself. I'm from Boston." She cleared her throat, feeling stupid for talking about herself at a time like this. "They told me that you used to live alone and were saving for a trip out West." Sully nodded.

"It's what I wanted to do ever since I was a kid. I saved all the money my pa gave me for helpin' him with the farm. When he got hurt, I moved back home, and I started workin' the farm by myself. But, when Ma got sick, we had to sell the farm. Things got so expensive that we used all that money plus what I earned."

"That must have been difficult for you to give up your dream."

"I never gave up the dream. I mean, I started workin' the docks and makin' a little money here and there. I knew I'd never get enough to go on that trip, but it was somethin' to look forward to anyway." Michaela's heart began to break. She watched as Sully looked at nothing, reminiscing about his parents. He hated feeling sorry for himself, and he was determined not to do so.

"Where will you go?" she asked quietly. Sully shrugged.

"I dunno. I'll keep workin' here in New York and find a place." Michaela chewed on her bottom lip, and when Sully looked up at her, he knew she was thinking about something. "What?"

"I have an idea," she announced. Sully glanced into her eyes and saw that she was nervous.

"What is it?"

"I spoke with my father earlier, and he's arranged for an extra train ticket. We're leaving very soon, and we'd like for you to come back to Boston with us."

"Excuse me?" Sully asked incredulously. "What would I do in Boston?"

"For one? You could find a proper job, perhaps at our hospital, and you'd have shelter."

"Shelter?"

"You could stay in one of our guest rooms." Michaela realized how absurd that sounded.

"You mean, you're willin' to take a perfect stranger into your home, give him a warm bed, warm clothes and warm food to eat?" Sully shook his head. He'd never met anyone like her before besides his parents. They'd been very hospitable people when they'd had a home to share with others.

"The Quinn family isn't like your typical Boston family, Mr. Sully."

"It's just Sully," he reminded her.

"Sorry. Well, my father and I think a lot alike. We reach out to help someone if they need helping."

'I don't need your charity." Sully got out of bed and started for the door.

"Sully, wait!" Sully turned with a heavy sigh. "I know this sounds crazy."

"Michaela, I appreciate what you're tryin' to do, but I can't go someplace I don't belong. I've never been able to take charity from people I know let alone people I don't know."

"It's not charity."

"What?"

"You can pay my father back someday if it makes you feel better. You can pay him rent for staying at our home." Sully considered this. He could tell she really wanted him to go. He had to admit that staying in a home under the same roof as this beautiful woman sounded tempting. "Please, hear me out." Sully finally moved back toward the bed and sat down.

"If you stay here, you'll have no shelter or food. The job you have right now pays you next to nothing. I saw your pay ticket at your home." Sully looked away. "My father can get you a job at the hospital in Boston. Any job there will pay much better than what you were being paid for such a horrible job. You could save up enough money to get your own home and live your own life. I know you want to make an honest living by yourself. Sully, you're twenty-three years old, not much younger than me, and I know how difficult it is to try to strike out on your own. I haven't been able to do that yet. I'm still living with my family and working with my father."

"Ya don't seem to mind."

"Sometimes it's nice to not have to worry about some things for myself. But other times, I wish I could break away and start my own practice."

"Why don't ya?"

"I haven't had any reason to yet." She looked away.

"You do this for all of your patients?" Michaela chuckled and shook her head.

"Never before," she replied.

"Why me?" How was Michaela supposed to explain to him that she felt a connection to him? She couldn't say that. It wasn't proper, and besides, she didn't want him to think she was crazy. She merely smiled.

"I suppose it's because I know you're a good person."  
"How do ya know that?" he asked. "I could be just as rotten as the next guy." She saw a twinkle in his eyes. She shook her head.

"I don't think you have it in you," she said. Was it a challenge? He didn't know, but she sure made him smile.

"You really want to do this? You really want me to come stay with you in Boston?" Michaela's cheeks flushed red. "With your family, I mean."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Mr. Sully."  
"Sully," he reminded her. She nodded.

"Sorry. I want you to be comfortable, and I know you're against charity, so don't think of it that way. I'll talk with father, and we'll arrange a payment plan. Would that make you feel better?"

"Don't do me any favors," he said quietly.

"It's not. Father's a reasonable man. He'll charge you a fair amount each month, and you should be able to pay it once you get a job." Sully nodded.

"Alright. That sounds fair," he replied. He swallowed hard. "It's gonna be hard leavin' my folks behind." Michaela nodded solemnly.

"It'll be alright," she promised. "I'll leave you to rest."

"How much longer do I gotta stay here?"

"A few more days," she replied. "I'll bring you something to eat later." Sully nodded. He watched her walk out of the room, and for the next several hours, the image of her beautiful face was running through his mind.

* * *

Michaela returned that evening with several boxes. Sully was completely surprised, but he didn't ask questions. She handed him one box, and he looked at her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it," she said nervously. Sully quickly opened the box to find a nice suit coat. He looked up at her.

"You bought me clothes?" he asked.

"I thought you might need them." Sully sighed and placed the box aside.

"I can't take these," he said solemnly.

"Of course you can. You're going to pay us back, remember?" Michaela asked. Sully gave her an odd look and shook his head. "You can't very well go around Boston wearing patched trousers."

"Why not?" Michaela sighed. This man was stubborn! She liked it.

"Please don't argue. You're supposed to be resting."  
"You're the doctor. You're not supposed to upset the patient." She saw him smile. Perhaps he was going to be more of a challenge than she thought he would be.

"I'm trying to do a nice thing for you."

"Just 'cause ya feel bad that my folks died don't mean ya gotta go 'round buyin' me stuff."

"I bought these, because I knew people would at least give you a chance in Boston if you looked presentable." Sully looked surprised.

"What are you sayin'?"

"I didn't mean that to sound as it did. I simply mean that you don't know the people in Boston like I do. They're . . ."

"No different than the doctors who look down at me when I'm out in the hall?" Sully wondered. "Don't worry. People have been lookin' at me like that most of my entire life. It ain't something I pay much attention to anyway."

"Will you at least accept these?" Sully finally nodded.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Michaela nodded her head at him and smiled. She hated seeing him swallow his pride, but she knew that he'd have to do that in order to survive in Boston.

* * *

The day finally arrived that Michaela, Josef, and Sully would be taking the train back to Boston. Josef had already explained to Michaela that her mother had no idea about Mr. Sully's living arrangements or the fact that he even existed.

Michaela and Josef were waiting in the lobby of the hospital, saying their goodbyes to their colleagues and patients they'd grown to enjoy as friends. Michaela was nervous, because over the last few days, Sully had grown stronger, and she knew that his strength was something she admired about him. He had lost so much, and he'd managed to maintain everything good about him.

She and Josef had accompanied him to his parents' burial the day before, and he'd been strong, though she knew he was upset. She knew he missed his parents, but that wasn't something a person got over in just a day.

"Mike? Mike?" Josef called for the fifth and sixth time. His voice finally broke through Michaela's clouded thoughts, and she blinked in recognition. She turned to him.

"Sorry, father," she said, blushing slightly.

"What on earth was on your mind? You seemed a million miles away," Josef said with concern. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Michaela assured him, placing her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"I'm going to go try to flag down a carriage to take us to the train station." Michaela nodded. "Would you mind waiting for Sully?"

"I don't mind at all," Michaela replied. She blushed again when her father gave her a knowing look. "Please, go on. Sully and I will meet you outside in a few minutes." Josef left, and Michaela stood in the lobby of the hospital. Sully was changing into one of the new suits that Michaela had picked out for him. She secretly couldn't wait to see him in it. He was already handsome enough, and she had picked out the suits she knew he'd look good in. She knew he didn't feel comfortable in them, but they were a lot nicer than the patched garments he had been wearing.

"Waitin' for me?" came his voice. Michaela turned, and her eyes widened as she saw him in his suit. It was a dark blue, and it fit him perfectly. She couldn't help but notice how his azure eyes seemed to be highlighted by his attire. His hair was brushed and still long, and the beard he'd grown was trimmed just right. He looked very handsome! "Somethin' wrong?"

"Hmm?" Sully gave her a strange look and stepped closer. Michaela felt her throat go dry. "Oh, no! My father's just outside finding a carriage to take us to the train station." Sully nodded slowly.

"Everything okay?" He looked into her hazel and green eyes. He smiled, seeing the way she seemed to tense up. He knew she wasn't frightened of him. He didn't know why she was so nervous around him though. She'd given him a sponge bath, for goodness sakes, and they'd gotten past that. This was the most uncomfortable he'd seen her.

"Everything's fine." She had to think of something quickly! "I'm just nervous about going home, I suppose."

"Why would ya be nervous? It's your home." Michaela chuckled softly.

"You don't know my mother."

"Should I be worried?" he wondered. She grinned.

"I don't think so. My mother is very opinionated, however."

"She does know I'm comin', right?" Michaela tensed up. "Michaela? Ya didn't tell her?"

"Correction. Father didn't tell her. I've been far too busy to get to the telegraph office," she excused. Sully shook his head.

"Michaela, if ya don't want me to go . . ."

"Of course I want you to go!" she said quickly. She felt her cheeks flush red. "Come on. Father is waiting." Sully watched her start for the exit and finally followed after her. They found Josef right away and piled into a carriage. It was freezing cold outside, and Sully wrapped an arm around her to try to keep her warm. Josef noticed his exchange but said nothing. Michaela looked up at him momentarily, but he was staring off at something else. She decided that it was just a gesture of friendship and a way to keep her warm and that she shouldn't think too much of it. He obviously wasn't.

Michaela placed her hands professionally on her medical bag, and Sully felt her stiffen in his arms. He looked down at her and saw that she was looking anywhere but at him. He smiled knowingly. He felt something for her, and he knew she was feeling something for him. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and it was a new feeling. It was almost frightening, because his head was telling him to seriously think about it. How could something ever work out between them? She was an upper class Bostonian woman, and he was in the lowest rung of the societal ladder. But he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to be more than friends. They were friends weren't they? He silently hoped she didn't think of him only as a patient, because he was no longer in need of her services, medical, anyway.

Something about her stirred something in him, causing his dreams to be filled with thoughts of her gorgeous face and perfect shape. The first few times he'd dreamed of her, he had shrugged the thoughts of, excusing them as figments of his imagination drifting into his dreams. She'd been the first person he'd seen after collapsing on the steps of the hospital. She'd saved his life. He'd thought that it was only natural to feel connected. But, the dreams continued, and she made his heart flutter every time she stepped into the room.

The carriage arrived at the station, and their luggage was immediately taken to the platform. Sully lingered behind as Josef and Michaela lead the way to the train, and Michaela cast a glance back in Sully's direction. Their eyes met, and she saw him looking at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat and flutter wildly in her chest. She swallowed that feeling and smiled.

"Try to keep up!" she called back. "This is about as fast paced as it'll be in Boston." Sully quickened his pace, and when they arrived at their train, they showed their tickets to the conductor.

"Ah yes. The doctors Quinn," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but there has been a mix up. We were unable to save a compartment for three. Due to ticket sales, we've had to split you up. Two of you will have to share, and one will be placed in a single compartment. Both Michaela and Sully couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. They had both wanted to talk on the way to Boston.

"Why don't you two share?" Sully asked. Michaela nodded hesitantly, and Josef caught the apprehension in both of their performances. Michaela nodded.

"Yes, that's probably the best solution." Sully caught the tone of her voice, and he wondered if she felt it was best for the same reasons he did. Josef stifled a yawn and shook his head.

"No, no. You two share. I'm going to get some rest." Michaela looked at her father with wide eyes. Just a few days ago, he was asking her why she felt compelled to trust this stranger. She took him aside as Sully slowly made his way into the car.

"I'll let you two talk about this," he called out. Michaela looked at her father.

"Father? Are you certain this is a good idea?" Michaela asked.

"To let two friends share a train compartment?" he wondered with a wink. Michaela shook her head. "Mike, I trust you. You're a headstrong woman who knows what she wants and doesn't want. I've come to trust Mr. Sully as well. I know I have nothing to worry about." Josef gave her a kiss upon the cheek and made his way into the train. Michaela held her breath for a moment.

"Well, I do," she whispered under her breath, afraid of fighting her confusing and growing feelings for Sully. She didn't know quite how to describe them, let alone think of them. She was confused, and she knew that it was entirely inappropriate to be having visions of herself in Sully's arms, but her dreams had been full of romantic moments with Sully for the past few nights. He had been her patient, and now he was going to be living with her family in Boston. This would be quite the scandal if anyone found out, she thought, but then again, who would really care? Michaela's mother would surely be grateful that her daughter had a suitor. Oh, what was she thinking! This relationship wasn't supposed to go anywhere beyond friendship. Originally, she hadn't intended for it to go beyond a doctor/patient relationship, but in the beginning, she'd seen no harm in having a friendship with this man. But, now she knew that having a friendship with him would mean spending more time with him! She hoped that he wouldn't be able to see through her calm exterior and into her inner thoughts, because she would certainly be most embarrassed!

Michaela found the compartment that Sully was seated in. She saw that he was looking out the window, staring at nothing in particular. She slid into the small compartment and took a seat across from him. Sully looked up when he heard her entrance.

"So ya finally settled on who'd sit where," he laughed. Michaela smiled a little.

"How are you feeling?" she wondered.

"Just fine," Sully promised. "You look cold." He started to remove his suit coat to give it to her, but she held a hand up.

"No, no, I'm fine," she said with a smile. They were silent until the train whistle sounded, and the locomotive shuddered and started off toward Boston. Sully glanced at Michaela. Her eyes glanced up and caught his gaze. He smiled, but she looked away.

"Somethin' the matter?" he wondered. She shook her head. "Okay. What should we talk about?"

"Talk?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat. She inwardly scolded herself for letting her stomach flutter and her heart pound by the mere sound of this man's voice. What was it about him that attracted her to him besides his handsome physique and his kind manners? Perhaps it was his eyes. He had the most pronounced blue eyes she'd ever seen. Or maybe it was something past that. She'd always heard that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Perhaps it really was true. When she looked into his eyes, she felt this profound sense of warmth and kindness coming from him.

"Michaela?" Michaela blushed and swallowed hard.

"Tell me about your parents." Sully searched her eyes.

"I already told ya about them."

"I know," she said quietly. Sully cleared his throat.

"Alright. Well, I remember wantin' to be just like them from the beginnin'. They were always openin' their door to somebody in need. 'Course that was 'til they were the ones in need. Even then, they'd still do somethin' now and then to help out a friend, even if that friend was more fortunate than they were." Michaela couldn't help but compare Sully's parents to her own. Her father was very compassionate and giving when it came to the needy, but then there was her mother. Her mother was a stark contrast to Sully's parents. She did what benefited her despite how it helped or harmed others. "They sure were two of a kind."

"They must have been wonderful people." Sully nodded.

"All my life I tried to make 'em proud of me." Michaela smiled.

"I'm sure they were proud. They raised gentleman." Sully gazed into Michaela's eyes, and she felt her skin growing hot.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she wondered.

"Anything," he said with a smile, when his heart told him he wanted to know everything about her. Michaela smiled at a particular memory. "What?"

"I was just remembering something from when I was about six years old." Sully smiled.

"Go on." Michaela laughed a little.

"I had just gone to the opera house with my family. I'm not even sure which show we saw, but when we returned, I swore to everyone that I was going to be a famous opera singer someday." She rolled her eyes. "By then, I knew I wanted to be a doctor like my father, but I gave that dream up for a while."

"How long did that last?" Sully wondered. Michaela grinned.

"About a day." They laughed together. "Everything was much simpler as a child. You could change your mind at the drop of a hat. Being an adult is different." Sully nodded.

"Sometimes ya can't change things no matter how hard ya want to." Those were some of the truest words Michaela Quinn had ever heard.

The rest of the trip toward Boston consisted of conversation about many things between Michaela and Sully. As the hours wore on, their friendship began to grow, and it wasn't long before either one of them knew that this was going to be one of the best friendships that either one of them had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was early the next morning when the train pulled into the station in Boston. Michaela had fallen asleep in her seat and was curled up with her shawl wrapped tightly around her. She felt something else lying on her, however, and she looked over to see Sully sleeping in his seat without his suit coat. She realized it was draped over her, and she couldn't help but smile. He had apparently put it over her after she'd fallen asleep.

His azure eyes opened when he sensed her staring at him. She blushed and looked toward the window as she sat up.

"We're here," she said with a smile.

"Here?" he asked groggily. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Home." Sully sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" Michaela pulled her pocket watch from her medical bag.

"It's nine," she replied. She felt the final jostle of the train as the engineer scooted it into place. She watched as folks hurried past the gates to await their entrance onto the train. It was amazing how alike Boston and New York City were. They were both so busy, and it seemed there was never a slow moment. Michaela usually didn't mind, but there were times when she would want to stop and catch her breath, but she would be pushed forward by the mainstream.

Michaela stood, and she started to move out of the compartment, but the train gave one more shudder, sending her stumbling back. She called out, but she felt two strong arms holding her up. She swallowed hard and looked up into his blue eyes as he held her up.

"You okay?" he asked, still holding onto her.

"Yes. Thank you." Sully nodded, but he didn't let go of her. She felt her skin growing warm under his touch. One arm was wrapped around her waist while the other was just under her knees. Her arm had swung around to drape across his shoulders, and they were both feeling the tension now. Michaela smiled a little. "I think I'm safe now, Sully." Sully nodded and let her down gently. He handed her the medical bag and followed her out of the compartment and toward the exit of the train.

Josef was waiting on the platform, and one of the conductors already had their luggage ready to haul to a carriage. Josef smiled when he saw his daughter and Mr. Sully.

"I see you two made it," he joked. Michaela smiled at her father's joke. Sometimes he had the worst ones, but he tried. Sully chuckled though, and Michaela found it sweet. She couldn't help but notice people staring at Sully. It angered her to some point, because he was dressed in their fashion and looked like one of them. The only difference was his long hair mixed with the short beard that gave him more of a rugged look. She shook her head and pretended not to notice their rude stares and whispers to one another. Sully noticed though.

He was surprised when Michaela slipped her arm through his. He looked down at her, but she was looking straight forward, following her father and the conductor.

"Keep up," the conductor called to them. "This train departs in ten minutes, and I'm on it!" They hurried out of the train station and toward the street. Luckily, a carriage was just dropping a family off. The conductor caught the driver's attention, and the man waited.

"Thank you," Josef said, tipping the conductor after he put the luggage in the trunk of the carriage. The man nodded, tipped his hat and started off toward the train. Sully was about to help Michaela up into the carriage, but he saw her stopping and looking up, taking in everything around her as Josef climbed in. Sully's hand instinctively moved to the small of Michaela's back, and she felt her heart skip a beat at his touch. She turned to him, looking up at him. His eyes stared into hers, and he quickly looked away. He felt like a fool, but he couldn't help it. Being near Michaela and smelling her sweet perfume seemed to stir feelings in him that he never knew existed. Now he was blushing. Thank God for the beard to mask most of the rouge that crept up his neck and into his cheeks.

"Ready to go?" he asked her with a sheepish smile. Michaela blinked in response, and he nodded toward the carriage. He boosted her up, and she sat beside her father this time. Sully took a seat across from them, and he cast a glance at Michaela. She was rummaging through her medical bag, trying to keep her mind on something other than Sully.

"Beacon Hill," Josef instructed the driver. The carriage started off, and Josef looked at Michaela.

"Mike? What's the emergency?"

"What?" she asked, looking up from her task.

"You're looking through that medical bag in an awful big hurry."  
"Oh," Michaela replied with a nervous laugh. She glanced at Sully, and his eyes locked on hers. She quickly looked away, and Josef smiled knowingly to himself. Sully decided to speak up and break the silence.

"Dr. Quinn, are you sure your wife won't mind me stayin'?" Josef had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Please, call me Josef," he said with a warm tone to his voice. "If there's one thing I know about my Lizzie, it's that she's a stubborn woman. She likes to get what she wants and when she wants, but she certainly will not refuse a guest." Michaela looked at her father.

"Perhaps we should have told her," she said, her hands gripping her medical bag. Sully noticed this. What was she so worried about? This had been her idea in the first place. If she was having second thoughts, Sully figured that it might be best for him to go back to New York.

"I don't wanna be a burden," Sully spoke up. Michaela quickly turned her attention to him.

"Oh, I didn't mean it to sound that way, Sully. Mother is just rather set in her ways." The wind began to pick up, and snow began to fall down on the carriage. Michaela shivered and pulled her shawl snugly around her shoulders. Sully looked up at the beautiful buildings. The architecture was magnificent for some buildings, but something about the place didn't feel like home to him. Honestly, he'd rather be somewhere less busy and less populated.

"What do you think of Boston, son?" Josef asked, pulling out his pipe and lighting a match. Michaela shook her head. She hated when her father smoked that thing, but he too was set in his ways, and he wasn't going to stop enjoying his pipe once a day.

"It's 'bout as busy as New York," he said, not wanting to flat out say he didn't really care for it. Michaela sensed the tone in his voice, however, and she knew that he wasn't very comfortable. She hoped he would grow to love the town long enough to pick himself up and start a life.

It wasn't long before the carriage was turning toward Beacon Hill. Josef gave the driver directions to the Quinn house, and Sully noticed Michaela tense up again. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he knew it wasn't the time, especially with Josef in the carriage with them. He noticed by her stiff posture and the way her lips were set in a firm, rigid line that home wasn't the happiest place on earth for Michaela Quinn. He noticed a look in her eyes, and he was trying to figure out exactly what it was. It wasn't quite fear or dread. It was more like a look of exhaustion, when just the night before, she had a fire in her eyes that he couldn't explain. Did she dislike being home that much?

"Ah, here we are," Josef said with a pleased smile as the carriage stopped in front of a beautiful three-story brick town house. It caught Sully's eye right away, and he noticed how it was the prettiest house on the street. The walkway was adorned with holiday pine garlands, and the house seemed to have a rather welcoming feel, and this was the first time he'd felt welcome since he'd arrived. Josef climbed out of the carriage first to pay the driver, and Sully looked at Michaela nervously. Her tense exterior broke for a moment, and she gave him a reassuring smile. She gently touched his arm.

"Sully, everything is going to be alright." For a moment, he wondered if that was a warning, and he felt the butterflies doing flip-flops in his stomach. Nevertheless, he stepped out of the carriage and held his arms out to Michaela. She bent down and rested her hands on his shoulders. His hands encircled her tiny waist and lifted her out into the cold pavement. When her feet touched the ground, her eyes met his, and they stood that way for several moments. His hands were almost touching her hips, and she was oblivious to the fact that her hands were now resting on his muscular chest.

Feeling his hands on her this time seemed even more intimate than when he'd caught her on the train. They were standing so close, and his cold hands felt surprisingly warm to her. She felt her body heat rising from the smallest touch, and she silently reprimanded herself for letting her body do this to her. There was no stopping it, but she scolded herself anyhow.

Sully saw something flicker in Michaela's eyes. What was it? Desire? Longing? Fear? No. It wasn't fear. He saw millions of thoughts flash before her eyes, and the final result was her eyes clouding over and her cheeks growing crimson.

"Shall we?" Josef asked as he handed the last bill to the carriage driver. His voice reeled them both back into reality, and they pulled away from one another just as Josef turned around. Michaela smoothed out her skirt and nodded. She cast Sully another glance, making note of the smile that had caressed his lips. She knew that being near Sully was having this effect on her, so she quickly moved to link her arm through her father's, and they started up the path to the front door. Sully followed behind, taking in the sights around him.

As the door opened, a butler clad in a suit nearly as fancy as his stepped into view.

"Welcome home, Master and Dr. Quinn," he said with a cheerful smile. That was his way of showing respect to both the master of the house and Michaela. He had supported her as well, though as a butler, he always kept quiet.

"Thank you, Harrison," Michaela and Josef said in almost perfect unison, as if they did this every day of their lives. Come to think of it, they did! Sully stepped into the large home behind them, and the first thing he thought of was that he was stepping onto the stage of a play. The characters were already set. The butler was at the door, the housemaid was dusting the foyer table. The chandelier made a slight tinkling sound overhead from the breeze outside. The staircase wound up to the second and third floors, and the soft sound of piano music was heard coming from the parlor.

He looked up to see a brilliant mural positioned on the wall at the top of the landing. It seemed to speak wonders about the artist with the bright colors hidden underneath the dark. Somehow, he thought of Michaela. Inside of that quiet and proper exterior was a freeborn and exciting soul waiting to get out. She wanted to burst through and forget about propriety and everything she'd been taught about Boston society. He could see that fire in her eyes, and he didn't think it would be possible for anything to take it away.

"Elizabeth?" Josef called out. The piano music stopped, and everyone turned to see an older woman walk out from the parlor. She was about Michaela's height but much more plump, and she had eyes that seemed to be able to cut through glass. She had a sweet smile, but something about her told Sully he needed to watch his step!

"That's mother," Michaela whispered into his ear. He shivered at the feel of her breath on his ear, and he cleared his throat.

"Elizabeth," Josef said with a smile, moving toward his wife. He gave her a simple kiss upon the cheek, and she embraced him.

"Welcome home," she said, putting on her best smile for a good first impression, Michaela knew. She moved to hug her daughter and finally turned to Sully. "Elizabeth Quinn." She extended her hand to him. Michaela felt her heart beating a mile a minute, fearing that her mother might scare him away.

"Byron Sully," he replied, putting an emphasis on his last name, hoping Mrs. Quinn wouldn't insist on calling him Byron.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sully," Elizabeth said with a smile, seeming to look past his un-shaven face and his long hair. She glanced between her daughter and Sully, and she gave them both a warm smile. Judging by the look of his attire, Mr. Sully seemed to be an upstanding citizen, probably from New York. Perhaps he was a doctor too. She really didn't mind what he was, but she knew he looked wealthy, and he looked good next to her daughter!

"Mr. Sully is from New York, mother," Michaela said, starting to place her hand on Sully's arm but thinking twice and stepping farther away from him.

"He'll be staying with us for a while, Lizzie, until he's ready to move on," Josef said, kissing his wife's cheek. Elizabeth looked at her husband, and she noticed how proud he looked when he saw his daughter and Mr. Sully. Perhaps Mr. Sully would be like the son that Josef never had. She certainly couldn't deny him of that relationship. Elizabeth nodded.

"I hope your trip was comfortable, Mr. Sully."  
"It was, ma'am. Thank you," he said quietly. Michaela looked at her father, and he simply gave her the "don't worry, I'll take care of your mother" look.

"Harrison, why don't you take Mr. Sully up to the first guest room?" Elizabeth asked. Sully looked at Michaela.

"How many guest rooms do ya have?" he whispered. She smiled a little.

"Four," she whispered back. "I can assure you that the first one is much larger. Mother likes you."

"Your luggage, sir?" Harrison asked, picking up the suitcase Sully had brought in with him.

"Thanks," Sully said quietly.

"Please, follow Harrison up the stairs, Mr. Sully. I'm sure you'll find your room accommodating." Sully nodded, and Michaela watched as he followed the butler away. Elizabeth immediately looped her arm through her daughter's as Josef went to help Sully settle in. Michaela was surprised. Her mother never paid her this much attention. She had given up on that years ago.

"Mother?" Michaela asked curiously as Elizabeth led her into the parlor.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Michaela?" Michaela furrowed her brows.

"No," she said slowly. "Should there be?" Elizabeth let go of her daughter's arm and turned to face her.

"About Mr. Sully?" Michaela's cheeks felt hot at just the mention of his name. She swallowed hard, angry with herself for feeling this way. She wasn't supposed to feel like this about Sully. She was his doctor, for crying out loud. Well, she was until he wasn't ill anymore, but she still felt that they should maintain a doctor/patient relationship and even a friendship. Anything beyond that would be, well, it just couldn't be.

"What about Mr. Sully?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Honestly, Michaela. If you would just open up to me once in awhile, would it be so bad?" Michaela closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. When she mustered up the strength to open them again, Elizabeth was still staring at her, waiting for some answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mother." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm talking about Mr. Sully. Oh, Michaela, I'm so happy you met someone." Michaela's eyes went wide.

"What!"

"Michaela, I've seen the way you look at him." Michaela shook her head.

"Mother, please. We're merely friends. I'm not even sure . . ."

"Friends?" Elizabeth asked. She decided to let the issues rest for a while. "When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here." She left the room, and Michaela was too stunned to move for a moment, and when she finally regained the feeling in her legs, she rushed upstairs toward her room to unpack.

* * *

Elizabeth met Josef in the foyer just as he was coming down the stairs. Elizabeth had a look in her eye, and Josef knew she had something on her mind. 

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he met her on the marble floor.

"Mr. Sully seems like a very nice gentleman," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"He is. He's a good man,"

"How old is he?" Elizabeth asked as she put her arm through her husband's and strolled down the hall. "He doesn't appear to be much older than Michaela."

"He's actually just two years younger than Mike, I believe. Twenty three." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, she's not getting any younger, so I suppose marrying a man older than her just wouldn't suffice."

"What?" Josef jumped in.

"How do you think Mr. Sully would like to call on Michaela?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes. Josef knew she knew nothing about Sully, and when she did learn exactly who he was, she wouldn't approve. He wouldn't mind them courting, however, but he knew that when Elizabeth Quinn had her mind set about someone, it was hard to change it.

"I don't think that's anyone's decision to make but Mr. Sully's," Josef replied casually. Elizabeth frowned.

"What if he were nudged into making that decision? You don't think Michaela would begrudge it, do you?"

"I most certainly will not have this conversation with you, Lizzie. I know where it's going. Michaela will find a husband someday if it's her destiny. If she and Mr. Sully do begin a courtship, I'd be a very happy man, but I would rather not interfere."

"Oh, Josef, won't you just ask Mr. Sully of his intentions?"

"What intentions? I haven't any cause to believe he has any intentions," he lied. Elizabeth sighed. "Elizabeth, I think you and I need to have a talk."

"A talk? What for?"

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll talk after supper." He gave his wife a pat on the hand, and they continued to stroll and catch up on the past month's events and gossip.

* * *

Michaela had to get her mind off of her mother's words from earlier. She had nothing to do, and after scribbling about in her diary, the diary she'd hidden under lock and key in her bedside table, for a little while, she decided she needed to get some air. She kept seeing Sully's azure eyes in her mind, and she couldn't stop thinking about the way it felt when his hands were on her waist. She felt silly, but her heart was happy. She couldn't control the way her pulse pounded when he was near or the way her stomach felt jumpy and giddy when he said her name. 

Michaela found herself smiling as she thought of him, and she shook her head. She started out of her room and down the hall, but when she passed by the first guest room, she realized that she had slowed down a little. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself to ignore the growing attraction to Sully that she was feeling as each day…each hour…each minute passed.

Before Michaela could walk away, Sully opened the door and was just as startled to see Michaela as she was to see him. He was standing bare-chested in the doorway, wearing nothing but his suit pants. His chest was damp, and he had a cloth in his hand.

"I heard somebody stirrin' out here, but I figured it was Harrison," Sully said quickly. Michaela tried to focus on anything but his chest. Her eyes moved to his eyes, and she knew that was a bad idea. She looked past his shoulder into the room, and Sully tried to search her eyes with his. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No. I uh, I was checking to see if you needed anything." Sully smiled a little, sensing that she was making an excuse.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," she promised with a nod. Sully nodded and watched as Michaela turned her head and looked down the hall.

"Well, I'm gonna go finish getting ready for dinner."

"Okay, good," she said with a nervous nod. Sully knew she was uncomfortable, and as much as he hated her to feel that way, he kind of enjoyed watching her squirm nervously.

"I'll see ya then." Sully shut the door and leaned against it. He swallowed hard and placed his hand over his chest. Something about that woman seemed to put an extra beat in there, a rhythm all of its own.

Michaela leaned against the other side of the door. She was fighting her heart already. She couldn't be falling for this man. She couldn't! He was handsome, kind and charming, yes, but anything more than friendship wasn't allowed to happen. She couldn't let it. She would just have to keep fighting until those feelings disappeared. She had made her decision. That was what she was going to do.

* * *

Late that night, Michaela woke to the sound of arguing, and she pulled herself out of bed. She wasn't used to people arguing in her home. Of course, her mother bickered with her father, but it was never pushed toward full-fledged yelling. 

It had been a long evening anyway, and Michaela had been looking forward to sleeping in her own bed. She'd been grateful for nighttime to roll around, because dinner had been painfully awkward. They'd dined together without her four sisters, and as soon as Sully came to dinner, Michaela's stomach turned flip-flops, and she could barely concentrate on her food.

She and Josef had been talking about a case they had been working on together before they left for New York. As usual, Elizabeth was trying to pretendto be interested, but the look of annoyance and boredom in her eyes and the lines of her face could not be hidden.

Sully had come to dinner in one of his new suits, and Michaela had been quite surprised that he'd shaved off the stubble on his face. His hair was neatly combed, and he looked like a brand new man, but just as handsome as before. Michaela had started to feel that now familiar fluttering in her stomach, and she had felt her skin begin to tingle as he sat down across from her.

Elizabeth and Josef had joined Sully in conversation throughout the entire dinner. Michaela had said nothing, and that had not gone unnoticed to Sully. She had started to feel tired and had excused herself early, and she only hoped that she'd be able to sleep that night without thinking about anything but work. She had a busy week ahead of her, and the more sleep she could get the better. She needed to focus, and that was becoming increasingly more difficult.

Now, however, she was woken from her sleep, and she began to stumble toward the door in a half-daze. She crept out into the hallway, still only hearing the mumbled shouts through the walls of her parents' room down the hall. She crept all the way down through the darkness, being careful not to step on a creaky floorboard.

By the time she found her way to the end of the hall, her skin was feeling clammy, and her heart was racing. She hated when her parents argued, but she'd never heard them like this before. This was worse than it had ever been.

By now, Josef and Elizabeth's argument was in a hushed tone, but there was still audible anger. She pressed her ear against the door and waited.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked, her voice trembling with anger. They'd obviously be going at this for quite some time. Josef let out a loud sigh of exasperation.

"I didn't see why it mattered, Elizabeth." This wasn't good. Every time he called her Elizabeth in an argument, it wasn't a good sign! It was a sign that he wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. Michaela knew she received her own stubbornness from both of her parents, but mostly from her father.

"You didn't see? Josef! That man is not fit to sleep between the sheets in that guest room! He's practically a beggar!"

"Hold your tongue, Elizabeth Quinn," Josef said quietly. "That man is a good man. He didn't want to come, but we insisted. Do you hear me? He's insisting on paying us back for the use of our house, so I insist that you be kind to him and treat him as you did before you found out about his…his situation."

"I will not. I will not have anything to do with him, Josef. It's not proper for him to be here. Why, he could have brought some disease from the filth he lived in into our home. Why, what if he tries to take advantage of Michaela?" Michaela felt sick to her stomach now. She didn't want to hear anymore, but her feet wouldn't move from their place just outside of Josef and Elizabeth's door. "I don't trust him."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Josef whispered quietly. "What's happened to you?"

"What's happened to me? What's happened to you? You're soft, Josef Quinn. You've always been, but now you're bringing complete strangers into our home without any regard to our safety! What kind of example are you setting for Michaela?"

"Michaela is a grown woman!" Josef jumped in. "She's nearly twenty-six years old, and she can make up her own mind about these things. And if you must know, bringing Mr. Sully here was what Michaela asked for."

"I'm not surprised. That girl doesn't have a good sense about her."

"You don't know her as well as you think you do." Michaela heard Josef's footsteps coming toward the door, so she rushed away with tears in her eyes. Hearing her parents say things like that to one another was quite a shocking experience!

She turned the corner toward her room and leaned against the wall in the darkness. She heard Josef leave the room, shut the door firmly behind himself and start down the stairs. She felt horrible for both of her parents. If it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't have been fighting. But then again, if it hadn't been for her, Sully never would have been brought into her life. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel that maybe that would be a good thing. Otherwise, she wouldn't have to fight her feelings. She wasn't fighting them because of who Sully was. She was fighting them because she hated to feel that she wasn't in control of her emotions. Maybe she had a lesson or two to learn about love!

She was just turning to go back to her room when she heard a noise behind her. She peered into the darkness, but she saw nothing. Just as she was moving toward her room, she felt something grab her. She was about to scream out when she smelled the familiar scent of aftershave she'd sensed during dinner.

"Sully?"

"Michaela?" He let go of her, and she was left in silence.

"Sully?" she called out again. A moment later, a match was struck, and Sully was lighting an oil lantern. He held it up and peered out at her.

"What are ya doin' out here?" he asked. "I thought you were a burglar."

"No, I was just," she stammered. "I couldn't sleep." She swallowed hard and looked up into his face. The firelight sparkled in his eyes.

"You too?"

"My parents didn't keep you up did they?" she asked nervously, wringing her hands together. "They were just talking, and . . ."

"What? No, I ain't heard anything all night. I've been too busy readin' to really pay attention to anything else."

"Reading?" Michaela asked as if the concept was foreign. She knew she sounded like an idiot. "What were you reading?"

"Some of those old books. Fables mostly." Michaela smiled happily.

"I read those," she said softly. Sully knew. Something about the way those books were taken care of with great love told him that they were Michaela's.

"Ya don't mind me readin' 'em do you?"

"Of course not. You're a guest here," she said with a smile. Michaela suddenly felt tired, and she yawned a little. Sully chuckled.

"Looks like ya won't have no problems goin' to sleep now." Michaela laughed a little. She shook her head and looked back up at Sully.

"I won't keep you," she said quietly. "Good night."

"G'nite," he replied. Michaela started to walk away. "Wait!" She turned, startled. He automatically felt guilty for making her jump.

"Hmm?" she asked shakily.

"Would you walk with me tomorrow?" She suddenly felt her heart being to pump faster, and her palms started to sweat.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Well, if I'm gonna be stayin' here for a while, I might as well get to know the place I'm livin' in." Michaela felt foolish again. For a moment, she had thought he was asking as a suitor and not as a friend.

"I'd like that," she said after a moment of consideration.

"Good," Sully replied.

"See you in the morning," Michaela said over her shoulder as she disappeared back toward her room, temporarily forgetting her parents' argument. Sully stared after her a moment longer.

"Good," he repeated with a smile, closing his door and retreating to his bed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has left feedback. You've all been wonderful and incredibly kind! I only hope you'll continue to enjoy the story! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The smell of breakfast cooking downstairs made Michaela wake early the next morning. She noticed that it was barely seven o'clock, and she groaned, knowing that not even twenty-four hours ago, she'd still been on the train from New York.The sound of horses prancing down the street forced Michaela out of bed. She walked over to the window and threw open the drapes. Sunlight filtered in, and Michaela noticed how there wasn't a snow cloud in the sky. She felt appreciative of that! It had snowed enough in New York, especially on Christmas. She and her father had spent Christmas having dinner with a few needy patients, and it had been the most memorable Christmas Michaela had ever had!

A knock came to Michaela's door, and she turned quickly. What if it was Sully? She quickly pulled her robe over her nightgown and ran her fingers through her long, tangled locks.

"Come in," she called. To her relief, Martha came walking in with hot towels.

"I thought you could use some warm towels this morning, miss," she said with a smile. Michaela smiled gratefully at her maid.

"Thank you, Martha." Martha nodded and placed them down on Michaela's bed. She started for the door. "Martha?"

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked.

"Is Mr. Sully awake yet?"

"I don't believe he is, ma'am. Dr. Quinn asked me not to wake him. The poor fellow must be exhausted." Michaela nodded.

"Thank you, Martha." Martha nodded and started back downstairs to finish cooking breakfast. Michaela took one of the towels into her hands, removed her robe, and ran the warm fabric over her skin. It felt nice, but it only made her want to crawl back under her covers and sleep the rest of the day.

The room was chilly, so after Michaela was finished, she slipped her robe back on and moved over to sit at her vanity mirror. She began to fix her hair, and she looked down at herself, not sure of what to wear that day. Usually, she just found the first thing in her closet that was clean and not wrinkled, but today, she felt like looking nicer than usual.

She let her hair fall down her back again, and she moved to her closet. She picked out three dresses. One was light blue with white lace around the collar, and it was one of her favorites. However, one of the other two dresses caught her eye: the dark blue dress with the white lace around the collar and sleeves. She looked back and forth between the two dresses and finally settled for the light blue one. Yes, this was the dress.

Michaela slipped into the dress and easily did up the buttons, silently saying a thank you that it buttoned in the front. She'd hate to ask Martha to come in and help her lace up her dress and have Sully accidentally pass by the open door. Well, perhaps she wouldn't hate it, but it certainly wouldn't be proper!

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking note of the way the dress fit her body. She normally didn't take much time to fret about her body, because she'd never had to worry about her looks all of her life. People had praised her beauty since she was a child. She didn't always appreciate it, but she knew what people thought of her. She doubted their sincerity sometimes, and many times, she didn't feel beautiful. She'd never met anyone who actually made her feel beautiful by the way they stared at her. Until Sully.

Today, her heart told her to get dressed up. Then she remembered why. She was going to stroll about the city on Sully's arm. She felt her breathing quicken, and she shook her head.

"What am I doing?" she asked, placing her hand on her chest, feeling her heart quicken from panic. She couldn't go out like this! She looked too fancy for just a stroll about the town. She had to change and quick! Just as she was going to unbutton her top, a rap came to her door.

"Michaela," came her mother's voice. "Martha's about to serve breakfast! Your father's waiting. Don't be late." Michaela sighed heavily. This would have to do for today.

"Coming, Mother," she called. She quickly rushed to put her hair up. She pulled it back into a loose up-do, letting her natural under-curls spiral at her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror. Why did she care to look? Her head told her that she didn't want to impress Sully. Her heart told her that she didn't need to. He was already impressed.

She needed to get a grip. These thoughts of Sully were not helping her in any way, and she was finding that concentrating wasn't an easy thing anymore. What was this? Was it love? Because she wasn't so sure she wanted any part of it if she lost all control of her thoughts like this so often. No! She needed to stop. It couldn't be love. She hadn't even known him for a week yet. Love was not in the cards. Friendship, yes, but love…

"Michaela?" came her mother's voice.

"I'm coming!" she called out a little loudly, knowing for certain she had to have frightened her mother. Elizabeth's footsteps descending down the stairs made her breathe a sigh of relief. It was time for breakfast.

She walked down the hall and passed by Sully's room. She momentarily wondered if she should knock on his door and see if he was awake, but she decided that seeing him right now wouldn't help matters at all. So, she turned toward the stairs and walked down to the kitchen.

Her mother and father were silent as Martha served their plates. She served one for Michaela as well and retreated back to the kitchen.

"You look lovely today, Mike," Josef said with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, father," she said with a blush. Elizabeth noticed Michaela's dress as well.

"I hope you're not playing dress up for our houseguest." Michaela caught her mother's icy gaze and suddenly remembered her parents' argument. She decided not to bring it up, however and to play dumb.

"Excuse me?" Michaela glanced from Josef to Elizabeth. "Just yesterday you were hoping that he and I were courting."

"I changed my mind," she replied, cutting a biscuit in half.

"You don't change your mind easily, mother. What accounts for the change of heart?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" Elizabeth asked. Michaela eyed her mother and glanced at her father. Josef slightly shook his head, but Michaela wouldn't give this one up just yet.

"I've known you for a long time, mother. You don't usually change your opinions of someone so quickly." Elizabeth placed her dining ware down onto the table and looked her daughter straight in the eye.

"I've never been deceived by my own family before."

"When did we deceive you?" Michaela asked, anger rising. She wanted to hold her tongue, but it wasn't easy!

"By letting that…that street scum into our home without telling me who he really was!"

"Mother, we didn't deceive you at all. We told you he was from New York, and that's the truth."

"You let me go on believing he was wealthy," Elizabeth retorted.

"We never said such a thing," Josef spoke up in defense of himself and his youngest daughter.

"It shouldn't matter what kind of money he has, mother. He's a good man. He's a respectable man."

"Oh, stop it, Michaela! Honestly, where did I go wrong with you?" Josef cleared his throat. Michaela looked at her mother and shook her head. She decided not to indulge her mother any longer. It was only adding kindling to the flames. It wasn't helping anyone.

"Mr. Sully is a guest in our home, Elizabeth. He's my guest, and he's Mike's guest. So, he should be treated accordingly."

"Aren't we going to wait for Sully before having breakfast?" Michaela asked, trying to change the subject.

"You know we always have breakfast at this time. If Mr. Sully is going to continue to be a…guest in our home, he should know when to arrive at dinner. If he doesn't get here in time to eat, he doesn't eat." Michaela was about to reply back to her mother with something snippy, but Josef cleared his throat. Footsteps were heard from the parlor, and a few moments later, Sully came in, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

"Mornin'," he said with a smile. Michaela glanced at her mother before looking at Sully.

"Good morning, Sully. Did you sleep well?"

"I read a few more fables and went right to sleep," Sully replied with a smile. Josef looked between the two, not quite understanding. Michaela looked at her father.

"Sully has been reading some of my old books, father."

"Children's books?" Josef asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I still read them from time to time, father," Michaela said with a smile. "I still enjoy them to this day!" Josef winked.

"I gave those books to you, and I can tell you that I got many a good read from them myself." Sully chuckled and looked toward Mrs. Quinn.

"You look nice today, ma'am.: Elizabeth merely faked a smile and took a sip of water. Sully looked from Elizabeth to Michaela, and Michaela merely looked down at her plate as Martha came in to serve Sully. Michaela looked especially beautiful.

"What books did you read back in New York?" Josef asked, sipping at his hot coffee.

"Anything I could get my hands on mostly. I really liked the poetry. I found a book by Walt Whitman," he explained.

"Poetry?" Josef asked. Michaela smiled at Sully. He surely didn't look like the type of man who would sit down and read a poem, let alone try to understand the words written on the page! But, then again, he wasn't like any man she'd ever known before. She also couldn't help but feel her stomach begin to get jumpy at the fact that Sully liked Walt Whitman's poems. Whitman was her favorite!

"Yep," Sully answered simply. "My ma read poems to me before I went to bed at night. Stories too. I guess that's why I gotta read before bedtime sometimes. Usually when I'm in a new place." Josef nodded.

"Sometimes it's difficult to adjust." Sully glanced at Michaela.

"I know what ya mean. Sometimes things are easy, but other times, ya find somethin' ya weren't even expectin'." Michaela's eyes wandered up to look into his, and their gaze locked for several moments. Elizabeth noticed it this time.

"And is that a good thing?" she asked. Sully's eyes stayed on Michaela's.

"Sometimes, it's a very good thing," he replied. He felt his own skin start to flush, and he quickly grabbed a glass of water. Michaela finished eating in silence.

"Excuse me," she said, standing up. She started to walk out of the room, needing to get out, needing to get away from the obvious stares that Sully was sending her way.

"Mike?" Josef asked, standing. Elizabeth put her hand on his.

"Let the girl be, Josef," she warned. Sully stood.

"I'll go after her."

"No, son, I don't think that's a good idea," Josef said quietly, sitting down and resuming his coffee. "One thing you must learn about my Mike is that she needs her space sometimes."

* * *

Michaela stepped out into the crisp January air. It was freezing cold, and she wrapped a shawl tightly around her shoulders. It was too cold to do much of anything, but she knew she had her stroll with Sully to look forward to. She felt foolish, and she had no idea how she was going to explain her behavior to him, so she truly hoped that he wouldn't ask.

She felt so angry with her mother. She had been so rude behind Sully's back, and Michaela felt embarrassed. She felt embarrassed for the entire family. She knew that Sully was an understanding man. She could just tell. But, she hated the fact that her mother had to be so insensitive. She then felt guilty for asking herself why her father ever married a woman like Elizabeth. Had Elizabeth been different once, and if so, what made her change? Michaela didn't want to think about that right now.

"You ready for our walk?" Sully asked from behind. Michaela spun around. "I know your Pa said ya wanna be alone, but ya looked upset; like ya needed to talk."  
"I don't need to talk, but thank you for being concerned," Michaela said with a smile. Sully held Michaela's coat out to her.

"Ya sure look like ya need this though. Don't think it'd be good for the doctor to get pneumonia." Michaela smiled a little. Sully held the coat open, and she slipped her arms through.

"Thank you. You're right. I'd like to go for our walk now." The truth was that she was scared, but she certainly wanted to be as far away from her mother as possible today.

"Did ya get enough to eat at breakfast?"

"Yes. I lost my appetite, however, so we may need an early lunch." Sully nodded.

"Ya sure it ain't somethin' ya wanna talk about?"

"I'm sure," she replied quickly. "I'll wait for you to get your coat." Sully nodded, and he rushed back inside so Michaela wouldn't have to wait long. "Sully?" she called before he shut the door.

"Hmm?"

"Will you get my medical bag? I'd feel better knowing it was with me." Sully nodded and continued inside to fetch his coat and her medical bag. Sully returned a few minutes later, and Michaela linked her arm through his. They walked in silence for several minutes, and Sully felt her tensing at his arm.

"You're not comfortable with me, are you?"

"What?" Michaela asked, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her medical bag in one hand.

"Every time I'm around, ya get nervous." Michaela felt her heart beginning to race.

"I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to have, Sully," Michaela said under her breath. Sully looked at her as they walked.

"Why not? We're friends, right?" Michaela looked up at him, her steps faltering a bit.

"Friends. Yes, of course. I think we've established that, haven't we?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I mean, ya offered to bring me out here when I was your patient." Michaela smiled a little.

"Yes. But, I think we know enough about one another by now that it's safe to say we're friends." Sully chuckled.

"I like the way you put that," he said with a nod. "Just 'cause we know a lot about each other don't mean we're friends though."

"What would you call us then?" She grimaced at the 'us' word. Sully thought for a moment.

"I think 'friends' is a good word to describe it," he said with a smile. Michaela chuckled, feeling more and more comfortable with him by the moment. They were friends. That was established. Now, if only she could convince her hormones that they were friends and nothing more, everything would be perfectly normal. Little did she know that he was thinking the same thing, though he wasn't fighting those feelings nearly as much as she was.

As they were about to turn off of the street, a young man came walking up. Sully heard Michaela groan under her breath, but she smiled at him anyway. The young man's face fell when he saw Michaela with Sully.

"Good morning, Miss…Dr. Quinn," he said, taking his hat off. Sully noticed right away that this young man was different. He was tall and very skinny with very little muscle tone. His hair was dark and laid flat on his head. He appeared to be trying to look older than he really was judging by the clothes he wore.

"Albert," Michaela said with a nod.

"I came to ask if you'd like to go for brunch, but I can see you have plans."

"Yes, Albert," Michaela said with a smile. She tightened her arm around Sully's, and he certainly noticed. "This is Mr. Sully. Sully, this is Albert Johnson. His family is a long time friend of the Quinn family."

"Nice to meet ya," Sully said, extending a hand. Albert looked wary of him, but he smiled and shook his hand anyway.

"Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow," Albert asked.

"I'll be rather busy all week, Albert," Michaela replied with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Oh. Well, some other time then. Good day." He walked off, and Michaela and Sully started off in the other direction. Michaela shook her head.

"What was that all about?" Michaela let out a nervous giggle.

"Albert Johnson," she said with a sigh, and a tired smile. "He's been calling on me for over three years. We've known each other since we were children, but Albert has this idea that I care for him the way he cares for me. It just isn't so. I've turned him down nearly every time, though I must admit that I've taken his offer out of pity on a few occasions." She shook her head again. "Oh, Sully, he's a good young man, but he doesn't understand that I'd rather he not call on me anymore."

"Why don't ya just tell him?"

"I have," she laughed. "He doesn't really understand the concept of the world 'no.' He wouldn't hurt a fly, but he's determined to marry me one day." Sully smiled, almost jealous that this man was still on Michaela's good side despite his desperation to court her. "Mother doesn't truly like him either, but she's given up on sending him away. She's so desperate for me to marry." Michaela felt herself tense up again, and Sully felt it, but she soon relaxed. Perhaps just being friends with Sully was enough. She felt that she could tell him things she couldn't tell anyone else. It might get awkward if a courtship were to take place.

"My ma wanted me to marry Sarah Roberts," Sully admitted.

"Who was Sarah Roberts?" Michaela asked, not being able to help feeling a twinge of jealousy. Sully grinned.

"The first girl I ever kissed."

"I see," Michaela said with almost disappointment.

"Did you love her?" She immediately scolded herself inside. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."  
"It's alright," he assured her. "I don't think it was love. We were five."

"Oh," Michaela replied with a smile. "My ma sure was hopin' we'd get married though. She said we'd give her beautiful granddaughters. Can ya believe that? She was makin' plans before I even knew how babies were made." Michaela laughed, blushing a bit.

"Mothers," she whispered, shaking her head. "Sometimes they have the best intentions for you, and other times…" She was silent now. Sully understood though. Something was going on with Mrs. Quinn, but he felt it wasn't his place to pry. If it was meant to be, he'd find out sooner or later. For the time being, it certainly wasn't any of his business.

It wasn't long before they reached the downtown area, and Michaela pointed out old historical buildings, and showed him some of the newer architecture.

"Boston truly is a beautiful place," Michaela said with a smile. "It just takes some getting used to." A small child ran by, pushing his way between Michaela and Sully. He continued to run as if nothing had happened. "And that's another thing you should get used to." She laughed a little.

"It's nice," Sully said. Michaela shook her head a little. He was trying, at least!

"You'd probably prefer the West to this place," Michaela said with a smile. Sully shrugged.

"I've never been there, so I can't say. Just seems that people wouldn't be in so much of a hurry to get places out there. I like that." Michaela nodded.

"Me too." Sully glanced at her, and she merely smiled. They rounded another corner, and just as Michaela was about to speak again, a gunshot rang out. Women screamed and children cried, and Michaela felt herself falling, falling in Sully's arms. He landed on his back, and he was her cushion. His arms were holding her tightly, and he was whispering for her to stay down…stay down.

"Sully," she gasped, looking up to see what had happened. Sully pulled her closer and closer, keeping his arms tightly around her.

"Stay down, Michaela. Stay down!" Michaela was staring directly into Sully's eyes, and their mouths were so close they could feel each other's breaths. Michaela gasped when the screams of a man were heard, and she wriggled out of Sully's arms. She started to run blindly toward the sounds of a man in agony. Sully was practically at her heels, and it wasn't long before they saw a man running toward an alley. Michaela saw another man lying in a pool of blood as pedestrians still lay low to the ground.

"I'm goin' after him," Sully said, pointing to the alley.

"Sully! No!" Michaela screamed. But, it was too late. Sully was already running in that direction. "Please, be careful!" Michaela knelt on the frozen ground next to the man. He was bleeding profusely, but from the way he was bleeding, she knew that the bullet had passed through him. That was probably a good thing!

"Sir? Sir, it's alright. I'm a doctor," Michaela said, looking down into the pain-twisted face of the man with salt and pepper hair.

"Doctor?" he groaned. He shook his head.

"Please, sir, just relax. You're going to be alright," Michaela said, unsure of her own words. The man was too weak to put up much of a fight. The man was in critical condition, and Michaela knew that if she moved him without stopping the bleeding, he was going to die. She quickly removed her coat and put it under him. She rolled him over, and he screamed in pain. His head lolled back onto the pavement, and Michaela gently wrapped her coat around him to keep him warm. The exit wound was in the front, so Michaela pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and pressed it firmly to his chest.

"Papa!" a girl screamed, scrambling up from the sidewalk and rushing to her father's side. "Papa!"

"Oh, sweet girl," he said, his voice trembling.

"Please, sir, try not to talk." Michaela reached for her medical bag. She needed to work on him now before he bled to death on the street.

"What are ya gonna do?" the girl asked.

"I need to stop the bleeding and sew the wound," Michaela explained. "I know this isn't the most sanitary place, but it's my only choice." The young woman took her father's hand.

"Please, just don't let my papa die."

"I'm going to do everything I can." At that point, the older man was screaming in pain, and Michaela pulled out a bottle of chloroform. She put some of it on a gauze bandage and placed it over his nose and mouth.

"What are ya doin'?" she asked frantically.

"He needs to be asleep for this," Michaela replied. Once the older man was unconscious, Michaela went right to work. "What's your father's name?" The young woman was trembling. "Miss?" At that moment, Sully came back over.

"He got away," Sully said angrily. He looked down at the older man who was losing his color quickly. "How is he?"

"He's losing a lot of blood," she said as she sewed. Sully noticed that Michaela was shivering, and she was trying to steady her hands. He pulled his coat off and wrapped it around her, careful not to jostle her as she worked. The young woman at their side was sobbing uncontrollably. "Sully? Will you walk with her? She shouldn't have to see this." Sully nodded. Michaela looked at the girl. "What's his name, Miss?"

"Loren," she said quietly over her shoulder as she started to walk away with Sully. "Loren Bray. I'm Abagail. Please don't let him die."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The hallway outside of Loren Bray's room was empty, but his room was full of concerned visitors. Sully was standing on one side of the bed, Michaela was checking on her patient, and Abagail was sitting at his bedside and holding his hand. Michaela had been a miracle worker out there on the street. She had stopped the bleeding and sewn Loren up well enough to get him transported to the hospital with no further complications.

Loren was still unconscious, and Michaela hoped he would wake within the next hour. The color had come back to his face, but he was still motionless in the bed. He had been lucky. That bullet had just barely missed his lung. He could have been in much worse shape.

"I just don't understand it," Abagail whispered. "Why would somebody wanna shoot my pa? He didn't do anything to hurt nobody." Michaela looked at the young girl. It was obvious by the way that she spoke that this girl wasn't from Boston. Her hair was dark and a little coarse, while her skin was blemished from the sun. She certainly didn't talk like a proper Boston lady. Dust stains were on her skirt tails, and Michaela realized that this girl was probably from out west.

"Hopefully this will all be settled soon." Sully nodded.

"I hope so," Abagail whispered.

"Where are you and your father from, Miss Bray?"

"Call me Abagail. That's what most folks call me, anyway," Abagail said, rubbing her tear-stained eyes. "We're from the Colorado Territory. Colorado Springs, actually." Michaela noticed Sully glance at her. Talking about the west certainly sparked his interest. Michaela couldn't help but wonder if Sully would want to take the train out of Boston with the Brays once Mr. Bray was healed.

"What brought ya all the way out here?" Sully asked quietly.

"My pa needed money," she whispered. "He owns a general store back in Colorado Springs, and business wasn't doin' so good. He's got a rich brother named Glenn 'round here, and he thought he'd come see him personally 'fore he asked him for the money."

"Have you seen your uncle yet?" Michaela wondered. Abagail nodded.

"We were just on our way back to the train station," she replied before breaking down into tears again. Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat. She wouldn't know what to do if that had been her father lying there. She looked up, catching Sully's gaze. He nodded toward the door, and she knew he wanted to speak with her in private.

"Excuse me," Michaela whispered. Abagail nodded, and Michaela followed Sully into the hallway. "Sully?"

"I'm gonna go lookin' for the man who did this."

"Sully, no. You said yourself that he's long gone."

"I wanna find out why he just shot an innocent man."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"I think so. Even if I don't find him, I'm gonna find out why he shot Mr. Bray." Michaela nodded.

"Alright. Sully, be careful." He nodded and walked away. Michaela sighed heavily and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall for a moment. It was going to be a long day. She finally returned to Mr. Bray's room, and she checked his vitals once more.

"How is he?" Abagail asked.

"He'll be just fine," Michaela assured her. "Just let him be, and if he wakes soon, you should both be able to travel in about a week. He'll need to take it easy though. He's older and his body takes longer to heal."

"Thank you for everything ya did to help him, Dr. Quinn," Abagail said quietly. She looked up at Michaela. "I never heard of a lady doctor before. Nobody where I come from has."

"Not many people around here have either. There are women graduating from medical school now, however, but starting your own practice isn't easy. I don't have my own yet."

"You don't?"

"I work with my father."

"Oh," Abagail said quietly. "I work with my pa too. I help him at the store. I've been helpin' him ever since my ma died." Michaela felt horrible for this young woman. She'd lost a mother, and she had come so close to losing a father. Abagail felt tired, and she rested her chin in her hand.

"I should go," Michaela said quietly. "I'll be nearby if he starts to wake."

"Thank you, Dr. Quinn. For everything." Michaela smiled and nodded her head. She started out into the hallway and let out an exhausted sigh. She rested her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, something caught her eye. A bouquet of flowers was sitting on a bench against the other wall. Had they been there when she'd been in the hall with Sully? Surely he couldn't have left them. Perhaps they were for Mr. Bray.

Michaela moved toward the bench and took the bouquet into her hands. She looked at the card, and it simply said: For Michaela. She held them to her nose, her heart believing that Sully had somehow left them. These were her some of her favorite flowers in all different colors. How did Sully know?

"I remember they're your favorite," came a deep voice from behind. Michaela froze. She felt her blood run cold as ice as she slowly turned around. There he was, the same as he had been five years before when she'd seen him last. The only difference was a patch over his left eye.

"David," she whispered, her breath leaving her for a moment. Her blood still ran so cold that she began to tremble. David moved toward her, his large frame casting a shadow on her face.

"Michaela," he said with a smile. "It's been so long." He gathered her into his arms, and she was motionless. She hugged him back a little, but she began to tremble more when his embrace tightened. "It's been too long."

"Five years," Michaela commented. She pulled out of David's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my job back." Michaela swallowed hard. David had been an excellent surgeon at this hospital. He'd been a brilliant physician who had worked side by side with Josef Quinn from the time he graduated from medical school.

"I see," Michaela replied. She looked down at the flowers, not sure of whether to keep them, to throw them in his face or to stomp on them. "Where were you?" She felt like she at least deserved an explanation after he broke off their courtship and left in the middle of the night without so much as a note. David shifted in his spot.

"I went to California," he replied quietly. He took her by the hand, but she pulled away from him. "You're still angry with me?"

"Would it matter if I was? My feelings never seemed to matter before."

"I deserve that. I know I do, Michaela. I did some soul searching while I was gone." Curiosity got the better of Michaela, however, and as a doctor she needed to ask about his patch.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I was in a carriage accident. I nearly lost my eye, but they managed to save it. I'm not completely blind in that eye, but it's very sensitive to light." Michaela nodded. That was a good enough explanation, though she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd broken some poor girl's heart and she'd slugged him a good one in the eye.

"You said you did some soul searching?" she asked, putting the flowers back down where she found them.

"Yes. Oh, Michaela, if I could take back what happened between us, I'd do it in a heartbeat. What I did, well, I regret it now."

"Five years is a little late, David," Michaela replied. "What you did was something I'm not sure I can ever get past."

"I know, but does it matter now that I've changed my mind?" Michaela looked away.

"David, you hurt me. You hurt me when you tried to force me to choose between being with you and continuing medical school. Not even mother was so strongly against me going!" David nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was a fool, Michaela. I don't know how else to explain it. I was having a very stressful time with working at the hospital and trying to be there for you when I promised to be. Oh, Michaela. I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I was afraid of losing you," he whispered. "That's why I lashed out and told you to choose. I really thought I was going to lose you and that you'd meet someone else. I know nobody could love you as much as I did and still do, but I couldn't help but be afraid."

"Oh David," Michaela whispered, the memories of her courtship with him rushing back to her. David took her hands in his.

"I just want a chance to make things right. I didn't honor you the way I should have. To tell you the truth, I was going to ask for your hand had you left medical school. I've heard that you're a fine doctor now. Wouldn't it be brilliant? The two of us working side by side?" Michaela pulled her hands away from David's.

"Please, don't do this." Her brain was screening. What was he doing? Was he trying to make her fall in love with him again? Was 'again' even the right word? Had she ever truly loved him? Medicine had been her life. She truly hadn't been there for David as much as she should have been, but he had been busy too. They had been more friends than anything, and when he had demanded that she quit medical school if she wanted to continue with their courtship, that had been the last straw. She had declined his demand, and he'd left without a word. This was the first time she'd seen him since, and the smoke from their heated argument seemed to still linger in the air and made Michaela fight for breath.

"Please, Michaela. Give me another chance. I'll make you happy. I swear it!" He sounded desperate! "Oh God, Michaela. Life without you has been the worst kind of agony. Don't make me go through it again. Please, let me back into your life. Don't shut me out. I'm so sorry." Michaela had tears in her eyes. This man was desperate enough to want to be in her life that he was on the verge of a breakdown. She knew he'd changed, but she wasn't quite certain it was in a good way.

"David, I can't go through that again. I don't love you. I'm not quite sure I ever did." She watched as his heart broke into a million tiny pieces. "I loved you as a friend, David. I thought we were the best of friends. But when you forced me to . . . to choose, it changed everything good I saw in you." Michaela started to move away from him, but he reached for her hand. "David, please don't do this."

"If you can't love me the way I love you, I can learn to live with that. But, I can't take not having you in my life at all. Please, Michaela. Give me the chance to prove to you that I've changed. Just give me that much." Michaela brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"If you get your position back, David, we'll be co-workers. We'll be working together, but I can't promise anything more. Perhaps someday, we'll be friends again."

"Thank you," David whispered. "You won't regret this."

* * *

Sully returned to the hospital that evening with Josef. Michaela was sitting out in the hall, writing something in Loren's chart.

"Mike!" Josef called out to her. Michaela stood and hurried over to her father. He hugged her tightly. "Thank God you're alright. I was so frightened you may have been hurt today." Michaela smiled and glanced at Sully as she hugged Josef.

"Don't worry. Sully has excellent reflexes."

"Well, not to worry. That man's been arrested." Michaela pulled away.

"He has?"

"Yep," Sully spoke up. I found out he'd robbed a bank not five minutes before he shot Mr. Bray. He was shootin', 'cause he saw the marshal comin' after him. Mr. Bray just got caught in the crossfire." Michaela shook her head.

"That's too bad, but at least the man's going to go to jail." Josef looked over his daughter's shoulder and he suddenly tensed.

"What's he doing here?" There was an angry tone in Josef's voice. Michaela turned to see David talking with Abagail about her father's condition. Michaela's superiors had asked for him to work with Michaela on the case.

"He's back," she said quietly. She glanced at Sully, and when he silently questioned her, she looked away.

"I never thought I'd see him again."

"Neither did I, but he's working here now, father."  
"That's not possible."

"It is. Dr. Jefferson gave him the job, and now he's working with me on this case." Josef shook his head.

"How could they hire him back?"

"He is a good doctor, father."  
"Mike? How could you defend that . . . that . . ."

"Father, I'm not defending him," Michaela exclaimed in a hushed voice. "I'm not happy that he's back, but there isn't anything I can do about it."

"I'll do something about it," Josef replied angrily. "I can remove him just as quickly as Dr. Jefferson hired him!"

"Father, no. Not now." Josef searched his daughter's eyes.

"Mike, you know I trust your judgment, but I won't have him working here. Not after what he did to you." This sparked Sully's curiosity. He knew he should stay out of it, but when he heard that someone hurt Michaela, he had to know. He wanted to fix it.

"Father, please. Go home, and we'll talk about this in the morning."  
"We'll talk about it now, Mike." Sully cleared his throat and silently excused himself. He decided to go outside for some fresh air. Michaela looked at her father as he crossed his arms firmly across his chest. "David Lewis broke your heart." Did he? She wasn't quite sure she'd ever truly given him her heart. Perhaps she'd wanted him to break her heart, deep down inside, so that she could be free of him. "He wanted you to give up your dream, Mike. How could you let him back into your life?"

"I didn't have a choice, father!" Michaela exclaimed with exasperation.

"I do," he replied. He started to walk away, but Michaela put her hand on his arm.

"He claims he's changed."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"I believe that people should be given second chances if they truly believe they've changed. Father, I'd appreciate it if we let this be. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"This isn't your fault."

"I don't want you to cause trouble for yourself. Father, everything will be alright. You'll see." Michaela kissed him upon the cheek. "Now go home and stop worrying. We have a busy day tomorrow." Josef looked sternly at his youngest daughter.

"If he does or says anything to hurt you, I want you to tell me." Michaela only nodded.

"Go on," she urged him. He cast one last angry look toward David's direction and left the hospital. Michaela breathed a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall. She only wanted this nightmare evening to be over.

"Ya look like ya could use a friend," came Sully's voice a few minutes later. Michaela smiled and opened her eyes. "Let's go for a walk." Michaela nodded, looped her arm through Sully's, and they started down the hall. They walked the halls around and around in silence, and Sully knew that Michaela was worrying. "I know it ain't my place to pry, but I gotta know what your pa meant. He said that doctor hurt ya. Did he lay a hand on you?"

"No, no," Michaela said quietly. "David was never physically violent in all of the years that I knew him. He was kind and patient. We courted for a few years. We were together when I was in college, and we were together when I started medical school. David was sweet and for a while, he said he couldn't wait until I was a doctor so we could practice medicine together. I was happy, because I felt that I'd found someone who accepted me for the decisions I made."

"But ya didn't," he said quietly, knowing that's where her story was going.

"On my first visit home from medical school, David seemed different. He seemed desperate to keep me in Boston. He was afraid of losing me, and he promised me that he would give me everything if I would stay in Boston. He said I would never have to worry about money, and I would never have to work a day in my life."

"That sure don't sound like somethin' you'd want." She shook her head.

"I had wanted to be a doctor for years, and I'd already had my heart set on it before David and I were courting. My mother tried to convince me to stay and settle down like normal young women. My father was very happy that I was courting David, whom he had worked with at the hospital. But, when David began to talk about wanting me to quit medical school, my father sat him down and told him that nobody forced me to do anything. David grew increasingly more upset until one night, he told me that I had to choose. If I chose him, he'd take care of me for the rest of my life. If I chose medical school, it was over."

"And ya obviously chose medical school." Michaela nodded.

"I thought the decision would be more difficult than it was. I cared for David."

"Did ya love him?" Michaela tensed at his arm.

"I think I did…I thought I did. I'm not sure. I grew up being told that a good match was more important than love," she explained. "I wanted to love David. I wanted a fairytale romance, but that wasn't what it was. We barely saw one another as it was. We just weren't meant to be together. I knew that when I made my choice. David left that night, and I never saw him again…until today."

"And he wants ya back."

"Yes," Michaela whispered.

"Well, what do you want?" Sully wondered, feeling his chest tightening with fear that he'd lose her before he got her.

"I don't know what I want," she breathed, shaking her head. "I want to believe that David's changed. But I can't forget about how cold and angry he was that night. I had never seen him act that way before. It frightened me, Sully." She stopped and turned to him, looking him right in the eyes. "Do you believe a man can change?"

"Not if they don't want to," he replied.

"David seemed genuinely concerned that I believe he'd changed. Perhaps he did want to change. Perhaps he has. He even told me that he'd rather be my friend and nothing more than not have me in his life at all." Sully searched her eyes. He knew she was at a loss. He didn't trust David, but he couldn't make up Michaela's mind for her.

"Ya gotta ask yourself what your heart wants."

"Oh, Sully, I don't know what I want anymore." She swallowed hard. It was true. Her heart wanted him…Sully… with every beat and every moment. Her spirit needed his companionship more than anything. David wasn't supposed to fit into the equation at all. Lingering feelings didn't exist, but she longed for a part of her past that was such a distant memory. She missed her friendship with David. "Before David and I courted, we were friends. I was making diagnoses before I was in medical school, and he would share information about the medical world. He, father and I had long lunches and discussed so many things. I learned a lot from him, but when we began to court, I don't think my heart ever switched from thinking of David as a friend. I was nervous when he leaned in to kiss me goodnight. I was nervous when he told me he loved me. I don't think I ever truly told him I loved him back."

"Does he know that?"

"I think he wants to believe I loved him as much as he loved me." She shook her head as they continued on down the hallway, rounding back toward Loren Bray's room. "I made a decision, and I don't regret it for one moment. Medicine has been my life for so long that I can't imagine not wanting to do this."

"Ya save lives everyday. I'd say that if that's what ya want to do, you should do it. I saw ya out there on that street today. Ya saved Loren's life. Had it been another doctor, ya never know what coulda happened."

"Life starts to slip through my fingers every day. The best I can do is hold on and try not to let it fall. That's what I did for Mr. Bray. He nearly died out there."

"But ya held on, and a lot of people are gonna be thankful for that. You're a good doctor, Michaela. Don't let anybody tell ya different. Don't let anybody try to make ya give up your dreams." Michaela stopped again and looked into his eyes. He wanted to hold her in his arms…hold her tight. He wanted to embrace her and feel her heart against his. He wanted to kiss her. Now. He wanted to let her know he had all of the faith in the world in her. He believed in her.

"Thank you, Sully," she whispered softly, brushing a tear from her eyes. She swallowed hard. "I know what I want."

"Ya do?" he asked, stepping closer. She nodded softly.

"I want to try to be David's friend again. I want to have the friendship we had a long time ago. I don't know if it's possible, but I can at least try. I don't love him, Sully. Not anymore…if I even did before. I can heal in the present, but the past is another story. I want to know that some things I don't have any control over can be fixed. I need to know that he'd changed." Sully breathed heavily.

"Then ya gotta do what ya need to." Michaela nodded. Sully noticed her trembling, and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright, Michaela. If ya ever need to talk, I'm here for ya." Michaela nodded and pulled her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. It felt so nice to be in his arms. It was a place she felt protected and strong. It was a place where everything was right with the world.

* * *

Abagail had fallen asleep in a cot in her father's hospital room. Michaela was preparing to go home, but she was finishing up with Loren's chart. David was looking over the chart with her, and Sully was sitting in the hallway, peering through the glass in the door, hoping Michaela would be ready soon. The hospital made him nervous. A hospital was the last place he'd seen his parents lying lifeless and blue in a cold, dark room in the basement.

His heart pounded, and he swallowed hard. He was sweating. He needed air. He stood up, and Michaela looked up from the sudden movement in the hall. He motioned toward the doors, and she nodded, knowing he was stepping out for a moment. She went back to looking at her chart, and Sully moved out into the snowy Boston night. He looked up at the moon. It was partially hidden by the heavy snow clouds. Billions of stars were hidden behind the snowfall, and he remembered back to when he was a small child, strolling home with his parents. He had asked them what snow was, and his under-educated mother looked at his father.

_"John? Why don't you explain it to the boy?" Kate asked with a smile. John scooped his young son up into his arms. _

_"Well, Byron," he said in a thick English accent. "I'll tell ya what snow is." John Sully hadn't been an educated man either, but he was a dreamer and always making up stories. "Do ya see the stars, boy?"_

_"No, Papa," Byron said, shaking his head and staring up at the sky with wide eyes, flinching every time a snowflake fell into his lashes._

_"It's no wonder, Byron! These tiny snowflakes are pieces of the stars. The angels send them down to earth to shower the little boys and girls."_

_"Is that why boys and girls are so happy when it snows?" John smiled with a twinkle in his eye and looked lovingly at Kate._

_"Yes, Byron," Kate said softly. "There are so many stars in the night sky, and each of them get broken into millions of pieces."_

_"That's why there's so much snow!" Byron said happily. John Sully chuckled and hugged his young son._

_"Yes, boy. That's why. Someday, you'll have children of your own, and when they ask you where snow comes from…"_

_"I'll tell 'em the angels sent it." Kate and John Sully joined hands and continued walking home with their young, wonder-filled son in their arms._

Sully pulled his coat tight and stared out into the dark night. He looked up again, flinching as the snowflakes fell into his lashes. For a moment, he was taken back to his childhood, making snowmen out of the angels' stardust with his father. Winter would never be the same without his parents, but he would never forget growing up with his father's stories. He only hoped that one day he would have children to pass those stories along to. Someday…someday.

Meanwhile, Michaela was down the hall putting Loren's chart away. David had followed her and was holding her coat out to her.

"I'll walk you home."

"That won't be necessary, David," Michaela said, slipping her arms into the coat and doing up the buttons. "Sully's waiting for me."

"Do you care for him?"

"What kind of question is that!" Michaela asked, obviously shocked. It was so out of the blue for David to ask such a thing, and entirely uncalled for. He had no right to ask her that question after being away for such a long time under rough circumstances.

"I'm sorry," David said, backing off. "I suppose I'm a bit jealous." Michaela decided not to step into that question.

"I've been thinking, David," Michaela began. "Earlier I said I wasn't sure if we could be friends again…"

"Yes," David said sadly.

"I think I would like to try. I miss the friendship we used to have, David…before everything…before we were courting."

"I miss it too," he said, stepping closer. She took a step back and moved out into the hall.

"We can try this, David. I'm hopeful that we can be friends again. I need to hold onto that part of my past. Our friendship was important to me."

"Nothing would make me happier." Except for being with her, of course.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Michaela said quietly, moving toward the exit. David nodded.

"Tomorrow," he replied with a nod. "Good night, Michaela." Michaela nodded, still feeling uneasy, but her heart was full of hope of getting that friendship back. She only hoped David wouldn't get the wrong impression.

When Michaela arrived outside, Sully was standing on the steps waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her come out of the building.

"Ready?" he wondered. She nodded and linked her arm with his. Walking with him was such a peaceful thing, and she was grateful for the quiet. Sully knew it had been a rough day for her, so he decided not to press her with further questions about David. She didn't look upset, so he decided that things were going to be alright, though part of him hoped that whatever old feelings Michaela may have had for David wouldn't begin to stir again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A week had passed, and Michaela Quinn had been a busy woman! She'd been working twelve to fifteen hours a day at the hospital, and most of her time was spent with her patient from Colorado Springs, Mr. Loren Bray. He was making a wonderful recovery, and Abagail was spending a lot of time reading to him at night. She didn't get out of the hospital very often, but Sully had walked with her on a few occasions, but mostly around the halls of the hospital. Michaela had wanted her to get out, but she wasn't quite so sure that her walking with Sully was a good idea. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sully, but Abagail was a young woman, and Sully was a handsome young man who was not much older than her.

But, then again, Michaela had been spending most of her time at the hospital, and David had been there, helping with Mr. Bray and working with patients of his own. He'd been nothing but kind to Michaela and Sully, though he stayed out of Josef Quinn's path. Josef wanted nothing to do with him. Sully couldn't blame him!

"Abagail? Why don't you go for a walk?" Michaela asked as she checked Loren's heart beat through her stethoscope. "You've hardly been away from the grounds, and you'll be leaving very soon to go back home. You should be able to leave tonight."

"Oh, I'm fine, Dr. Quinn," Abagail said with a sweet but tired smile.

"Go on, Abby. Ya wanna see more of Boston. I know ya do." David walked into the room.

"I'm heading out, Michaela. My shift is over."

"Oh, alright David." She glanced at Abagail. "Say, David, would you mind taking Abagail outside for a while before you go home?" David looked at Abagail. Sully glanced between Michaela and David. He still didn't trust David, and he didn't want a girl who barely knew him going out there into the strange city. He knew he could trust himself, and Abagail would be safe with him. Plus, he was a little ashamed that perhaps Michaela would feel a little jealous. He'd been feeling mighty jealous lately with David sniffing around all of the time. This would be a good way to prove that Michaela had hidden feelings for him too!

"I'll take her," Sully offered. Michaela couldn't help but feel jealous at Sully's immediate offer. Abagail smiled at Sully's offer.

"I think I'll take you up on that, Mr. Sully. I wouldn't want to be a burden to Dr. Lewis." David didn't say a word, and Sully knew he'd rather sniff around Michaela's skirt tails than take some stranger for a walk. Sully now wanted to stay behind, but he couldn't break an offer when he'd just given it. He looked at Michaela, and she was looking at him with a question in her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was about, but he was fairly certain he saw jealousy. He didn't like making her feel bad, but it was surprisingly good to know that she was feeling a little big of the same way he had been feeling lately. It was harmless, and he knew it would pass in time. Abagail was leaving soon, but David would probably be around for a long while.

"Have a lovely time," she finally said.

"Go on, Abby. You have a good time and be careful." Loren looked at Sully. "Ya be good to my girl now, ya hear?" Sully chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bray," Michaela spoke up. "Abagail's in good hands." That worried her. Abagail tucked her arm through Sully's, and she grinned widely as she looked up at him. Michaela really felt worried now. Sully smiled down at her.

"Ready, Abagail?" he asked. Michaela cringed.

"Lead the way, Mr. Sully."

"Don't get her lost now," Loren said with a chuckle. "Word has it that you ain't been here long neither."

"No, sir, but I had a good tour guide," Sully said, sending a wink in Michaela's direction. Her skin began to feel warm again. Sully left with Abagail.

"Say, doc? You feelin' all right? Ya look kinda red," Loren said tiredly. David looked at Michaela, noticing her blushing and knowing he hadn't put that rose in her cheeks.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm fine. You just rest, Mr. Bray. You might just be on the next train out of here, so just get your rest, and I'll see if I can get your release papers before lunch."

"My Abby, she's a sweet girl."

"Yes she is," Michaela replied with a smile. She started to move, but Loren grabbed her hand.

"Would ya sit with me for awhile? I ain't had a real good conversation with nobody for a while," he said with a chuckle. "Abby's always tellin' me to rest, and I think that's most of the conversation we usually get in lately. She's like her ma in that way…always thinkin' 'bout everyone but herself." Michaela smiled.

"She's only concerned about you."

"I'm fine." He shook his head. David cleared his throat and excused himself. He had planned on going home, but he decided to linger in the hallway now that Sully was out of his hair for a while. Perhaps he would get to have a nice conversation with Michaela without Sully hovering around the corner, in the next room or even on the other side of the hospital. "When my Maude died, I was lost. Abby was there for me though. She was a girl of fifteen. Fifteen." A look of realization came over his face. "Maude's been gone for 'bout five years now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You both must miss her dearly." Loren nodded.

"She died of a weak heart," he said with a frown. "It's ironic, 'cause Maude had the biggest heart. She was kind to everybody, no matter of the color of their skin or the way they talked. She always wanted to get to know new people. I sure learned a lot from her. When she first met me, I was…well, I'm surprised she gave me the time of day. But that was just the way she was. She was always lookin' to help people see things the way they should be."

"It sounds like your wife was a wonderful lady."

"Oh, she was. My Abby is turnin' out a lot like her." He smiled. "She's always done good with so many things. She learned how to ride a horse when she was five. She was racin' the boys in town by the time she was ten, and she was winnin'." Michaela chuckled, though she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Loren made it sound like his daughter was the perfect young woman. If she was so sweet and wonderful, what was Sully going to think of her? Michaela hated the fact that she was feeling jealous. It wasn't as if Sully was her property or her beau. She had no right to feel this way.

Loren was starting to get tired, so Michaela stood.

"Mr. Bray, thank you for our talk."

"What are ya talkin' about? I didn't let ya get much of a word in."

"It was still lovely." Michaela smiled, and he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. The truth was that she didn't have many meaningful conversations with anyone…except Sully and her father. Anyone else she spoke too seemed to have better things to do.

"I never thought ladies could be pretty and be a doctor at the same time." Michaela's cheeks flushed. Was it the pain medication talking? "Heck, I never thought there could be lady doctors. But, you're a good one. Ya saved my life."

"I was just doing my job," she replied.

"Yeah, but ya did it good." Loren finally dozed off, and Michaela pulled his blanket up on him. He was a kind man with many years still left in him. She watched him a little while longer, making sure he was comfortable, and she finally left his room and started into the hallway. David was waiting. He stood when he saw her.

"David? I thought you were going home."

"Not without saying goodbye first," he replied, stepping closer. Michaela looked up at him, nervous again. This was the first time this had happened in the past week, and she didn't like it. She still had a long day ahead of her at the hospital, and she didn't want to spend it with David looking over her shoulder the entire time.

He was staring at her, and it made her feel different. The one eye he was looking out of was filled with such a desire that it made Michaela back up. He followed.

"David, I'm going to go get some fresh air," she said quietly. She started toward her and Josef's office where she found her coat. As she was putting it on, she turned to find David near.

"I'll join you," he offered.

"I'd really like to be alone right now. You should go home." Michaela hurried out of the hall, turned the corner, and she rushed out of the building. She ran into her father as she stepped down onto the sidewalk.

"Mike," he said with a smile.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"My job, my dear," he chuckled. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine."  
"You look exhausted. Why don't you go home? I'll see to Mr. Bray."

"I have so much to do. I shouldn't," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes you should. If any of the other doctors ask, I'll tell them you're ill."  
"Don't lie for me," she replied with a chuckle. "I'm fine."

"You need rest, Mike. You've been so busy lately. A few hours of rest won't kill you." Michaela decided that she was too tired to argue, so she gave him a quick hug and started on her way home.

* * *

Michaela stepped into the house and handed Harrison her coat. He brushed the snowflakes off of it before he went to find the broom to sweep it up with. Michaela entered the parlor and placed her medical bag down on a table. Elizabeth saw her, smiled and hurried over to greet her. Michaela sure wasn't expecting that!

"Good afternoon, Michaela!"

"Mother?" Michaela asked.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell what?" Michaela asked with a yawn.

"About David!" Michaela froze. "You never said he was back in town."

"I didn't?" she asked, not really caring.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you two going to be courting again?" Michaela pulled away from her mother.

"Of course not. We're just…friends." Even that word seemed foreign to her when talking about David. Elizabeth sighed. "How did you hear about it?"  
"Your father mentioned it. He didn't sound very happy, but I'm thrilled! Oh, Michaela! You could be so happy!"

"I'm perfectly happy without David," Michaela replied. "He's the one who broke our courtship, remember? If he hadn't, I would have."

"Your father said that David claims he's a changed man. Do you believe it?"

"I suppose it's true," Michaela replied, moving over to grab her medical bag again. She swallowed hard and moved into the foyer. Elizabeth followed.

"He's a good man, Michaela. He always has been. You've had your disagreements, yes, but he's a good match for you. Apparently, he's willing to put up with your choice in profession. I'd say that's a good match, wouldn't you?"

"Put up with? I don't want someone who will put up with it. I want someone who will accept it fully and support me because of it." Elizabeth sighed with exasperation.

"Michaela, you are living in a fantasy world. You think you can do anything, but you can't! You're a woman, and women can't do everything."

"Why not? Why can't we try?" Michaela looked at her mother with disbelief in her eyes. "You can't honestly tell me that you've never once dreamed of doing something that it wouldn't be accepted for a lady to do." Elizabeth looked away.

"Perhaps when I was young and foolish. You'll learn one day, Michaela, that you can't go around filling your head and others with this nonsense. Even though women are permitted to become doctors now, they'll never be accepted within society."

"Maybe not now. Someday."

"You're not getting any younger Michaela. Your sisters were your age and younger when they married. It's time for you to settle down and start a family before it's too late!" She paused, seeing this wasn't causing much of a reaction from Michaela. "I don't want to see you get hurt! If you settle down with David, you'll never have to worry about this again. You won't have to work. He'll support you both." Michaela was angry now!

"As a matter of fact, mother, I want to work! I don't want to become a housewife who cooks, cleans and darns her husband's socks all day like you! Wait, I forgot, you have Martha to do that!" Michaela put her hand over her mouth right away, feeling guilty about saying those things to her mother. She didn't regret it though.

"Mother…I…"

"No," Elizabeth said, putting her hand up. "If there's one thing I taught you as a child it was to speak your mind but watch your words." Michaela looked away. "You may not see it, Michaela, but I'm proud of you. You remind me of myself when I was your age." Michaela looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to end up like her mother. She didn't think she ever would, but just knowing that her mother had said that struck fear into her soul. She loved her mother dearly, but she couldn't stand the woman on most occasions. She didn't want to turn into a bitter old woman who tries to control her children's lives.

"Excuse me," Michaela whispers shakily. She left the foyer and rushed up the stairs. Before she reached the top, she stopped on the landing, looking up at the large painting and remembering when that was first created. She and David had painted it together a very long time ago. He'd painted the dark and she'd painted the bright. The colors were starkly contrasted, but they seemed to show so much about each of their states of mind at that point in time. David had been dark and overbearing, and she had been bright and full of adventure. Medical school had been an adventure in itself. Oh how she hated that painting now. Every time she looked at it, it reminded her of how horribly things had ended and how nasty David had been to her.

She felt tears springing to her eyes again, and she rushed up the rest of the steps, retiring to her room to write in her diary and try to forget about her mother, David and the painting on the landing.

* * *

Sully didn't return to the house until shortly before dinner. Elizabeth and Josef had retired for a nap, Martha was cleaning up the kitchen, and Harrison was having a break outside. Michaela was waiting in the parlor for Sully, because she knew he would be home soon. She had contemplated going back to the hospital, but Josef had returned to say he had gone ahead and signed Loren's release papers, and he and Abagail were free to go back to Colorado Springs.

She felt guilty for feeling relieved. Abagail would be going too. Oh, she liked the girl enough, but the way Abagail looked at Sully and held so tightly to his arm made her nervous. What if Sully fell for her? Well, Michaela couldn't blame him. She was the one fighting her feelings for him. She really had no right to get in the way.

It was a quarter to seven when Sully arrived. He put his coat in the closet, and he started toward the stairs. Michaela heard his footsteps, and she stood, turning in his direction.

"Sully?" Sully turned at her voice. He smiled at her as she joined him in the foyer. "How was your stroll with Abagail?" Sully shifted nervously, sensing the tension in her voice. He knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was worried.

"Fine," he replied. "Fun. I took her to the park." Michaela smiled. "They're on the train to St. Louis now. They'll be back in Colorado Springs by next week, I imagine." Michaela nodded.

"Oh. Well, Loren should be fine, and I'm sure he has the good sense to stop to see a doctor to get his stitches out like I instructed him yesterday." Sully chuckled.

"Don't worry. I reminded him five times 'fore we got to the train station." Michaela grinned.

"Good," she said with a nod. They moved into the parlor to sit in front of the fire. "Abagail seemed to enjoy your company."

"She was nice to talk to," Sully said with a smile. Michaela swallowed hard. Sully opened his mouth to speak again, but Martha came bouncing in.

"Miss…Dr. Quinn?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Martha?" Michaela asked, almost thankful for the interruption.

"Dr. Lewis is here to see you." Michaela sighed, stood and followed Martha into the foyer. Sully stood and quickly followed after. David stood in his best suit with his hair combed back handsomely.

"David, what a surprise," Michaela said with her nicest smile.

"I received a dinner invitation from your mother just a few short hours ago. Elizabeth Quinn certainly worked fast!

"Did you?" Michaela asked. "Well, dinner should be served soon, so won't you come in?"

"Allow me to escort you into the dining room."

"Dinner won't be for another hour, David," Michaela replied, starting for the door.

"Please?" He flashed her a charming smile, and Michaela sighed. She shook her head with a slight smile. She knew it was polite to be courteous to guests. There was no harm in walking arm in arm with him for a few short moments. She did catch Sully's gaze out of the corner of her eye, and for a moment, she thought he looked jealous.

When they entered the dining room, Michaela took herself from David's arm.

"I'm going to go change for dinner." She moved into the hall, and Sully gently touched her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"You okay?" he wondered.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You sure ya want him here?"  
"Sully, everything will be fine," she assured him. "Do you want to change for dinner? You've been in those clothes all day." Sully chuckled as he followed Michaela up the stairs. Josef and Elizabeth were just coming down from their nap, and they had changed into new clothes as well. Sully had been around them long enough to know that this happened nearly every day unless they had an early dinner. Sully didn't really see the sense in changing out of perfectly clean clothes just to eat dinner, only to change out of them and go to bed shortly after.

"Father, mother's dinner guest has arrived," Michaela said quietly.

"Oh splendid!" Elizabeth spoke up, starting down the stairs ahead of her husband. Josef looked questioningly at Michaela.

"She invited David," Michaela whispered. Josef tensed and gripped the banister. "Please, father. We can get through this tonight. I don't want to start anymore arguments."

"I'll be kind for your sake, my dear, and your mother's." He kissed her upon the cheek, and she went up to change clothes. Josef grabbed Sully's arm before he finished climbing down the stairs. "Don't worry."

"Worry? I ain't worried," Sully replied. Josef chuckled.

"Just don't expect Mike to go back to him. David's being here is only pouring salt into an unhealed wound. I'd be very surprised if Michaela agreed to court with him again." Josef patted him on the back and started back down to the dining room.

* * *

During dinner, Michaela was mostly staring at her plate, and she had eaten very little. Sully was concerned, and he couldn't help but feel something boiling inside of him at the way David was staring at Michaela. Michaela didn't like all of the staring either, and she didn't like the constant looks Sully and David were giving one another. She knew Sully didn't like David, and she knew David wasn't a fan of Sully's either. She hated feeling as if she was on display or caught in the middle somehow.

Josef was silent, and Michaela knew it was because of David, though Elizabeth was giggling and carrying on, happy to have David seated around their family dinner table once again. Sully was quiet, and he was making small talk with Josef, and Michaela felt incredibly uncomfortable. She felt as if she was suffocating. If that wasn't bad enough, it was about to get worse.

Harrison walked in, standing stiffly with a look upon his face that spelled could have spelled impending doom.

"Mr. Albert Johnson is here," he explained tensely.

"Ah, yes!" Josef exclaimed, happy to be able to break the tension around the table. "Send him in." Harrison left, and Michaela's cheeks grew red. Why Albert? Why now?

"Father?"

"I'm sorry, Mike. I forgot that I invited him as a thank you for seeing to the upkeep of our home while we were away."

"A task I could have done easily enough myself," Elizabeth replied with a shake of her head. That was a lie, but Elizabeth liked to pretend she knew how to do the things she couldn't comprehend, such as seeing that the bills were paid and the house was run accordingly, including handing out pay to Martha and Harrison. She'd never dealt with finances or any of those things as a young woman, and when she had married Josef, she left that up to him.

Albert stepped into the room.

"Good evening," he said with a smile. That brightened when he spotted Michaela. She felt her heart leap into her throat, and she wanted to crawl under the table. As Albert sat down, Michaela sensed tension between all three of the men who had kept or wished to keep her company.

Elizabeth and Josef immediately began talk to both David and Albert. Michaela was feeling suffocated as the conversations continued. The dining room was loud, and Michaela was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Sully noticed that Michaela was trying her best to eat, but with each question from her mother directed in David's direction, Michaela wanted to run out and gasp for breath and forget the rest of the night.

Finally, Michaela had had enough. After Elizabeth asked David of his plans to stay in Boston and pick up where he left off, Michaela stood. It was only a matter of time before Elizabeth started making plans for a wedding that would never take place.

"Excuse me," Michaela said quickly, her face flushing from the tense feeling in the room. "I need some fresh air." Albert, David, and Sully stood, but Michaela's eyes locked on Sully's.

"I'll join ya," he offered. Michaela thankfully nodded, and both Albert and David reluctantly sat back down. Elizabeth was about to say something to her daughter, but they were already leaving the dining room. Josef put his hand on Elizabeth and patted it to let her know that everything was all right.

Sully draped Michaela's coat over her shoulders as they headed out the door, and he watched as she swept snow off of the porch step and settled down. He smiled before sitting down beside her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's David," she said softly. Sully immediately felt jealous again. David and Michaela had been spending a lot of time together. Perhaps Michaela was starting to feel something for him again and didn't realize it yet.

"What about him?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose I'm feeling crowded. It seems that he's always there." Sully sighed a little. So was he!

"If you're feelin' crowded," he began, "just tell him. If ya feel like I'm crowdin' ya…"

"No! You're not. Don't think that," Michaela said quickly. "I'm comfortable with you." Well, that was when she wasn't having certain thoughts about him and daydreaming about being in his arms. That was when they weren't stealing glances at one another in hopes that the other wouldn't notice. "David's been out of my life for a long time, and now that he's back…I know I said I wanted to be friends again, but it isn't that simple. He's always there when I turn around, and I feel as if I'm being suffocated."

"Just tell 'im."

"Oh, I don't think he means any harm. He's not like Albert, whom I can put down gently. David knows that my feelings about him aren't stable at the moment."

"How's that?"

"He thinks I'm going to fall in love with him." She shook her head. "I don't think that could ever happen. Not after all of this time. Not after everything that happened in the past." She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, and Sully suddenly felt like a fool. He'd been jealous of a man who'd hurt Michaela in the past. He knew he'd never hurt her the way David had. He just didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to prove that. "Sully?"  
"Hmm?"

"I can't help but wonder if…if you wanted to go out West with the Brays."

"What?" Sully asked, stunned by her out-of-the-blue question.

"I know you want to go West. Sully, if you want to go now, I'll pay your way." Sully held up a hand and shook his head.

"No. No, I appreciate that, but I fully intend on payin' you and your pa back for all your hospitality. I ain't ready to go West yet. When it's time, I'll know it." Michaela smiled a little.

"You're sure?" Sully nodded.

"I ain't got that feelin' that's pullin' me there yet. Not like Abagail's got."

"What?" Michaela asked.

"Abagail's got someone waitin' for her back in Colorado Springs. She's engaged." Michaela felt her heart lighten, and she felt foolish. How could she have been so stupid? She had been jealous of Abagail Bray without even knowing the circumstances Abagail had a fiancé waiting for her back home. "I figure that someday, no matter where I am, my heart'll tell me when it's time to go home."

"Home?" Sully nodded.

"Wherever my heart tells me to go," he replied. Michaela felt herself blushing. "That'll be home." Was he talking about Boston? Was he talking about her? She couldn't help herself. She hoped he was.

"Sully?" He looked at her, his eyes staring into her soul. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being there for Abagail and Loren. For helping me get Loren to the hospital. Sully, Abagail might not have a father today if it wasn't for you helping me."

"You're the one that saved his life." He smiled at her. "Besides, it was nice to feel needed. I ain't felt that way in a long time." Michaela stared at him, and she knew he was thinking of his parents. They had been so dependent on him for a very long time, and for the first time in his life, he was free. He was free to do what he pleased, but he still chose to help people when they needed him. She'd never met a man quite like Byron Sully. He was a man who could make her heart skip a beat at the slightest touch, her cheeks flush red with a single word and her pulse quicken with a single glance. He was the only man who had ever made her feel like she was falling…falling in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Michaela sat at her desk in her bedroom and stared down at the book that Sully had given her for her birthday. Her birthday had been just a few days ago, and she hadn't put the book down since. It was a collection of poems written by Walt Whitman, a newer edition of the one that Sully had read once before. Some of the poems made her blush, but she couldn't help but read them once or twice more, marveling at the words written upon the page. He had written about love in the physical form, and it made Michaela uncomfortable, because it was something she had never experienced. But his words were so beautiful. He made the idea sound pure and wonderful.

She had just turned twenty-six, and it was the middle of February. Sully had been with them for a little over a month, and he was already like part of the family to Michaela, Josef and the Quinn sisters. Well, Marjorie and Rebecca enjoyed him. Maureen and Claudette were their usual high and mighty selves.

David had been coming around, and he had been pleasant and not overbearing at all. He was kind and had even come to Michaela's birthday party and not jumped in to dance at every chance he got. Michaela had noticed that Sully hadn't asked her to dance at all that night, but she had been relieved, because dancing with Sully would have been one of her many dreams come true. Literally! She seemed to dream about him more and more with each passing night. So if one of those dreams were fulfilled, what was to stop some of the others from being fulfilled too? Some of those things…well, they just couldn't happen.

Michaela sighed heavily, closing the book reluctantly. It was getting late, and she was burning the midnight oil. She turned her lamp down and crawled into bed, pulling her quilt up to her chin. She closed her eyes, and as always, Sully was the first person who came into her thoughts. He had been doing very well for himself lately. He had been hired at the hospital to do a few maintenance jobs, and he was very good with his hands. He was very smart and working hard, but the pay wasn't nearly as high as Michaela hoped it would be. He was making almost triple what he was making on the docks every week though. He had already started to pay rent to Josef, though Josef had insisted on him not doing so. But, Sully had insisted too, and Josef had finally given in. Sully had already managed to pay Michaela back for the suits she bought for him, though she hadn't wanted him to. But, she couldn't let him give up his pride. It was something he had wanted to do.

She felt bad, however, because he was stuck in Boston, a place she knew he didn't truly want to be. He had very little education, and though he was smart, that fact couldn't get him many jobs that he'd like or want. She knew he wasn't happy in Boston, though when they spent time together, he had a good time. He was still grieving over the loss of his parents, which was understandable, so Michaela would often have him talk about his parents and his past. He had been reluctant at first, but they had grown closer through all of their talks and strolls.

Throughout the month, Michaela learned that Sully had been reading about wildlife in the West and other things pertaining to the new frontier. He had expressed so much interest in traveling that it nearly broke Michaela's heart to see him working in the basement of an old hospital in Boston, when he clearly wanted to be somewhere else. He was almost an expert on nature, yet he'd never truly been there. She knew he was eager to get his feet in the frontier soil.

Michaela sighed heavily. She had an early shift tomorrow, so she really needed to get some sleep, but it seemed that sleep wasn't in the cards for her right now. She moved across the room, turned up the oil lamp, and sat back down at her desk. She opened up her diary and began to write. She wrote about everything and nothing; anything that came to her mind. By the time one o'clock rolled around, she had written three pages about how confused she was by her feelings for Sully. She'd written about how she wished that life were simpler, though if it were, it wouldn't leave any surprises.

She finally felt her eyes beginning to droop, so she locked up her diary, put it away and crawled back into bed. Soon, sleep overcame her, and she slept the rest of the night in peace.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up alone at almost two in the morning. Josef still wasn't home. He usually arrived home around midnight. She figured he'd probably gotten caught up in a surgery, but she didn't feel like going back to sleep alone. She pulled herself out of bed and slipped into a robe. When she lit an oil lamp and started down the stairs, she heard the front door opening. She met Josef in the foyer.

"Lizzie? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"You're home late," she replied. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes it's fine, Lizzie," he replied nervously. Elizabeth noticed a slip of paper in Josef's hands.

"Josef? What is that?" Josef swallowed hard. He started up the stairs silently, and Elizabeth followed with the lamp swinging in her hands. Once they were in their room, Josef sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace. The glow from the flames illuminated the paper. "For Heaven's sakes, Josef! Aren't you going to tell me what this is about?" Josef cleared his throat.

"I've been doing some inquiries for Sully," he explained. Elizabeth sighed with disappointment. This wasn't anything exciting like she'd hoped.

"Oh."

"Well, I got a reply back from a Welland Smith. He needs somebody to do surveying in the Colorado Territory." Elizabeth perked up right away.

"Oh really?" Josef gave her a look. He knew she'd be thrilled about it! "Well, it's a wonderful opportunity for him. Would he have to live out there?"

"Yes, Lizzie," he replied, knowing what she was getting at. Elizabeth's face brightened even more.

"Well, I think he'll take the job. He doesn't seem suited for Boston life anyway. You should tell him as soon as you see him tomorrow. As a matter of fact, you should tell him now!" Josef shook his head.

"Now Lizzie…"  
"Josef?"

"I'll tell him at dinner tomorrow."

"You shouldn't wait!" Elizabeth replied.

"No. This way, we can all discuss it."

"What is there to discuss? It's ultimately his decision, and I'm sure he'll make the right choice." That's what Josef was afraid of. He'd grown to love having Sully around. Sully really was like the son he'd never had. But, it was more than that. Josef knew that Michaela and Sully had grown closer over the past month, and he saw something between the two of them that they probably hadn't yet. He knew they cared for one another, so it hurt to know that once Sully knew about this, the possibility for Michaela and Sully to realize their feelings for one another might be gone.

"Yes, Lizzie," he replied quietly. "I know."

* * *

The next evening, Sully was walking Michaela home from the hospital. The snow had melted, but there was still a bitter chill in the air. All Sully wanted to do was pull her close and keep her warm, but he didn't want to frighten her.

"What do you suppose father wants to talk to you about?" Michaela wondered. Josef had pulled Sully aside earlier and told him that he needed to talk to him at dinner that evening.

"I dunno. Maybe he's kickin' me out," Sully joked. Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Father wouldn't do that," she said quietly. "He enjoys having you here."

"I gotta say, stayin with your family has made bein' here better."  
"You still don't like it here, do you?"

"Well, it ain't bad," he explained. "It just don't feel like the place I should stay for the rest of my life. That don't mean that once I leave I won't come back. I'll visit." Michaela smiled, loving the sound of that.

"You will?"

"Sure will," he replied. "I figure that I'll have to come visit my best friend."

"Best friend?" Michaela asked, a little surprised.

"I never had a friend like you before, Michaela. You're the best friend I ever had. You're the only friend who didn't leave." They turned the corner at Beacon Hill and started toward the Quinn house.

"Me too," Michaela admitted. "I was always too busy for friends when I was young. Perhaps that's why I was the black sheep all throughout my childhood." Sully exhaled slowly, and Michaela saw their hot breaths turning to fog in the dim evening haze and mixing together. She felt a chill run up her spine.

"Can't imagine you ever bein' the black sheep." They arrived in front of the Quinn house, and Michaela stopped to turn to Sully.

"I suppose I still am. I'm the only daughter that isn't married. I'm the only daughter who went to college. I'm the only daughter who works."

"I'd say that's your own business and nobody else's," Sully replied, seeing Michaela begin to shiver. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed her arms. She began to tremble even more, however, but not from the cold.

"In Boston, it's everybody's business. You'll be lucky to leave, Sully." It had pained her to say that. Then there was silence. The moonlight cast shadows underneath them, and the gap between them began to close. The snow began to fall, and Michaela could sense Sully leaning closer. A gasp caught in her throat, and she began to lean in, needing to feel his lips pressed against hers.

A noise from inside of the house startled them both, and they pulled away. Sully looked away, and Michaela decided to pretend that nothing had happened. They had just gotten caught up in the moment. Michaela walked into the house ahead of Sully, and he helped her with her coat in silence. Piano music was coming from the parlor, and Michaela knew it was her mother.

"Mother?" Michaela asked as she and Sully started into the parlor. The sweet music stopped abruptly, and Elizabeth stood from the playing bench.

"You're home. Good. Michaela, would you go freshen up for dinner? I would like to speak with Mr. Sully." Michaela glanced at Sully and he at her. "Please, my dear." Sully gave her a look as if to tell her it would be fine, and she slowly left the room and headed upstairs. Sully stared at Elizabeth for a few minutes, waiting for her to speak. She handed him a piece of paper, the same piece of paper that Josef had been holding last night. She saw back down at the bench and began to play a soft tune.

"What's this?" Sully asked, beginning to read over the words.

"My husband was going to inform you tonight, but I thought it would be best to tell you now to give you more time to make your decision, though I'm sure it won't be a hard one to make. He inquired about a few jobs for you, and a Mr. Welland Smith offered to bring you out to Colorado, pay you to stay and pay you to survey the land." Sully's throat went dry as he read his dream come true on the telegram.

"But, I ain't had experience out there."  
"Keep reading, Mr. Sully. Josef told them about your readings and how eager you are to head West." Sully continued reading. Apparently, Mr. Smith wanted new blood to come out West and experience it. It was one of the best ways to get other societies to appreciate the beauty. If one man from the city could appreciate nature in its full glory, who was to say that more wouldn't? Sully couldn't believe it. He was actually being offered his dream job, and he had had no idea that Josef had been pulling so hard for him. "He wants new blood with a love of the land. Apparently, the wages are good." Sully nodded as he looked down at the figures on the telegram. That was a lot more money that he'd ever imagined he'd make. And somehow, it wasn't too good to be true.

"This is…this is somethin' else," he said with a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes. Elizabeth looked pleased.

"Then I suggest you go as soon as possible! Tomorrow even." Sully stopped moving and only stared. Something was going on. He knew Elizabeth didn't like him, and now she was pushing this opportunity onto him. Elizabeth stopped playing and turned in her seat. Sully looked her right in the eye.

"Mrs. Quinn, I know ya don't like me very much. I've known for a long time now. Ya know where I come from and how much money I don't have. Ya know that my folks died, and my house got taken away. Ya know I ain't own anything of my own except for what your husband and daughter have been kind enough to give me. It takes a strong lady like you to put up with havin' a complete stranger in her house. It takes an even stronger lady like your daughter to care for somebody she don't know that well but get to know 'em anyway. I'm sure Michaela got a lot of that strength from you, Mrs. Quinn." Elizabeth looked away.

"Mr. Sully, it's as plain as day that you aren't cut out of the fabric that makes up Boston's society. Your heart belongs where Mr. Smith wants you to go. Colorado Springs." Sully was silent for a few moments. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mrs. Quinn, with all due respect, you're only trying to keep me from bein' around your daughter. Michaela's a grown woman. She's old enough to make choices for herself, and that includes the company she keeps."

"Don't presume to tell me about my daughter! You've known her for all of a month. I've known her for all of twenty six years!" Sully bit his tongue. He wanted to ask Elizabeth if she knew her daughter's favorite color, song or book. He wanted to know if he knew what brought tears to Michaela's eyes and what made her smile the brightest. He was sure she hadn't gotten to know her daughter well enough to know that. Her favorite color was azure blue, her favorite song was Amazing Grace, her favorite book was the book of poems by Walt Whitman. Anything from the sweetest word to the saddest tragedy brought tears to Michaela's eyes. A compliment after a long day brought the brightest smile to Michaela's face. Oh, Sully knew Michaela well enough to be able to tell what she was thinking on some occasions. He felt as if he had known her for a lifetime, yet other times, it was as if they were complete strangers, and her thoughts were completely unintelligible to him.

"Look, Mrs. Quinn, I know ya don't think I'm suitable to spend time with your daughter. Maybe I ain't. But we enjoy talkin' and walkin' together. I like hearin' all 'bout her work as a doctor, and she likes hearin' 'bout how I grew up. She saved my life, and she's the best friend I ever had. I never met anybody like her before. I care about her a lot." Elizabeth sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Mr. Sully, this is all very heartfelt, but…"

"I ain't askin' for your approval, ma'am, 'cause I know I ain't even gonna get it. I just want ya to know that ya don't have to worry. I'd never hurt Michaela. I care too much about her to ever wanna cause her to hurt." Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she was staring directly into Sully's azure eyes.

"If that's true, then you'll go. You'll let her be free to live a comfortable life without having to worry about you." She paused. "What do you have to offer her?" Without thinking, Sully said too much.

"I ain't got much, but I've got my heart." He and Elizabeth were both stunned. Elizabeth wasn't sure if he had just admitted to being in love with her daughter, or if he only mean that he had a good heart to offer to his friend when she needed someone to talk to. Somehow, she expected it wasn't the latter.

"A marriage is about much more than love, Mr. Sully. It's about the right match. It takes time and patience and a lot of practice. But this day in age, it also takes_ money_." She made sure to stress the last word. Even with such a good pay from Welland Smith, he'd still never have enough money to match the Quinn family. He didn't want to match them. He only wanted to be able to get by from day to day and not have to struggle to survive.

Elizabeth stalked out of the parlor, and Sully sat down slowly in front of the fireplace. He couldn't believe what he'd said to her. He'd actually told Elizabeth he had his heart to offer Michaela. How could he have been so foolish? He had meant it, though. He'd spoke the truth from the bottom of his heart. Truer words hadn't been spoken in a long time. There was no kidding himself now; no denying it. He was in love with Michaela.

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night. Elizabeth had pulled Josef aside before dinner and told him that she'd already informed Sully of the job offer, and she knew he was considering it. Josef saw no reason in being or staying angry, because what was done was done. Michaela was still in the dark about the entire situation, and Josef felt it was best for Sully to tell her on his own once he made his decision.

Michaela couldn't stand the silence. She noticed her mothers staring down at the plate of food. For once, she wished her sisters, yes, all of them, were there to bring some conversation to the table. Finally, Michaela cleared her throat.

"Father, didn't you need to speak with Sully?" Josef looked caught off guard, and Sully quickly reached for a glass of water.

"Uh, no my dear. I didn't need to speak with him after all." Michaela looked back and forth between her father and Sully. She looked at her mother who continued to push the food around her plate with her fork. That certainly wasn't like Elizabeth. She had something on her mind. Michaela hated being left in the dark, but she saw that she obviously had no choice this time.

* * *

David Lewis sat in bed with a book in his hands. Oh, this book was no ordinary book. It was a journal he'd written in over the years. He'd been writing and thinking of Michaela for so long. The picture of her face was permanently emblazoned in his mind.

He turned the oil lamp up to give himself more light, and he began to read his latest entry aloud. He closed his eyes, reciting it by memory. He'd been thinking of what to say for so long, and the words had flowed from his mind to his pages as if he'd been writing forever.

"She looks at me, and I know she still cares," he began. "She still uses the same perfume and soap as she used when we courted. God, I imagine her skin tastes as sweet as honey, and her kisses are as soft as rose petals. I miss her. I want to feel her in my arms. I want to taste her flesh and hear her tell me she loves me. I need her. I need her love and her body. I'm addicted to her, and I can't get enough. I want to hurt her. I want to bruise her perfect flesh. I want her to hurt the way she hurt my heart. I want to watch her cry and know I brought those tears to her eyes. Leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do. She should have chosen me. I could have made her happy. She needs to pay. She needs to be with me. I know it's improper of me to have these thoughts, but I need to feel her in my arms. I need her to feel me inside of her. I need to hear her calling my name as we make love. Oh God, I need everything about her. I can't get enough of her. I'll make that rouge come to her cheeks. I'll make her smile for me and only me. I'll be everything to her. Soon. I'll have everything I've ever wanted and more. Michaela will be my wife, my lover…my soul mate. She won't push me away forever. I'll make her love me." David closed his journal and slowly took the patch off of his eye. His damaged eye throbbed in pain, but he didn't care. The pain wasn't as bad as the pain he felt in his heart. He needed Michaela. He needed her soon. Soon wasn't good enough. He needed her now.

David moved away from the bed, turning his back to the light and walking toward the window. He looked over the city and toward Beacon Hill. There was her house. There was her bedroom window, illuminated by the glow of firelight and the light from an oil lamp. She was mostly likely reading. He swallowed hard, thinking of how many nights he'd stood below her window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beautiful hair, her creamy white skin… His heart began to race, and he felt his emotions overpowering him. Just the thought of her drove him wild. He needed release. He needed Michaela.

* * *

Michaela finished another five poems in the Whitman book, and she smiled, satisfied with her reading for the evening. She wanted to check on Sully, because she was curious to know what conversation he'd had with her mother. But, she knew that it wasn't the time. He'd tell her tomorrow. She hoped he would. She hoped he felt he could tell her anything, even if it was about her mother.

She moved toward her window. The room was growing warm, so she threw open the windows and stuck her head out into the cold winter air. She turned to the side a little, seeing Sully's bedroom window just a few windows away. The light was still bright. Oh, she wished to talk to him now, but she didn't want to disturb him. Besides, it wasn't proper to go to his room like that in the middle of the night.

She sighed and shut the windows. She moved toward the bed and sat down upon the covers. She threw off her robe, and her body appreciated the coolness that hung in the air after opening the window. She knew the fire in the hearth would heat it again soon. She yawned, feeling her body reacting to the stressful day she had had. She crawled under the covers, turned down her lamps and rested against her pillow. She smiled, thinking about the near-kiss she'd shared with Sully. They had come so close to kissing for the very first time, and somehow, it didn't frighten her anymore.

She heard movement from down the hall, so she slowly pulled herself out of bed. She slipped into her robe and wandered out into the darkness. She could see light coming from Sully's room, and she nervously bit her bottom lip. She crept down the hall and heard talking. He was talking. To himself? She didn't think so.

She pressed her hear more firmly against the door, and she could hear his voice was low and tired. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door just a bit. His words flooded out into the hall. He was reading a poem. The words sounded so familiar, and then it dawned on her. He was reading the last poem she'd read in the Whitman book before she closed it up for the night. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall in the hallway. She listened to his sweet voice carry the words from his lips to her heart.

Soon, his lamp went out and the room was quiet. She slowly closed the crack in the door, waited a few more minutes to make sure she hadn't disturbed him, and she started back down the hall to her room, her heart feeling light with happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

David walked the halls of the hospital, eagerly awaiting Michaela's arrival. He couldn't wait to see her, and thoughts of his journal entry the night before flashed through his mind. Did she have the same thoughts about him, or was all of her energy saved for Sully? Sully wasn't good enough for her, David thought. She deserved to have everything, and what could Sully give her? He had no money.

He pulled his pocket watch out and opened the cover. Inside, he stared at a beautiful photo of the woman he loved. She had been a young woman of eighteen when that photo was taken. She'd been smiling, but she wasn't smiling for him. Had she ever truly been happy with him? He didn't know, but he wanted to make things right. He wanted to prove that he was right. She was meant to be with him. She was supposed to be his and only his.

A young nurse named Lydia stepped out into the hall. She watched him for a moment, taking in his features. He was handsome enough, but there was something cold about him. She hadn't seen that coldness until the night before last when he'd left her home after dinner; after he'd had his desserts.

"Dr. Lewis? You're wanted in surgery," she said with an apprehensive smile as she stepped closer to him. Dr. Lewis could certainly charm the nurses at the hospital, and he'd spent many of his nights with some of them. Lydia was the latest young woman on his charm list. But, none of those nights could take his mind away from Michaela. She was perfect. She was his. Lydia was a current distraction. Perhaps he should have been clear about that.

"Thank you," he said, shoving his solid silver watch back into his pocket. He brushed past the nurse, and all the while, he thought of his past with Michaela. They'd met when they were young, but they hadn't started courting until Michaela was seventeen. Seventeen. She'd been so young and innocent. She still was. He still remembered the night they had started courting…

_"David?" Michaela asked as they walked along the banks of the River Charles. They'd just come from her seventeenth birthday party, and her parents had trusted him enough to take her on a stroll. They'd gone further than Michaela had expected, and she secretly wished to get back to her home on Beacon Hill._

_"Michaela, we're friends, aren't we?"_

_"Of course, David. We're very good friends," Michaela said, her voice light and soft like an angel's._

_"We've known each other for…how long now?" Michaela giggled._

_"I'm not sure, David. What are you getting at?" Her chestnut color hair glowed auburn in the moonlight. David looked as if he had stars in his eyes. "David?"_

_"I've been doing a lot of thinking. About us."_

_"What about us?" Michaela wondered, paying more attention to the soft soil underneath her feet. David finally stopped and turned, putting his hands on her shoulders. She didn't like that, but she knew he got a little overzealous sometimes. He'd never harmed her. He was as gentle as a deer. "David?"  
"I care about you, Michaela Quinn," he said softly. "More than that…I love you."_

_"David…"_

_"Hear me out," David said softly, moving to take her hands in his. Michaela looked into his eyes. He had beautiful dark brown eyes, but something about him seemed closed off. She didn't feel like she could see into his soul. She couldn't read him. But, he was sweet enough._

_"Go on."_

_"I've asked your parents' permission. I'd like…I'd like for us to start courting." Courting? Had he actually just said that word? Courting was much more than friendship, and that had been all Michaela had ever been prepared herself for with him. She'd never courted with someone before. She didn't know what to do._

_"Courting?" Michaela asked softly._

_"Yes," he whispered. "Oh, Michaela, we could be so happy together. I want you to be happy." How was he to know that he would make her happy? "I love you."_

_"I don't know what to say," she whispered, looking down into the sparkling waters of the river. She paused, watching the moon's reflection ripple and jump._

_"Say yes," he whispered. "Say yes, Michaela." Michaela looked up at him. What was she to do? He had been a wonderful friend and colleague. She was starting college, and in just a couple of years, she would be going to medical school, hopefully. He had been an excellent help to her. He discussed cases with her, and she was making diagnoses without any significant training. He had been so supportive of her, and at that very moment, she couldn't think of another man besides her father who had indulged her interest in the medical world. Any man who could accept her as she was had to be the right man, right? It wasn't as if men were lining up to court her. Perhaps they would have if she weren't so…so smart. David seemed like a safe choice in a partner, so why not?_

_"Yes," she whispered, swallowing hard. She was nervous, and she felt even more awkward as David's arms pulled her close, and he prepared to kiss her for the first time. She wasn't ready, but before she could protest, his lips were moving over hers, and she was trying to enjoy it. It was awkward, her first kiss, and she wasn't quite sure she liked it. His kisses were rough and almost selfish. But, she'd never kissed a man before, so how was she to know they were supposed to be any different?_

_David's mouth overtook hers more and more, and soon, Michaela pulled away, her lips swollen and aching. She had tears in her eyes, but not from happiness. She was shocked, but when she looked into David's eyes, he seemed to be so kind and loving, and she knew he cared. She knew he loved her. She would learn to love him. She had to!_

But she never did, and David knew it. But, he'd make her see that she loved him. He'd open her heart up to him one way or another.

"Dr. Lewis?" Lydia asked quietly, her cheeks flushing red. "Are you coming?" David nodded, not giving Lydia another glance, and he left her behind like yesterday's porridge. She watched after him, knowing he didn't care for her. He'd told her those things to make her think he cared. She knew he didn't, and now all she felt was dirty.Lydia Grayson hated herself now. She couldn't believe what she'd done…with him.

* * *

Josef had left for the hospital already, Elizabeth was at a winter flower show with her lady friends, and Michaela was eating breakfast alone. Sully hadn't come down that morning, and either he had slept in or he was running late. The house was too quiet. Martha was sweeping out the kitchen, and Harrison was replacing the logs in each bedroom fireplace.

Michaela sighed and drank the rest of her glass of milk. She and Sully both had to leave for the hospital soon, and Sully needed the pay. So, she climbed the stairs and started toward his bedroom. Surprisingly, his bedroom door was wide open. She peered in to see him sitting on the edge of his bed with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Sully?" Michaela asked softly, rapping on the open door with her knuckles. Sully looked up, and she saw the tired look in his eyes. She wasn't quite sure if he'd slept at all the night before. So, she quickly moved across the room and pulled a chair up across from where Sully was seated. "Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Just a little tired."

"You look like you haven't slept."

"I don't think I did," he replied quietly, staring down at the paper.

"What's going on, Sully?" Michaela asked, moving to take the paper from him. Was it bad news? Sully pulled away. "Sully?"

"Sorry, Michaela," he said quietly. He swallowed hard. "This is what your pa wanted to talk to me about yesterday. Your ma got to me first though." He looked down at the telegram. He'd read the words over and over again at least two hundred times, but it still didn't feel real.

"What's this about?"

"Your pa was puttin' in a good word for me, and some fella named Welland Smith decided to hire me to do survey work."  
"Sully! That's wonderful!" Michaela beamed.

"The pay's good, and he's willin' to pay me to live out there." Out there? Where was out there? Michaela suddenly felt a little unbalanced.

"Out where?" Michaela asked curiously. Sully swallowed hard.

"Out to the Colorado Territory," Sully replied. "Right out to Colorado Springs." Michaela couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She knew Abagail Bray was engaged, but that didn't mean that every woman in the west was!

"Why did mother tell you first?" Michaela asked. Sully gave her a look, and she figured it out right away. Of course Elizabeth would say something first! She wanted Sully gone and out of her daughter's life for good! "Sully, what did she say to you?"

"It ain't important," he replied quietly. "Don't worry 'bout it. Your ma speaks her opinions just like you do."

"But my mother doesn't know how to be tactful," Michaela reminded him. Sully was silent. "Please, tell me." Sully sighed heavily.

"Well, she used a lot of words," Sully said with a dry laugh. "But, she pretty much let me know that she thinks I'm not good enough to be here; not good enough to be your friend." Michaela closed her eyes and let an exasperated sigh escape her lips.

"Mother doesn't know what she's talking about. Sully, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I choose who I want to spend time with, and if mother doesn't approve…" Sully grimaced. "What?"

"I told her I wasn't lookin' for her approval." Michaela let out a small laugh. She was actually glad he had!

"I'm sure she was thrilled," she teased. "Sully, please don't take my mother seriously. She's only thinking about what's best for her. Really." Sully nodded, unconvinced. Michaela gently touched Sully's cheek, making him look into her eyes. "Don't let anyone influence this decision for you, Sully. I mean it. Not anyone. Only you can decide what's best for you."

"I know that, Michaela. I just…it's so sudden."

"I know. But he seems to truly be interested in hiring you. Sully, this is your dream. You'll be going to the place you've been dreaming about since you were a child." Those words spoke to his heart. God, she knew him so well. They'd gotten to know one another, and now it seemed strange that they'd be having to say goodbye if he took this job.

"This is somethin' I want," he replied. He couldn't exactly tell her he didn't want to take the job, because leaving her would be hard. He couldn't frighten her like that. But it was true. The thought of being away from her was painful! Michaela searched for her next words, finding it hard to tell him to go when she wanted him to stay.

"Then you should do this." She swallowed hard. "If you don't, you might regret it for the rest of your life. Think about it." Michaela left his room after that, and when she retreated into the hallway, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. How was she supposed to say goodbye to him? Over the past month, she'd gone from telling her heart that they couldn't be more than friends to yearning for him with every breath she took. She loved him, and what was more painful was that he might have to leave before she was ready to tell him.

* * *

David dried off his clean hands after the surgery that had lasted four hours. The patient survived, barely, and David's work was done. He wasn't surprised to find Lydia lingering in the hallway waiting for him.

"Don't you have rounds to make?" he asked her, starting off ahead of her. Lydia stared at him incredulously.

"Dr. Lewis…David, we need to talk about this!" David turned around sharply and stared into her eyes.

"There's nothing to discuss. Don't worry. You'll get your money, Ms. Grayson."

"Why so formal, David? You used me," she whispered under her breath. "Why?" David chuckled.

"I never told you I wanted something permanent did I?" he asked. She meekly shook her head. "Good. Now, I promised you I'd give you anything you want. You have a mother who's ill, correct?" Lydia nodded.

"Now you'll have the money to get her fair treatment." He started to walk away again.

"David! Don't walk away from me." David turned angrily and charged toward her. Frightened, she took a few steps back.

"Never call me that," he said angrily. "I'm Dr. Lewis…your superior…and I expect to be treated that way!" Lydia was trembling. He'd told her she was beautiful. He had told her that if she submitted to him, he'd give her what she needed. He'd told her that if she didn't, he'd make sure her job was terminated. If that happened, the meager amount of care she could provide for her mother would surely lessen, and her mother would die. She'd been backed into a corner, and she felt horrible. "Don't worry, Lydia. I'll hold up my end of the bargain."  
"Bargain?" she asked. "Dr. Lewis, I had no other choice." It was true. She hadn't. He'd been her boss, really, and he'd told her he needed her and desired her. After their time together, David had grown distant and said that he'd give her anything she wanted if she kept quiet. It wouldn't have looked good for a doctor and a nurse to be living in sin together. She wanted to scream out to the entire world how despicable this man was, but she felt that she was just as horrible for letting herself be paid off. She wanted to let

"There's always a choice."

"You're…you're a…" She couldn't finish the sentence. He walked away, and she broke down into tears, slumping down onto the floor, hoping nobody would see her. She just wanted to disappear.

* * *

At the end of the day, Michaela was relieved to be home. She had retired early and slipped into a hot bath. Now, she was soaking in the tub, as her body lay submerged in the soapy white water. Her entire body was so relaxed, and it felt nice after such a stressful day. She sighed, dunking her head under the water and closing her eyes, feeling the warm water massage her scalp and drench her hair.

First, she'd heard the news that Sully had been given a job offer. Second, she'd lost a patient in surgery that morning. After that, she'd felt David staring at her all day, and it had bothered her. She was beginning to wonder how a renewed friendship between the two of them could work if he was always looking at her in _that_ way.

She sighed, and the water bubbled up from her mouth. She pulled her head up above water, and she rubbed the soap out of her eyes. Her hands moved to smooth back her hair, and she sat still for a few minutes, listening to the calming effect of the water lapping at her skin. It wasn't long before she heard two male voices in the hall. She slowly climbed out of the copper tub, wrung her fists through her hair to remove the excess water, and she wrapped her body in a robe. Her damp feet padded across the cold floor, and she pressed her ear against the locked door. She could clearly make out the voices. Sully and Josef were conversing in the hall.

"Son, you need to be sure this is what you want to do," Josef explained with a warning tone. They were obviously talking about Sully's job offer. "Personally, I think it's a great opportunity for you. You could see the part of the world you've always wanted to see. But, you shouldn't let my wife's words sway you in any way. Whatever she had been in such a hurry to say to you that forced her to tell you about this before me must have had a lasting impression on you." There was silence for a moment, and Michaela was very curious now.

"I still need time to think," Sully said uncertainly. Michaela couldn't help but wonder if the only reason he was considering staying was because of her. She wanted him to stay, but not just for that one reason. She wanted him to stay out of wanting to stay. She didn't want him to feel torn, so she truly hoped his heart would make the decision it was supposed to make.

"I trust you'll make the right decision." The voices stopped, and doors shut. Michaela kept hearing Josef's words ringing in her head and telling Sully not to let Elizabeth's words affect his judgment. She had to know. It was time to confront Mother.

Michaela made her way into her room, slipped into a nightgown and pulled a dry robe around herself. She tied it tightly and started down to the end of the hall. Elizabeth had her own private study, but she mostly read books on how to get her youngest daughter married. Of course, Michaela had given up on telling her it wasn't going to work a very long time ago.

She didn't bother to knock when she turned the knob and threw the door open. She stepped in and quietly shut the door.

"Michaela? What on Earth?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"What did you say to Sully yesterday?" she asked, moving to stand beside her mother's chair.

"What?"

"When you told him about the job offer!" Michaela insisted. "What did you say to him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Michaela."

"Oh, I beg to differ. Something obviously upset him, though he's trying not to let it show."

"He's a man, my dear. He'll get over it."

"Oh stop it, mother! You're trying to immerse yourself in a fantasy world where only the men are strong, and the women are the ones who are supposed to be…"

"Stop. You're crossing the line with me, young lady." Michaela hated when her mother called her that. She wasn't a child, and she would rather not be treated as one!

"I'll leave this be after tonight if you'll tell me what you said to him. What was discussed?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Michaela swallowed hard and took a seat near her mother's chair.

"Sully's too kind to say anything that might reflect poorly on you. He respects you even if you don't respect him." Elizabeth finally decided she'd had enough of this banter back and forth with her daughter.

"You truly want to know?"

"Yes," Michaela replied with exasperation in her tone.

"Fine." Elizabeth cleared her throat and turned to look her daughter in the eyes. "I told him he should take the job. I insisted he should, and that's because I know he's not good enough for you." Michaela went to protest, but Elizabeth held a hand up to silence her. "I told him he wasn't suited for life in Boston and that he should pursue his dream of going west." Elizabeth hesitated.

"Mother? What aren't you telling me?"

"Do you honestly want me to tell you?" Michaela stood to walk away. "Sit down, Michaela. Sit down, and I'll tell you everything." Michaela lowered herself back into her seat. "He's in love with you." Surprisingly, the words didn't hit Michaela like a ton of bricks. She was surprised to hear them, yes, but at the same time, it was something she already knew but had never realized.

"Excuse me?"

"He's in love with you."

"He…he told you this?"

"Not in so many words," Elizabeth replied. "He started rambling on about how he knew I didn't think he was suitable, and when I finally asked him what he had to offer you…"

"Yes?"

"He told me he had his heart." Michaela's breath caught in her throat. Her mother wasn't lying. She wouldn't lie about this. Suddenly, Michaela felt as if she couldn't breathe. Elizabeth glanced at her. "Michaela? Michaela, are you listening to me?"

"What…what else did you say to him?" Michaela choked out.

"I told him that if he cared about you, he'd leave and let you live your own life and not have to worry about him. I told him that a marriage wasn't just about love. It was about money...and…"

"How could you?" Michaela asked, standing angrily.

"Michaela, I'm only thinking of what's best for you!" Elizabeth insisted for the millionth time in Michaela's lifetime. Michaela shook her head and bolted toward the door.

"I'll thank you to stay out of my affairs." She left the room, hoping she wouldn't disturb the rest of the household, and she escaped into her room. She moved toward her desk and pulled out her diary. She began to write and write until her anger had subsided, and then all that was left was exhaustion.

But, before she could go to sleep, a knock came to her door. Thinking it was her mother, she swallowed the anger that was rising up again.

"Come in." The door opened, and Sully poked his head in.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing his face. "Please." Sully moved in, keeping himself a good distance away from Michaela. His hand was still on the doorknob. He looked as if he was holding himself back. "Sully?"

"There's somethin' I need to tell ya." Michaela prepared herself, her mother's words echoing through her mind. Sully loved her. Sully was in love with her. He could offer her his heart. Oh she loved him too, but how could she tell him? How could he tell her? "I made a decision about the job." Michaela only nodded. Her throat was too dry for her to speak. "I thought about what ya said. I thought about what your pa said. I decided that I'm gonna take the job." Michaela felt her heart break a little bit.

"You're sure that's what you want to do?" Sully nodded.

"I've been sure my whole life. It's just gonna be hard leavin'…leavin' everything behind here. I know Boston ain't my favorite place, but it's become home here. Stayin' with you and your family…well, it's been an enlightenin' experience." Michaela grinned. "I feel like I've overstayed my welcome."

"No," Michaela said, shaking her head. "Sully, you're always welcome here." She stood from her seat and moved closer to him. "Having you here has been a wonderful experience. I've found a friend that I can count on to be there to talk to when I need him." Sully felt guilty that he wouldn't be there anymore. "But, you're doing what you have to do, and I know we'll see one another again. We'll write. You will write, won't you?" Sully chuckled.

"Sure will," he said with a chuckle.

"When do you have to leave?" Michaela asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Two weeks," he said softly. Michaela felt her heart fall. She was devastated, even though she had expected him to say something outrageous like he was leaving the next day. Michaela bit back the tears.

"That doesn't give you much time then," she said quietly. "You should start making plans right away." He nodded, trying to read her. He knew she wasn't taking this well, and if he was a betting man, he would have bet all of the money he owned that she would cry as soon as he left. He didn't want to think about that though. He didn't want to think about her being sad. His heart was breaking. How could he say goodbye to her when he'd just realized his love for her?

He turned toward the door, but he wasn't finished yet. He turned back to look into her eyes.

"Would ya join me for dinner tomorrow night? To celebrate?" His voice cracked a little with that last word. Michaela smiled positively and nodded her head.

"I'd love to," she whispered softly. Before Sully could get another word, Michaela stifled a fake yawn. "We have to be at the hospital early tomorrow, Sully. I think we'd both better get some sleep." Sully nodded slowly and left her in her room to sleep. Walking away was hard, especially because he knew that was exactly what he would have to do in two weeks. But he did walk away, and Michaela shut her door after him, and she moved toward her bed slowly, not quite knowing if her feet were functioning at that moment. She felt like she was losing her best friend. Well, she was! He was going away, and she really wasn't quite sure if once he left he'd ever come back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hush little baby, don't you cry," Michaela sang as she sat in the children's ward, rocking a six-month-old infant boy in her arms. The baby had been brought in with a mild case of pneumonia, and she had been working since early that morning to drain the fluid from his lungs. He was strong, but he was young, so she was terribly worried about him.

He was a beautiful boy was curly black hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes reminded her of Sully's. They were so full of life and strength and love.

The child let out a powerful cry before drifting off to sleep, and Michaela gently caressed his cheek and kissed him upon the forehead.

"Don't you worry, little one. You'll be better in no time. Your mother will be very pleased to see how well you're doing when she gets here this evening. The baby cooed in his sleep, and Michaela could hear that he had more fluid in his lungs. She sighed sadly, hoping that the medicines she'd been administering to him would do the trick. She placed the child back into his bed, and she began the delicate procedure to drain fluid from his lungs again.

A while later, the baby was in stable condition, and an older nurse walked into the ward, being careful not to disturb the sleeping children.

"Dr. Quinn," she said with a smile, walking over and admiring the gentleness the young woman doctor showed toward all of her patients.

"Yes?" Michaela asked, standing and stifling a yawn. Caring for an infant was tiring work!

"Dr. Lewis has arrived. He wants to speak with you."

"Oh, alright. Thank you for telling me." Michaela smiled at the nurse and watched as she left the children's ward. Michaela checked her patient's vitals one more time before stepping away and walking out into the hall. David was waiting with another bouquet of flowers in his hands. What was wrong with him? Did he not understand the meaning of the world 'friendship?' Michaela sighed heavily. "David, they're beautiful." He started to hand them over to her. She stepped away and shook her head. "David, they're lovely, but I can't accept them." She started to walk away, but he stepped in front of her. " I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this!"

"Please, just take them."

"No. I can't accept them."

"An offering of friendship?"

"Is that truly what this is?" When David didn't answer, she knew it wasn't the truth.

"Please, just have lunch with me?" Michaela shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Michaela was getting irritated, and she only wanted David to go away. Friendship was looking impossible right now.

"David, listen to me. I do want to be friends. But, I don't think that's possible if you're going to continue to call on me. I'm not interested in anything but a co-working relationship and possibly a friendship." She shook her head. She wasn't sure that would ever happen now. David seemed too tangled up in the past to let her go.

"Oh, Michaela. Won't you try to give me another chance?"

"I've tried to be your friend, David. That's all I was expecting, but I can see you want more." She shook her head softly. "I'm sorry, David, but the time for the two of us to be together has been and gone. That ended a long time ago." Michaela started toward the children's ward again. Spending time with her ill patients was much more constructive that this tireless charade with David. She really needed to be away from him, but alas, he followed her.

He pushed himself in front of her, blocking her from entering the doors. Michaela was growing concerned now, and as David stepped closer to her, she backed up and felt herself backing into the wall. But, David didn't stop. He came forward enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She flinched as he inhaled sharply, and she tried to push him away.

"David!" she exclaimed. He backed away as if he was shot. "Please leave. You're making me uncomfortable." She started for the ward again, but he grabbed her arm tightly. She was shocked, and David pulled her close.

"I never stopped loving you. I never will!" He forcefully pulled her into a kiss, and she didn't have time to breathe before he was trying to force his way into her mouth. Michaela pushed him back, and he came for her again. "I love you so much." Michaela's hands pushed on his chest, trying to force him away.

Lydia Grayson had been walking toward the operating room for a surgery, and she had glanced toward the children's ward in passing. She gasped when she saw Michaela struggling with David. She gasped, feeling frightened that a man she'd wasted her time on was hurting this innocent woman. She could have easily been the one he was attacking right now!

David, hearing Lydia's gasp, let Michaela go, and without another moment passing, she threw her hand back and brought it forward to slap him across the face. Then, Michaela grabbed her sore wrist in her hand and massaged where his fingers had squeezed. David glared at Lydia for a long minute, and soon, he leaned in and whispered into Michaela's ear.

"You never stopped loving me. I'll make sure you see that." David walked away, and Lydia rushed over to Michaela, not caring that this man was supposed to give her money to support her ailing mother; not caring about anything that had happened between them. After what she'd seen of him, she knew she'd made a terrible mistake.

"Dr. Quinn? Are you alright?" Lydia asked quickly. "What he did to you…"

"I'm fine," Michaela said quickly. "Dr. Lewis has had a stressful day."

"Don't make excuses for him," Lydia warned. "He had no right."

"I know that," Michaela replied. "I'm not making excuses for him. I know he had no right, and I'm going to see to it that this doesn't happen again."

"Would you like me to go to his superiors?"

"No. No. I'll settle this quietly."

"You mean, you're still going to let him work here after all of this?" Michaela turned to Lydia and placed her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"David Lewis has never hurt me before, and this came as a shock to me," Michaela said quietly. "For now, I want you to forget about what you saw. I'll find a way to deal with this on my own." Lydia finally nodded.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Go on with what you were doing. I'll be fine." Lydia reluctantly walked away, and Michaela looked down at her wrist. It was starting to become blotchy in the places his fingers had gripped. She hoped the slight swelling would go down before dinner. She knew she couldn't keep such a thing a secret. People had to know what David did, but she hoped this could be settled before anyone else was hurt, even if that meant letting David keep his job.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for her pulse to return to normal. Never in a million years would she have thought that David would have handled her in such a way. He'd never gotten physically violent with her in their years of courtship. Something had changed in David. He seemed to have an obsession with having her approval and love. The years they'd spent apart had done damage on him, while Michaela had been perfectly content in her life.

She was scared of what David was capable of now. She felt as if she didn't even know him. God, she had never felt her heart pound so hard in fright before, and she hoped she never felt that way again. She had to do something, but how was she to know that things wouldn't get worse if she got him fired? If he did this to her, she could only imagine what other damage he could do. There were too many people in her life that she loved too much. She had to protect them.

Taking a deep breath, she decided she would think about it later. Now, her patients needed her, and David didn't deserve to be thought about.

* * *

David watched her as she walked home that evening. He watched her look around nervously, waiting for Sully. She waited at the end of the sidewalk, and two minutes later, Sully joined her, apologizing for being late. He watched as she linked her good arm through his, and Sully glanced at her, curious as to why she was walking at his other side on that night. Her other arm was covered by her coat, but soon enough, the bruises would be shown.

He had bruised her. He had made her hurt the way she hurt him. But, she didn't yet know the extent of the pain he felt every waking and sleeping moment he thought about her, knowing he couldn't have her. Oh, maybe he couldn't have her, but he _would_ have her! He would have her one way or another.

He pulled his watch out of his pocket and checked the time. It was a quarter 'til five. Perhaps he would show up at the house that evening. Mrs. Quinn trusted him, at least. Perhaps he would wait a few days until Michaela had had time to cool down. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't run and tell the first person she saw about what he'd done. It wasn't that she was a coward. No, she was the bravest woman he knew, and that was a challenge to him. He loved to watch her tremble but stick up for herself in the toughest of situations. That was what made her even more beautiful to him. No, she would go to her father, he was sure, but she'd be too concerned about her family to want to have him fired. She'd want to leave things alone, but David wouldn't. David knew that he was just getting started, and he wouldn't stop until Michaela was his again.

* * *

It was getting late, and Michaela knew she was running behind. She and Sully were leaving for dinner very soon, and after an hour of protest from Elizabeth, Michaela had managed to escape to bathe herself, fix her hair and put on a fabulous dress. She stood in front of the mirror, examining her work. She had brushed her hair out completely and put it up in curls. After she'd let it down, her gorgeous chestnut-colored locks flowed down her back in beautiful curls. She'd picked out a red dress, one she loved dearly but rarely wore.

This was a celebration dinner with Sully. Yes, that was all it was. If it was anything more, they could almost be considered courting, couldn't they? She didn't know, but they couldn't be courting, because he was leaving soon. Two weeks was just around the corner.

Michaela sighed and moved to her bureau. She put on the necklace her father had bought her for her sweet sixteenth birthday, and she moved to put in the diamond earrings that matched. As she was hooking in the last earring, her arm began to bother her. She winced at the pain, and after she put the back on the earring, she moved closer to the oil lamp and examined her arm. The swelling had gone down, but a few nasty finger-print-shaped bruises stained her skin on the underside of her arm.

A knock came to the door, and Michaela quickly stopped examining the delicate bruises. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before turning toward the door.

"Come in," she called. Sully slowly turned the knob and opened the door. What he saw before him was the most beautiful vision he'd ever seen. The light in the room glowed around her, making her eyes sparkle and her hair shine. The red dress she wore clung to her upper body and flowed out after her hips. She looked like a dream, and Sully was speechless.

Michaela smiled as she looked at him. He was wearing a suit she'd never seen him in before. It was black, and he wore a matching tie. He looked very handsome and very charming, and Michaela wasn't sure what to say, but the flush in her cheeks and the rapid beating of her heart seemed to say it all.

When Sully regained feeling in his tongue, he finally spoke.

"You look…beautiful," he said quietly, not sure if it was the right thing to say. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe how amazing she looked. Maybe a word that hadn't been discovered yet could better explain it.

Michaela blushed and blinked back her embarrassment.

"You look very handsome yourself," she replied quietly.

"You ready to go?" He didn't want to spend another moment alone with her in her bedroom, or else his feelings might get carried away with him.

"Yes. Let me turn down my lamp," she said, turning without thinking. It was then that Sully saw the dark bruises on her arm.

"What happened to you!" he asked, moving from the doorway and over to her side in less than a second. He gently touched her arm, and she pulled away. "I'm sorry."  
"No, you didn't hurt me. Just the memory of it…" Sully took her hand and led her toward the bed. Michaela slowly sat down, and her eyes, full of tears, stared up into Sully's. Sully knelt down beside the bed.

"Who did this to you? Michaela, tell me." He knew in his heart who it was, but he had to hear it from Michaela's lips. Michaela felt her tears beginning to fall. She couldn't keep this from Sully, though she knew that if he knew, he'd go after David and put himself in danger. "Michaela? C'mon. Was it David? It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered. Sully swallowed hard and started for the door.

"Sully, where are you going?" Michaela asked, standing quickly.

"I'm gonna deal with this."  
"No!" she exclaimed. Sully eyed her.

"What do ya mean, 'no?'"

"I mean, I don't want this to go any further."

"I think it did go further when he put his hands on you. Worse than that, he bruised ya. I don't wanna see him hurt ya again." Michaela didn't have time to think about those words, because she was too frightened of what might happen if Sully confronted David.

"Please, hear me out," Michaela begged. "I don't want you to go, because if David becomes angrier, he might not stop with me. I don't want to see the people I…the people I love get hurt." Sully, not stopping to think about her words either, continued toward the door. "Sully! Please!" Sully sighed heavily, knowing he needed to do as she asked.

"Ya could get him fired for this. Did ya have witnesses?"

"Getting him fired might make this worse, and I don't want to do that. I had one witness, but I asked her to stay quiet."  
"What! Why? That don't sound like you. You've gotta be scared to death of him!" Michaela shook her head sadly.

"I never had a reason to be. I'm not afraid for myself, really. I'm afraid for you and for my family. David is a very resourceful man. I can't imagine what he's capable of now. I never believed he was capable of hurting someone. Oh, Sully, all I wanted to do was give him another chance at friendship. I never dreamed it could end like this."  
"You've got a good heart Michaela. Ya trust with everything ya have, even if that person ain't worth bein' trusted." Sully took her hands in his, and he turned her arm over, gently examining the bruises. "They look pretty bad."  
"They look much worse than they feel," she assured him. She felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek, and Sully reached up to brush it away. She blinked, and their eyes met, and Sully pulled his hand away from her.

"Ya didn't deserve this, Michaela, and David deserves to pay."

"I know he does," Michaela whispered. "But I'd like to settle this quietly."  
"People gotta know what he did," Sully urged. "What if it happens to someone else?" Michaela felt the tears coming again. "At least let me tell your pa." Michaela nodded gently. She gave his hands a squeeze. "Maybe we ought to stay in tonight if ya ain't feelin' up to goin' to dinner."  
"No, I'm feeling up to it," she promised. "I want to go out and forget about everything that happened today." Sully gently squeezed her hands as she had done to his. He pulled each hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to them. Michaela smiled a little, and Sully pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." Sully was just about to tell her that he'd always be there for her, but he realized that it wasn't true. He was leaving soon, and they'd be hundreds of miles apart. What would happen to her after he was gone? What would happen when David decided to hurt her again?

"C'mon. Let's go talk to your pa." Michaela led the way out of her room, and Sully followed her downstairs with his hand on the small of her back. But, in a moment of weakness, Michaela bit her trembling bottom lip and reached for Sully's hand. She grasped it firmly as they walked into the parlor to talk with her father.

Josef was reading one of his surgical textbooks, and Elizabeth was working on a cross-stitch pattern when Michaela and Sully entered the room. Josef was the first to look up, and he saw Michaela standing with Sully, and she was trembling with tears in her eyes.

"Mike? What happened?" He stood and went to her. Elizabeth, seeing the sight, put down her project and moved to her husband's side. Michaela looked at Sully, and he nodded. She closed her eyes and lifted her arm out, turning it over to show the bruises to her parents. Elizabeth gasped, and Josef stared at them, speechless.

"Ya gotta tell 'em, Michaela. Tell 'em what happened." He needed to hear it too, because she hadn't exactly told him how it had happened.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth asked, waiting for an answer. Michaela felt Sully squeeze her hand again, and she felt brave again.

"David," she whispered. "He grabbed me, and he kissed me. He was very forceful…" Josef started toward the coat closet. "Father?"

"No man puts his hands on my daughter the way David did to you. I'm going to take care of this."

"No!" Michaela shouted. Josef stopped in surprise.

"Josef, David didn't do this," Elizabeth replied. "She doesn't want you to go to David, because she knows he'll tell you the truth. She's making an excuse for Mr. Sully." Michaela's eyes went wide, and she snapped her head around to look at her mother.

"What did you just say?"

"It's obvious that you're frightened of Mr. Sully! Look at you! He's gripping your hand." Sully pulled away from Michaela. "Michaela, if he's hurt you…"  
"I told you who did this, Mother! It was David! Sully would never…"

"Ya don't gotta do this, Michaela," Sully assured her. Michaela shook her head.

"Sully is a good man! He would never do what you're accusing him of doing!"

"It certainly wasn't David! You know David! He's a gentleman, and he would never hurt a fly."

"Maybe not a fly, but he certainly did this." Blinded by anger, she shoved her bruised arm toward her mother. Josef walked back over toward them.

"Elizabeth, you surely can't be saying that you would believe a man who ran out five years ago, breaking our daughter's heart…over a man who's been nothing but a gentleman since we've known him." Elizabeth was silent. Josef shook his head. "Look at you. You never used to be like this, Elizabeth." Josef turned his attention away from his wife and looked sternly at his daughter. "I'm going to handle this."

"No! Please," Michaela said quietly. "I've been very dependent on you for a long time."

"That's not true."

"Perhaps not in every way, but because of you, I was able to secure a job at the hospital. But, I don't want to put that in jeopardy, and I don't want to put you in jeopardy. I never thought David could do this, so if he can do this, he could be capable of other things we don't know about. I'd rather not put my family and friends in danger. I'll settle this on my own and quietly.

"I don't like this, Mike. I've agreed with you on many things, but this…what if he hurts you again?"

"He won't," Sully spoke up. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Michaela looked at her father.

"Promise me you won't say anything yet. Promise me you'll stay quiet and pretend you know nothing. I need to deal with this in my own way." Josef finally nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing. If he hurts you again, I can't stand by and do nothing." Michaela nodded in understanding. Michaela looked at her mother but said nothing. She left the parlor, and Sully followed behind her.

"We really don't gotta go out tonight."

"Yes we do," Michaela replied. "If you wouldn't mind waiting, I have some powder upstairs that I can use to hide the bruises." Sully nodded. "I'll wait as long as I have to." Michaela smiled at him thankfully, not truly understanding the full power of his words.

* * *

As they were finishing up their meals in silence, Michaela felt Sully's eyes on her from time to time. She knew he was worried, and she was grateful that he cared so much. She felt bad that he was worrying, though, and she wished there was something she could do to make him feel better.

"Maybe I better stay for a while longer," Sully suggested, finally breaking the silence. Michaela looked up from her meal.

"What? No, Sully. You can't do that," Michaela said quickly.

"I don't feel right about leavin' after what's happened."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Michaela promised. She grinned a little, her spirits lightening a bit. "If not, I can always get Albert to protect me." She winked at him, and Sully couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. But, he soon sobered and reached across the table to take her hand in his.

"Michaela, ya saved my life once, and I don't wanna have to be in the position where I have to save yours. I don't want him to hurt ya, because the last thing I'd want is for you to hurt." He cleared his throat. "I don't trust that David won't try to hurt you again."

"I'll be fine. I don't want you to worry about me when you leave," she explained. "I can take care of myself, you know." She sighed. "I hate to see you so worried. Just because you're leaving doesn't mean that this will happen again."

"Ya know I'm coming back, right?" Michaela's eyes went wide.

"You are?" she asked. "Why? I mean…you're going to live out in Colorado…"

"Only when Welland Smith needs me. I'll be back to visit so much that you'll be sick of me." Michaela grinned and shook her head. She could never be sick of him!

"Why would you want to come back here, Sully? This place hasn't exactly been wonderful to you." Sully smiled a little. God, he could have told her right then and there. Instead, he picked her hand up gingerly into his and brought it to his lips. He placed a soft, lingering kiss there, and Michaela felt her skin grow warm from that spot all the way up to her blushing cheeks. She quickly reached for her champagne glass with her free hand and took a sip as Sully released her. A sweet tune began to fill the air, and men and women filled the dance floor. Michaela smiled at Sully and swallowed the rest of her champagne. "Would you like to dance?" Sully looked out at the floor.

"I ain't much of a dancer," he replied.

"I'm sure you're a very good dancer," Michaela replied. Sully shook his head, but he couldn't resist that beautiful smile. She stood up and reached for his hand. She gave it a little tug, and he finally wiped his mouth, put down his napkin and stood up.

"All right, all right," he said with hesitancy in his voice. Michaela grinned, and Sully led her out to the dance floor. One arm encircled her waist, pulling her close, close enough to feel her chest rising and falling against his. Michaela's breath caught in her throat as she slipped her hand inside of his. They began to dance, and though Sully was a bit clumsy, he was a fast learner.

They danced and held one another close until their feet ached and their hearts were light. They danced until they could barely stand anymore, and then they walked home together, arm-in-arm, temporarily forgetting about the day's events and Sully's upcoming departure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Dear Diary_, _Sully and I went to a late dinner this evening, and we had a wonderful time despite the events that transpired earlier. I'm terrified that David isn't finished. His words are still haunting me and ringing in my head. I want to be brave so Sully will leave remembering me being happy. I'm not happy, though. Not in the least. I don't want him to go away. I don't want to remember my mother saying those awful things to him. Sully is a gentleman, and I only dream of when he will come back from his trip westward, and he hasn't even left yet! Father approves of Sully, and I know it. My heart tells me that I love him, and I know my head tells me so too. Being in love frightens me, because I thought I was in love once, but I know now that I never could have loved David. My heart sees into his soul now, and I know we were never a good match. But Sully is different. He has the kindest spirit, and he's gentle with me. I'm afraid of what the West may do to him, but my heart knows he'll return to me the same man I met in New York a month ago._

Michaela sighed and closed her diary. She locked it and put it in her usual hiding spot. She moved over to the window and stared up at the big bright moon. She had a dreamy smile upon her face, and she picked up the skirt of her nightgown and swayed back and forth a little, cherishing the memory of her dance with Sully. He hadn't been the best dancer, but dancing with Sully had been the most memorable dance she'd ever participated in.

She smiled, wondering what he was doing in the other room. She wondered if he was thinking about her too. Perhaps he was reading Whitman and thinking of her. She blushed at the thought of that. There were a few poems in that collection that she wasn't quite sure would be appropriate for him to read while thinking of her. But, she grinned anyway, remembering the look in his eyes as they danced. She could have fallen head over feet that night, and she might have without knowing it. He'd made her forget about all of the bad things, and that had been exactly what she'd wanted.

Her arm started to bother her, and she examined it in the moonlight. The bruises were going to look worse before they looked better. She shook her head sadly and leaned against the window frame. She noticed a shadow moving toward the front door, and her blood turned icy for a moment, and her mind began to race. It was David. He had come back to finish what he'd started.

She backed away from the window and leaned against the wall, terrified that her thinking might be correct. It wasn't long before she heard voices in the hall. She crept over toward the door, and heard Josef's voice. He was close. He must have been in front of Sully's door.

"Dr. Quinn? What is it?" Sully asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sully, but I'm afraid Albert Johnson is here."

"Albert? Why's he here at this time of night?"

"He claims he wants to take Michaela to dinner tomorrow night."

"Why don't you tell her then?" Sully asked.

"I'm sure Mike is sleeping, and if I'm correct, she'll turn him down anyway." Michaela stifled a giggle at her father's words. He knew her so well! Albert was a sweet young man, but she had had a rather eventful day, and she was exhausted! Sully sighed with exasperation, and Michaela bit back another giggle. She shook her head.

"What exactly do ya want me to do?"

"Just talk with him. Try to make him understand that Mike isn't interested in anything more than friendship."

"It ain't my place, Dr. Quinn," Sully said hesitantly. At least Sully wasn't acting macho and territorial. Michaela respected him for many reasons, including that one. Men didn't have to go about marking their territories like wild animals to prove their manhood, after all. Finally, after a few more words from Josef, Sully decided to go outside and talk to Albert.

Michaela made her way back over to the window. She had to hear this! She was merely relieved that it wasn't David coming over in the dark of night. Hopefully, she wouldn't see him again for a while!

"Mr. Sully," Albert said as Sully came out of the house.

"Albert, what are ya doin' here? It's late."

"Yes, I realize that," Albert said shyly. Michaela leaned her head further out to get a better view. Sully was standing tiredly in front of the door, and Albert was shakily holding a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. "I came to ask Dr. Quinn…I mean, Michaela…if she'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow." Sully looked up toward Michaela's window, and she hid in the shadows of her curtains with her hand over her mouth.

"Do ya realize that she's up in bed now?"

"No sir," he said quietly. Sully couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Albert was calling him 'sir' and was probably a good year older than him. "I just thought she might say 'yes'."

"Has she ever said 'yes' before?"

"Occasionally," Albert said quietly. After a long pause, he spoke again. "Twice, and that was just for tea." Albert sighed heavily. He knew it was a long shot. Sully put his hand on Albert's shoulder.

"Did ya ever wonder why she usually tells ya 'no?'" Sully wondered.

"Well, maybe it…wasn't a good time for her."

"Albert, I'm sorry, but I don't think Michaela's interested in ya in that way."

"Well, I think she likes my persistence," Albert explained. Sully bit back a laugh.

"No, Albert, I don't think so. I'm sure she thinks you're a good friend, but I don't think she thinks much else about ya."

"Oh," Albert said quietly. "I understand."

"Michaela is a real kind lady, so that's probably why she hasn't told ya straight out that she ain't interested. But, ya should know by now since she turns ya down all the time." Albert nodded, and Michaela felt terrible for laughing the way she was. She couldn't help it. Albert was finally starting to understand that his persistence was not an attractive quality for him. She also enjoyed that Sully was talking with him. The words he spoke to Albert told her that Sully really understood her. She was thankful for that!

A moment later, Michaela noticed a figure moving in the shadows outside. Her breath caught in her throat, and fear pounded in her chest. She wanted to call out, but it was too late. David was stepping into view.

"No," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes when Sully noticed him. Both he and Albert turned toward David, and Michaela stepped away from the window.

"What are you doin' here?" Sully asked angrily but in a hushed voice.

"I came to see Michaela," David replied cautiously.

"Well, she's sleepin'. Ya can't see her now. I don't think she'd wanna see ya anyway," Sully replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"What are you? Her keeper? She can do a lot better." Sully said nothing. David started to walk toward the door, but Sully stepped in the way. "Get out of my way, you street rat." Again, Sully said nothing, but his jaw was clenched tightly.

Michaela knew this was going to get rough, so she pulled her robe tightly around her body and stood a few moments longer. That was long enough for her to see David throw the first punch when Sully wouldn't let him pass. She quickly started out of her room. She needed to stop this before someone got hurt.

Outside, Sully avoided David's punch, and held him off by pushing him back. Albert watched in shock as the two struggled. The daisies he'd been holding were now in a scattered mess at his feet.

David threw another punch, and Sully caught it with his lip. He tasted blood, but he moved into action and gave David a swift hit to his damaged eye. David fell back, holding his hand over his eye for a moment before lunging at Sully again.

No sooner did the two tumble onto the ground together than the front door swung open. Michaela came running out, her long hair and robe trailing behind her like kite tails.

"Stop it now!" Michaela exclaimed as both men found their footings. They stood, and David started for Sully again, but Michaela, forgetting her fears for a moment, pushed her way between them. "Stop fighting! Stop!"

Mrs. Crandall down the street came out of her house with her parlor dog at her heels. Several more houses woke from the disturbance. Michaela didn't pay any attention to it, however, and she stood with her back to Sully and looked into David's good eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you," he started.

"I don't want you here. Not after what you did." David almost looked confused. Sully gently put his hand on Michaela's shoulder.

"Ya don't have to do this. C'mon."

"No," she said defiantly. "I need to do this." She glared up into David's eyes and finally rolled up her robe sleeve. She looked down at her bruised arm and back up at David. He looked down at her arm and snapped his attention to Sully.

"How dare you put a hand on her!" David seethed, spittle frothing at his lips like a rabid dog.

"You did this!" Michaela yelled angrily. "You did this to me!" David shook his head.

"I love you, Michaela."

"No," Michaela whispered. "You don't."

"You love me. I know you do."

"You lost the right to say that a long time ago," Michaela said softly. "I don't love you. I don't think I ever did." This shook David up considerably, and he lunged for Sully.

"What have you done to her? She doesn't belong to you!" he screamed.

"David, get out of here! Leave!" Michaela screamed, stepping in front of Sully. David pushed her out of the way, and that enraged Sully. Sully delivered a swift punch to David's jaw. "If you ever come back, I'll have you arrested." David started toward Sully again, but Albert interfered.

"You heard the lady. Now kindly leave," Albert said quietly. For being a man of limited muscle-tone and strength, he certainly made up for it in bravery! David turned his attention to poor Albert, and Michaela moved to examine the cut on Sully's lip. It was still bleeding, but it didn't look like it warranted stitches.

"You? What are you doing here anyway?" David asked. "Michaela doesn't care about you. She could care less if you ever came by again. Why don't you go home and let the men handle this situation."

"That's enough," came a voice from behind. It was Josef! David backed off immediately and stared with a dumbfounded expression upon his face.

"Dr. and Mrs. Quinn," he stuttered. "I…I'm sorry you had to witness this." Michaela turned to face her parents. "I was just telling this…this ingrate to stay away from your daughter! He's taking advantage! He's staying in your home, yet he's…"

"Enough!" Josef shouted. "That'll be quite enough from now on. You've done enough here tonight." David was still standing near Michaela, who had wrapped her arm through Sully's. Her hand was clutching his. "David, you should leave now."

"I won't. Not until I get a chance to explain."

"You've said enough. Don't worry about coming into the hospital anymore. You won't have a job waiting for you." Michaela looked at her father with fright in her eyes.

"Father," she whispered.

"Don't worry, Mike. David won't hurt you anymore." Michaela didn't believe that. David was surprisingly calm at this point. He turned and walked away, but both Sully and Michaela knew it wasn't the last they'd see of him. That had been too easy.

"Thank you, young man," Josef said, turning to Albert. "Would you like to come in for tea?" Albert politely shook his head.

"No thank you, Dr. Quinn." He looked at Michaela. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Albert. Thank you." Albert nodded to Sully and went on his way. Michaela turned to Sully. "What was that about?"

"I guess we got an understandin' now," Sully said with a sheepish chuckle. Michaela grinned, feeling a little better, though she couldn't help but feel a bit of dread. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from David next. Michaela turned to Josef.

"Father, you really shouldn't have told David you were going to have him fired," Michaela said softly.

"Why not? He hurt you."

"But the family…"

"Our family will be just fine. We're the Quinn family, remember? We're strong." Michaela smiled a little, though her worries weren't eased. Elizabeth was still silent, and her face was as pale as a sheet. She turned and followed Josef into the house, while Michaela lingered outside with Sully. Michaela looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you, Sully." She gently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, and she noticed that the blood was still trickling from his lip. "Let's take care of that." She led him inside, and they moved into the parlor. Michaela grabbed her medical bag and began to clean the small cut. Sully winced as she applied an antiseptic. Michaela grinned and blew on the small cut like she'd blow on a child's cut knee. Sully relaxed as he felt her breath on his lips, and he wanted to lean in to kiss her then, but he knew that a bloody, medicine-tasting kiss wouldn't be very romantic.

"Thanks," Sully said as Michaela finished up her work.

"It'll be sore for a few days, but I think you'll survive." Sully chuckled and nodded his head. Michaela wanted to kiss him then, but the moment had passed, and it was late.

"You should get up to bed," Sully said softly. Michaela nodded.

"Yes. Perhaps I should. But, only if you promise not to get into anymore fights tonight." Sully laughed a little and nodded his head.

"I think I can promise that." Michaela smiled and stood. She lingered in the parlor for a moment before starting up the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later when Michaela heard a knock at her door. She sighed. She had just been on the verge of falling asleep.

The door began to open, and Michaela sat up in bed. The flames from the hearth cast dancing shadows upon the door, and as it opened, Michaela saw her mother's figure step into the room.

"Mother? What's going on?" she asked, ready to get out of bed for an emergency.

"Stay put, Michaela," Elizabeth replied, placing her lantern down on Michaela's nightstand. She took a seat in Michaela's bedside chair. Suddenly, Michaela felt uncomfortable. Elizabeth hadn't done this since in at least fifteen years. "I've come to apologize." This was a big deal! Elizabeth Quinn was usually too proud for apologies.

"Mother?"

"Hear me out, Michaela." She cleared her throat. "First of all, I want to re-affirm my opinion of Mr. Sully. I think he's street trash, and he isn't good enough to hold the door open for you. He's worthless, and he always will be."

"If you think this is an apology, you're not very good at it," Michaela replied, getting out of bed and moving to stand beside the window. She looked up at the moon and only wished she was that far away. She hated being stuck in this little room with her overbearing mother who had nothing but mean things to say to her.

"I will never support any kind of relationship you wish to have with Mr. Sully," she continued. "Even a friendship with him brings a bad mark to our family name. I don't like his presence here, and I wish he'd never come into your life." This was harsh, and Michaela was two seconds away from walking out. "But, you're a grown woman. You're going to make choices for yourself, regardless of whether or not they're good for you. I know you'll learn from your mistakes, and someday, you'll see that Mr. Sully is just another mistake." Tears were in Michaela's eyes. She wouldn't be able to face her mother right now without her tears falling. She only wanted to scream out at her, asking her why she never loved her, but she knew in the bottom of her heart that Elizabeth loved her. She did. She just didn't like her very much most of the time.

"You've never supported me before. Why should I expect you to now?" Michaela asked quietly, trying not to let her mother see how much she was getting to her.

"You have always been your father's daughter. You were mine for nine months, and the moment you were born into your father's arms, you were his. You always cried when I held you, and your father was the only one who could make you stop. You wouldn't let me rock you to sleep at night. When you started walking, you'd only walk to him. I couldn't blame you, my dear. You were a mere child, and your father filled your head with dreams that could never be realized." Michaela shook her head. "I suppose what I'm trying to get at is…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about David. I'm sorry that I accused Mr. Sully of hurting you, though I wouldn't put it past him." She just had to get that little jab in there, didn't she?

"You just had to believe he was good, didn't you?" Michaela asked. Realization suddenly washed over her. "I suppose I did too." She felt the tears beginning to fall. "Mother, I never dreamed David could act in such a manner. I wanted to start over. I wanted us to be friends. How could he do something like this?" Elizabeth stood and walked over to her daughter. Michaela was on the verge of breaking down into sobs, but the look in her mother's eyes told her she had something important to say first.

"There is something about me that I never told you. Not even your father knows this, Michaela. The only other person I've talked to about it was my father, and he took this to the grave." Michaela swallowed hard but said nothing. "When I was about fifteen years old, I attended balls and parties, and every time I went, I danced the entire evening with Thomas Worthington." She smiled sadly. "He was the first boy who had ever paid any attention to me, and he had always been so sweet. Right after I met your father, I knew I loved him. I had to tell Thomas, who had started calling on me, that I would no longer be accepting his dinner invitations. Oh, I felt terrible for telling him, but I knew that being with your father was the right choice." Michaela nodded slowly. "When I told him, he grew angry. He took me by…" Tears welled in her eyes, and Michaela took her mother's hands in his.

"Go on. It's all right," Michaela urged.

"He took me…by the throat. He wanted me to suffer the way I was making him suffer. If my father hadn't caught him, he would have killed me, Michaela." Elizabeth was crying now. "I'm so sorry I didn't see it until it was too late, Michaela. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Michaela pulled her mother into a hug, and they cried together for several long moments for the first time in their lives. This was the first truly meaningful moment Michaela had ever spent with her.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth had composed herself and retired out of Michaela's room. Michaela was speechless, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. So, she sat down and began to write in her diary. She needed to get the words out of her head and down onto paper. She needed to stop feeling like her entire world was coming to an end. She needed to be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A week had passed since David's attack, and Michaela hadn't seen him since. Josef had had a talk with his colleagues at the hospital, and they had all agreed that it was best that David be relieved of his duties. Michaela was thankful that she didn't have to worry about seeing him around every corner anymore, but she was still hesitant to walk home, though she felt safer when Sully was with her. He tried to make sure he was there for her every time she came home from the hospital, though there were a few rare occasions where she'd walked home alone, not even stopping to wait on a carriage.

Now, Michaela was busying herself in her room, searching her bookcase for a certain surgical textbook. She didn't know Sully was standing in the doorway yet, and she continued about, her search growing more and more frantic as the seconds passed. She hated not being able to find things!

"Lookin' for this?" came the very voice that caused her stomach to somersaults and her breath to catch. She stood up straight and turned, seeing him flipping through the pages as he leaned against the doorframe. Michaela breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where did you find it?"

"It was in the parlor," he said with a chuckle. "On top of the piano, actually."

"I didn't hear you playing," Michaela teased. Sully stepped into the room, a room he'd pictured himself sleeping in so many nights…sleeping with her in his arms.

"I don't. I just found it when I was passin' through," he said, handing the treasured book to her. "What do ya need it for anyway?"

"I have to assist in a difficult procedure tomorrow, and I want to re-read the text that goes along with it."

"Assist? Don't ya ever do your own surgeries?" Michaela shrugged.

"Occasionally."

"That must really bother ya." Michaela's face flushed. It certainly did bother her! She never got the credit she deserved, and she was only useful in the other doctors' eyes when they were short on staff and needed something done quickly.

"Yes, but I'll take what I can get," Michaela said with a gleam in her eyes. "For now, anyway." Sully laughed a little. "Besides, I like to know where everything is. If something is misplaced, it drives me up the wall until I can find it." Sully nodded. He knew her well enough by now to know that. Just a few nights before, she'd left her medical bag on the foyer table and had suddenly realized it was missing at midnight. She'd woken nearly the entire house up trying to find it, and she had been thankful that Harrison had overlooked it as he was cleaning. Otherwise, she never would have found it!

"I got somethin' today," Sully finally spoke up, pulling a telegram out of his pocket.

"Oh?" Michaela placed the book on her desk and walked toward Sully. He handed it to her.

"Just more details 'bout my stay there. As ya know, I'm leavin' next week." Michaela swallowed the lump that formed in her throat every time they spoke about his trip. It wasn't really a trip, though, because he would be living out there! "Keep readin'." Michaela read through the telegram, and then she found it. June.

"June," she whispered. She looked up at Sully with question in her eyes. "June?"

"I know," he said quietly. "I can come back for a visit then." Michaela shook her head.

"That's three months."

"Yeah, it should be once I get over there," he replied. He hated seeing that look in her eyes. God, she was so sad, and he knew that it was because of him. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him. This job might never come around again, but he knew Michaela would be there when he returned. He only hoped that she cared enough about him to wait for him. Maybe it was time. Maybe now was the time to tell her how he truly felt. He had to tell her how she was on his mind during almost every waking moment and how he dreamed of her at night no matter how hard he tried not to. He'd given up on not thinking about her, because it was what his heart wanted. He wanted her with him everyday, and he knew that he'd soon have to rely on his dreams to take him to her.

"Where will you stay?" Michaela asked quietly.

"Well, Welland Smith's gonna start payin' me as soon as he can, so Loren Bray is gonna sell me a piece of land at a good price."

"Sell?" Michaela wondered, looking up into his eyes. "That sounds very permanent." Sully smiled a little.

"Well I ain't plannin' on losin' my job, so I'm gonna need a place to live when I'm out there. Rentin' at a boardin' house could get kinda expensive." Michaela smiled a little, trying to seem happy, but he knew she wasn't. He didn't want to leave when he knew she didn't want him to. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Well, ya know I'm comin' back. I told ya that before." Michaela swallowed hard.

"Why?" she asked quietly. "You never really told me why you were coming back." She knew why. Her heart needed to hear it though. "Why would you want to come back here? You don't like Boston, my mother has been terrible to you, and…" Sully smiled. She knew he loved her. She needed to hear it, yet she feared hearing it at the same time. He stepped closer, and she began to tremble. He took her hands in his.

"Ya want me to say it?" he asked quietly, his azure eyes staring straight into her soul. She thought she was going to fall or that her heart would beat right out of her chest. God yes, she wanted to hear it. Yes, she needed to hear it. Yes, she wanted him to say it so she could tell him she'd wait on him forever. But, as every part of her began to tremble from anticipation, she knew she couldn't hear it yet. She couldn't hear it and believe it and then let him go. These weren't the right circumstances.

She swallowed hard and let the tears well up in her eyes. Her head shook a little.

"Not yet," she managed to whisper. She pushed past him and left the room. He watched after her, shaking his head in confusion. He couldn't help but let a smile escape. She knew. He knew she knew. Now all they needed to do was tell one another. But, how were they supposed to say 'I love you' and then 'goodbye?'

* * *

Lydia brushed the snow through the cracks of the bench in the park before she sat down. She had nowhere to be right now. Usually, she was at work, but not anymore. Her goal in life was to be a nurse, and a nurse she was no longer. She hadn't wanted David's money, but she had come to expect it. But, it never came, and her mother was dead now. The sickness took her much faster than she'd ever seen it take anyone. Now her job was gone. Lydia's life was over.

David had taken her down with him, and when Dr. Jefferson had called her into his office, she'd seen David there as well. She knew it was the end of the line, and she had dropped the tray full of clean bandages. She'd known before they'd even spoken a word. David told them about her. She'd gone down with the ship.

Lydia blinked the tears away. She was left with nothing. No mother to care for, no job to pay her rent and no man to love her. She'd never been loved by anyone, and when she was with David, at least she could pretend. But, she hoped she'd never see him again. He was gone, and she'd never have to look upon his face again or see the anger and wickedness in his eye.

Memories of their night together haunted her. She hated herself even more now for letting her lust get in the way of her heart. She had thought he'd be gentle and kind, but she'd quickly been proven otherwise. He'd been selfish and rough, and there had been moments when she had thought she was going to die. But, no longer. She knew where she was going, and someday, she would meet him again in Hell.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up at the sky, praying that God was still listening. Would he turn his back on her after what she'd done? She hoped not. She had been going to the church to pray for forgiveness every night since it'd happened.

She took a vial out of her money purse and traced her fingers over the word MERCURY. It was a lethal dose, which she'd snagged from the medicine room before she'd been fired. She could end it now and never have to think of him or their night of passion. She had bathed every night since then, but she still felt dirtier than before.

She knew that if she ended it now, she would most certainly spend eternity in the same place David would. She couldn't do that. No. She could be better than that. She dropped the small bottle down into the snow and watched as the glass cracked open, spilling silver liquid out into the white fluff. She decided she was going to spend the rest of her life paying for what she'd done. She wasn't going to give up living because of one mistake. She wasn't going to let David bring her down any further. She could forget about him. Their ties had been severed, and there was nothing left to remind her of him except for the memory of that night. But, she could try to put him out of her mind forever. She would start over. Somehow, she would start over.

* * *

Before Michaela knew it, the day had arrived for Sully to leave on the train. He was going to Colorado Springs, and he wouldn't be back until June. She had handled the morning very well, and she hadn't cried at all. Though, she'd left breakfast early, fearing Sully would see her cry. But, she didn't cry, and Sully followed her to the parlor and gave her a hug, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

There was no denying that these two were in love. Both of them wanted to say it already, but neither of them wanted to say it under these circumstances. No, it wasn't the time yet. They had what they knew in their hearts, and saying it now wouldn't seem right. Perhaps they should have said it a long time ago.

The carriage ride to the station was quick, much to Michaela's dismay. The driver was in a hurry, so he rushed his horses along. Everyone was silent, and even Josef had a somber look upon his face. He felt as if he was losing his son.

Sully didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay where he knew he could protect her. Michaela Quinn was a strong lady, and he knew she could take care of herself, but he didn't trust David. He hadn't seen him since the night he came to the house, but it didn't change the fact that David was still out there somewhere.

When the carriage arrived at the station, Josef and Michaela helped Sully take his luggage to the train. Sully gave the conductor his ticket, and his luggage was put on board.

"Take care, son," Josef said, hugging Sully and giving him a firm handshake.

"I will, sir. Don't think I forgot 'bout payin' you back."

"Don't worry about that anymore," Josef said with a wave of his hand. "You've done plenty for us, so your next payment will be coming back for a visit." Sully shook his head and embraced the older man again. Michaela was standing aside with her feelings knotting up in her stomach.

Josef stepped away, knowing it was time for his daughter to say her goodbyes. He knew it was hard on her, and he'd give her his shoulder to cry on soon enough. Right now, she had to do the hardest thing she'd had to do in a very long time.

Sully turned to her, taking her hands in his as he had on several occasions. This time was different, however. His hands were trembling too. His azure eyes were almost purple, and Michaela noticed how she could see her reflection in his eyes. They were almost glassy as the tears came to them. She knew he wouldn't let them fall in front of her, but she wouldn't have minded if he did. She wanted to know that he felt as bad about this as she did. But, this was his dream.

He knew he had to go. He had to make a life for himself, and someday, perhaps she would be a permanent part of that life. Until then, she was in his heart, and she would remain there forever.

"Sully," she whispered softly. "It wasn't so long ago that we were getting off of the train from New York. Now you're leaving and going so far away."

"I'll be back though," he promised. "I'll always come back." Michaela felt that lump forming again, but this time she couldn't swallow it. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to kiss him so badly that her lips ached for him. What would it be like? Would she ever find out?

Michaela felt a tear starting to fall.

"Don't go cryin' over me now," he whispered. "It's so cold, and the tears might freeze to your face." Michaela grinned despite her heartache, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled his arms around her waist and held her close. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair, and she could hear his heart beating as her head rested upon his chest. They didn't want to let go. God, they couldn't let go. They were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn't hear the conductor shouting out a warning call for last-minute passengers.

Michaela took a shaky breath and finally pulled herself from his arms. She looked up at him, and his eyes were more beautiful than ever. Michaela's tears were cascading down her cheeks now and over her perfect pink lips. Sully tilted his head a little and ran his thumb across her cheek, brushing a few tears away.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes and brushing her cheek against his hand. Her hand met his and held it to her face for a moment, and she felt his fingers wrap around hers.

"Michaela," he whispered gently, framing her face with his hands. She watched him as he began to lean toward her. Her heart pounded from anticipation as his arms encircled her body and pulled her close. Their lips were a breath apart, and Michaela suddenly realized that she hadn't kissed anyone since David, and then, she hadn't known quite what she was doing. She didn't know what to expect, but she had no more time to think. His lips pressed against hers in the sweetest way, brushing back and forth for a few moments.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips upon hers. Hers worked against his ever so softly, and she felt as if this was her very first kiss. His kisses were nothing like David's. Sully's were soft and loving and passionate. This was the way a man was supposed to kiss a woman. This was the way he was supposed to kiss her. Her arms moved to wrap around him, and her head tilted back as their kiss grew. The train whistle blew its final warning, but they didn't care. They were too wrapped up in one another. They needed more.

She opened up to him and felt him gently massage her tongue with his. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but if she would have died then, she would have died happy. But, she mimicked his actions, and the kiss grew. Sully was so tender and gentle with her, and she didn't want him to stop loving her. She didn't want this to be goodbye. She wanted to go with him, but she knew that wasn't possible now.

Cold specks of snow began to fall from the sky, and the train began to shudder and squeal on the tracks. Michaela pulled back reluctantly and framed his face with her gloved hands. She looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"You should go," she whispered, swallowing hard. It had pained her so much to say those three words.

"No I shouldn't," he replied, "but I know I have to." He sighed softly ran his thumb over her beautiful lips where he'd kissed her tears away. He wanted to say those three tiny words that had such a huge meaning, but it wasn't right anymore. He loved her more than anything, but he couldn't tell her and leave her. The train started to move, and Michaela gasped.

"Hurry," she said, a sob catching in her throat. Sully pulled her into another kiss before letting her go at the last moment and climbing aboard the train. He moved to a window seat just as the train began to pull away, and he put his fingertips to the glass. Michaela held her hand out. "I know you love me," she whispered, letting the tears fall uncontrollably.

She stood on the platform until the train was completely out of sight. She stood as the snow fell, and she felt more alone than she had in a long time. She closed her eyes and felt a set of hands rest upon her shoulders. She reached up and placed her hand on his.

"Let's go home," Josef whispered quietly. Michaela didn't speak. She merely nodded, turned and followed her father out to the carriage. She missed him already, and she knew that she wouldn't feel right again until she saw his face again.

He watched them walk away. He stood in the crowd and watched as Michaela and her father disappeared from the platform. He'd seen everything. Every glance between Michaela and Sully had been seen by his good eye. Every moment of that kiss. God, he'd seen it. He didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be in love with Sully.

He swallowed his anger. Sully was out of the picture for now. He'd make her love him before Sully returned. He'd make her forget all about Sully. She'd remember the good times they'd shared. He wasn't finished with her yet. Michaela Quinn would most certainly be his.

* * *

Michaela was sitting in the parlor with Elizabeth a few hours later. They were having tea, but Michaela was more focused on staring off at nothing than drinking her tea. Elizabeth knew her daughter missed Sully. She, on the other hand, was more than happy that he was gone.

"It's for the best, my dear," Elizabeth said quietly. "You'll find a suitable husband someday." Michaela bit her tongue. She didn't want an argument right now. She didn't feel strong enough to handle it.

"He is coming back in June, remember, Mother?" Michaela pointed out. Elizabeth stifled a laugh.

"Don't be so sure of that, Michaela."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't help it. Elizabeth certainly knew how to pick her battles.

"You know how much he wanted to go out there. I wouldn't be surprised if he falls for some rustic frontier woman. I'm sure she'll have just the right amount of class to suit him. Or should I say, lack thereof?"

"Stop it, Mother," Michaela warned. She couldn't help but let her mind wander, however. What if he did fall in love with someone else? What if he never came back? What if that kiss was her last memory of Sully? She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him again.

"Face it, Michaela. You're not in love with him. You're merely infatuated with him, because he's different. You're curious."

"No," Michaela said quickly. "I do love him, Mother. You're the one who told me he loves me."

"But did he ever tell you?" Elizabeth asked. Michaela was silent. "I didn't think so."

"I didn't need to hear it just yet. I know how he feels. He didn't need to say it in words." Elizabeth shook his head.

"I'm sure he used his lips anyway, correct?" Michaela finished the last of her tea and was silent. Elizabeth shook her head. "I've told you a million times, Michaela. He's no good for you. He doesn't come from a wealthy family. He couldn't possibly support you." Support her? She didn't need anyone to financially support her!

"Mother, Sully's family wasn't always poor. They were forced to live in poverty due to illness. They lost everything except for the love they had for each other. Let me ask you a question, Mother. If we were reduced to living in a freezing cold shack at the end of town, would you still love us? Would you still love your family? Would you be there to care for us if we became ill? Sully gave up everything to help his parents, and then they lost everything. He loved them despite everything, and that's the way a family should be. They should love one another and support one another no matter what." She stood and left her mother to think for a while. She moved into the foyer, wishing to be away from her mother for now.

As she was about to start up the stairs, Harrison moved to the door to answer it, and Michaela turned. There he was. David stood there with a look upon his face that confused Michaela. Was he angry…upset…sad? She couldn't be sure, but she knew she didn't wish to see him.

"Harrison, please close the door. I don't want any visitors." Michaela said this as she stared at David, daring him to do something. As Harrison did as the lady asked, David pushed his way inside. Michaela gasped as he strode toward her. "David," she warned. David took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Oh, Michaela. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just want to explain my actions. I'm so ashamed for what I've done. I've lost so much because of my petty jealousy. I know there's nothing to be jealous of. I know you love me. Sully's gone now. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

"Go away, David," Michaela warned, pulling her hand from his grasp. She watched him grow increasingly agitated. She took a few steps toward the stairs, and Harrison moved to tap David on the shoulder.

"Sir, I think you'd better leave," the older man said boldly.

"I'll leave when I'm finished here," David replied coldly. He turned his attention back to Michaela. His fists were clenched now. "I saw you today. At the train station."

"You were following me?"

"I'm only worried about you," David explained. Michaela felt fear rising in her again.

"I'll thank you to stop following me. I don't want to see you anymore, David."

"Michaela, you don't mean that. I saw you kissing him today. I can forgive you, because I know you didn't mean it. I know you only love me."

"No!" Michaela shouted. "I don't love you, David! I never did!" Those words stung him as if he'd been slapped in the face. "Go away! I don't want to see you, David! Leave now!" Harrison put his hand on David's shoulder again.

"Come along, sir. You should leave now." David, stunned by Michaela's outburst, withdrew from the Quinn house. He left, and Michaela stood staring at the door. He'd seen her at the train station. He'd been following her; watching her. How long had he been doing this? Would he continue? Michaela wasn't sure of anything at that very moment. She was frightened beyond belief.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth asked, coming into the room. Michaela couldn't speak with her mother now. She merely shook her head and started up the stairs. She decided she wasn't going to let David get to her. Everything was going to be fine. It had to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

February was long gone, and March was just another month. Michaela was hopelessly staring out of her bedroom window. She knew he was watching her, and she was seriously contemplating throwing something at him to make him go away. He never went away. He stood where he thought she couldn't see him, but she saw him. There was nothing that could be done, because by the time Josef brought the authorities, David was long gone each time. Besides, they had no proof that he was of any threat to Michaela. The bruises on her arm had faded away over a week ago.

Michaela closed the window and moved to sit at her desk. She wished that David would go away. He wasn't permitted in the hospital, but she always got the feeling that he was near. Perhaps he was outside, waiting for her to get off of work. She always waited for her father or took a carriage so she wouldn't have to walk home alone.

David had been finding other ways to get to her. He had written a letter disguised in Sully's name. She'd been so happy to hear from Sully, but had been both disappointed and angered to find a note from David inside. She was no longer frightened of him, really. She was angry and hoped that he would give up on his quest to win her over. It certainly wasn't going to work.

So, she spent most of her free time scribbling around in her diary and wondering if Sully was well. She hadn't heard from him since she'd received a telegram from him when he first arrived, but she knew they were quite a long distance apart by post. It could take up to a month to receive a letter, so she might have to wait another week. She hoped not! She couldn't wait to hear from him, and hopefully, the next letter from Sully truly would be from him!

She often thought about Sully's kisses before he boarded the train that carried him away from her. That kiss had been the kiss that had opened the gate to a part of herself that had been frozen. She had never known it until Sully had kissed her. Now, she found herself dreaming of inappropriate things, but she couldn't control her subconscious. She found herself longing to be with him, and she knew that it was entirely improper to think of such things, especially since she was an unmarried and very inexperienced woman!

The room grew chilly, and Michaela moved over toward the hearth with the poker in her hand. She stirred the ashes a bit and watched them smolder. The hot ones rose up from the bottom of the pit and made the room warm again. She sighed with contentment and put the poker back on the rack. She warmed her hands and closed her eyes, picturing Sully's hands in hers, making her feel even warmer.

A knock came to her door, and she moved over to open it. She was surprised to see her mother standing there. They hadn't conversed much in the past couple of weeks. Most of the time, dinner had been a very quiet and tense occasion. Michaela was even thankful when her sisters were over, because at least there were more conversations going on besides the ones she carried on with her father about work!

"Mother?" Elizabeth looked hesitant. "What is it?" She finally held up an envelope, and Michaela's eyes went wide.

"This just came for you in the post." Michaela took the envelope and saw Sully's name scrawled in the corner of it. This had to be the real thing. It had to be!

"Thank you, Mother." Michaela shut her bedroom door and moved over to her desk. She was practically giddy! She couldn't wait to see what words waited for her on paper. He hadn't been able to say much in his previous telegram, because the cost of it per word would have been insanely expensive. She could only imagine and hope for what she was about to read.

As she opened the envelope, she prayed this wasn't another note from David, but when she saw the writing on the piece of paper, she knew it was from Sully. She closed her eyes for a moment, preparing herself for whatever she was about to read. Would it be good news or bad? Was he miserable without her? Was he having a good time?

She cleared her throat and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Michaela," she began, "I'm sorry if it takes a while for this letter to get to you. The post here is awful slow, and the mailbag only comes once a week by stagecoach. I've met some interesting people since I got here, and I only hope things will continue to improve. Most folks have been welcoming, especially Loren and his daughter, but others look at me like I don't belong here. I remember getting that same look in Boston." Michaela felt bad for Sully, but she knew he was strong, and he didn't really care what people thought of him. He valued the opinions of those who respected him and of whom he respected.

Michaela continued on. "The folks around here aren't exactly the friendliest people, but Loren Bray and his daughter have been nothing but nice to me. Abby's fiancé is real nice too. His name is Martin Anderson. He and Abby are supposed to marry sometime this month." Michaela couldn't help but feel relief in knowing that. She felt foolish for being jealous, but she couldn't help it! "Well, I'm sure you're wanting to know what I've been up to since I got here. I've been getting familiar with the land, and I'm building a two-story homestead out on the land Loren sold me. Don't worry, though. There's a little old homestead I'm staying in until my home's finished. It'll be kind of big for one man, but someday, I'll have a family to fill it." Michaela's heart skipped a beat. Was he thinking of her as his wife? She wasn't sure, but the idea of Sully wanting a family really made her smile. She cleared her throat and continued on.

"I even bought myself a horse, and I'm learning how to ride it. In early March, I'm taking a trip up to the top of Pike's Peak, and if I get a letter from ya before then, I promise I'll wait to read it 'til I get to the top of the peak. That way you can tell your pa that a part of you has been up there. Someday, I'll take you up there for real." Michaela smiled at the thought. Oh, it sounded like a fantastic plan! "I'm sure I'll already be halfway up the mountain by the time you get this. I just wanted to let you know that…I miss you. I don't miss Boston, and I know it sounds awful. The only thing I miss about it your face. I miss seeing you everyday. I am coming back in June though, so don't think I'm not. I've got a lot of homes now. I've got one in New York, here in Colorado Springs, and I can call Boston home too, because you're there." Michaela sighed, tracing her fingers over the words. He'd said it in every way that counted except for one. She still hadn't heard those three words.

"Michaela, I want you to see it with me one day," she finished. She closed her eyes for a moment and looked down at the signature. He'd struggled with the ending, she could tell, but he had finally settled on "Yours, Sully." She smiled a little and breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that he was well and thinking about her.

She walked back to the window and saw that David wasn't in his usual hiding place. Hopefully he'd gone home. Now she could go outside and get a breath of fresh March air. She pulled on her shawl, started downstairs and left the house. She was surprised to see Albert walking up. She almost sighed, but she saw that he had a worried look on his face and not the same dreamy look he usually had when he saw her.

"Good afternoon, Albert," Michaela said with a warm smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm well. And you?"

"Good. Thank you for asking. What brings you here?"

"I came to speak with your father, actually. Is he home?"  
"I'm afraid not. Maybe I can help you."

"It's about Dr. Lewis." Michaela felt a chill and pulled her shawl tighter.

"I spotted him outside of your home. Did he come by?" Michaela nodded.

"He comes by often, but he stands outside. It's very unsettling, but when we try to do something about it, he disappears. We have no proof."

"Perhaps I could try having a word with him."

"No, don't do that," Michaela replied. "He's a dangerous man."

"Michaela," Albert insisted. She'd never heard him so bold before. "I don't like the way he looks at you. I don't like that he hurt you." Michaela smiled a little.

"You're a good man, Albert. You're going to make some woman very happy someday." Albert smiled knowingly. "Would you like to come in for a bite to eat?"

"No, thank you. I should be going on. I have a client to see. Just…if there's ever anything you need, you know I live just down the street." Michaela smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Albert." Albert tipped his hat and walked off. Michaela, still clutching Sully's letter in her hand, held it close to her heart, took a deep breath and walked inside.

Albert was walking toward the office he shared with his partner. He was a lawyer, though not as successful a lawyer as his father once was.

As he was walking, he noticed a young woman sweeping the porch steps of a small town home. She nearly slipped on the wet cement, and Albert rushed over to make sure she was all right. She had kept herself from falling by holding onto the rails of the steps.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked. She stood, and he noticed that she was young, about his age, and she had the most striking eyes he'd ever seen. They were so light blue that they were gray. Her hair was black, almost as black as the night sky. She was so beautiful, yet she looked so sad.

"I'm fine," she said, not looking him in the eyes. She brushed the slush off of her skirt and continued to sweep as if Albert wasn't there.

"Miss? If I may ask, what are you doing out here sweeping slush off of a porch step? Couldn't you get your butler to do that?" She turned on her heels, but didn't look him in the eyes.

"If it's any of your business, I work here," she spat.

"I'm terribly sorry. You just don't look as if…" Judging by her dress, she seemed to have some money. Perhaps she was just well taken care of by the master of the house.

"You're awfully presumptuous then, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," Albert said, shaking his head frantically. "We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot." He paused and studied her for a moment. "Have we met before?"

"I think I would remember if I had," she replied, continuing to sweep. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, and judging by the raised eyebrow, he had. "I only mean that I would have remembered meeting you if you'd been as rude as you are right now." She swept so hard that the brush bristles began to fray.

"Miss, you seem to be upset."

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm merely behind in my chores, and you're slowing me down."

"Might I offer you a cup of tea at the café down the street?"

"No, you may not. I don't have time for tea. I must finish here." She turned her back to him, and he realized she wasn't interested in talking right now. She intrigued him, however, and he wanted to learn more about this beautiful stranger.

"Good day, Miss," he said, tipping his hat. He walked away. Lydia leaned the broom against the door and stepped off of the steps to watch him walk away. Her cheeks were burning red, and she was amazed that someone had actually stopped to talk to her. Many people had heard the rumors of her being fired for doing sinful things with one of the doctors. Of course, that doctor's name hadn't been disclosed. Nobody ever gave her the time of day, except for her pregnant cousin Gertrude and Gertrude's husband, who had kindly offered to let her stay if she would work for them and tend to the house. They paid well, but Lydia hardly thought that this was what she was meant to do with the rest of her life after being a nurse. But, she felt it was probably punishment for what she'd done with Dr. Lewis, and she would live with it. She was taking each day as it came and dealing with the hardships she suffered almost constantly.

* * *

A small farmhouse sat along the countryside, and even though it was a rainy month, the dirt was dry as dust. Well, this part of Kansas practically was all dust. This quaint little home was adorned with a flower garden in the front and a vegetable garden in the back. Of course, with winter just past, it was nothing but dirt for the next month and a half.

It was barely warm outside, and the children were napping in their beds. It was too cold to play outside, and their mother had nothing else to entertain them with while she cooked and cleaned all day. So, the young ones were sleeping, the father was working in the barn, and the mother was working inside.

She had a secret. A big secret, and it was one she'd had for going on a month now. She didn't know how to tell her husband the news, because she knew how he was going to react. They barely had enough to make end's meet, and now they were going to have another mouth to feed.

She sighed heavily. This was the time. She couldn't wait any longer. Her waist was already starting to expand, and she knew he was going to find out sooner or later. She took a deep breath and pulled on her shawl. It was torn and tattered, but it kept her warm enough to go outside for five minutes.

The woman took one last look at her sleeping children before she closed the door to the homestead and started out toward the barn. She saw him mending a stable door, and she knew that he was almost finished with his work for the day. This was the perfect time.

"I got some news," she said quietly. He looked up at her and saw her long dark hair blowing loosely in the breeze. "Usually, it'd be good news, but seein' how things are right now, I ain't so sure you're gonna like it." He stepped down from his ladder and moved toward her.

"What is it, darlin'?" he asked, removing his hat and wiping the sweat that had managed to form. He put his hat back over his hair, which had prematurely turned to a salt and pepper color over the stress of managing the farm.

"We're…we're havin' another baby."

"What!" he asked quickly. "When?" His face was red, and he looked as if he'd stopped breathing.

"Baby's due in September," she said softly. "We have a while, but I figured I better warn ya." He looked at her, and she didn't know if he was happy or upset. Another child was normally a blessing, but this time, money was so tight. "We can't control these things."

"I know," he said quietly, pulling her into a distant hug. "The crops'll come in this year, and I'll just plant a little extra is all. We'll have enough to get through next winter." He pulled away and put on his best smile. "Another baby."

"Maybe it'll be a girl this time around," she said with a smile. He didn't seem to care at that moment. "You're sure you're okay with this? I mean, even if you weren't, it wasn't gonna make much of a difference, 'cause this baby's comin', like it or not."

"We'll get by just fine. Even if I gotta sell the farm to make extra, we'll get by, Charlotte. I promise." A grin spread over Charlotte's face, and she jumped into Ethan's arms, and he spun her around, giving her a kiss to the cheek.

"Oh, Ethan! Another baby!" His stomach had settled from the shock, and he smiled, seeing the joy in his wife's eyes. He never saw that anymore. Their marriage hadn't been the most stable of marriages, but they had gotten by. Seeing the joy in Charlotte's eyes gave him new hope, and made him forget about the bad things for a little while.

He put her down, and she grabbed his hand.

"Let's go tell the children!" She tugged on his hand, and they rushed off toward the little homestead in the middle of the dusty Kansas frontier.

* * *

Exhausted and freezing cold, Sully threw his pack down and settled under a pine tree at the top of Pike's Peak. He'd been climbing for a day and a half, and he'd finally reached his goal. Though his trousers were torn, and his coat was barely enough to keep him warm, he was happy. Tomorrow, he'd spend the day surveying, but now, it was time to read Michaela's letter.

He had wanted to rip open the envelope and read it as soon as it arrived, but he kept his promise to take it to Pike's Peak and read it then. He couldn't wait to read what she had to say. He wished she was there with him, enjoying the beautiful view of the land on the highest point of Pike's Peak.

He held the envelope to his nose, and he caught a faint whiff of her perfume. Over all of these miles, that scent still clung to the paper, waiting for him. He smiled and pulled the letter out of its envelope, and he began to read aloud, making it feel as if Michaela were there with him. Oh, what he wouldn't give to hear her voice and look into her eyes.

"Dear Sully," he began. "I hope all is well in Colorado Springs. I was so relieved and happy to hear that you had arrived safely in Colorado Springs! I hope the west is everything you wanted it to be and more, though I must admit that I find it difficult to grasp that you're not always here when I need to talk to you. But, know that I am well, and I think of you often." He smiled. She was holding back. He could only imagine what she wanted to say, and it was probably something she'd be embarrassed for. She was such a passionate woman, and it was sad that all of those proper Boston rules kept her from saying what was really in her heart. He continued on.

"From what you said in your telegram, the journey sounds agonizing and wonderful at the same time. I hope to take the trip myself someday! I know you may think I'm crazy after you've experienced it, but I never do things the easy way. When I go, I'll deal with every long train ride and bumpy stagecoach. It sounds like something that everyone should get to experience at least once before they die. I must admit that it worries me that you're in a new and dangerous land. Sully, I care about you. You've been a wonderful friend to me, and I don't want you to get hurt. Please, be careful. I know I've told you a million times, but I feel that I can't say it enough." Sully smiled. Friend? They were certainly more than that, even though they hadn't established it with words. He couldn't help but notice that she had struggled on the word 'friend'. He knew she had been resisting her feelings for him for a long time. But that day on the platform, her emotions had been raw, and he'd seen the love she had for him. God, he'd felt that love.

"Please don't worry about me," he went on, "but David has continued to come around. Before you get angry, he hasn't approached me. But, he watches me. I'm not afraid of him. I'm merely angry that he won't let me have my privacy when I need it." Privacy? Was he watching her through her bedroom window? It was at that moment when he wanted to hop onto the next stagecoach and go to Boston straight away. Unfortunately, his work prevented him from doing so. He wanted to find David and wrap his hands around his throat. He wanted to kill him for still coming around the way he was. He couldn't very well kill a man that Michaela used to care for, however, and he knew that. No matter how much she despised the man now, he used to be a friend to her. However, if David ever hurt her again, he knew he'd probably be able to put that past aside. He knew he could kill him, but it probably wouldn't be the best solution unless it was warranted.

"He's written a letter disguised in an envelope with your name written upon it, and I fear that more will come. I hope this situation ends soon, and I hope it'll be dealt with quietly and civilly. I must go now, because father needs me at the hospital. He sends his best. Sully, please…be safe. Yours, Michaela." So she had settled for the simple 'yours' too.

He sighed and put the envelope back into his pack. He hated feeling the way he was feeling. He couldn't do anything about David, and all he wanted to do was take Michaela into his arms and hold her. He hated not being able to do so. He loved being where he was now, but it just wasn't as great as it could be. If Michaela had been there, Sully would have had everything he needed. If only she were there…

Storm clouds were rolling in, and Sully knew it was time to set up camp for the night. As thunder started to rumble, he gathered up his pack and stood. He'd go down about thirty feet where there was plenty of shelter from the storm. It was growing colder, and Sully could see his breath. He was shaking, and he hoped that the storm would pass quickly.

The rain started, and it pelted onto the dirt, causing it to form into thick, sticky mud. Sully kept his balance as he started down the slope. He watched his step and lugged his pack over his shoulder.

Thunder rumbled, and lightning struck nearby. It was then that Sully wished he was sitting across from a warm fire in the parlor of the Quinn home. All he could see was Michaela's face. When the mud began to grow slippery, and Sully lost his footing, Michaela's face was on his mind. As he fell, he felt entranced by her green and hazel eyes.

His ankle made a loud popping sound, and he winced in pain. He began to fall faster and faster, sliding down. When he landed, he hit his head hard upon a large rock, and he screamed out as the pain became almost blinding. The pain overtook him, and as the storm passed, everything went black and silence filled the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The thunder and lightning had passed, but it was still raining. The rain felt freezing against Sully's already cold skin. The pain woke him up, and when he opened his eyes, the sky was dark from the night. He was lying on his back; blood and thick mud were matting in his hair. He groaned as the rain droplets pierced his head wound, and he sputtered, spitting rainwater out of his mouth. He coughed some more and lay there, looking up at the blackened sky.

"Michaela," he moaned, reaching out toward the sky. He needed her now. He needed her more than anything. He felt his heartbeat slowly calming, and he swallowed hard, tasting him imminent death. This was it. This was how he was going to die, and he was sure of it. He was going to die, and he'd never get the chance to tell Michaela he loved her.

God, when he thought of that, his heart began to race. He couldn't do that. He couldn't leave this world without her knowing how much he cared. No. The next time he saw her face, he was going to look into those hypnotizing eyes and tell her his true feelings. He wasn't going to die. He couldn't die. Not today.

Thunder rumbled far off in the distance, and Sully felt sick to his stomach. He was dizzy, and he knew he needed to get out of there. He'd finish his surveying job a little late. Welland Smith would just have to understand the circumstances. He pushed his hands into the ground, and his fingers dug into the dark brown muck. He lifted himself onto one foot and then the other, but the other gave out, and he fell back down. The dizziness caused from his head wound was too much. His stomach lurched, and he leaned over and threw up. The waste washed away with the furious rain, and Sully collapsed again. His ankle was broken. There was no denying that. Maybe he was going to die after all.

He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head and his ankle overtook him. He screamed out his frustration, and he soon heard growling from nearby. He decided that screaming was not a good thing in this situation, no matter how bad the pain was. He found a large tree root sticking out of the mud just near him. He grabbed onto it and squeezed hard. It took the focus from the pain, and he focused on squeezing that tree branch and holding onto it for dear life.

The growling continued, and Sully froze. He let his head fall back into the mud again, and he waited. Something was out there. He was going to die one way or another.

"Michaela," he whispered softly, believing he was breathing his last breath. Everything went black, and once again, he was rendered unconscious.

He woke in a matter of minutes. Something was licking his face. Was he dreaming? No, he didn't think so. Something was certainly licking his face, and he felt something heavy and warm pressed against most of his body. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

He opened his eyes, and he nearly screamed out, but the breath never came to pass through his lungs to give him sound. He was staring into the yellow eyes of a large gray wolf. The wolf was licking the blood from his face, and he wondered why he had to die being eaten by a wolf. It was pretty ironic that he had dreamed about western nature all of his life, and here he was, experiencing it first hand. Not only was he experiencing it, he was about to become part of the food chain.

Without oxygen, Sully's lungs began to burn. He didn't want to die like this either. He wanted to live. He wanted to have a chance to make things right and tell Michaela how he felt.

"Get off," he said with as much force as he could muster. He tried pushing the large beast. He didn't care if it angered the animal. He just needed to breathe. But, much to his surprise, the animal obeyed and backed away. He stood nearby, his yellow eyes gleaming behind the sparkling rain. Sully looked at the wild wolf, and he was dumbfounded.

Sully slowly moved his hand to the wound on his head, and he felt the warm blood still trickling. He felt light headed again, and his eyes met the wolf's. The wolf put his head down a little, his eyes still locking on Sully's. His mouth shut tightly, and he watched this human bleeding to death.

Sully lay back down, but his eyes stayed trained on the animal's. The wolf sniffed the air and put his head back down. What was he doing, Sully wondered?

The cracking of a tree branch startled the animal, and he began to snarl, bearing his teeth. Sully swallowed hard, afraid to move out of worry that any sudden movements would cause the wolf to attack. But, to Sully's surprise, he heard a voice.

"Ho'nehe." The voice was thick and deep, and Sully wondered what language he was hearing. The wolf stopped snarling and moved toward Sully. He heard footsteps coming near him from behind, and he began to shiver from the cold. What a sight he must have been.

The wolf moved toward him again, and his nose pressed to Sully's cheek. Sully didn't have the strength to scream out, and he closed his eyes. Surprisingly, the wolf started to lick him again. It was then that a figure appeared out of the shadows. He was tall with tan skin and hair as black as the night. A single feather was adorned in his hair in the back, and he wore strange beads and animal skins as clothing. Sully said nothing. He merely stared at the man before him.

The native knelt down beside the wolf and put his hand on Sully's shoulder. Sully was too stunned to jerk away, and something about the man was calming. He wasn't afraid anymore.

"Ehaomohtahe," the man said, looking at the wolf. Sully swallowed hard. This man certainly was an Indian. The dark native turned his attention to Sully. "Netsêhesenêstsehe?**" **Sully shook his head.

"What? I don't understand you," Sully said weakly, coughing as the rain stopped, and the night grew still. The older man smiled uncertainly.

"You speak English. You speak the white man's language," he said with a nod. Sully nodded, closing his eyes for a minute. The pain was becoming more intense, and the wolf began to whine.

"I am a white man," Sully pointed out almost deliriously. The Indian was silent for a moment before he gave another nod.

"I see that, but you do not have a white man's spirit." He paused. "Netonêševehe?" Sully shrugged his shoulders, clearly not understanding. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sully," he said groggily. Cloud Dancing firmly clasped his forearm, and Sully was silent.

"I am Cloud Dancing." Sully nodded to let the man know he heard him, and a moment later,his mind faded out of consciousness again, and he was again submerged in silence and darkness.

* * *

Ethan had gone to the nearest town to pick up supplies, and he'd left three hours ago. Charlotte knew he wouldn't be back until early morning. Most likely, he would stop at a saloon and have a drink before heading home, then he'd pass out on the road and not wake until the sun came up.

She sighed and climbed out of bed. She moved across the small room to peek in at Colleen. Colleen was her little sweetheart. She was ten-years-old and absolutely beautiful with golden blonde hair, much like Charlotte had as a young child. Snuggled up next to her was Brian. He was all of five-years-old and quite a gentle child. Matthew slept in a bed not far away. He was the oldest. She couldn't believe there would be fifteen years between her oldest and youngest child. She had never expected this pregnancy, but that didn't mean she wanted it any less.

Brian's birth had been difficult, and she'd delivered the child with Colleen's help while Ethan was in town playing poker with some of his friends. Brian had nearly died that night, but Matthew had managed to clear his windpipes to get him breathing. Young Colleen, just five-years-old had delivered her little brother, and it was something she'd never forgotten. To this day, she knew she wanted to be a midwife when she grew up.

Charlotte put her hand on her belly. She was a midwife too, and she had been able to coach her daughter through the delivery. She'd nearly died that night too, but her strong will had kept her holding on long enough for Matthew to ride an hour to find the nearest doctor. She'd lived, and so had her little Brian. Charlotte thanked God everyday for her children.

She yawned and moved back over to climb into her bed. She pulled out her diary and skimmed over the pages. She didn't bother locking it, because Ethan couldn't read, curious Brian couldn't read, and both Colleen and Matthew were old enough to respect their mother's privacy.

She began to write her private thoughts onto the pages, not taking notice to the fact that she frowned as she wrote.

_Dear Diary, I've finally told Ethan. He took the news better than I thought, but I know he's wondering how we're going to raise this baby. At least this child will be depending on me for nourishment for a while, but I know that in the long run, four children are going to be pretty hard to take care of on our money. We told the children today, and Colleen's the most excited. She wants a little sister. Brian's not too sure about not being the youngest anymore. Matthew's just stunned. He's happy, but he kept going on about how no other kids his age had new brothers and sisters. Ethan put on a happy face all evening as the family celebrated, but I know he's taking it hard. Oh, I am so happy, though. This child will be so loved, and I can't wait to hold it in my arms. September is so far away, yet I know that it'll be here sooner than I think. I already have a name picked out. If this baby is a girl, which I'm almost certain it will be, I want to call her Katherine, after my grandmother. Katherine Cooper will be a cherished child. If it ends up being a boy, which I know Ethan would prefer, I already know we'll call him William. William Cooper. He'll look just like his father, and I hope he has my sense of money. Ethan never knows when to stop spending, but he won't listen to me. For now, I don't want to think about anything but the baby. My children come first in my life, no matter what. I hope Ethan realizes that now. Sometimes, I know he gets frustrated with me, but I can't put his needs first when I have three…soon to be four children who need my constant attention. Being a wife and mother is an exhausting job, and I've found that being a mother has been worth the hard work._

Charlotte closed her diary and put it away. She turned down the lamp and pulled the covers over her body. She fell asleep quickly that night, and though she was happy about the baby, her dreams sent her visions of an uncertain future, but those dreams would be forgotten by morning.

* * *

Michaela finished the last of her chamomile tea. Her stomach still wasn't settling, and she didn't know why. She'd felt fine all morning. Just after she'd read Sully's letter, she'd started to feel dizzy and stiff. She had taken a nap, but she still felt ill. Her father had checked on her, but he could think of no reason except that she was lethargic from all of her long hours at the hospital. He had advised her to take a few days off, and he promised to see to her patients.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She was cold, shaky and dizzy, and she didn't like feeling that way.

She swallowed hard and threw her covers back. She slowly moved toward the window and looked up at the night sky. There wasn't a cloud for miles that she could see, and the moon and stars seemed to be giving off more light than usual. She knew it was just her imagination, but she was a dreamer.

She was feeling a little better, but she couldn't settle She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she decided to go for a walk. Despite her gut telling her to stay in for her own well being, she slipped into a clean dress, brushed her hair out and slipped out of her room. She was silent as she moved down the hall, past the room Sully used to sleep in every night. Light was coming from her parents' room, so she was extra cautious as she slipped past it and toward the stairs.

Once she grabbed her coat and slipped outside safely, she pulled the coat around her body and started walking. She didn't know where to go, but she decided to stay by the street to avoid danger in the back streets of Beacon Hill.

The first place she thought of was her sister Marjorie's house. Marjorie usually stayed up late, because she had two little ones who never liked to sleep. Poor Marjorie rarely got to bed before midnight.

As usual, light was coming from the parlor, so Michaela decided she wouldn't be intruding. She walked up the steps and tapped on the door. Marjorie was the one to answer the door, and she looked surprised to see her younger sister. She and Michaela hadn't always gotten along nor seen eye to eye, but they were close, and they knew they could count on one another to listen when they needed to talk.

"Michaela? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Michaela nodded with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Michaela. Come in. Come in." Marjorie ushered her youngest sister through the door and closed out the cold night air. Michaela walked into the parlor without removing her coat, and Marjorie followed, her housecoat trailing behind her. "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure," Michaela breathed, moving toward the hearth to warm her hands. She swallowed her tears and looked up at the pictures on the mantle. There was a family portrait of Marjorie, Everett and their two young children, Grace and Emma. She smiled a little, thinking of Sully's words about building a home for his future family. She hoped that future family would be hers as well.

Marjorie came to stand beside her sister. She saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, and she knew this was serious.

"You obviously came to talk. What is it?" Michaela turned to her older sister.

"I'm not sure," she repeated. "I haven't felt right all day."

"Maybe it was something you ate. Did you speak with father?"

"Yes. He thinks I'm just tired," she explained. They moved to sit down in two very large, comfortable chairs.

"Perhaps he's right," Marjorie offered.

"Perhaps."

"Did anything happen today to make you feel this way? Michaela, has David done something?"

"Nothing more than usual," Michaela said with a discontent sigh. She shook her head. "I received a letter from Sully today, but it was nothing upsetting. It made me happy."

"Oh," Marjorie replied with a knowing smile. "Michaela? Did you ever stop to think that you're feeling this way because you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him," Michaela said softly, her lower lip trembling a bit. She missed him with her entire being. She missed his companionship and their walks home. She missed talking to him about anything and everything. She had gotten so used to having him around, and it was difficult to adjust to not seeing him everyday.

"How are mother and father?" Marjorie asked curiously.

"Father's fine," Michaela said quietly. "Mother is more than fine. I swear, she can't make it any more obvious that she's happy he's gone. I'm amazed she didn't throw him a going away party. She was so eager to get rid of him. I don't think that woman wants me to be anything but miserable."

"Michaela, you know that isn't true. She loves you."

"She has an odd way of showing it." Marjorie decided to change the subject.

"You said you received a letter? So, how is Mr. Sully?"

"He's fine," Michaela replied quietly. "He's busy doing work for Mr. Smith." Marjorie nodded.

"When is he coming home?"

"He'll be here in June." Marjorie grinned at the way Michaela's pitch rose just a little bit. Yes, it was obvious. Michaela Quinn was finally in love!

"You really love him, don't you?" Michaela let a tear slide down her cheek, and she nodded sadly.

"Yes. I really do," she whispered. She shook her head a little. " Am I crazy?"

"Why would you be crazy?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with Boston. I don't want anything to do with Boston half of the time. How can I expect him to come back here, when I know where he really wants to be?"

"I learned a long time ago, Michaela, that love takes a lot of work. Love means giving up some things and taking others. You shouldn't have to be unhappy to be happy." Michaela knew what her sister was saying. Sully shouldn't have to be in a place he didn't want to be just to be with her. She had to make a decision. She was either going to spend her life with him and be happy or stay in Boston and watch her career continue to be stunted as her social life floundered. Being in Boston and being in love with a man who was hundreds of miles away was a miserable feeling. "You need to tell him, Michaela. Tell him you love him."

"I will," she said softly. She would tell him as soon as she saw him. Telling him on paper didn't mean the same thing. People said 'I love you' on paper all of the time, and the true meaning was lost without lips and eyes and hearts connecting in person. "I'm afraid."

"What's to be afraid of? I've seen the way Mr. Sully looks at you. If you're afraid of rejection, I don't think it's possible for you to be rejected by him. He cares for you, Michaela. He loves you. Believe that." She pulled her sister into a hug. "Besides, his feelings for you get Mother all riled up." They both laughed together, and Marjorie brushed the tears out of her sister's eyes. "Feel better?"

"A little. Thank you," Michaela whispered. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was getting late! "Oh, Marjorie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up so late."

"It's fine, Michaela," Marjorie replied tiredly. "I'm always here if you need to talk." Michaela stood and started for the door. "Would you like some company on the way home?"

"I'll be fine," Michaela assured her. "It's only a five minute walk."

"You're sure? I could get Everett to…"

"I'll be fine," Michaela replied again. "Good night."

"Good night, Michaela." Michaela closed her sister's door and stood on the porch until the light went out. She felt comfort in the fact that she had her sister to talk to, though she would have rather talked with Sully. She missed him so.

She shivered in her coat, and her long hair blew in the harsh breeze. It was going to rain soon, she could tell, and she wasn't sure she'd make it home before the storm started.

Sure enough, rain droplets began to sprinkle down, gently at first, but they grew rough and stung her skin as she looked for the quickest route home. She swallowed hard as thunder rumbled and lightning struck. She made a quick detour through an alley she'd taken many times before. But this time, she felt something was wrong.

She moved quickly, and she was just nearing the end of the alley, and she could see the light coming from her parents' bedroom window. As she was about to cross the street, two arms grabbed her from behind, and she went to scream out. But, one hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to fight him off, but her arms were pinned back. She tried to scream again, but the grip grew tighter.

She felt herself being dragged back into the alley. Tears were streaming down her face. She was released and thrown onto the cold, wet ground as the rain poured down. She peered into the darkness and saw the figure moving toward her.

"If you scream, you'll be sorry."

_Cheyenne Word List: (Ho'nehe Wolf), (Ehaomohtahe He is sick), (Netsêhesenêstsehe Do you speak Cheyenne?), (Netonêševehe What is your name?)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Warning: This chapter contains sensitive material/issues that may be upsetting or offensive to some readers.

Sully's dreams were interrupted when he began to wake. He no longer felt cold and dizzy. He was warm, dry and comfortable. The smell of smoke caused him to cough, and he felt the pain in his head again. He moved his hand toward his wound, but he found that it was neatly bandaged. He reached out blindly, and his hand grew warm. He pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. The bright orange glow of a campfire awaited his sensitive eyes, and he blinked several times, letting his vision adjust.

He felt disoriented, but he soon felt the pain in his ankle. He looked down to find that he was naked and wrapped inside an animal skin of some kind. It was large, and it looked to be a buffalo hide. He pulled the material off of his leg long enough to see that a makeshift splint had been secured on his broken ankle. He groaned in pain, and felt the dizziness coming back.

"I have set the bones in your ankle," came that voice again. Sully sat up slowly and looked across the flames. The man he'd seen earlier in the rain was sitting before him. "Natsêhestahe. I am Cheyenne." Sully nodded.

"Ya said your name was…Cloud Dancin', right?"

"Yes," he answered with a simple nod. "And you are Sully." Sully then noticed the gray wolf that had confronted him earlier. The animal was lying at Sully's feet as if he was guarding the injured ankle. Sully didn't pull away in fear, however. He looked into the yellow eyes and saw an animal of tremendous loyalty, strength and courage. The wolf lifted his head from his paws, and the firelight caused his eyes to glow.

"What happened to me?" Sully asked, the events of that day after reading Michaela's letter were rather fuzzy.

"You fell during the storm." Sully nodded. "You were unconscious many times. He found you." He nodded toward the wolf. "He is my friend, but he is now your protector." Sully shook his head in confusion. "He will now travel with you." Sully stared at Cloud Dancing in disbelief.

"I can't have a wolf," he remarked. He went to move, but groaned in pain. Cloud Dancing handed over a cup of dark liquid.

"Drink this. It will ease the pain." Sully was willing to try anything now, so he took the cup in his hands and drank the hot liquid down, not stopping to savor whatever taste it may have had.

"What is it?" Sully asked after he'd drank the last sip.

"Willow bark tea," Cloud Dancing answered. Sully placed the cup aside and leaned back. He was feeling better already. He glanced at the wolf. "He will not hurt you. As I said, he is your protector."

"What's his name?" Sully asked, staring into the eyes of the wild beast.

"He does not have a name. He is simply a ho'nehe. A wolf."

"Wolf," Sully said with a nod. "Sounds good to me. Wolf." The animal sat up at attention, and Sully chuckled. "Guess that is his name after all." Sully looked up at the older man. There was such wisdom in Cloud Dancing's eyes; so many years of knowledge. "Can I ask you somethin'?" Cloud Dancing said nothing. "Why'd you say it?" After more silence, Sully spoke again. "Why did you say I don't have the white man's spirit?" Cloud Dancing seemed to ponder this for a few more moments. Finally, he nodded.

"The ve'ho'e take what is not theirs. They make it their own. You do not take from others. You give and learn what is needed, and when you need, you take only what you need to survive." Sully was about to say something else. "But taking always comes with a price. You feel guilt. You wish to pay back what you have taken." How did he know?

"How do you know that?" he asked, staring across the dancing flames.

"The Spirits tell me," he said, looking around. Sully looked around, seeing nothing. "We are alike. We see people for who they are and not how much they are worth."

"Ya knew this before ya found me?" Sully asked skeptically. Cloud Dancing smiled a little.

"Ho'nehe led me to you. He found you. I followed him and the guidance of the Spirits." Cloud Dancing scratched the wolf behind the ears. "He knows danger."  
"I can't take your wolf," Sully said, holding up his hands. Cloud Dancing stopped touching the animal and folded his hands in his lap.

"To refuse a gift is an insult," Cloud Dancing explained. Sully swallowed hard, and he looked at Wolf. Yes, Wolf was certainly the animal's name. The flap door to the teepee opened, and an Indian woman came in with something in her hands. Cloud Dancing said something to her quietly in Cheyenne, and Sully couldn't make out the words. But, he relaxed a little when Cloud Dancing turned his attention back to him. The Cheyenne woman handed Cloud Dancing a water skin, and he held it out to Sully. "Drink." Sully took the object into his hands and began to drink from it. "This is my wife. She is called Hesta'se Ve'keso." Sully shook his head.

"What's that mean?"

"It means Snow Bird," Cloud Dancing replied. Sully nodded his head toward the woman.

"It's nice to meet ya, Snow Bird." He extended his hand to her. Snow Bird smiled warmly, the fire reflecting in her eyes. She took his hand, shook it and left silently.

"I was able to stop the bleeding," Cloud Dancing said, pointing to Sully's forehead. Sully nodded gratefully.

"Ya saved my life, didn't ya?" Cloud Dancing paused.

"This is not the first time you have been rescued." Sully swallowed hard, thinking of Michaela. Her beautiful face filled his thoughts and made his heart thump harder. Cloud Dancing noticed the look on his face, and he knew a woman was on his mind, but he said nothing of it. "Your will is strong. You could have survived on your own."

"I don't know how to repay ya." Cloud Dancing held up a hand.

"There is no need. You must rest and let your body heal." Sully felt his body grow tired again, and he leaned back in the buffalo hide. He watched the smoke from the fire swirl up and dance to the top of the teepee and out into the sky. Wolf put his head on his paws and watched his new master protectively, and soon, Sully felt his eyes droop, and he succumbed to sleep again.

* * *

Lydia sighed as she sat at her window watching the rest of Boston wind down and go to bed. The lights went off one by one, and soon, not a room on the street had a light in the window except for hers. She sighed heavily, looking out into the dark night. Her mind couldn't help but wander to David. She wondered what he was doing and thinking. She wondered if he was suffering. She hoped he was. He deserved to suffer. So did she. She was just as guilty as he was for the sin they committed together, though she felt remorse, and David didn't.

She was trembling, thinking of how cold and callous he'd been to her shortly after their rendezvous. She closed her eyes, thinking of that night.

_She lay sprawled along the bed under a quilt her great grandmother had made. She'd spent the last few hours in the arms of a man she'd thought was so strong, handsome, caring and wonderful. David was lying beside her, his limbs now rigid. He was staring into the flame of the candle near the bed, and Lydia wondered why he wouldn't look her in the eyes._

_"David," she whispered, her fingers trailing down his chest and through his chest hair, basking in the afterglow of the passionate sin they had just committed. David tensed more, and Lydia sat up, letting the quilt drop into her lap. Her full breasts were exposed to David's scrutinizing eyes, yet he wouldn't look. "I don't need the money, David. If that's what this is about…"_

_"You will keep quiet," he said sternly. "I will make sure you have your money." She wanted to be happy with him. She wanted to pay for her sins, but perhaps spending a lifetime with him could make up for it. She doubted David was the kind of man to do such a thing, however._

_"I don't think payment is warranted, darling. I'll keep quiet anyway," she whispered, moving her fingers to his cheek. Did she dare touch him in that way? She certainly wasn't in love with him. She'd just never been looked at in the way David had looked at her. She'd never felt wanted in the way he had wanted her. He pushed her hand off of his face._

_"In return, I'd like you to remember to remain quiet." He climbed out of bed and strode naked across the room. Lydia pulled the quilt up around her body, feeling far too exposed now. She was feeling a plethora of emotions now; none of them were good._

_"David, please, look at me," Lydia commanded. David swallowed hard. Perhaps he was just embarrassed. They'd never been together like this before, and it had happened so fast. He'd been so seductive. Perhaps he was a sensitive person. Perhaps he was feeling as if he'd taken advantage of her. "Don't be embarrassed."_

_"I'm not," David replied, slipping his pants on and fastening the buttons._

_"Then what's wrong? David, what you said to me earlier…"_

_"I meant it. You're a beautiful woman. Very desirable."_

_"So what's the problem? We're not married, so what? The rest of the world doesn't have to know what went on behind this door. Only we know, and there aren't any regrets. Are there?" David stiffened again before pulling on his shirt. "David!" She'd only wanted to say what he wanted to hear, and now she didn't know how to read him. David Lewis certainly was unpredictable!_

_"Lydia, you can't expect this to continue, can you?"_

_"I thought…"_

_"If you were assuming this would go further than what it has, you're sadly mistaken. I'm a respectable doctor."_

_"And I was a respectable nurse! Now what am I?"_

_"You'll continue to be one," he answered coldly. "Nobody has to know." Lydia watched him pull his boots on and move toward the door. Lydia suddenly felt empty. She'd know._

_"So that's it, is it? You're leaving? What's wrong with me, David? Why can't you look at me?" He paused, his hand on the doorknob. Without turning to look at her, he answered and walked out the door._

_"You're not her."_

Lydia closed her eyes, those three words haunting her to this day. Of course she wasn't the object of David's affection. But, at least she had been for a few short hours. Her time with him had been good, but he'd been so distant. He wouldn't look her in the eye. He said he didn't regret it, but it was obvious that he did, and she had started regretting it too. Now, each day was filled with guilt and regret, but she was moving on. She wasn't letting her mistake with David push her down. She'd find a way to live with what she did.

As Lydia looked out of her window, she saw a figure walking down the street. She peered out, and finally recognized him as the man who she'd seen earlier as she was sweeping off the porch steps. He was looking up at her house, and it startled her. This wasn't funny. She needed to tell him to go away. She quickly pulled on her robe and left her room. She moved to the front door and walked out onto the steps. Albert was already passing.

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked. "What are you doing here?" Albert stopped and turned toward her voice.

"Going home," he said with a dry laugh. "Did you come out to wave me home?" Lydia smirked.

"I saw you looking at my house."

"Oh, that? I was just making sure you didn't miss a spot earlier," he replied. Lydia scoffed and shook her head. "You sure came out here in a hurry, didn't you?"

"You're awfully bold aren't you?"

"So you're going to play that game, are you?"

"What game?"

"See, I told you. You're answering a question with a question." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing out this late, anyway?" Albert put his hands in his pockets and stared at her, proving his point.

"I told you. I'm going home. I was working late at the office. A lawyer's work is never done."

"You're a lawyer?" she asked, immediately picturing herself suing the pants off of David Lewis.

"Yes, Miss. Do you need my expertise?" he asked, stepping closer to her. She pulled her robe closer around her body.

"No. No I don't," she replied. "Are you so desperate for money that you'll ask any stranger on the street?"

"See, I'm not quite sure I understand. We're not quite strangers, Miss. We met earlier today. And if I remember right, you don't have any money to offer. You work here." Lydia felt like throwing something at him. He merely smiled, and she couldn't help but bite back a grin. He was a challenge, this one.

"We are strangers. We don't know each other." She turned toward the door.

"The name's Albert Johnson," he replied. Lydia turned back to face him.

"Lydia Grayson," she replied.

"Nice to officially meet you, Miss Grayson."

"What makes you think I'm a Miss?" Albert smiled and stepped a little closer.

"Because, I don't think any husband would want a wife as pretty as you to work as a maid." Lydia was taken by this statement. He wasn't saying it in a suggestive way, and it didn't seem as if he had any meaning other than a compliment behind it. She swallowed hard, felt her cheeks flushing, and she rushed inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Albert smiled and shook his head. This Lydia Grayson was a challenge, but he liked it. Perhaps that was why he'd pursued Michaela all of these years. She always walked away. But there was something different about Lydia. She seemed to be scarred. She wasn't perfect, though she was beautiful. He knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw her. In fact, he was sure of it.

* * *

Charlotte woke feeling pain in her abdomen. She knew what was happening, and she didn't want it to happen. She reached for Ethan, but he wasn't there. She cried out. He still wasn't home. God, she should have realized he wouldn't be. Perhaps hope had got in the way again.

She felt the muscles in her abdomen clenching, and she lay back, praying that it wouldn't happen. She couldn't let it. She needed this child. She needed to give her love to this little one.

"Ma?" Colleen asked, sitting up in bed. Charlotte bit her cheek to stop from screaming.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked.

"Just fine, baby. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Colleen. Go back to sleep, sweetheart." Soon, the room was silent again, and Charlotte pulled herself out of bed. She slipped into her robe and rushed out of the house. She walked as quickly as she could toward the barn. She couldn't let the children see this.

She pulled the barn doors closed, and one of the cows woke with a start. She moved into an empty and clean stall and lay down in the hay. She tried to relax, but her body was in so much pain. She wanted to curl up and sleep, but this little one wouldn't let her.

She lay there now, the strength draining from her. Only her will told her she wouldn't lose this baby. She couldn't. This baby had to be born, because he or she had a purpose in this world.

Tears stung her eyes, and she lay back as the pain overtook her. She waited and waited for the end. But it never came. She lay there for an hour, and the pain tapered off. It was gone. Was her baby still alive? Would it still be there in the morning? She swallowed hard, the unknown scaring the life out of her.

* * *

The cold of the night clung to Michaela's skin as she peered into the darkness toward her assailant. She scooted back against the wall of an old brick building, and as the clouds parted, the moon revealed her attacker. David.

"David?" she asked, tears stinging her skin.

"I told you. You're going to be mine. I told you I'd make you see."

"See what?" Michaela asked, her breath hitching.

"You love me," he said, stepping closer. Michaela looked for an escape, but she was cornered, her body sitting in puddles of only God knew what. She was shaking out of fear and disgust.

"Don't do this, David. Please," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"It's for your own good, my love. He doesn't love you the way I love you. I'll make you see it. I'll make you feel it," he replied. Feel? She felt her stomach lurch as he stepped closer. "I've desired you from the moment I saw you, and I know you feel the same. He pulled her up and pushed her against the wall, trapping her body between his and the hard brick.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Let me go!" His hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed just enough to make her choke. He let her go.

"You yell like that again, I'll snap your neck," he seethed. She saw the anger inside of him, and she reached up, tearing the eye patch from his face and throwing it away. She tried to hit his damaged eye, but he took her wrists strongly in his hands. He pushed her down onto the concrete and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. His other hand moved violently toward her skirt, pushing it further up…up. Michaela cried out, but David's hold on her wrists grew tighter. He pressed bruising kisses to her mouth, and she held in the sickness that was bubbling up in her stomach when his tongue plunged between her lips.

"Please no," she gasped when he pulled his mouth away from hers. His hand ripped at her skirt, and as he moved closer…closer, her nails raked at the fabric of his coat. She cried out and thrust a knee into his stomach. He fell back, gasping for air. She finally let loose. She leaned over and vomited onto the dark concrete. She couldn't stop herself. She was so shaken. She needed to get away. She had to run.

She pulled herself to her feet and began to run, but a hand grabbed her ankle, yanking her roughly to the ground. She felt him pull himself on top of her, cutting off her air supply. She felt his sick excuse of an arousal pressing into her stomach. She cried out as his hands ventured up her skirt again. She closed her legs tightly, and David grew infuriated.

"Little whore! You're saving it all for him, aren't you!" he spat. Michaela was sobbing now, and he threw his hand back and brought it to her face with a sickening slap. Her jaw began to throb in pain, and he hit her again and again. She felt a hand grab her breast, squeezing it roughly, and she tried to fight him off. She kicked him and beat her fists into his chest. She clawed at him and screamed louder and louder, but he grew angrier and picked her up, dragging her further into the alley. He threw her down, and her head made a loud thumping sound against an unidentified object, and she felt the blood beginning to flow. She touched the wound and she grew dizzy. Blood and tears stained her cheeks. She saw him come forward, and she knew she was going to die.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Again, this chapter contains some material that may be offensive or upsetting. Read with caution!

"No! No! No!" Michaela screamed over and over again as David's hands ripped at her dress and gripped her breasts and her sides violently. He pressed his bruising lips to her flesh, and she wanted to throw up again. How could this be happening to her? She'd heard of this happening, and she had treated many victims, but she never thought it could happen to her, and she never thought it would be by David. "Stop! Stop! David, stop!" It occurred to her that she was probably going to die. After he had his way with her, he'd kill her. If she was lucky, it would be a quick death, but knowing this side of David, he'd make her suffer; make her beg for death. He'd kill her from the inside first; kill her spirit and her self-worth. He'd kill her hopes and dreams, and then he'd finish the job. She couldn't let him have the satisfaction.

As his hands moved to rip off her pantaloons, she couldn't take it anymore. The garment came off with a loud tear, and Sully's face appeared in her thoughts. His deep azure eyes penetrated her soul, and she felt renewed strength and love fill her entire being. Michaela Quinn was a strong woman. She wasn't going to let this happen. She would fight until the last minute. She wouldn't give up.

"Stop!" she screamed as his hand moved up her thigh. She kicked him away, and he came back at her with more force, slapping her face so hard that the corner of her mouth began to bleed. She reached blindly, reached for something to save her life. His hands were roaming again, but she thrashed about violently, not letting him get to her.

"I never knew you were a feisty one, Michaela. Stubborn for sure, but feisty? It only makes it better for me. You're only hurting yourself."

"I hate you!" she screamed, reaching toward the alley trash. She needed something…anything. When he turned her onto her stomach to try to rip the back of her dress, she spotted something glinting at her in the moonlight. She reached for it, and she felt the hard glass in her hands. At that moment, she was thankful for whiskey bottles. She rolled onto her back and threw the glass at him. She heard it smack him in the forehead, and he groaned in pain. Shattering followed, and his head hit the brick wall with a heavy thud. When silence followed, she knew he was unconscious. What if he was dead? She felt around in the darkness for his body, and her hand moved to his chest. She felt his cold, blackened heart beating, and his breathing was shallow. She hated him. She wanted him to die. Her hand found a large shard of glass from the whiskey bottle, and she wanted to kill him. She wanted him to bleed and hurt and die.

She felt humiliated. She broke down and threw the glass away. What was she thinking? She was a doctor, and she vowed to preserve life, not take it. She could easily kill him now and not be taken to trial. She could easily let him go to his eternal resting place early, but death was too good for him. He had to suffer. He had to pay.

Footsteps came running, and Michaela noticed two lights bobbing in the darkness of the alley and nearing her. She drew away from David's body and hunkered near the wall, pulling her bruised legs to her chest.

"Miss?" a man asked, kneeling down beside her. The other moved to check her pulse. Michaela recognized him as Marshall Williams. He'd been invited to dinner a summer ago. "Miss Quinn! My God, what's happened?"

"This man's alive, sir," the younger man stated. "Barely." Michaela's tears had dried up. She'd cried herself out of them when she'd been attacked. She needed Sully, but he wasn't there. She needed him now more than ever.

"Miss? Did he?" She was trembling, and Marshall Williams, a strong man for sure, lifted her up into his arms. She didn't draw away. She wasn't afraid. She had no reason to be anymore. David would be going away for a very long time. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He couldn't break her.

"Stephen," Marshall Williams said quietly.

"Sir?"

"Take this man to the buggy and directly to the hospital. Don't let him out of your site. I'll meet you there to make an official arrest."

"Yes sir," the other man replied. Marshall Williams felt Michaela's arms wrap around his neck. And he felt her sobbing in his arms. He was a good friend to her father, and he felt guilty for having to break the news. He carried her out of the alley and across the street. They neared the house, and Michaela pulled away. The Marshall put her down.

"Miss Quinn," he said quietly. "I'll walk you the rest of the way." She nodded, blood and bruises staining her face. The Marshall let her lead the way, and when they arrived, he pounded on the door. He pounded furiously until Josef Quinn himself came to the door.

"What on Earth?" he asked, flinging the door open. "Do you have any idea what time…" He stopped when he saw his daughter standing there trembling, bleeding, bruising. "My God." He looked to the Marshall.

"I found her in the alley, Dr. Quinn."

"David," Josef said, clenching his fists. His eyes became teary. He looked to Michaela, and she flinched at the name. "It was?"

"The attacker is being taken to the hospital for treatment, and I'm going to arrest him immediately." Josef knew in his heart that a jail couldn't hold David. David was a very powerful man with powerful connections. "I need to get down to the hospital. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Josef nodded and thanked the man for bringing Michaela home. By the time Josef closed the door, Elizabeth was standing at the landing on the stairs, looking down at the pitiful sight.

"Michaela?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, go up to bed."

"What happened!" Elizabeth asked, moving down the stairs further.

"Just go! I'll talk with her."  
"I'm not leaving! I'm her mother, for God's sakes!"

"Then do what's right for once and leave her be!" Josef seethed. Michaela moved into the parlor, her body still trembling. She was sobbing again, and the tears were flowing anew.

"Josef Quinn, you have tended to her long enough! It's my turn. Let me be her mother!" Elizabeth's words shook the entire house, and Josef swallowed hard. He didn't want her to make the situation any worse, and Elizabeth certainly had her ways of doing that. Elizabeth moved toward her daughter. She placed her hand on Michaela's shoulders. The fabric of her dress was dirty, wet and torn. Blood seeped from a wound just inside Michaela's hairline, and blood trickled from her lip. Bruises were swelling on her face, and Elizabeth was almost frightened. But, she still saw the beautiful young woman that lay underneath. "My sweet girl. What happened to you?"

"David," Michaela uttered. "David happened." Josef moved to her.

"Did he…"

"No," she said harshly. "He tried. I stopped him. I…I stopped him."

"I'm wiring for Sully immediately."

"No!" Michaela yelled. God, what would Sully do? He would give up his new life in Colorado to come back to her. She couldn't be the one he left it all for. Not under these circumstances anyway. She couldn't give him that burden. She'd tell him face to face when she saw him again. She couldn't let him leave when he'd only just arrived.

"No? He'll want to know!"

"I know," she whispered. "I'll tell him in my own way. Father, please. Don't tell Sully. Not now." Elizabeth was trying hard not to cry as she looked at her daughter. Martha came in and gasped at the sight.

"Martha, please prepare a bath upstairs."

"Yes ma'am," Martha said with a nod, tiredly hurrying up the stairs in her night robes. Michaela looked up into her father's eyes. She broke down again.

"Why?" she asked. "Why?"

"Oh Mike," he whispered softly, moving toward her and drawing her into his embrace. Elizabeth flinched. Again, Michaela had turned to Josef just like she always had…just like she always would. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Michaela whispered. "I shouldn't have trusted him. He tried to…"

"I know," Josef said gently. "It won't happen again. David is going to go away for a very long time."

"Michaela," Elizabeth began. "I'm sorry I ever trusted him." Michaela turned toward her mother.

"It's not your fault," she said sadly. "I never should have given him the chance. I should have gone to the authorities when he hurt me the first time."

"No! This is not your fault," Elizabeth said quickly, remembering her past with Thomas Worthington. "You didn't ask for this. You didn't. Be thankful you got away, Michaela. Be thankful you still have your life." Michaela nodded, brushing her tears away.

"I am," she said, her voice cracking. Josef gently rubbed his daughter's back.

"I want you to take some time off of work. Just rest."

"No," Michaela snapped, pulling away. "You think that resting will help me to not think about it? I want to work, father." She couldn't let David ruin her life. He wasn't worth it. He'd done enough to her to last a lifetime. It wouldn't happen again. She wouldn't let it.

"Now isn't the time to discuss such matters," Elizabeth replied. "Michaela, come along. We'll get you cleaned up." Michaela nodded and started up the stairs with Elizabeth right behind her. Josef stood, watching them as they disappeared up past the landing. He wished there was something he could do to help her. He wished the entire night hadn't happened, but somehow, he knew this would make his Mike stronger. She was a strong woman, and he knew she could pull through anything. The scarring would always be there, but she would heal.

Upstairs, Elizabeth set out the towels as Michaela undressed. The tattered dress piled at her feet, and Martha bundled it up. She would normally mend the dresses, but this was one would be impossible. Elizabeth turned her head away when she saw her daughter's body. She had scratches on the tops of her breasts, and bruises were appearing under them. Scratches marked her thighs, and bruises lined he ribs. She had been lucky to escape alive.

"You should let your father examine you."

"Nothing's broken," Michaela assured her. That was the truth. David hadn't broken her spirit, her hope…only her trust…any trust she may have ever felt toward him.

She slipped into the hot water and felt it sting her bruises and scrapes. She relaxed soon enough, however, and Elizabeth brought a stool over beside the tub. She dampened a cloth and began to cleanse Michaela's face. Michaela looked up at Elizabeth with tears in her eyes. Elizabeth hadn't sat with her like this since she was a little girl.

"Thank you," Michaela whispered as Elizabeth washed the blood away. Elizabeth bent down and kissed the top of Michaela's head.

"We may not always agree, but we'll always love one another." Michaela nodded.

"Yes, I know."

"I love you, Michaela. You may not think it sometimes, but I do. I always have, and I always will." Michaela and Elizabeth soon sat in silence, and Michaela felt her body being cleansed. No matter how badly David had hurt her, he hadn't broken her. He hadn't won. She was still very shaken up, but she still felt such profound love and joy. Sully's love. When she thought of him, her heart swelled, and she was happy. He was her happiness, and David hadn't taken that away. He hadn't taken anything from her, and he would never get the chance to try again.

* * *

Sully woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, and his heart was pounding. He groaned as his head pounded, and he wondered for a moment if he was dying. Something felt terribly wrong.

Cloud Dancing heard Sully stirring, and he moved from his sleeping wife's side to sit beside Sully.

"What is it, my friend?" he asked, stirring the embers in the fire.

"I…somethin' don't feel right," he replied quietly, pressing the heels of his hands into his forehead, trying to apply a counter pressure to what he was feeling on the inside. His heart felt like it was breaking, but he didn't know why. Something was very, very wrong. Sully's ankle began to throb, and his head pounded even more painfully. He winced, and the medicine man closed his eyes, chanting something for a minute. Sully watched him, and when Cloud Dancing opened his eyes, he looked very serious.

"Something is out of balance in your life." Sully was already confused.

"What?"

"You must heal your spirit as well as your body." Sully swallowed hard.

"How do I do that?" Cloud Dancing took a small pouch into his hands, opened it, and emptied the contents into the flames. The flames sparkled a brilliant blue for a moment before returning to orange and white.

"There is a ritual," Cloud Dancing began. "It has been used for many years. A sweat lodge is constructed, and we seek the guidance of the Spirits. They come to us in the form of visions and lead us on the right path. The spirit is cleansed, the body is healed, and the pain will start to go away." Sully knew there was a lot of pain in his life. Not only was there physical pain, but also there was the emotional pain. He had the pain of losing his parents and home, and he had the pain of being away from the woman he loved. God, he needed her now more than ever.

"We should do that now?" Sully asked. Cloud Dancing shook his head.

"Your physical pain must be tended to first. When you are stronger, you will be able to heal your spirit." Sully swallowed hard.

"What do I do 'til then."

"You rest," Cloud Dancing replied. "Heal your body and rest your soul. I will pray to the Spirits to take your pain away. I will ask them to heal you." Sully nodded, and he listened as the medicine man chanted, and he fell asleep to the chanting, as the words danced away with the swirling smoke from the fire.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Michaela sat at her opened bedroom window, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping and the horses clippity-clopping down the streets. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of apple blossoms in her yard. She only wished Sully was with her to share this moment.

It was May, and it had been two very long months since Michaela's attack. Her physical wounds had healed, and all that remained was a slight scar that hid under her hair. She had had a long journey since her ordeal, and she had sat through court hearings and had to face David throughout those sessions. Her father had been there by her side the entire time, but somehow, David had managed to walk free.

As she gazed out of her window, she couldn't help but feel as if she was gazing out through the bars of a prison cell. This room had been her place of comfort for two months now, and she rarely left. It wasn't by force, but it was by choice, because it was the only place she could have quiet and sit and read over Sully's letters, which had come in on a regular basis.

Michaela sighed heavily when she thought of her current situation. She only went into the hospital twice a week, and Josef only worked when she worked. He had been extremely protective of her, and she knew it wasn't good for him or for his career. It saddened her, but he refused go in to work without her. She knew he partially blamed himself for what had happened to her that night. He felt that he should have had someone with her at all times after what had happened with David grabbing her and with him showing up unexpectedly. The stalking had been another factor he should have considered. Michaela felt like a fool, but she had been feeling out of sorts that night, and she hadn't thought enough to wait until morning to go out. It was fate, and she couldn't have changed it, though she wish she would have made an effort.

A small frown came to her lips as she glanced down at Sully's last letter. His attitude seemed to be changing gradually. He was telling her of so many adventures he'd been on, about his new Cheyenne friends and about so many things going on in the town. He loved Colorado Springs. He loved being there, and she felt guilty that he felt he had to come back. She didn't want to be a burden. She didn't want to be the reason he would leave the place he loves most. With a sigh, she looked out of her window again. It was a beautiful day, and she wanted to get out. But, getting out meant that David might be around the next corner.

It made her sick when she thought about the way he was still roaming the streets. He'd spent a few nights in jail, and he'd hired the best lawyer in the city, and Michaela was almost certain that they paid off the judge. He ruled that Dr. Lewis had been under a lot of stress from losing his job and the accident he suffered in California, that he had probably been disoriented and acted out from aggression. He'd been released, but he had been ordered to seek psychiatric counseling once a week. She scoffed. That left him free to watch her, free to attack her, and it left him free to try to rape her again.

Albert had acted as an attorney for Michaela, and he had pushed for life in jail, but David walked free, and Michaela would never forget the smirk upon his lips as he walked out of the courtroom that day. She hadn't seen him since, and she hoped she never would again. She only hoped there would be no other victims.

Of course, the judge had told David not to approach the Quinn residence, and to keep at least one hundred yards away. He was told not to come near Michaela again, because if caught, it would result in his arrest. Michaela knew that wouldn't stop him. If he wasn't caught, there'd be no way to take him in to jail. If only cameras were available for portable usage to snap a picture any time and anywhere…then they'd have proof if he came near her. She hoped he never would.

Michaela sighed a little as she thought about her letters to Sully. She'd told him everything that had happened in her life except for the attack by David. She wanted him to know she was well, which she was. She didn't want him to over react and come all the way back to Boston when she was perfectly fine. She wanted life to continue as normally as possible, and she'd managed to do that. Her father and mother, however, had urged her to seek counseling to deal with what happened, but Michaela didn't feel it was necessary. She didn't feel afraid. She was only angry and disgusted. David hadn't won. He hadn't succeeded in bending her to his will. She would never give him the satisfaction, and she was proving that she had moved on, and he meant nothing to her.

Michaela was distracted from her thoughts by a rapping at the door.

"Come in!" she replied with a yawn. Elizabeth stepped into the room. She'd been more attentive to her daughter's needs, and the two never spoke of Sully together. It was only a matter of time before one of them brought him up. Michaela was happy that she and her mother talked more, however, and it made her feel closer to her than ever.

No, lately, they talked about Michaela's feelings, and Michaela felt as if the topic had been dragged through the mud, but she appreciated how hard her mother was trying. Michaela never gave her parents the full details of that night, though it was pretty clear how bad he'd hurt her by the markings he'd left on her body. She had only made it clear that he didn't make it as far as he wanted to go, and she was grateful that she'd willed herself to survive.

"Lunch is ready," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Martha made your favorite." Michaela frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm not feeling very hungry right now." Michaela looked down at a blank piece of paper, wondering what to write in her next letter to Sully. Her pen made little circles about the page, and Elizabeth sighed.

"What's the matter?" She really didn't have to ask. She knew. Michaela was thinking of Sully. Elizabeth let out an exasperated breath. "My dear, you have got to put him out of your mind. He's not coming back." Michaela rolled her eyes with her back turned to her mother. Elizabeth didn't know what she was talking about, though Michaela couldn't help but wonder if it'd be best if he never came back. Leaving the place you love so much would have to be hard.

When Michaela said nothing, Elizabeth shook her head and left Michaela alone. Michaela pulled Sully's last letter out of her desk drawer and began to read over it with a sad smile on her face.

"Dear Michaela," she read aloud. "How are you? I hope everything is all right. You sounded kind of tense in your last letters. I hope David isn't causing you any trouble, because if he is, I'll take care of it. Before you even think it, don't worry, I wouldn't dream of stepping on your toes. I know you like to take charge of situations by yourself, but sometimes you can't always do it alone. I'd be happy to rough him up a little." Michaela loved the way he tried to lighten the tone of his words, though she knew he was completely serious. "Well, I finally mastered horseback riding, and I'm even riding bareback without a saddle. Cloud Dancing is teaching me the Cheyenne ways, and it's really opened up some new doors that I never knew existed. You might be surprised when you see me next." Michaela wondered why, but she knew that she couldn't wait to see him, though she wondered if she ever truly would. "Wolf has become my constant shadow. He's always there, and I'm starting to get used to it. He's helped me out of some scrapes, and he even helped me break up a fight at the saloon. The folks in town are getting used to me being here, though most of them don't really accept the fact that I'm a friend to the Cheyenne. Loren and Abagail are pretty accepting of it, but it's hard to find a person who has sympathy toward the Cheyenne. I can't wait to see you again. I'm sure you'll be just as beautiful as I remember. Until then, Sully."

Tears slipped down Michaela's cheeks, sending her dreams of the future with them. She wondered if he'd received her last letter yet, and as those thoughts ran through her mind, she began to wonder if she was wrong to have written what she did. What would Sully think now?

* * *

"Ma!" Brian exclaimed, running into the house. "Me and Matthew caught a huge fish down at the creek!" Charlotte laughed as she stood by the stove, preparing the skillet.

"Is it cleaned yet?"

"Nope. Matthew's doin' that now."

"Good. Where's your sister?"

"She's out behind the barn playin' with her doll," Brian said, rolling her eyes. "Girls." Charlotte grinned.

"Go on out and help your brother. Your Pa will be home from town in an hour or so, and we wanna have supper on the table before breakfast gets here." She joked as Brian grinned at her. He ran along, and she began to feel dizzy. She swallowed hard and sat down at the kitchen table. Her hand moved to her expanding belly. She felt the baby kicking strongly inside of her, and she thanked God for that feeling. Just two months ago, she thought she was going to lose this child, but she'd willed herself to stay strong for that baby, and throughout the night, the pain subsided, and the miscarriage never came.

She hadn't known until about a week ago that the baby was still alive until she felt the first kick. Now, the baby kicked all of the time, and it was such a relief! Sometimes, however, she wondered if Ethan would have preferred the miscarriage. She never told him of what had happened, and he hadn't returned home until the pain was long gone, but she couldn't help but wonder if he thought it'd be better without this fourth child.

Ethan had been distant lately, traveling into town at least one extra time a week. He was rarely home, and Charlotte was stuck without a wagon and with three noisy children running about. She was dealing with the pregnancy as best as she could, and the children were helping with the chores they could do. Matthew was really stepping up and doing a lot of the work Ethan usually did when he was home.

This pregnancy had driven a wedge even further between Ethan and Charlotte, and while it saddened her, it also made her stronger and more self-sufficient. She was lonely, however. The women in the nearest town didn't care much for the outsiders, and Charlotte rarely ventured into town anymore, due to the fact that she tired easily. She went when there was an emergency, but there hadn't been a lot of pregnancies lately. As a midwife, she knew to take it easy and stay around the house, though they were going to have to get in touch with the nearest doctor soon, because the baby was growing by the day, and every day, September grew closer.

Charlotte was surprised when Ethan came through the door. She knew it was early for him to be home from town.

"Ethan?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ethan smiled and moved toward her. She smelled alcohol on his breath. He began to kiss her, and she pushed him away, not in the mood for his advances.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked.

"You're drunk. I'd rather you not have to liquor up to be romantic." She poured him a cup of coffee and settled back in the chair. Ethan sat down across from her. She saw that he was now avoiding her eyes. "What is it now? What'd you do?"

"I…I need some money."  
"What for?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I lost the money on that mare I sold."

"Playin' poker?"

"Yeah, darlin'. I just need enough to win the money back and double it." Charlotte sighed.

"Ya know I don't have no money, Ethan. If I did have it, I wouldn't give it to ya." She stood and moved toward the stove to put some butter in the skillet. "Now go on out back and sober yourself up. I don't want the children seein' ya like this." Ethan hung his head in shame and tottered out of the house. When Charlotte knew he was long gone, she moved toward the bed. She knelt by the floor and pulled a box out from under the bed. She opened it and pulled out a pouch. She opened it up and counted the contents. One, two, three, four…five hundred dollars lay in the palm of her hand. If Ethan knew she had this, it would be gone in a heartbeat. She'd had most of the money since she was a young girl, but she made sure to put a dollar or two in there every month. This money was for her children. Someday, they might need it, and she'd have it to give to them. She couldn't let their father take it and gamble away their futures.

Charlotte sighed and rubbed her belly. Would Ethan ever learn? Would he ever truly understand that family was more important than gambling, winning and drinking? There was so much life to live, and Ethan was throwing it all away.

* * *

Albert stepped out of his home and placed a hat upon his head. He straightened his tie and began to walk. He no longer walked toward the Quinn household. Every now and then, he would walk past Lydia's home and hope to catch a glimpse of her. But, he hadn't seen her since that night two months ago. He could still remember her striking gray eyes and her bold black hair.

Meanwhile, Lydia finished washing the dishes in the kitchen, and she dried her hands on her apron. She pulled the apron off and decided that she was taking the day off. Her cousin's husband was staying home everyday now, because the baby's birth was so close. He was a doctor anyway, and he would be the one to deliver the child.

She moved into her room and decided she wanted to look nice today. So, she pulled on a light green dress and fastened up the buttons. The dress was perfect, she thought. The lace came up from her bust to her neck, and it was intricately designed with swirling patterns. The green really brought out the flecks of blue in her gray eyes. She studied herself in the mirror, and she let her long black hair down from its prison of pins. It cascaded down her back in a flood of midnight ringlets.

She noticed that the dress she wore didn't fit her right anymore. It had been more difficult to slip on, but she managed. Perhaps she'd wear her corset from now on until she could drop off the weight.

Lydia swallowed hard and gripped the bedpost as she became dizzy. She closed her eyes and settled down onto the bed. She didn't want to move until the wave of nausea was gone, and she wondered for a moment if David had passed some horrid disease to her. She'd seen it in many young women in her years as a nurse, but she never figured she would get one herself. She silently scolded herself for her time spent with David, and she cursed herself for ever being attracted to him.

She'd heard about the trial and what he'd done to Dr. Quinn, and she felt horrible about it. She wanted to speak with Michaela about what had happened, but she didn't quite know how to go about it. How was she supposed to tell Michaela that she had been one of David's many distractions from thinking of her? Perhaps if she'd kept him in her company a while longer, he wouldn't have done such a thing. No, no, she couldn't blame herself for something that wasn't in her control.

Soon, Lydia felt as good as new, physically, and she slipped out of her room, past her cousin's room and down the stairs. She made it outside and stood on the porch steps, looking out over the beautiful town. She adjusted her money purse onto her wrist and began to walk. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she was going to feel free for just a little while.

As she walked, she felt the warm sun shine down on her. She felt wonderful for the first time in a long time, and she even had a smile on her face when she crossed paths with Albert Johnson.

"Miss Grayson. What a surprise," he said with a charming smile. "It's been a while."

"Mr. Johnson," she said with a smile. "Yes, it has."

"I see you've shied away from sweeping off porch steps?"

"Ah, I'm taking the day off," she replied. "Is it any of your business?" There she went putting up another wall.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," she replied, her cheeks flushing red. He couldn't tell if she was angry or merely uncomfortable.

"I think we've started off on the wrong foot. At least let me buy you something for lunch?" Lydia shook her head.

"No, that's fine."

"Please? I'd like the company."  
"I'm sure there are plenty of other women in this city you'd rather spend your time with, Mr. Johnson." Just as she was turning away, Albert cleared his throat, ready to be bold.

"You're the only one I see that's stopping to talk to me," he pointed out. She stopped and turned slowly.

"Why is talking to me so important to you?"

"We don't have to talk. All we have to do is have lunch. What do you say?" Lydia felt her stomach responding to the mention of food. She ate a lot more lately, and she knew that was the cause of the tightness of her dress. She sighed, too tired to argue.

"I know a nice café nearby," she said with a smile. Albert held his arm out to her, and she stepped forward nervously. Should she really take a chance with him? The last time she'd taken a chance with a man, she'd been burned worse than she ever could have imagined. Trust was very difficult for her now, and trusting a man seemed nearly impossible. Though, she rarely trusted herself anymore. She felt disgust everyday of her life for what she'd done.

"Miss Grayson?" She swallowed hard, pushing her thoughts away. She couldn't freeze up like this forever. She had to let herself feel the way she used to feel. She had to remember the way she was before David happened. She stepped forward again and linked her arm with his. They began to walk, and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her nerves. Not every man was like David. Not every man would hurt her. She had to believe it. She had to believe that she was allowed to be happy. Perhaps Albert could make her smile again, or maybe he would even make her laugh. She didn't know what to expect, but anything had to be better than the endless nights of tear stained pillows and the constant fear that eternal damnation awaited her.

* * *

Sully walked into Grace's Café with Wolf at the heels of his moccasins. Grace smiled at her customer and walked over, picking up the skirt of her dress as to not trip in the dust. Sully took a seat, and she moved to pour him some lemonade.

"Afternoon," she said with a smile.

"Afternoon, Grace. How's business?"

"Pickin' up. It's nice to know that so many folks like my cookin'. I've only been open a week, and things are goin' real good!" Sully smiled.

"It's good to hear that."

"Meatloaf's the special today."

"Sounds just fine. Thanks, Grace." She nodded and went to fill his order. Sully looked around, noticing that he was getting quite a few stares. He was used to it. While Abby and Loren accepted him, most folks didn't like him much for his friendship with the Cheyenne, but they tolerated him. That didn't mean they couldn't stare. He couldn't really blame them for being surprised. He'd come to town in fancy Boston suits, and after a week with the Cheyenne, he'd started wearing tanned buckskin pants, a pair of moccasins, a simple white shirt and a strand of black, red and white beads around his neck. He even carried a tomahawk with him, and many folks wondered if it was used for scalping. Of course it wasn't. Sully had originally used it for finding small branches to use as kindling, and he had soon found that it helped with hunting and other every-day activities. It was a good weapon of defense, but he hoped he'd never have to use it in such a way.

"Sully!" came a voice from nearby. Sully looked up from his glass of lemonade to spot Horace Bing, the telegraph operator, rushing toward him with an envelope in his hands. Sully's heart skipped a beat, and he stood. Wolf yipped and whined for a moment, but he realized his master wasn't in danger.

"Hey Horace."

"Got another letter from Boston," Horace said, knowing that Sully would want it as soon as possible. He always made sure to bring the letters to him personally when they arrived. Sully obviously looked forward to them so much!

"Thanks Horace." Sully dug into the pocket of his buckskin coat and pulled out two bits to pay the telegraph operator. Sully sat down as Grace brought over his meal. He went ahead and paid her and looked down at the print on the envelope. The writing was Michaela's familiar signature. Receiving a letter from her made him happy, and it made him feel closer to her. Being so far away wasn't easy! He only hoped she had good things to say this time around, though he couldn't help but feel that she was holding back from telling him everything that was happening in her life.

He finally opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter. He smiled when he began to read it to himself.

_Dear Sully, I was happy to read in your last letter that you are doing well. It sounds like Colorado Springs is stunning. Don't worry about the people here. Every city has people who don't take well to new people. Boston is one of them, though I don't see how. It seems that I see someone I've never seen before almost every day. Colorado Springs is far smaller, so I'm sure you see the same people everyday. Anyway, I'm well. I've been keeping myself busy, but I feel that it's almost time to venture out on my own and away from my father's practice. Working with Father has been a wonderful experience, but I fear that I'm only hurting him by continuing to practice under his support. I need to run my own practice. I only hope I'll be able to do this on my own_.

Sully couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Michaela Quinn could do almost anything if she put her mind to it. He knew her well enough to know that.

_I must tell you that I feel you are happier in Colorado Springs than you've ever been anywhere else. I don't feel right about you coming back to Boston. I think that if you're happy where you are working for Mr. Smith, you should stay. Don't worry about me. I don't want you to be unhappy, and I fear that coming back to Boston will cause your unhappiness. Yours, Michaela._

What! What was that all about? Sully had not expected anything like that in this letter. Michaela didn't sound like herself, but it certainly was her handwriting. She didn't want him to come back? She didn't want him to be unhappy. Well, that was almost an oxymoron in itself. He wouldn't be happy without her! Couldn't she understand that by now? He needed her, and having the hope to hold onto that he was going to get to see her again was what kept him grounded and working hard. He needed her in his life more than he needed Colorado Springs, Welland Smith's money or anything else.

But then the 'what ifs' began to surface. What if she was happy without him? What if she'd found someone? What if she didn't need him anymore. Fear washed over him, and dread made him begin to tremble. He couldn't think now, and he felt ill. He needed to clear his head. He needed to be alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Wolf began to whine as they neared the reservation. Sully was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Pain had returned to his head, and he felt worse than he had when he'd received the wound. The heat from the sun pounded down on him like a ton of bricks, and his knees buckled as the pain intensified. Wolf barked and nuzzled his nose against Sully's hand. Sully put his head in his hands and tried to wait out the pain, but it never went away.

Cloud Dancing looked up from his conversation with Snow Bird, and he saw Sully kneeling in the prairie grass. He stood slowly and said something to Snow Bird in Cheyenne. He then rushed over to see if there was anything he could do for his white brother. They had yet to perform the sweat lodge ritual, so Cloud Dancing was concerned that it was way over due.

"What's wrong, my brother?" Cloud Dancing asked his friend. Sully shook his head as the pain increased. Cloud Dancing knew what to do. "It is time." Sully, knowing exactly what Cloud Dancing meant, nodded his head and stood. A few Cheyenne elders came over, and Cloud Dancing spoke to them, instructing them to prepare a sweat lodge. Sully, understanding only a small portion of the Cheyenne language, could only make out a few words.

Cloud Dancing's hand gripped Sully's upper arm as they walked. Wolf followed loyally, and Sully heard the elders chanting something. He kept his eyes closed, trusting the medicine man to lead the way. With that trust, he felt like he could see with his eyes closed, and they made it to the creek side.

Sully opened his eyes to see the sweat lodge being prepared. It was already constructed, but the stones were being heated, and the water was being prepared. Cloud Dancing let go of Sully and began to send his own prayers to the Spirits. When he was through, he looked at Sully and handed him a buckskin wrap to put around his waist. He instructed him to strip from his clothing and enter the sweat lodge. Sully, willing to try anything to get rid of the pain, moved behind the sweat lodge and did as the medicine man instructed.

When Sully made it inside of the sweat lodge, he collapsed back on the pallet of furs. Cloud Dancing entered and set up a few hot stones. He poured water over them, and thick steam rose up, making Sully feel drowsy. Cloud Dancing began to chant, and Sully listened to the song as everything began to spin around him. He felt sick, but soon, the nausea passed, and the chanting blended with the steam.

"You have lost so much," Cloud Dancing said quietly.

"Yes," Sully groaned, pressing his hands against his pounding forehead. "My parents died back in January." Cloud Dancing nodded.

"The Spirits told me there was great loss in your past. They told me you were orphaned. They tell me your heart longs for another." Sully swallowed hard and wined in pain.

"The woman I love…she doesn't know I love her."

"She does," Cloud Dancing replied. Sully looked at him through the foggy steam.

"She told me I should stay," Sully explained, referring to the letter he'd read. "She wants me to stay." The pain started to go away, and Sully closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. He was light headed and felt as if he was going to pass out.

Cloud Dancing merely nodded, and he pulled something from a pouch, sprinkled it over the hot stones, and he began to chant again. Sully opened his eyes and leaned back, staring up at the top of the sweat lodge. As the steam swirled around, searching for an escape, he began to see her face. Michaela's beautiful face appeared before him, and he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Cloud Dancing's chanting disappeared, and Sully watched as Michaela's smile turned from a thing of beauty to a terrified grimace. She began to run, and Sully wanted to run after her. He wanted to catch her and tell her everything was all right.

At that moment, Michaela began to run faster. She was running in the dark toward something at the end of an alley. What was it? The dark began to turn to light, and he saw them, his parents, standing at the end of the alley. They were smiling! What was Michaela doing running toward his parents? His…dead parents. Why would she be going to them unless…? No!

"Michaela!" he yelled out, reaching for her as his vision took over a blood red haze. His hand broke through the vision before him, and it faded away like a repressed memory.

Sunlight filled the sweat lodge for a moment, but Cloud Dancing quickly pulled the flap back. Sully had broken out of his vision, and he sat up, the pain completely gone. Cloud Dancing nodded, knowing what Sully was going to say before he said it.

"She needs me," he panted. Cloud Dancing added more water to the stones.

"She knows it, but she might not be ready to admit it." Sully was tense now. "You know what you must do." Sully nodded tiredly. "We must continue the ritual first. Rest now. We'll continue soon."

* * *

Two weeks later, it was a gorgeous late-May afternoon in Boston. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and so far, the day was perfect!

"Mr. Johnson!" Lydia exclaimed as they strolled beside the River Charles. He'd pretended to almost fall in, and he'd given her quite a start. Albert grinned as Lydia's smile brightened her face. Her pale cheeks turned rosy red, and her gray eyes sparkled blue in the sunlight. Her black hair was pulled back, but tiny ringlets surfaced under the green hat she'd pinned atop her head. It matched the green dress that hid her expanding waistline, and she wore a shawl, excusing it as a way to keep out the chill, though it was a warm day without a cool breeze.

"See, I did make you laugh."

"I didn't laugh!" she replied, biting back a giggle.

"There it was!" Lydia rolled her eyes and gave his chest a gentle shove.

"Careful! I may just throw you in next time."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" Albert shook his head.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to give you this." He pulled a beautiful bouquet of yellow dandelions from behind his back, and he presented them to her. She grinned, feeling her cheeks growing rosier. How had he managed to get those and hide them without her seeing? She didn't care, really. It was the thought that counted!

"You know, I prefer the dead ones." They continued walking along, and Lydia pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulders. Albert glanced at her.

"Why would that be?" Lydia shrugged, but her gray eyes flashed with a childhood memory.

"My younger sister and I used to pick them and watch their seeds flutter about in the wind. It was almost like it was snowing in the summer to us. It was magical."

"I didn't know you had a younger sister."

"I did once. She died before my seventh birthday."

"I'm sorry," Albert said quietly.

"I hardly remember it, Mr. Johnson," she said with a soft sigh. That was the honest truth. She'd pushed the painful memory of her little sister's death out of her mind. She remembered how and when it happened, but other details were quite fuzzy.

"Is this a good place?" he wondered, pointing to a patch of grass beneath the shade of a willow tree. Lydia smiled.

"It's perfect." Albert laid out the blanket, while Lydia unpacked the picnic basket. She was amazed at how quickly she'd grown to enjoy this man's company. They hadn't known one another long at all, but he was a challenge to her, and she was certainly quite a challenge to him!

They settled down onto the blanket under the afternoon sun, and they began to eat and drink and talk happily about the weather and anything else they felt like. Lydia couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy. She was starting to see that there was life past her sins. She wanted to live it. She wanted to smile and laugh and dance. She trusted Albert, and that was a big step for her.

She watched and listened as Albert told her childhood stories and his dreams of the future. Suddenly, she began to feel guilty. She'd gotten to know Albert quite well recently, once he'd broken past the icy exterior she had created, and she knew he didn't deserve to be left out in the dark about her recent past. He deserved to know what kind of a woman she was…she had been. He deserved to know what he was getting himself into by pursuing whatever kind of relationship he thought could form between them. What would he think of her when he found out she was…was…damaged goods? Those were the words she'd heard snickered behind her back, even by her own cousin's husband.

"Albert," Lydia said, interrupting Albert's speech about a certain client he'd once had. He turned his attention to her. That was the first time he'd heard her use his first name without a title in front of it. Should he be so bold too?

"Lydia?" he asked hesitantly.

"There are certain things that you don't know about me," she began. "I'm not quite sure if you'd want to know them."

"What do you mean? You don't work for your cousin and her husband?" Lydia grinned a little.

"No, that's true. Everything I've told you has been the truth, Albert, but there are some things that I've neglected to say. I've been struggling with them, and I'm not quite sure how to tell…anyone." Albert sat up a little and turned his entire body to face her.

"I know you've been hiding something. I just didn't want to press you. I figured that it was either something you would deal with, or you would tell me in time."

"I know this isn't the proper thing to discuss, but if…if you're serious about pursuing this relationship, you need to know." Albert swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Lydia, you were a big surprise to me. I never expected to meet you. I never expected to keep coming back when you pushed me away. But, I did, and I'm here now." Lydia sighed softly.

"Perhaps you'd rather stay away once you hear what I have to tell you."

"I think I'll be the judge of that. Tell me, Lydia. You can tell me anything." She knew he was right, but she wasn't certain of what his reaction would be. But, there was no going back now. He had to know.

* * *

Michaela stood in the foyer staring down at the slip of paper in her hands. She was trembling, but she wasn't quite sure if it was from being nervous or being completely happy! The advertisement had just come into her hands that morning, and now she wasn't quite sure what to do with it. She was quite possibly staring down at everything she had ever wanted. Colorado Springs needed a doctor. She needed to be a doctor again. Of course, she already was one, but she needed to have her own practice and start a life for herself. It was time, but she was scared. Should she take it?

It would be her chance to break free from Boston and David. It would be her chance to be with Sully out in Colorado.

As she thought of him, she frowned a little. She hadn't received a letter from him since before she'd sent off her last letter to him. She felt horrible, and she only wished that there was some way to make him see that she was only saying those things because she cared about him too much to hurt him. Suddenly, she began to worry. What if he had thought she was right? What if he was moving on? What if he had found someone? What if she took the job, moved out there and was left stranded to watch Sully move on with his life. She wanted him to be happy, but she knew now more than ever that she wanted to be happy too. She wanted to be with him.

Thinking back to everything that happened with David, she knew that telling Sully how she felt would be the best thing to do. She was tired to waiting. She was tired of not knowing.

She felt breathless, and she started for the door. Harrison glanced up at her protectively.

"Dr. Quinn?" he asked. She smiled to assure him.

"I'm only stepping out for a moment, Harrison." When she reached for the doorknob, Elizabeth's voice rang out.

"Michaela?" she asked. Michaela sighed and turned toward her mother's voice.

"Never mind, Harrison," Michaela said as she glanced at her mother. Elizabeth stood on the marble staircase, watching her daughter. Elizabeth noticed the slip of paper in Michaela's hand, and she was immediately curious.

"Harrison, would you leave us, please?" Elizabeth requested. The butler nodded and left the room. Elizabeth stepped off of the stairs so she was level with her daughter. "What's this?" She looked down at the paper in Michaela's hand.

"It's an advertisement, Mother. A town needs a doctor," she explained. "The position is in Colorado Springs, and they're desperate for help." The name of the town struck a cord with Mrs. Quinn. That was where Mr. Sully was, and she couldn't have her daughter caught up with the likes of him again.

"You're not actually considering this." That wasn't a question. It almost sounded like a command, and that irritated Michaela.

"I am," Michaela replied with a confident nod. She noticed Elizabeth's face turning red, and that was the warning sign of a blow up. She sighed heavily. "Mother, I know you're not happy with the choices I've made in the past, and you'll probably never approve of my future choices, but they are my choices, not yours."

"I don't just disapprove, Michaela. I forbid it!" Michaela raised an eyebrow. "If you're thinking of running off to be with that…that street trash, you can forget about it!" A fuse inside of Michaela ignited, and it was only a matter of moments before she exploded. "How many times do I have to tell you? He's no good for you! He's poor. He has no breeding and no class. He has worked his entire life on farms and on the docks! He knows nothing of being proper."

"Stop it!" Michaela snapped. Elizabeth was taken aback! "I am so tired of you telling me what I can and cannot do! Those aren't your choices to make anymore! I'm twenty-six years old. It's time that I start thinking about leaving this place. It's time to strike out on my own and make a life for myself away from here…without you looking over my shoulder all of the time! I'm tired of being here and watching my step. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder and around each corner, wondering if David's there waiting for me, ready to grab me like he did that night. I don't need this anymore!"

"Michaela," Elizabeth warned. Michaela took a deep breath, knowing what Elizabeth wanted to say before she said it.

"Sully is a good man!"

"You can do better!" Elizabeth yelled angrily, her eyes practically glowing.

"Better? Who? David? Can you honestly say that a man who tried to rape your own daughter is better than a man who can provide a loving relationship for her?"

"I'm not saying…" Elizabeth began, feeling that her daughter was out of line. Of course David wasn't good enough for her! David didn't deserve to be breathing after what he had done!

"He tried to rape me!" Michaela shot back, tears flooding her eyes.

"Enough! I won't have such talk in my house anymore!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She knew her daughter was hurting, but she was sure the entire community could hear their argument, and these were issues that were left unspoken of in these situations. Michaela was angrier than she'd ever been at this moment.

"What? You won't discuss the fact that David tried to…he tried to force himself on your daughter!" Michaela asked, trembling.

"He did what!" was followed by a noise at the front door that startled them both, and they spun around to see the door wide open, a pack laying scattered on the marble floor, and a stunned Sully standing in his buckskin clothing with fear, anger and shock in his eyes. He looked so different, but even more handsome that Michaela had remembered.

A vast amount of emotions swept across her face, and she didn't know quite what to do. She wanted to run to him, but she knew he was as shocked to hear what she had said as she was to see him standing there before her.

"Mr. Sully, this does not concern you!" Elizabeth spat. Michaela completely turned to face Sully, her entire body trembling. Sully swallowed hard, his eyes focusing on the beautiful woman he had loved for so long. What had she just said? God, why was she hurting?

"You're…you're here," she whispered, the tears falling in thick droplets that formed into tiny rivers. She put her hand over her mouth and stifled a sob. "Sully…you're here." The piece of paper in her hand fluttered to the ground silently and unseen.

"What did David do to you?" he asked angrily. He wasn't angry with her, but he was angry that he'd been gone for so long and had no idea about this. But, when he saw the painful look in her beautiful eyes, he rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. Her arms flew around his neck and held him tightly, not wanting to let go. They needed to hold one another like this, and neither one of them wanted the embrace to end.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he held her tight. He rubbed her back and held her close. There was nothing for her to be ashamed about. This was the first time she'd had a good cry about it all since the night of her attack. God, she needed to release the anger and pain that was built up inside of her. Being in Sully's arms certainly helped her feel better.

"Shh. There's nothin' to be sorry about. I'm here now. It's all right." He kissed the top of her head, and he glanced up at Elizabeth, watching as the anger rose inside of her. He wanted to ask her about this situation, but he knew she wouldn't speak of such things to him. Michaela would tell him, he hoped. Why hadn't she told him before? Perhaps she'd been afraid. Perhaps she hadn't been able to write the words on paper. He should have been there, and he knew it.

"What's going on here?" Josef Quinn asked as he stepped into the house, stepping over the spilled pack at the front door. He spotted Elizabeth standing nearby, and he glimpsed Sully holding Michaela in his arms. "Sully! You're home!" Josef swallowed hard and looked at his wife after he noticed that Michaela was crying. "What did you do?'

"Why am I not surprised that you asked me that?" She shook her head and started up the stairs in a huff. Josef slowly made his way over to his daughter and placed his hand on her back.

"Mike?" he asked gently. He looked up at Sully, and there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. Sully needed to speak with Michaela. "I should tend to my wife. I'll be upstairs if you should need anything." Sully nodded his thanks, and Josef started up the stairs, leaving Michaela and Sully alone in the foyer.

They reluctantly let one another go, and Michaela looked up into Sully's eyes. Tears were still staining her cheeks, and Sully took her hand in his. He led her to the staircase, and they sat down upon the marble steps. He reached over and dried her tears.

"You look so different," she said with a sniffle. She ran her hand along his cheek. He had grown short but well-kept facial hair, and she couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to kiss him like this. Would it tickle? Would it be scratchy? "So handsome." Sully knew she was straying from the issue at hand, and he took her hands in his.

"Michaela, what did ya say about David?" he implored. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Sully, it really doesn't matter at this moment. The only thing that matters is that you're here now. With me." Sully swallowed the worry that was building up inside of him, and he pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "Oh, Sully, there is so much I want to say to you."

"There's a lot I wanna say to you too, but it can wait." Michaela shook her head.

"No, it can't." She had made up her mind. She should have told him a long time ago. This was it. This was the time. There was no going back, and she had to go forward. She looked into his eyes, seeing her future. Her future was with him, and it had never been clearer. Her hand moved to his cheek, and he placed his hand over hers. "Before you went to Colorado, you asked me if I wanted you to say it. I told you I didn't want to hear it yet. But I did. I wanted to hear it then, and I need to hear it now." Sully looked deep into her eyes, months of loneliness and wonderment were evident. He wanted to give her the world right then and there. He wanted to stop time and give her anything and everything she had ever wanted. He wanted to tell her what she needed to hear; what he needed her to hear.

He brushed her tears away again, but fresh tears replaced them right away. Michaela tried to smile, but she was trembling so much that it was difficult. Sully wanted to take the pain away. He wanted to carry it all for her and watch her grow and love and smile. He wanted to watch that light that surrounded her brighten as it did every time he saw her face.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, tasting her salty sorrow and replacing it with renewed hope and love. She kissed him back, needing to feel him against her. But, she needed to say it first. She reluctantly pulled away, breathless. She let her heart steady before she continued.

"But more importantly, I need you to know how I feel about you." Sully swallowed hard as Michaela took his hands. She was trembling, and he began to tremble too. This was really happening, and neither one of them wanted the moment to end. Sully motioned to speak, but she leaned in to hush him with a soft kiss. Their eyes locked before closing, and they savored the moment. When Michaela pulled away, she took a deep breath. "Sully, I'll answer any of your questions. I'll tell you everything. But, I need you to listen to me first. I need you to hear what I have to say, because it's been on my mind for a very long time." Swallowing hard, she continued on. "Sully, I've been fighting with my feelings every moment along the way. I've been fighting everything I was taught growing up in Boston. None of those rules I was taught matter when it comes to the way I feel about you. Oh, Sully, I'm…I'm in love with you. I love you so much." Saying that had released something inside of her; an energy that she couldn't explain. Sully stared at her, his entire life fell into this very moment. She was his life. She was everything. "That love kept me strong over these past few months. Even after what David…what David did…I felt that unspoken love between us." She choked back a sob, knowing she was going to have to explain it all too him very soon. Perhaps she had been afraid, but she had been suppressing it all of this time. Now that she was with Sully, she could say anything and feel anything, and it was okay. "He tried to hurt me, but he never broke the trust or the love that I feel for you. He wanted to break me in every way, Sully. I didn't let him." Sobs were hitching in her chest, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she had to continue until she'd said everything.

"Michaela," Sully whispered.

"I couldn't stop loving. I couldn't stop trusting. David couldn't win." She took a shaky breath. "God, Sully, I've loved you for a long time, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you until now."

"No regrets," Sully assured her softly. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"That's why I told you to stay in my last letter. I thought that you loved Colorado Springs so much, and even if you came back to me, I'd still lose a part of you. I wanted you to be happy."

"Hey, hey," Sully cut her off, framing her face with his hands."I was happy in Colorado Springs, but not just 'cause I was there. I was happy, because I had seein' your beautiful face to look forward when I came back to Boston."

"Sully," She smiled, sniffling and drying her tears.

"I love you, Michaela. I've loved ya for so long now. I wanted to tell ya a long, long time ago."

"I knew. I knew long before you left."

"I've missed you so much. I should have been here." Michaela smiled a little as if to say 'You're here now,' and they pulled one another into a loving hug. He knew to be patient, and he rubbed her back supportively. When they pulled away, they shared a tender kiss. "Ya know we need to talk about this." Michaela nodded and stood, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm ready to tell you." She held her hand out to him, and he took it and stood. They could hear footsteps coming from upstairs, and they knew this needed to be a private conversation.

"Let's take a walk," Sully offered. Michaela nodded in full agreement, gave Sully's hand a squeeze, and she started to follow him toward the door. Sully noticed the piece of paper lying with the spilled contents of his travel pack. He picked it up, remembering seeing it in her hand earlier, and he placed it in her hand. She glanced at it nervously, looked up at him and smiled. Their hands joined again, and they left the Quinn home and headed away from Beacon Hill.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

For at least twenty minutes, they walked in silence, holding hands and listening to the sounds of the city as it passed them by. The sun was bright, and Michaela felt more free than she ever had. She wanted to run and dance and play, and she wanted to sing out to the world that she was happy. But, before she could do any of that, she had to tell Sully what had happened that terrible night with David. Only after that could she truly be free. It was time to let go of the past.

Sully watched her as they strolled through the park. He searched her features, realizing that she was searching too. She was searching for the words to say to tell him what David did. He needed to know. He didn't want to rush her, but the sooner he knew what David had done, the easier it would be to help her through it.

"Michaela, we really do need to talk about this," Sully said quietly, breaking the silence. Michaela nodded sadly.

"Yes, I know we do. I'm just not quite sure how to talk about it." Sully gave her hand a squeeze.

"He didn't hurt you?" She shook her head

"He tried." Sully motioned toward a park bench, but she shook her head. She wanted to keep walking; walk away from the past. "He dragged me into the alley. He knocked me down and hit me across the face. He tried to choke me, and I kept fighting for breath." The memory became so real to Michaela, and the fear that she hadn't let herself feel was starting to surface. She was shaking, and Sully knew it wouldn't be right to touch her just yet. She needed to let it all out first.

"Go on," he urged her. She bit her bottom lip, and the tears clouded her eyes. She quickened her pace, and Sully hurried to keep up with her.

"He left me with some scratches and bruises, but they've healed now." She stopped and turned to him. "The only visible scar he left me with is hidden…here." She adjusted her hair so he could see the faint pink scar that was hidden under her hair. Sully felt the anger boiling inside of him. "Somehow, I managed to fight him off. I kicked and punched blindly, and I fought him away before he could…" Her voice trailed off, and Sully reached out and touched her arm, giving it a gentle squeezed to let her know that it was okay. They continued to walk. "He could have killed me, and I was almost to the point of giving up, but…I saw you." Sully was on the verge of tears by now. He was holding back his anger toward David. He wanted to kill the man, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't change what had happened. It wouldn't make the situation easier on anyone.

"Me?" Michaela nodded.

"I saw your face, and you gave me renewed strength. I fought him off. I wanted to kill him, Sully. I wanted him to die." She covered her mouth with a trembling hand and let her tears spill over. "Oh, I shouldn't say that." Sully shook his head.

"You can say whatever ya want," he promised. "It's just me, remember?" Michaela looked at him…really looked at him and knew he was right. Over all of her years of life, she'd been taught what was appropriate and what wasn't. But, nothing like this had ever happened to her. Her world had shifted, and he wanted to break out and go back to before David attacked her. She wished she could go back and make everything beautiful again. "Just say whatever ya feel like sayin', Michaela." She shook her head.

"Saying it won't do any good," she replied quietly. They continued on, and Michaela squeezed Sully's hand. "It won't change what happened or fix it." Sully picked up Michaela's hand in his and kissed it, taking a long, slow breath. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I shoulda been here when ya needed me." Michaela felt Sully tense up. "I shoulda been here for ya. If I'd been here, David wouldn't have…God, Michaela, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened." She stopped again and framed his face with her hands.

"Listen to me, Sully," she whispered. "There wouldn't have been anything you could have done. David was determined. He was determined to have his way with me. I'm only thankful that thinking of you gave me the strength to fight him off. I'm thankful that we're both alive and well and together right now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. "The important thing is that he didn't get to go through with it. He didn't finish what he'd started." Sully was still angry.

"Didn't he get arrested? Didn't he even go to jail?"

"For a few days, yes," Michaela said, looking away. "His lawyer was too smart." Sully balled his fists so tightly that Michaela could sense the energy coming from him. A frown crossed her lips, and her tear-filled eyes blinked a few times.

"I wanna kill him," Sully muttered. "What he did to ya…" Sully was trembling now, and Michaela felt terrible.

"What he did to me was wrong. I've lived with it, Sully. I survived, and I'm thankful that he didn't…that… It's over now, Sully."

"I know, but he still tried! He deserves to pay!"

"Sully, listen to me. I know you. I know your heart. You don't have it in you to kill a man, even if that man is David."

"That monster hurt you! He doesn't deserve to be breathing."

"I agree," Michaela said, brushing a tear from her eye. "But we won't let him hurt us. Not anymore. If you killed him, he wins. You'd go to prison, and we'd be apart." She took a deep breath. "After it happened, I wasn't afraid. I was angry. I was hurting, but I wasn't afraid. The fear eventually came along, but now that you're here, I feel safe. I feel loved. Sully, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I only wanted to protect you. But, I just need you to know that I'm fine. I'll be fine as long as I know you're happy and that you're safe." Sully sighed.

"C'mere," he whispered, pulling her close. "I'm sorry it had to happen."  
"Me too, but it's over. I want to move on. Can we do that, Sully?" He smiled a little.

"I think it's a good idea. But, it's gonna be hard not to want to go after him and strangle the life out of him."

"Believe me, I've thought about that a million times, but just remember, anything we do to David won't hurt him. It'll only hurt us, and we've been through enough. I just want to enjoy the time we have together while you're here." As they continued on, her eyes went wide. "Sully!"

"What?"

"Your job! You're here a month early!" Sully grinned sheepishly.

"I got my surveyin' done early," he explained.

"Even with a broken ankle? Sully, how did you do it?" Michaela asked incredulously.

"I managed," he laughed. "I worked extra hard as long as I could, and I finished way ahead of time. I'm glad Welland Smith only gives me a little to do at a time." Michaela smiled, squeezing his hand.

"So am I." He saw the life flush back into her face, and that bright smile appeared. He'd missed it so!

Michaela breathed a sigh of relief, happy that everything was out in the open. She felt a million times better now, and she hoped Sully realized that. So, she decided to lighten the conversation. They sat down upon a park bench, and Michaela ran her hand along Sully's arm, feeling the material of the buckskin coat. "Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get these clothes?" Sully looked down at his attire.

"Ya don't like 'em?" Michaela grinned.

"I didn't say that. Actually, I think they suit you better than what I bought you here in Boston. You look very handsome." Sully chuckled.

"Well, thank you." He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, and she leaned into him, enjoying the way his lips felt against her own. It was still a new feeling, yet at the same time, it felt so right and familiar. When they pulled away, Sully watched Michaela's soft cheeks flush red, so he decided to continue on. "Cloud Dancin' has been teachin' me a lot 'bout nature that ya can't read in books."

"You've also gained a new pet, right?" Sully laughed.

"Wolf ain't really a pet. He's a friend. Cloud Dancin' says Wolf's my protector."

"Because he found you in the storm?" Sully nodded.

"I'd like to meet him someday." Sully glanced at her.

"Who? Cloud Dancin' or Wolf?" Michaela grinned and stifled a laugh.

"Well, both of them!" she replied. She suddenly realized that she was still clutching the advertisement in her hand. She looked down, and Sully finally decided to ask.

"What's that?" Michaela stood and smoothed out her skirt. Sully stood with her, and they walked on. She handed him the paper, and she studied his features as he read it silently to himself. "You're considerin' it?" Michaela nodded. "I remember them sayin' they needed a new doctor. It's true, 'cause folks there always go to the barber, and he don't really know anything 'cept how to cut hair." Michaela sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I think it's smart to consider it. I mean, I've been working with father for so long, and he's truly getting to the point where he should retire. I think he's holding out so I'll feel welcome at the hospital. I don't want him protecting me. I know it's time that I do something on my own, and being in Colorado Springs would be a new, fresh place to start. After everything that's happened here in Boston, I'd rather be someplace new." She looked up into his eyes. "I'd rather be with you." Sully nodded and softly kissed her cheek as they walked. She grinned up at him.

"It's your choice, but I can't think of anything I'd like better than to have you out there with me. But, I don't want ya goin' if ya ain't gonna be happy." Michaela smiled a little bit and stopped again. She caressed the side of his face with her fingertips.

"I won't be happy without you," she whispered. Her eyes were so soft and innocent, and as Sully stared deeply into them, he wanted nothing more than to whisk her away to Colorado Springs. He wanted to be with her forever, and he knew that now more than ever. "We've been apart for the last few months, and it's been the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. Oh, Sully, you'll never know how much I missed you." Sully wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked, and she leaned her head upon his shoulder. Her arm moved to wrap around his waist, and they received stares from just about everyone they passed. Michaela didn't care, because she knew that propriety didn't matter just then…not after what she'd been through. They could stare all they wanted! "I'm going to tell Mother and Father that I'm going back to Colorado Springs with you." Feeling as if he was in a dream, Sully suddenly snapped back into reality. He pulled away from Michaela for a moment, and she questioningly looked up into his eyes.

"Michaela, ya know this might not be a good idea." Michaela knew exactly what he meant, and he was only saying it out of concern for her. After all, what would people think of two people, obviously in love, traveling across the country together without being married? People around Boston would automatically assume something sinful was going on, and it would be the hot gossip for at least a month. Michaela sighed and nodded. "C'mon, we'll go back to the house and talk about it." Michaela smiled up at Sully, grateful for how understanding and supportive he was.

* * *

Charlotte Cooper was bone tired. She was so tired from working in the garden all day that she'd taken a nap under a large oak tree, and she'd slept for hours! It was only after the children started looking for her that she woke.

"Here she is!" Brian called, pointing in Charlotte's direction. He rushed over, and Matthew and Colleen weren't too far behind him. "Whatcha doin' sleepin' under a tree, Ma?"

"Oh, I suppose I'm just tired from all that garden work."

"C'mon, Ma. Ya need to rest. You go lay down in bed, and we'll take care of dinner." Matthew helped Charlotte up, and her growing belly took over her balance. Matthew steadied her, and she laughed a little at her own predicament. Colleen put her arm around her mother's waist and walked on the other side of her. Brian trailed along behind.

"When's Pa comin' home?" Brian asked. Ethan had taken off a week ago to see about work further west, and Charlotte didn't expect him home for a month or two. He'd left her with very little money at all, but it was all he'd claimed that he had. She had a bad feeling that he wouldn't come home, but she knew that he would, because he still owned the deed to the farm, and that deed was locked away safely. Charlotte felt sad that she couldn't trust her husband. He was a loving man, but he was too overcome by greed and liquor to ever be the same man she had married so many years ago.

"Stop askin', Brian," Colleen said, rolling her eyes. "That's the tenth time you've asked today!" Charlotte felt a strange cramping in her back, something she'd felt back when she thought she was having a miscarriage. She gasped in pain, and her kneels buckled underneath her. Matthew scooped her up in his arms and rushed her into the house. "Ma! Are you okay, Ma?"

"I'll be alright, Colleen. I just need to rest."

"I'm gonna ride into town and get a doctor." Charlotte was about to protest, but the pain hit her again. She nodded to her son.

"Hurry, son," she said quietly. Matthew ordered Colleen and Brian to stay with Charlotte and not let her out of bed. He ran out to the barn, saddled Lightning, his horse, and he rushed off to get help.

"Ma? You okay?" Brian asked worriedly.

"I'm just fine, Brian," she said with a positive smile that was lined with worry and pain. "This little one is just bound and determined to get here 'fore its rightful time. "We ain't gonna let that happen, are we?"

"No, Ma," Brian said, holding his mother's hand. Colleen swallowed hard, not quite certain her mother was right. She'd helped her mother with several pregnant ladies, and many, many times, the pregnancy had come to a tragic end after symptoms like this.

"I hope Matthew hurries," Colleen whispered, moving over to look out the window, seeing Lightning running across the prairie, throwing a trail of dust behind him with every leap and gallop. She looked over at her mother, and she noticed that the pain seemed to be easing up. Charlotte was more relaxed, but that didn't mean anything. A young girl she was, but she wasn't naïve. She knew the way this process worked, and if Charlotte was to give birth right now, the child would surely not survive.

* * *

Albert sat on the picnic blanket across from Lydia. His mouth hung open just a little, and his eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to fall. Lydia was sobbing rivers into her handkerchief now. She'd told him everything. She'd told him about how her mother had grown sick, how David had seduced her and how he'd offered to give her money to care for her money. Then, he'd gotten her fired, the money never came, and her mother died. Albert had been silent for going on five minutes, taking it all in.

"Lydia," he finally spoke, "this wasn't your fault." She nodded her head.

"Yes it was. It was partly my fault."

"What David did to you…"

"It was my idea too! It took the both of us to do what we did, and I didn't even regret it! I wanted him to love me, and I wanted to feel loved by him, but he could only love one woman. Love…well, it certainly wasn't love, but he was obsessed with her. He used me to get over her. He told me things I wanted to hear, and I believed him."

"But what he did to you…"

"I let him. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I thought I could make him love me, but after it happened, I realized that the man wasn't capable of loving me. He wasn't capable of doing anything if it didn't relate to…"

"Michaela," Albert breathed. Lydia nodded.

"I've even tried to blame myself for what he did. I tried to tell myself that if I'd kept him satisfied…"

"No! Don't think of blaming yourself for what he did to her." She nodded.

"I know," she said softly. "I just wish there was a way to take it all back."

"But it's over now. You don't need to worry about him anymore." Lydia dabbed at her eyes.

"Everyday since it happened, I've been begging God for forgiveness. I've been trying to find a way to keep myself from going straight to…" She couldn't say the last word, and Albert moved closer to her.

"I'm not saying that what you did with David wasn't wrong, but I know people who've gotten swept up in passion and done things they've regretted. You're not the first, only or last person in the world who has done or will do this. Don't be so hard on yourself, Lydia. You know what you did, and you know that you regret it." Lydia broke down into tears again. The way he spoke let her know that he was really concerned for her. Others wouldn't bother to say those things, but not Albert. Albert was different than anyone she'd ever met.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me," she sobbed. "I'm no good." Surprising himself, Albert took her hands into his.

"Don't think that. Don't say it," he said softly. "I know you well enough to know that you are a very good person. I wondered why you acted the way you did when we first met, but I can't blame you for not trusting me. I was a stranger, and then there was what David did to you. Well, you had every right to not trust me. The things you've done don't make you who you are, but what you learn from those things do." Lydia sniffled, and Albert handed her a fresh handkerchief, seeing she'd about ruined the one she had been using. "Please, Lydia, don't be hard on yourself. It was the past, and you can move on from it. You don't have to let this destroy you." Lydia looked into his eyes, and she blinked her tears away.

"You're right," she whispered. "I do need to move on. I've been trying. There's…there's nothing keeping me chained to him, so why should I think about him? Why should I waste my time thinking of a man who did nothing but hurt me?" Albert smiled.

"Exactly." He brushed away a tear she'd missed, and his hand lingered on her cheek for a moment. His cheeks grew red, and he realized that he had been himself with her this entire time. He hadn't been under pressure to impress anyone, and in the meantime, he'd started to fall for her, and she hadn't rejected him. "Don't cry anymore, Lydia. Not over him."

* * *

He stood in the shadows of the giant poplars and apple trees, and he watched as they strolled toward the front gate of the park. His hidden eye twitched beneath the patch, and his good eye darkened at the sight of the woman he yearned for walking with the man he despised most.

He watched her arm slip through his, and their hands joined. His very soul ached to tear them apart with his bare hands. He wanted to kill them both and feel their blood on his hands. They had to pay for what they'd done. They'd made him suffer.

David began to walk toward them. He felt as if he was marching to his execution. He was there for one purpose and one purpose only. This time, he was the executioner. He'd kill them both if he got the chance. He wanted her, and if he couldn't have her, Sully surely couldn't.

Michaela was feeling a little better as she walked with Sully, but she heard the slight scuffling of shoes behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder out of habit. For a moment, she thought she was picturing him, but he became closer and more real. It was him. She clamped her hand on Sully's arm, stopped in her tracks, and Sully whirled around to see what was wrong. Face to face, they were, the two men who'd claimed to love her.

"David," Michaela breathed, every part of her being wanting to run away. This was the first time she'd come face to face with him since the night of the attempted rape. They'd seen one another in passing at court, but this was the first time they'd come so close together, and Michaela felt a sickness bubbling up inside of her stomach, wanting release. The sight of him did this to her. She wanted nothing more than to hurt him at that moment.

Sully tensed on Michaela's arm, and she stepped away, knowing he was angry and upset at the same time. He stepped toward David, and both men were silent. Michaela watched them, wondering what would happen next.

"David," Michaela spoke up, "you know what the judge said. You aren't supposed to come near me." David and Sully were almost toe-to-toe now, and neither one of them seemed to have heard her.

"Ya best get out of here," Sully said, looking into the eye of the man he hated most.

"Why don't you leave?" David asked, his voice gravelly and strained. "She doesn't love you." He looked at Michaela. "Do you? You love me. You belong to me. I tried to prove it that night, but you…you wouldn't have me." Michaela knew it was no use explaining anything to David. He was insane. Obviously, his psychiatric treatments were not being of any help. Sully, hearing David's words, pushed the man away.

"She don't wanna see you. Now, get outta here before I do somethin' that ain't gonna help matters at all." David looked Sully square in the eye.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Sully?" Sully didn't answer, and Michaela knew that this was not going to be pretty. "Can't you see that she's afraid?"

"You made her that way!" Sully barked.

"She doesn't belong with you!"

"Ya made that decision a long time ago, when ya made her choose. You were the fool, David. Ya let her go, and now ya think ya can have her back, but it ain't that easy. Look at her." David pushed toward him, but Sully grabbed him by the back of the coat. "Look at her!" David looked toward Michaela, but she had stopped trembling. The fear of David that had come to surface was fading away again. No, she wasn't afraid. She was sick. She was filled with such anger toward him, and she knew it wasn't healthy, but he'd done this, and he'd left those scars.

Sully let him go, and David stepped toward Michaela. Sully stepped between them.

"Sully, it's fine," she whispered.

"See, Michaela? I've changed since then. I was a fool, but I've changed." Michaela shook her head.

"I don't know you anymore, David. You're not the man you used to be." She reached for Sully's hand. "Sully, I want to go. Let's go and not speak of this to anyone." She didn't want to start any more trouble. Deep down, she knew that even if she went to the judge, David would only spend a night or two behind bars, leaving him even angrier. This re-affirmed her need to leave Boston. She needed to go to Colorado Springs and get away from everything; away from David.

Michaela gave his hand a tug, and Sully's eyes cast a cold warning glance at David before he turned and began to walk away with Michaela. Sully was being the better man. But, not two moments later, a mighty push sent Sully stumbling forward. He let go of Michaela's hand just in time, and he turned to see David moving toward him, his face red with anger. Sully made sure Michaela was safely out of harm's way. Sully then met David's charge with a heavy push, sending the doctor barreling backward and falling onto his back. He hit the ground with a sharp thud, and Michaela wanted to yell at them to stop, but a part of her wanted to see Sully beat him. Part of her wanted to hear David scream.

David pulled himself up and threw Sully back. Sully hit the ground, and he felt the wind being knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe, and David loomed over him, straddling him and moving his fist through the air like a hot knife through butter. His fist connected with Sully's jaw, and Michaela screamed out.

"Sully!" Michaela screamed. Sully groaned in pain and forced air back into his lungs, but when David moved to punch him again, he acted quickly, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He rolled back and pushed David to the ground, pinning him.

"Stay away from Michaela," Sully growled into his ear. "If ya ever come near her again, I will kill ya." David rolled onto his back and tried to throw a punch in Sully's direction, but his fist hit the air. Sully stood and moved toward Michaela, leaving David in the dirt where he belonged. But, David didn't stay down. He stood as Sully and Michaela began to walk away, and he lunged at Sully again. Michaela yelled out, and as if by instinct, Sully reached out and threw a punch at David. His fist connected with David's mouth. He grabbed his tomahawk and pushed David back into the dirt. The blade came slicing through the air and connected with the ground right beside David's ear. David yelled out, and Michaela slowly and nervously stepped forward.

"Sully, let's go. Please," she urged. Sully placed his weapon back into his belt and grabbed David by the collar.

"I'm warnin' you. Stay away from her. She don't wanna see you."

"Let her speak for herself," David spat, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. Michaela stepped forward. It was time to let go of the past. She had a future with Sully, and she felt that now more than ever. David was a part of her past that needed to stay in the past. Sully stood and wrapped his arm around the woman he loved.

"I've told you many times David. Stay away from me. Stay away from my family." She glanced up at Sully, and he gave her a supportive nod. "Let's go." Sully glanced down at David once more before he and Michaela turned and walked away, leaving the bitter, broken man just as angry and a little sorer than he was before he'd approached them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

They stood outside of the large doors to the Quinn home, and Sully looked deep into her eyes. Their hands joined, and they stood there in the silence, wondering what chaos would await them when they went back inside. It seemed that everywhere they turned, someone was there to disapprove.

"You ready to go in?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded uncertainly. A smile spread over Sully's lips, and he shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout your ma. She's just lookin' out for ya."

"That doesn't matter. She has no right to be so rude and vile to you."

"I can live with it," Sully assured her. "C'mon. Let's go inside. We'll talk about Colorado Springs, and then we'll tell your folks what ya decide to do." Michaela smiled, loving how Sully was so understanding. Even though he wanted her to come back with him more than anything, he was still being rather reserved about it and asking her to truly think. He wanted her to want to go without a shadow of a doubt.

The door opened before Michaela even knocked, and Harrison greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Harrison," Michaela said with a relieved smile. She was only glad that it wasn't her mother waiting for her. He nodded, and the two started inside. Josef was just putting on his hat and lighting his pipe. "Father?" Josef noticed that Michaela's eyes were a bit red, and he stepped closer.

"What's happened, Mike?" Michaela looked at Sully, swallowed hard and turned her attention back to her father.

"David," she said softly.

"That's it. I'm going to…"

"No! Please, I just want this to end. I don't want the authorities involved. I don't think David's going to come around again." Josef noticed a bruise starting to form on Sully's jaw. It was faint but visible. He figured that if that was from David's fist, David surely looked much worse for wear. Josef sighed heavily, his mind preoccupied on Elizabeth at the moment. He didn't want to argue with his daughter.

"Nobody needs any stitching up? You're all right, Mike?"

"I'm fine, and Sully's fine as well. I'll see to it that he rests now." Josef smiled and kissed Michaela upon the cheek.

"I worry about you, Mike."

"There's nothing to worry about," she assured him. As far as she was concerned, it was over. If David was stupid enough to try to get near her again, he would certainly deserve what he got for it. She silently admitted to herself that it gave her a small thrill to see Sully beat the tar out of him. She'd never admit it. Well, maybe she would, but probably only to Sully. She turned to Sully and smiled. "Sully, why don't you go sit in the parlor? I'll be there in a moment." Sully nodded and walked away. Michaela turned to Josef. "Where's Mother?" Josef shook his head tiredly.

"She went on a stroll to calm her nerves. She rarely does this, so I should go after her so she doesn't get into any trouble." Michaela smiled a little. Josef always tried to make light of these types of situations. He started toward the door, but Michaela put her hand on her father's arm. "Mike?" Michaela silently slipped the advertisement into his hand. He looked down at it and back up at her. He repeated this for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "You're thinking about it?"

"Yes, though I think I've already made my decision," she admitted, keeping her eyes locked on his. No matter how much she loved her father and didn't want to disappoint him, she knew that she had to break away from his practice someday. "Actually, I know I have. I've made up my mind." Josef nodded slowly and took a deep, thoughtful breath. "Father?" Josef began to smile.

"I've been waiting for this day," he whispered.

"What?" Michaela asked incredulously. "You want me to go?" Josef shook his head.

"Of course I don't want to see you go, but I've been waiting for the day you finally break free and start a practice on your own. I'm so proud of you, Mike." A smile played upon Michaela's lips, and she reached out to embrace her father. He squeezed her tight. "Whatever you do, Mike, I'll support you." He looked toward the door. "Your mother and I will be home shortly." Michaela nodded. Harrison let Master Quinn out, and he turned to Michaela.

"Shall I have Martha bring ice for Mr. Sully's jaw?" Michaela smiled.

"Yes, Harrison. Thank you." Michaela turned toward the parlor and found Sully relaxing in one of the oversized chairs that faced the cold fireplace. Michaela smiled and slowly walked across the room. Sully could hear the swishing of her skirt, and he smiled.

"Everything all right with your ma and pa?" he asked without turning around.

"Yes. Mother went out for some fresh air," Michaela replied. "She doesn't do that very often." Sully chuckled a little.

"I didn't mean to cause such a problem."  
"You didn't. Mother is just set in her ways." She stepped up beside the chair, and Sully took her hand in his. He pulled her around, and she fell into his lap. Michaela let out a squeak as Sully's arms encircled her waist. "Sully!" she gasped. Sully laughed and released her. She stood and smoothed out her skirt. He stood, his eyes on hers, and she felt her flesh beginning to tingle.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. She grinned and playfully swatted his shoulder. Martha came in with a bucket in one hand and a towel in another. She placed the bucket of ice down on the floor and left the room.

"It's for your jaw."

"I'm fine. Really," Sully assured her.

"Please humor me. Martha just ran all the way out to the icehouse for you. You can at least…"

"Fine," he chuckled. He pulled a chunk of ice into the towel, wrapped it up and applied it to his jaw. He winced a little, and Michaela knelt down beside the chair. Her hand moved to rest upon his, and their eyes met, captivating one another for a few moments.

"I'm sorry for this," she whispered, her fingers gently caressing his face. He put the towel down and sighed softly.

"There's nothin' to be sorry for. It ain't your fault that David's actin' like this. He's sick, Michaela."

"I know that."

"I'm the one that's worried though. I'm worried 'bout ya, because David's a powerful man. He's roamin' the streets as a free man after what he did. Who knows what else he could do?"

"Well, I'm not going to worry about it anymore. I'm going to go to Colorado Springs, and I'm going to start a new life." He saw her say that with a sparkle in her eyes. "Only, I hope you don't think I'm running away from it all." Sully put his fingers to her lips, and she blushed rapidly.

"You're Michaela Quinn. Ya don't run from anything." Michaela smiled. She liked the sound of that! She loved the way he could tell her what he thought without any reservations.

"I have made up my mind, Sully. I am going, because I know it's the right thing to do."

"You're absolutely sure? If ya have any doubts, I don't want ya to rush into it."

"I don't have any doubts, Sully. All I care about is starting a life with my own practice; a life where David doesn't exist."

"He's always gonna exist," Sully whispered. "He's always gonna be in your memories."

"But he won't physically be there, Sully. He won't hurt my family if I'm not there to see him do it. It's better for everyone." She sighed and smiled as she looked into his eyes. Yes, it was time to start a new life with the man she loved. It was time to break free of the comfort of home and face and challenge reality. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was willing to give it a try.

"You really are sure then?" he asked. Michaela grinned and nodded.

"Yes," she breathed. She sighed and settled down in the chair across from him. "I want to go from place to place without looking over my shoulder to see if David is following. I spent so much time being angry with him, and I didn't let myself feel afraid. But, now that I've seen him again, I can't help but feel a little frightened." She blinked back the tears. "I'm only glad he didn't really hurt you today. I couldn't bare the thought…I just want to go with you. I want to know that you're safe, and I want to be happy. I won't be completely happy unless I know you're well." Sully smiled a little.

"As much as I want ya to go with me, I can't help but think 'bout what this is gonna do to your family."

"Father will support me. He's assured me that he will. Mother…well, she never accepts anything I do, so why should I expect her to start now?"

"She does love ya."  
"I know, but it's my turn to say what's right and what's wrong. This is right, Sully." Michaela smiled as Sully leaned forward in his chair. She felt herself pulling toward him, and just as their lips were about to meet, Harrison cleared his throat from the doorway. They looked up in surprise.

"Martha's preparing dinner now. It should be done in two hours." Michaela nodded.

"Thank you," she said with a sheepish grin, her cheeks blushing wildly. The butler left, and Michaela and Sully caught one another's gaze. They chuckled together before Michaela stood. "That's another thing I'm looking forward to leaving behind. Being interrupted without a moment's notice." Sully laughed, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw Michaela's eyes searching his.

"What is it?"

"You're the only reason I didn't leave Boston before, Sully. I knew you were coming back. Then what David did…well, I thought that perhaps you wouldn't want to come back."

"Why wouldn't I?" He saw the pain in her eyes, and he felt terrible. He stepped close to her and took her hand into his. He held it with the greatest gentility and felt her fingers curl around his. "Nothin' could ever make me stop lovin' you, Michaela. Nothin'. Ya gotta understand that. I don't give up so easy." He smiled. "It's somethin' we have in common." Michaela grinned.

"We're both stubborn," she said softly. "How's that going to work?" Sully shook his head, loving to see the smile brighten her face. "You're a brave woman, Michaela. You've put up with a lot so we could be together."

"And so have you." She sighed, pursing her lips together. "I knew you'd come back to me. Despite the letter I sent you, I knew in my heart you would return to me."

"'Course ya did. Sometimes it might not seem like it, but we know each other pretty well." It was then that Sully clearly felt the presence of a foreign object in his coat pocket. He realized what it was, and he swallowed hard. He picked her hand up into his again, and he placed a kiss to the center of her palm, sending shivers up her spine. "I told ya you're brave, and I meant it, but ya don't gotta be brave all the time. I'll always love ya just the way ya are." It was then that realization washed over him. He smiled, feeling absolutely free and on top of the world. "Ya know I fell in love with ya a long time ago, but, what ya don't know is that when I was away from ya, I realized that you're the woman I know I'm s'posed to spend the rest of my life with." Michaela felt her body quiver and her heart begin to thump.

"Sully," she whispered, a smile creasing her lips. Sully's smile had faded, however, and he looked a little shaken. "Um, when…when do we have to leave for Colorado Springs?" A woman needed to plan these things, and she couldn't very well pull this off if they had to leave on short notice!

"Not 'til 'round the end of August, I guess," he said, pondering the situation. He didn't have to start up his next assignment for Mr. Smith until the beginning of September. Michaela thought about it. That gave her just about two and a half months to plan for the move, and she knew she'd be able to take care of everything before then. She let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "I suppose it's just overwhelming. I mean, thinking about moving across country is a very scary thing."

"I thought ya didn't have any doubts."  
"Oh, I don't!" she promised. "But, I'm sure you had butterflies in your stomach as you were getting closer to Colorado Springs, did you not?" Sully winked at her.

"Ya caught me," he replied. Michaela grinned, and suddenly, she felt increasingly nervous. She remembered the fact that Sully was staying in a little house courtesy of Loren Bray until he could finish building a larger, family-sized home.

"Sully?" Her eyes hesitated on his. "You have a house in Colorado Springs. I…well, where will I stay? Are there boarding houses?" Sully felt himself choke. He hadn't expected her to ask this so soon. He hadn't been prepared for it. Well, maybe he was a little prepared, but he didn't quite know what else to say except for what he really wanted to. How could he say it without scaring her? He didn't think he'd lose her, but he didn't really know if it'd be right to take that chance anyway. "Sully?"  
"Boardin' houses," he said quietly. "Yeah, but…" His hand moved to his pocket, and his fist clasped around something.

"Sully?"

"I, uh…" Sully rarely ever found himself at a loss for words. "Let's sit down." Michaela nodded, and she sat down. Sully, however, scooted his chair closer and took her hands.

"Sully?" Sully felt foolish now. His palms were sweating, and as he looked at Michaela, the desire to tell her this became stronger. He knew he was going to startle her, but at this point, he knew he couldn't lose her.

"Michaela, I was thinkin' 'bout us movin' and everything," he explained. She nodded curiously. "Well, what if…what if we lived together?" Michaela's eyes went wide, and she tried not to gasp, but it was too late.

"Sully!" she exclaimed. "That is entirely inappropriate!" This was certainly going downhill quickly! It was time to explain his boldness. So, he shook his head.

"Just hear me out," he said softly, giving her hands a squeeze. Michaela looked into his deep blue eyes, melting in his words and his touch. God, his touch…No! She needed to focus. She swallowed hard, trying to concentrate and hear Sully out on his wild and very unexpected suggestion. But, the way he was looking at her made her tremble. The sensations running through her body and her spirit were making it harder and harder to concentrate. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that her corset was so tight, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "I didn't mean to startle ya. I just didn't quite know how to say it. I mean…ya were askin', and I just…well, I wasn't figurin' on doin' this for a while."

"I know you didn't," she said, half understanding what he was saying. "But, Sully, it would be improper. We're not married, and…" Her heart began to tell her that she was a fool. Why did propriety matter right now? He was sitting here, pouring out his innermost thoughts from his heart. She needed him to do that, and she was grateful! What was improper about loving someone with your entire being? Nothing that she could think of…only what she'd been taught.

He gently kissed her knuckles, and she shivered at the feeling of his lips upon her skin. When he pulled back, she felt his breath on her skin, and she closed her eyes, waiting for her heart to stop racing.

"Well, what if we were?" he asked. Michaela furrowed her brows, and her eyes snapped open to look at him.

"Well, if we were, it'd be fine, but like I said, we aren't." Sully sighed with exasperation, feeling braver by the second.

"Don't ya hear what I'm askin' ya?" He no longer felt like a nervous adolescent asking a girl for a stroll. He felt what was in his heart, and he knew it was right. Michaela let the words register in her head. He was asking her a question. Think, Michaela! Her heart was racing that she was certain it would beat right out of her chest and break through her corset. She suddenly realized that wearing those silly things weren't good, and she'd make a point not to wear them from now on. They were so constricting, and she didn't like feeling as if part of her was trapped in a prison. "Michaela?" Michaela nodded, letting him continue, though her head was spinning, and she wasn't quite sure she knew what they were talking about anymore. She stopped thinking and froze when she saw the little wooden box that Sully pulled from his coat pocket. Her eyes went wide, and the tears immediately coated them and waited for their cue to fall. "I told ya that I was buildin' a home for any family I might have someday, Michaela. The truth is, you're my family, and you're the only woman I could see myself havin' a family with."

"Sully," she whispered, the air finally returning to her lungs. He opened it, and a humble diamond awaited her eyes, and it rested inside the setting of a simple gold band. To Michaela, it was magnificent.

"I really didn't plan on it, but right now, seein' your face and hearin' plans of ya movin' out to Colorado Springs with me…well, I just…" The words were fumbling around inside of his head too, but when he looked into her eyes, all thoughts were lost except for one. "When I was in Colorado Springs, I had a lot of time to be by myself and to think. Things didn't feel right, and my friend Cloud Dancin' had me go through a ritual that's s'posed to heal the body and the spirit. When I was goin' through that, I had this vision that ya needed me. I felt like I was gonna lose ya, and I realized then that I couldn't let that happen. I realized then that time's short, and we gotta make the most of it." He pulled the ring out of the box. "What I'm askin' ya…" He watched the tears start to fall from Michaela's eyes, and his heart jumped. "Michaela Quinn, will you marry me?"

Without a word, Michaela looked at the delicate ring that rested between Sully's thumb and forefinger. She stared up into his eyes, and she felt the hot tears trickling down her cheeks. She let out a soft laugh and brushed them away. She couldn't think of any words to say that could agree with him more. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and her hand ever so gently moved out. Sully took it in his and he started to slip the ring onto her finger.

"She most certainly will not!" bellowed Elizabeth Quinn as she stormed into the parlor. The ring fell onto the carpeted floor, and Sully's hand still held Michaela's. Beside Elizabeth stood Josef, a beaming smile spread across his pale face. Elizabeth's face was the exact opposite, and she was shaking with anger.

"Mother!" Michaela cried out, anger rising in her. How dare Elizabeth interrupt on the most important moment in Michaela's life? What right did she have?

"What do you think you're doing!" Elizabeth yelled, her temper flaring. "You will not marry him! Michaela, I've told you a hundred times! He's not good enough for you!" Michaela felt her blood boiling and about to shoot from her ears. She was so angry! She only wanted to scream at her mother and make her realize how difficult she'd made life for her for twenty-six years. But the anger didn't come out then. She didn't yell. She didn't say a word. She simply stood, her entire body in tremors, and she walked out of the room. Silence filled in a thick, depressing nothingness. Sully broke the stillness and picked the ring up from the floor. He stood and walked to meet Elizabeth in the center of the parlor.

"Mrs. Quinn," he spoke up. She held a hand up, her eyes angry and full of fire.

"Don't speak to me," she spat. Josef put his hand on his wife's arm.

"Elizabeth," he said sternly. His gaze met Sully's. "Go to her, son." Sully, saying nothing, left the parlor to go after Michaela, his very heart breaking for her. He only wished he could take away the pain her mother had caused by those vehement words. Josef, however, was not going to let this go. He turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Josef…"

"How dare you?" he cut her off.

"How dare I what?" she asked. "How dare I look out for my daughter's well being?"

"You don't want what's best for our daughter. You want what's best for yourself." Josef's expression softened. "God knows I love you, Lizzie," he said, using his nickname for her, "but, I can't condone such behavior when it comes to you and our youngest daughter. Michaela has tried to make you proud."  
"Proud? She's done nothing but embarrass me since she was a child! She's always done everything to please you. She went to medical school and became a doctor instead of going to finishing school and marrying a suitable husband."

"Have you ever put aside what you and I want? Have you ever thought about what Michaela wants? I told her every day since she was old enough to understand that she didn't have to grow up to be a doctor. But, she insisted that it's what she's destined to do, and I believe she's right. I believe that Michaela will make the choice that works best for her, and I think that choosing to follow her heart will be the best choice." Elizabeth was taken aback.

"You're not seriously suggesting that she's truly in love with Mr. Sully. Infatuated, perhaps, but…"

"I know she is," he said quietly. "Those two are more in love than anyone I've ever seen."

"If she marries this man, she'll disgrace the entire family. I'll never be able to show my face in public again!" Josef felt his temper flaring once more. He rarely ever yelled, but Elizabeth enraged him so often! This was the last straw.

"Will you just stop thinking about yourself for once? That's all you've ever done! You have got to be the most selfish, stubborn woman I've ever met. She's your daughter for goodness sakes! Act like a mother and be happy for her!" Josef turned to storm from the room, but Elizabeth's voice stopped him.

"I thought that giving you one more child would make everything alright," she whispered softly. She sat down in a parlor chair. Josef stayed with his back turned to her. "We were having a rough time with the four daughters we had, and I thought for sure that one more child would make it all better. One more child, a chance for a son would make you look at me the way you looked at me when we were young." Josef turned to his wife. "I thought giving you a son would make you love me again."

"I never stopped, Lizzie," he whispered. "I've loved you from the minute I first saw you. How could you ever think otherwise?" Elizabeth brushed away the tears with a handkerchief.

"Your colleagues were always given sons by their wives. On occasion, a daughter would come, but for us, it was always daughters."

"You think I loved you less because we had no sons?" he asked, moving over to kneel beside his wife's chair.

"We argued all of the time, Josef. You worked later and later at the hospital when the girls began to grow up. I know you loved them, but when you were home, you spent all of your time being a father and not a husband." Josef swallowed hard. "I felt that you spent all of your time loving your daughters, because you felt you'd never have a son, and therefore you had no use for me." Josef shook his head and stood up. "That's why I wanted Michaela to be a boy. Is the fact that we had no sons the reason you took Michaela under your wing? You knew we'd never have a son, so you decided to take Michaela as your…your apprentice?" Josef couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Elizabeth actually believe the words she was saying?

"You really don't know me at all, do you?" He was visibly hurt, and he walked out of the room, feeling as if his entire life had been a lie.

"Josef! Where are you going?"

"Out," he said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. He was bone tired. After nearly forty years of marriage to a woman who never believed in the love he felt for her, he was tired.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

This chapter comes with a MILD warning. ;) Kiddies...no reading for you! ;)

The flash of Michaela's skirt as she reached the top of the stairs and rushed off down the hall upstairs caught Sully's attention, and he shoved the engagement ring into his pocket as he took the steps two at a time. His heart was racing, and his brain was screening. He didn't know what to expect when he found her, and he was terrified for the first time in a long time. His soul was searching for hers, and he was beginning to worry that he'd lost her forever. He knew she loved him, but Elizabeth Quinn was an awfully strong presence in Michaela's life. What if she'd pushed her too far?

He reached her bedroom and gently tapped on the door, fearing that she'd yell for him to go away, but she didn't. He waited, and he heard her choke out the words to permit his entrance between sobs. He opened the door slowly and immediately spotted her sitting upon her bed, clutching a small book, her diary, to her chest. She was sobbing silently, but the tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her dress. But, she didn't care. He didn't either. She was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"Michaela," he whispered, closing the door behind him without thinking.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, sniffling and holding her tears back. She reached for a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"There's nothin' to be sorry about. I'm worried 'bout ya, Michaela." He moved to sit in a chair next to her bed. He'd sit there all night if he had to. He needed her to know he was there and would support her no matter what. She said nothing, however, and she opened up her diary. She began to flip through the pages, her fingers rushing over the pages and her eyes skimming over the words. She was searching, but what was she searching for? He decided to be patient. She'd tell him when she was ready.

He glanced around her room as she searched, and he noticed how well kept it was. Yes, Martha was there to clean, but the way the porcelain dolls were arranged on the shelves let Sully know that Michaela had always been very careful and cautious. She'd been that way since a child, and he knew that it was part of her nature. Part of him knew that Michaela wished she could dare to be different; she wished she didn't have to be so caring all of the time. She wanted to break out of the confines of society and be a free spirit. She'd lived a sheltered life for so many years, and he only hoped she still wanted the chance to start over with him.

When he gazed back over at her, he noticed how red her cheeks had grown as she read a passage silently in her diary. He wondered what on earth she was reading, and he swallowed hard when her head snapped up so she could meet his gaze. She slowly handed the diary to him. She was trembling, but she was serious. Sully gingerly took the book into his hands and stared at her.

"I want you to read that," she said, pointing to a certain passage. Sully looked uncertain. After all, diaries were supposed to be private places to express your innermost thoughts and feelings. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to read it! "Please. Go on. Read it out loud." Sully took a deep breath and looked down at the date on the page. It was dated for the first of May of that year, and judging by the amount of pages she'd written in since the beginning of her diary, she'd had a lot on her mind! He finally swallowed the lump in his throat and began to read.

"The nights grow longer as I dream of being in his arms. The way he makes me feel is a feeling I've never experienced in my life. I blush as I write this, and I know it's improper to think such things, but I can't help it. The way I feel about Sully feels so right, and knowing that he's coming back next month makes the nights longer, because it's just so many more until he arrives. I want to tell him I love him, but the time doesn't feel right. I don't want it to feel forced or like I have to. I need to. I need him to know he's the man I want to spend forever with." He looked back up at her, the last line ringing through his head and his heart. He felt overjoyed and saddened at the same time. It was a shame that Michaela didn't have a supportive mother to share these details with. She'd longed for someone to talk to, and while she had her sisters, the friendship of her mother was something she'd truly missed out on.

"I needed you to read it," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, his spine tingling with nerves, realizing that Michaela thought about him in such an intimate way.

"Because, I needed you to understand that I'll always speak the truth with you. Honesty is something that matters a lot to me. I want us to always be honest with each other." Sully nodded.

"We will be," he promised.

"Being with you has been the happiest time of my life above everything. I love you, Sully, and nothing would make me happier than marrying you," she explained. Seeing the hope fill Sully's eyes made her smile, and she took her diary back into her hands. She locked it and put it away in her safe place, knowing she could let Sully see. She slowly stood from her bed, and Sully stood to meet her. "I've never shared these kinds of feelings with anyone, and sharing them with you feels right. I've never felt more right about anything in my entire life than I do right now. So, my answer is yes, Sully. I will marry you." She smiled as her tears began to fall yet again, and Sully breathed a sigh of relief, a proud, happy smile filling his face. He pulled the ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger as Michaela bit her happily trembling lip. The ring slid easily onto her finger, and she looked up into his eyes. "It's a perfect fit," she whispered. Sully was breathless, and he nodded.

"Just like us," he noted. He pulled her close, his arms encircling her waist, and they held each other so close for the longest time, looking up into each other's eyes, loving the feeling of being newly engaged and absolutely, exhilaratingly in love. It felt right. It felt _good_. She smiled as he moved in to kiss her cheek. His lips lingered there for a moment, and she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him. She held her breath as his lips moved from her cheek to her lips. His kiss was soft and passionate, and for a moment, their eyes fluttered open to stare into one another's soul. They leaned back into the kiss, and Michaela began to open up to him. He felt her gasp for breath, and he pulled away, not wanting to scare her. He was surprised when Michaela's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back to her.

Their kisses were patient at first, but as Michaela's tongue danced at the edges of Sully's lips, he opened up to her, and they explored one another, kissing and pulling one another closer. Soon, the kisses grew urgent, and Sully's hands moved to rest at her waist, feeling her entire being trembling under his touch. But, this wasn't a fearful tremble. She was reacting to her desire, and that added fuel to Sully's burning passion. Michaela felt herself melting under his touch, but her hands moved from his broad shoulders to caress his back, driving them both onward.

Minds were screaming, hearts were yearning, and bodies were pulling and urging one another forward, as souls danced to the timeless rhythm of a lover's waltz. The Spirits smiled down at them, and their hearts filled with such love for one another.

His hand moved up her side and to her face to cup her cheek in his hands. Michaela pulled away from his lips for a minute, and his breaths came in quick, hot pants against her skin.

"Sully," she moaned as he re-captured her mouth with his own. She let out another moan, and Sully's desire was pushed further. His head was screaming at him to stop, but the way she moved against him; the way she kissed him filled him with more love and need than he had ever felt possible. They were moving blindly now, and Sully's kisses matched her urgency, and when Michaela began to fall, his arms pulled her against him, and he cradled her. He was surprised when they landed with a bounce, and he pulled back. They were lying across her bed, and her face was flushed red, and perspiration tinted her upper lip and her forehead. Her eyes sparkled and glowed with passion…need…love. They were both overwhelmed, and Sully couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her. She knew it. She could feel it. She reached up to stroke his cheek, and she smiled a little.

As she gazed up at him, she felt closer to him than she ever had been. It wasn't just the physical closeness. Their hearts and souls were twined together, and they felt more and more comfortable. She wanted to feel his hands upon her skin, caressing her and making her feel things she'd never felt before. She was ready, she knew, and she didn't want to wait. She didn't want to give Elizabeth a chance to try to change her mind. She didn't want David to give her another chance to take away the one thing she wanted Sully to have. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel that she was breaking all of the rules and betraying her own heart. But there was no betrayal in love, was there?

"We shouldn't be doin' this," he said against every feeling and need in his body. She nodded her head slowly, but her hand ran through his hair.

"I know," she replied softly. She let out a soft breath before she leaned up to kiss him again. The soft, slow kisses grew into full-fledged blind passionate ones. Michaela found it hard to breathe, but she didn't care, because he made her feel so wonderful. God, she couldn't believe she was letting him touch her like this. She couldn't believe the way she made him feel, because it was very apparent. It all felt so wonderful!

Sully's hands tangled in her hair, and his mouth moved to her neck. He could feel her rapid pulse against his lips, and she arched her neck, eliciting a soft moan. She gasped for air as her hands moved to the front of Sully's shirt. She helped him pull the coat off of his arms, and her hands began to roam over his torso through the fabric of his shirt.

His hands began to tremble as they moved her arms up above her head, holding them there so she didn't get ahead of herself. She let out a soft chuckle as he did so with such courtesy. His lips found hers again, and his hand forgot about her arms as they melted into one another again.

"Michaela," he whispered with a soft chuckle as he buried his face in her neck. She bit her bottom lip as his hands moved her arms again, and his hands traced their way down her arms and all the way down to the sides of her stomach. Her skin was burning underneath her corset, and she needed to feel more of his touch. When his breath hit the flesh of her cheek again, she was no longer able to breathe. Her corset was squeezing every breath out of her. Sully's hands were moving up again, and her gasps snapped him back to reality. He pulled away as if he'd been bitten, and he sat up on the bed, his back to her, panting for air.

Michaela's eyes flew open, and she slowly sat up beside Sully. The air was returning to her lungs, but her entire body was burning and aching for him. Sully stood and moved to the other side of the room as Michaela gripped the bedpost to gain her composure.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after several moments of silence. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You? I'm the one who urged us onward," she replied, her face turning several shades of red. She placed her hand over her mouth where his lips had been just seconds before. The thing was, she wanted to feel his mouth against hers again. A part of her was grateful he'd stopped, while another part almost wished he hadn't. But, she didn't want him feeling guilty for something she had and hadn't wanted to do in the midst of passion. It was for the best that they'd stopped…he'd stopped.

She moved toward the mirror, and her trembling hands began to fix her disheveled hair. Sully watched her, not sure of what to say at the moment. He kept his distance at the doorway.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. She turned to him with a hesitant smile. "I suppose we got caught up in the moment. It's all right, Sully. It truly is."

"Right," Sully breathed. He looked toward the door. "We better go tell your folks." Michaela's eyes went wide. What! What on Earth was he thinking? Josef would skin him alive, and Elizabeth would have a stroke!

"Tell my parents?" she asked.

"About the engagement, I mean," he replied quickly, feeling a little foolish.

"Oh! Yes," she said, feeling relief throughout her body. "Yes. We should." Michaela was blushing again, and one of her hairpins dropped from her hand. Sully stepped forward and picked it up. Their eyes met as he straightened up and placed the pin in the palm of her quivering hand. "Thank you." Her words certainly took on more than one meaning. Sully picked her hand up into his and gave it a soft kiss.

"I'll wait outside," he assured her. She nodded and watched him leave. She quickly locked the door behind him and leaned against it, trying to catch her bearings. She moved across the room and sat down at her bureau. Her hand was placed over her heart, and it was still beating away feverishly. Her lips tingled from his tantalizing kisses, and her arms felt wobbly from his caresses. She smiled, thinking of Sully and the way he'd touched her. When she realized she was grinning like a schoolgirl, she cleared her throat and sat up straight. She quickly unlaced her gown and removed the corset that had been confining her. Her skin beneath it was clammy and damp from perspiration, and goose bumps rose up upon her flesh. She closed her eyes and laced up the rest of her dress by memory. She needed something, perhaps a drink of water to cool the flame.

Michaela finally finished adjusting her hair, and she took a look in the mirror. Satisfied with her touch up job, she moved toward the door, walked into the hallway, and prepared to join Sully in telling her parents of their engagement.

* * *

Elizabeth stared across her cup of tea at Josef. He'd finally come back inside, but he'd been silent since he returned. He was seated in front of the fireplace, and a fresh fire was blazing inside. He stared into the flames with a thoughtful expression upon his face as he puffed on his pipe. Elizabeth was growing more and more frustrated by the silence that filled the room.

He had debated on taking a stroll, but he'd come back inside, knowing that it was best not to leave Michaela and Sully alone with Elizabeth. He knew his wife's temper, and he knew how short his youngest daughter's fuse was when it came to her mother, so leaving a match with a stick of dynamite didn't seem like the smartest idea. Poor Sully would be blown to bits in the midst of it all! He knew all too well. He'd been there and done that many times before!

"For Heaven's sakes, Josef! Say something," Elizabeth said after what seemed like an eternity of chilly tension.

"What is there to say, Lizzie?" he asked with disappoint dripping from his voice. Elizabeth flinched, knowing her husband well enough after all of these years, but still feeling somewhat distant, as if she was a stranger.

"Something. Anything! The silence is terribly thick." Josef pursed his lips together and took another puff on his pipe. He was searching for the words.

"What did I ever do to make you think I never loved you?" he finally questioned.

"Oh Josef, I knew you loved me. But, we're husband and wife. It's an obligation." Josef was stunned by his wife's remarks. How could she be so…so blasé about it all?

"You think I loved you because I had to?" He shook his head. "Maybe it would've been easier. But, that's not the way it worked. Lizzie, I fell in love with you forty-two years ago. When you gave us Rebecca, it was the proudest day of my life aside from the day I took you as my wife. When the rest of the girls came along, I felt that I wasn't home enough, because I was so busy working at the hospital. I never meant to be a bad husband. I focused more on being a good father while I was home, and I'm afraid I must have focused less on our marriage. When Mike came along, I knew she was probably the last child for us. I had made my mistakes with all of our girls, and I had learned from them. I wanted to do right by Michaela. I didn't favor her. I loved all my girls equally." He gently placed his hand on his wife's. "And I love you more now than the day I first met you." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "I only wish you'd see it."

"Oh, Josef. I'm so sorry," she whispered. Josef swallowed hard. He knew she meant it. When her eyes twinkled like that, and her lower lip quivered, he knew she was truthful.

"So am I." He eyed her. "But if you're truly sorry, you'll back off of Mike. You'll let her make her own decisions." Elizabeth began to protest, but Michaela and Sully came walking into the room. Josef stood, and Elizabeth quickly pulled herself to her feet. Josef hoped she would stay quiet for now.

"Mother, father," Michaela said with a beaming smile, completely disregarding the unhappy grimace coming from Elizabeth's face.

"Yes, Mike?" Josef asked, glancing between Michaela and Sully. He noticed the way Michaela's hand fit perfectly inside of Sully's. They both looked so happy, and Josef knew this was wonderful news! Michaela looked up at Sully, and he gave her a nod and a smile.

"We're getting married!"

"What!" Josef asked, a grin spreading over his feature. "Getting married? The two of you? Both of you? You're…you're getting married!" Michaela nodded with such excitement, and Josef practically leapt for join. "Sully? You're marrying my baby girl?" Sully nodded, straightening up a little. "I couldn't have picked a better man!" Elizabeth held her tongue and watched her daughter. Michaela's eyes met her mother's, but not for long, because Josef rushed to his daughter, picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. Elizabeth watched on with shock and anger brewing in her eyes. To her, this was anything but wonderful.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Mr. Johnson," Lydia said with a smile as she placed her hand on the front door knob at her home. She was shivering even under her warm dress in the hottest day of May. She could feel his eyes on her, and it made her nervous and happy all at the same time. Albert was a wonderful man, and her heart told her that he was the right one. He was The One. But, her conscience told her that he deserved better. Damaged goods. She was angry with herself for thinking in such a way.

"Hey now, no more of that," Albert insisted. "It's Albert, remember? I can still call you Lydia, I hope." Lydia thought for a moment. She bit her lips as the whalebone of her corset started to feel tighter. She caught her breath and sighed softly.

"It's hardly proper," she whispered. "But then, again, who am I to speak of propriety?" She looked away, and Albert gently tilted her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't go saying that. You're a good woman, Lydia, and I'll make sure you see that." Lydia smiled at his thoughtful words. He'd made her see so many things. He'd made her feel happy again, but life wasn't supposed to be happy anymore for her. She was grateful to him. She was falling for him, but she hated the way her conscience tried to keep her from making the decisions that would make her happy. Didn't she deserve to be happy?

"I appreciate that, but it's not necessary."  
"I think it is. You really don't realize how…how beautiful you are, do you?" Lydia's breath caught at his words, and he smiled up at her before turning to start down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he turned back to her to find her still watching him. "Good night, Miss Grayson." He turned again. His formality stung, and she didn't like it. She called out to him.

"Albert," she said softly. He stopped and turned back toward her voice. "You may call me Lydia." Albert smiled at her, and he took in her features as she stood in the haze of dusk. She was beautiful. Her long, black hair was shining, and her gray eyes bore right into his soul. He stepped forward and moved to stand on the step with Lydia. Their eyes met, and her face paled. His fingertips lightly caressed her cheek, and he leaned in, pressing a simple but sweet kiss where his fingers had been.

"Good night, Lydia," he said softly. He started to turn, but she grabbed his arm. He was surprised, and when he turned back to her, she was doubling over in pain. "Lydia!" A moment later, her eyes rolled back, the blood rushed from her face, and she went limp. He caught her before she hit the pavement, and he rushed her inside.

* * *

Michaela stepped into the kitchen where Martha was busily preparing the dishes for the next day's use, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall. Martha grinned at her.

"Congratulations, Miss, on your engagement!"

"Thank you, Martha," Michaela said with a big smile.

"Is something the matter?" She was referring to the flush upon Michaela's cheeks.

"Everything's fine," Michaela promised. "Everyone is already talking about the wedding, and Sully and I have only been engaged a couple of hours." She laughed and shook her head. "Sully and I are overwhelmed. He's speaking with Father, and I broke away from my sisters. Marjorie and Rebecca are flocking around me like a bunch of silly birds." Martha laughed heartily.

"It's been a long time since we've held a wedding here, Miss. You and Mr. Sully seem to be very much in love."

"We are," Michaela said with a sigh as a smile crossed her lips. She moved over to take a seat at the counter. Martha passed her a cup of tea, much like she'd always done for her since she was a little girl. Michaela sipped the warm liquid. "Your mother has been very quiet this evening," Martha said, knowing she could overstep her bounds when the youngest Quinn was in her company. Michaela shook her head sadly.

"Yes. I'm afraid Mother will never accept my commitment to Sully nor his to me. She'll never understand how much we love one another."

"She does want you to be happy," Martha explained with a raised eyebrow.

"She wants me to be happy with the man she wants me to marry, though I don't think she truly has anybody in mind anymore. David certainly isn't an option, not that I ever would have married him after what he put me through so many years ago." She shook her head. "Rebecca and Marjorie are already picking out wedding gown patterns. Father is planning a celebratory supper for tomorrow evening at the hotel downtown and a formal party after that, and even Harrison is getting in on the excitement. Martha grinned.

"Of course Harrison is excited! He's been waiting for this day for years! The both of us have been here since before you were thought of, Miss, and I for one know that Harrison thinks of you as the daughter he never had." Michaela blushed.

"That's sweet, Martha," she said warmly.

"Michaela!" came Rebecca's singsong voice from the other room. Michaela sighed. She loved her sisters dearly, but enough was enough! They hadn't stopped chattering on since they'd arrived and found out the happy news.

"Take the back hallway, Miss. I'll tell them you stepped out for a breath of fresh air."

"I don't want you to lie for me, Martha."  
"Who's lying? I haven't seen anyone come through here." She winked, and Michaela gave her a grateful smile. She rushed toward the door to the pantry, pulled herself inside and opened the door in the back that was the servant's hallway. It led to the staircases in the back, and it was a safe place for Martha and Harrison to move about when certain company was over, and Mrs. Quinn wanted them to go about their chores as if they were ghosts as to not disturb anyone. It was dreadful, really. For the moment, however, it was Michaela's sanctuary. She smiled, thinking about her childhood. Martha would always sneak her into the back when Elizabeth was on a rampage, bound and determined to get her daughter to do her bidding. Michaela had found comfort in that place for so long, and it had been years since she'd stepped foot back there. Elizabeth barely knew every nook and cranny of the house, and she rarely ever stepped foot into the kitchen unless it was to hurry Martha along. Michaela only hoped her sisters, who had also shared her desire to roam through the back hall in their young childhoods, wouldn't think to look for her there.

It was now that Michaela wished she'd brought a lantern with her. With the sun just resting in the horizon, it was hard to see a thing. She jumped when she heard a noise behind her, and she paused, swallowing hard.

"Oh!" she cried out as two arms grabbed her from behind. Panic rose up inside of her, and she almost screamed. She whimpered a little as the arms pulled her close, and he immediately let her go, knowing she was scared.

"God, Michaela, I'm sorry!" Sully exclaimed. "I shoulda thought. I wasn't…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" He was so angry with himself. After what Michaela had been through with David, he couldn't believe he hadn't stopped to think about his actions.

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed, her breath quick and hoarse.

"Michaela," he said quietly. "I'm real sorry."

"It's fine," she whispered, gaining her composure. She peered into the darkness.

"I feel awful. I wasn't thinkin'."

"Sully, don't worry. There was no harm done. We can't skirt around what happened for the rest of our lives. I'm always going to remember it, Sully. That's something I'm going to have to accept." Sully was fidgeting with something now, and a moment later, a light dimly illuminated the hall. Michaela's eyes adjusted, and she looked up into Sully's mesmerizing azure pools. The flame flickered and danced in his eyes, and Michaela felt enchanted.

"You sure you're okay? I really didn't mean to…" Michaela shushed him by placing her hands upon his cheeks and standing on her tiptoes to give him a soft but bold kiss. Her lips lingered against his for a moment before she backed away.

"I'm sure." Suddenly realizing her surroundings, Michaela stiffened up. "Sully! What if someone catches us!" Sully placed the lantern up upon a shelf on the wall.

"They won't." Michaela bit her trembling lower lip.

"Why are you back here, anyway?"

"I'm hidin' from your pa," he said with a chuckle. "He's ready for us to get married right now. I think he's more excited than we are."

"I don't think that's possible," Michaela breathed, her cheeks blushing lightly. Sully stepped closer to her, and his hands moved to rest upon her shoulders. He felt her tremble under his touch, and the look in her eyes told him she liked it.

"Ya look beautiful tonight. Did I tell ya that?" Before she could answer, their lips came crashing together in a smoldering kiss. Their desire for one another could not be restrained, and it was so overwhelming how a simple look or touch could overpower their senses, sending them into fits of mad, wonderful, needful passion.

They melted into one another's arms, and Michaela felt herself being pushed against the wall, and Sully's hands roamed down her back and rested on her waist. Michaela felt much more comfortable and relaxed now that she was out of that awful corset, but she felt her body responding to Sully's touch, and she was beginning to grow anxious as she felt the need for more of him.

"Sully," she moaned as his lips moved toward her neck. He kissed her collarbone through the fabric of her dress, and she felt her body responding. Her hands ran along his covered chest, and she wanted to feel his flesh against her hand. Her cheeks blushed as her hands opened a few buttons and slide inside to caress his masculine chest. He chuckled against her hair before their lips met again. Michaela's knees buckled under her, and Sully caught her, picking her up into his arms. Her arms secured themselves around his neck as their kiss deepened.

The opening of a door startled them both, and poor Martha stood wide-eyed with a lantern in her hands.

"Oh! Miss…I…I…I…I'm terribly sorry!"

"No, Martha, it's all right. We were…" Michaela felt her cheeks growing redder by the second. Sully let go of Michaela, and they gave one another some distance.

"Miss…Dr…"

"Martha," Michaela breathed, letting her own embarrassment step aside for the sake of this apparent emergency.

"Mr. Johnson is here, and he needs you right away. Your father would go, but he's feeling tired…"

"I'll go," Michaela assured Martha. "Thank you." Michaela gave Sully a glance, and he reached out to squeeze her hand before she started off. Sully glanced at Martha who had a bashful look in her eyes.

"What we just…"

"I didn't see a thing, Sir," she assured him. "Mr. Josef will be coming for you in your room soon. I suggest you sneak up the back before he wonders where you've gone off to." Sully gave her a thankful nod before he hurried off, and Martha placed her hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. She cared too much for Michaela to ever tell on her. The girl was like a daughter to her, and she was so very happy for her. Though, on the other hand, if Elizabeth ever found out, Martha would certainly pay to see the look upon her face!

* * *

Matthew, Brian and Colleen stood outside of the homestead after the sun set. Matthew had ridden a long way to find Dr. Burgess, and the man was now in with Charlotte. Brian didn't quite know what was going on, but he could tell by the grim looks upon his brother and sister's faces that something was wrong.

"Is Ma gonna die?" he asked.

"Don't ever say that, Brian!" Colleen snapped. Brian looked down, feeling guilty immediately.

"Colleen, don't yell at him. He don't know no better."

"Well, he oughta. Ma's fine. The baby's gonna be fine. Dr. Burgess is gonna help her. You'll see." Colleen moved toward the window when she heard Charlotte cry out in pain. The pain had gone away, but it had come back shortly before Matthew arrived with Dr. Burgess. She felt horrible and wished there was something she could do to take her mother's pain away. She knew that her mother always sat with her all night when she was sick or hurting. She wished she could do the same right now. All she could do was pray. Pray and hope.

"I really want a baby brother," Brian said softly, looking down at scuffing his boot in the dirt. Matthew knelt in front of his little brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Someday, Brian. Someday you'll have a little brother, and you'll be a real good big brother. See, I got the best little brother in the world right now, and I like to think I'm a good big brother." Brian grinned, and Matthew picked the boy up and let him sit on his shoulders. Brian grabbed Matthew's hat and placed it atop his head. Colleen couldn't help but smile at her brothers. She was grateful that Matthew knew how to take charge even in the toughest of situations.

"Where's Pa when we need 'im?" Colleen asked under her breath. Her trust in her father was fleeting, and she knew not to count on him to be there when she needed him. But couldn't he at least be there this once? Charlotte needed him.

The door opened, and Matthew put Brian down. Dr. Burgess stepped out, placing his hat upon his bald head.

"Why don't you send the young ones in to sit with your mother?" he asked Matthew.

"I'm stayin'," Colleen said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Let her stay. Ma'd want her to."

"Very well. At least send the boy in." Matthew patted Brian on the shoulder.

"Go on in, Brian. Sit with Ma." Brian started to take the hat off, but Matthew ushered him into the house. When Brian was securely inside, Matthew turned back to the doctor. "What's goin' on?"

"Your mother is very weak," he started off.

"We know that," Colleen sassed. "Pa's off lookin' for better work. He's left Matthew in charge of everythin', but Ma's been workin' too."  
"No more of that, I'm afraid," he said grimly. "Your mother had a difficult pregnancy and delivery with the last child, did she not?" Matthew nodded.

"She did. They both coulda died."

"I'm afraid there is some residual scarring left from the difficult labor and birth your mother endured. She'll have to be cut open with this delivery." Matthew glanced at Colleen, and she shivered. She'd witnessed a Caesarean Section once, and she would never forget the sight or the fact that the mother and baby both died. Charlotte had never performed one, but the baby was stuck in the birth canal, and she'd felt that there was no other choice but to cut the poor thing out. Colleen had seen it on the farm before, and it seemed to be more gruesome-looking when humans were involved. "The pregnancy is a very big risk to your mother's health. I fear that if the pregnancy does go on without any complication, it'll be too much. The delivery alone would kill her if she wasn't in a doctor's care. The risk of death with this procedure is still fairly high in your mother's case.

Colleen didn't want to hear anymore. She'd heard enough. She rushed into the house, afraid of the rest of the doctor's words.

"You're sayin' Ma's gonna die?"

"I'm saying she's lucky to have made it this far in the pregnancy. The pains she has been having will continue if she doesn't get her proper rest. She needs to stay in bed for a few weeks, perhaps a month. I'll check on her when I can. If this baby does come early, there won't be much I can do. I'm sorry son. Just be with her. Pray with her every day. I've seen women come out of this perfectly healthy with healthy babies, but you should prepare for the worst."

"Does she know?" Matthew asked, swallowing hard. The doctor nodded.

"She knows. She insisted that she was going to see this pregnancy through. She's determined to bring that child into the world."

"It's my ma, Dr. Burgess. She says she's gonna do it, she's gonna do it." Matthew watched as the doctor climbed into his carriage, slapped the reins and took off into the night. He stood in the silence as the dust swirled up behind the carriage, and he waited until all that was left was the blank nothingness of the night. Soon, he turned around and walked into the house, knowing that he needed to be with his family now more than ever. But one thing was missing. Ethan wasn't there. Matthew wasn't sure if he ever would be again.

* * *

Tired Colorado Springs was winding down, and even though most folks were home in bed, the prominent citizens were closing their shops and gathering for coffee at Grace's. Robert E. was seated next to his wife, and the storekeeper, Mr. Bray, sat with his daughter and her new husband Martin. Reverend Johnson was reading over a telegram that Horace had just brought over, and the telegraph operator was sitting next to Jake and the bartender Hank.

"So who's it from?" Grace asked eagerly. The town was desperate for a doctor, and Horace had shot out of the office as soon as he'd received the message that his nephew had penned out for him a couple of hours before. Horace was clearly happy, and they knew it had to be news about the need for a doctor.

"Well, it is a reply," Timothy said quietly, scratching his bearded chin.

"Well, who's it from already!" Loren grumbled.

"Papa," Abagail said softly. "Don't upset yourself."

"I'm fine, Abby. I ain't hurtin' anymore. I healed a long while back."

"Maybe if you two'd stop yappin', the Rev could tell us who it's from," Hank drawled out, taking a puff off of his cigar. Everybody glanced at Hank, and Timothy cleared his throat.

"As you all know, we haven't had any other replies, and this one comes from Boston," he explained. "We're getting more people coming into town everyday, and with the train only a year or so away, we're going to need a doctor."

"Get on with it," Jake urged. Grace raised an eyebrow at the barber.

"Patience is a virtue," she warned. Hank snickered, and Loren kicked him under the table.

"What the Hell was that for, old man?"

"Will the lot of ya just pipe down?" Robert E. asked. "Reverend is tryin' to talk." Everyone was silent, and Robert E. turned his attention back to the man of the cloth.

"Thank you, Robert E," Timothy said gratefully. "As I said, we are in need. Now, I know things are changin' in the rest of the country, and some…well, some people are doing things that we wouldn't expect." Loren grabbed the piece of paper from Timothy and began to read.

"To the Reverend Timothy Johnson of Colorado Springs…" He mumbled the rest until he got to the name. "Dr. Michaela Quinn." His eyes lit up. Abagail grinned knowingly, and she squeezed Martin's hand.

"Michaela? Ya mean Michael, right?" Jake asked.

"No, no! I know this lady," Loren insisted.

"How?" Hank asked, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell me ya met her when ya was off in Boston."

"As a matter of fact," Abagail said quietly, "she saved Papa's life."

"She was the woman who sewed ya up?" Jake asked with disbelief.

"She did a real fine job at it too." Jake and Hank snickered. "C'mon, fellas, I didn't think it was right at first, but she's a real nice lady, and she saved my life. I trust her more than some of them quacks in Denver." He folded his arms across his chest.

"I say we keep on lookin'," Hank replied.

"What do you care?" Robert E. wondered. "Ya always go to Jake for your stitchin' up anyway."

"Well, Jake left a nasty scar on me last time, so I figure I'd rather pay somebody who knows what he's doin'." He looked at Jake. "No offense." He took another puff on his cigar and smirked. "Ain't no way I'm lettin' no woman sew me up. Only three things a woman's good for. Cookin', cleanin' and…"

"Hank," Timothy warned. Hank smirked again and stood up.

"Let's call a meetin' of the Town Council tomorrow," Jake offered. "We'll vote then."

"That's a splendid idea," Timothy replied. "Everyone go home and get some sleep." He took off, and Loren shook his head.

"She's really as good as ya say?" Grace asked.

"Better! Ain't I right, Abby?"

"Yeah," she insisted. Martin stood and took Abagail's hand. "'Nite, Papa." She kissed Loren upon the cheek and walked off with her husband. Soon, the rest of the group left, and the decision of whether to hire Michaela Quinn was left up in the air like the smoke from Hank's cigar.

* * *

Sully and Michaela rushed up the steps of a small town house, and the door opened wide. Lydia's heavily pregnant cousin Gertrude stood in her robe.

"I'd have had my husband look at her, but he's working late," she explained. "She hasn't woken yet." Gertrude looked truly upset, though Albert was a little bitter. He heard about how hard Lydia had been working there. Sure, Gertrude was pregnant and everything, but they could have afforded to get a maid instead of hiring family to work for measly pay and a tiny room to sleep in at night.

"She's in her room," Albert instructed, pointing Michaela to the room he'd taken Lydia too. Michaela went in alone, closing Sully, Gertrude and Albert out into the hallway. She moved toward the bed, seeing the young woman starting to come to. She knew her. The woman looked very familiar. Lydia, Albert had said. Lydia? That was the name of a nurse who had worked at the hospital up until around the time David was released from his position.

"Lydia?" Michaela asked softly, stepping toward the bedside. Lydia blinked a couple of times and put her hand to her forehead. She started to sit up, but Michaela placed her hand upon her shoulder. "No, no. Lie back. You've been unconscious for a little while."

"Dr. Quinn?"

"Yes," Michaela said with a smile.

"I used to work with Dr. Lewis," Lydia explained.

"Yes, I remember," Michaela said, slightly shuddering at the mention of David's name. Michaela began to check Lydia's vitals. "Have you had these spells frequently?"

"No, no. This is the second I've had this week. I've been doing extra chores for my cousin. She's due to have her first baby anytime, you see."

"Yes, I saw," Michaela replied with a smile. "Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"Well, no," Lydia said, wrinkling her brow. "Is something the matter?"

"I'd like to examine you."

"Examine me? What for!" Lydia wondered.

"I need to make sure you're healthy. I can't leave until I've given you a clean bill of health." Lydia sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine. I promise, doctor. I only worked too much today."

"Perhaps you should take a week or so off."  
"I couldn't do that. Gertrude needs me."

"Well, you won't be helping her much if you're constantly tiring yourself, Lydia. You mustn't work yourself so hard." Lydia smiled a little. "May I examine you?" The woman nodded, and Michaela smiled. "I'm sure everything is just fine. Perhaps it's just as you said. Perhaps you have been working too hard." The look in her eyes told Lydia differently. Suddenly, Lydia knew. She didn't need to hear it. "Just lie back, and it'll all be over before you know it."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Silence heavily filled the room like an ominous storm cloud. The lapping of the water in the washbasin as Michaela cleaned her hands was the only sound that could be heard. Lydia was dressing, her face emotionless except for the somber glint in her eyes. Michaela looked over at her patient as she dried off her hands with a soft white towel. She studied the rigid presence that Lydia possessed, and she frowned. Lydia turned after she finished buttoning up her dress. She folded up her corset and put it in her dresser drawer. The horrible prison had been hidden beneath beautiful silk and lace. Now it lay in the darkness among her older undergarments, not to be touched again for a very long time at the advice of the good doctor.

"Did you know?" Michaela asked after a long silence. Lydia moved toward her mirror and adjusted her hairpins. She studied Michaela's reflection for a moment, pondering her words. Michaela stood with her medical bag gripped in her hands.

"I suspected it," she admitted sadly. "I knew something wasn't right a few weeks ago when I missed my monthly again. I told myself it was the stress of what had been happening lately. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I couldn't be. I had to take care of myself, and I couldn't think about raising a…a bastard child on my own." She choked on those words and put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean it. It's not the baby's fault."

"Of course not," Michaela whispered, moving over to put her arm around the crying woman. Lydia was all of Michaela's own age, yet she seemed so much younger and delicate right now.

"I just told myself I was worrying. Most women would worry about such a thing after being so sinful," she breathed. She sat down on her bed, and Michaela sat down beside her. "I've always wanted children. I never wanted them in this way."

"I know," Michaela replied softly. "But the truth of the matter is that it is happening. The baby should be here sometime in November." Lydia's sobbed quieted, but the tears continued to flow. Michaela knew it wasn't her place to pry, but she couldn't help it. "Does the father know?" Lydia shook her head.

"No, and I don't want him to!" she snapped. Michaela was shocked by her sudden reply. "Nobody can know who he is. He's already helped bring me down to the very bottom…." Michaela's eyes went wide. No. It couldn't be. Could it? She cleared her throat.

"Lydia, why were you fired from the hospital? I always thought it was a little strange that they let you go when they let Dr. Lewis go." Lydia froze. She began to sob again, and Michaela felt guilt wracking her heart. "Oh, Lydia. Lydia, I'm so sorry." Lydia shook her head. "David…he doesn't have to know." When Lydia didn't counter her statement, Michaela knew the truth.

"What kind of a life can I give my baby if I can't even stand on my own two feet and make it in this world? How can I stop my child from hating me when she finds out how she was brought into this world?"

"Lydia, your baby will love you, because you will be her mother. You'll be the one who kisses her when she's sad. You'll be the one who tells her stories at bedtime. You will make a good life for her, because you know the mistakes you've made in your past. You've learned from them, and you don't want her to make them either. Having a baby is a beautiful thing." She put her hand on Lydia's. "Nobody has to know that David is the father."

"I'll know!" Lydia replied. "What am I supposed to tell people?" She sighed heavily. "I don't know how I raise this child here, Dr. Quinn. I can't raise her where everyone will know what I did and look down upon her for it. No child deserves to be punished for her parents' sins." Michaela was torn for this poor woman. Most times, she would highly recommend the parents talking it over if they were unwed and in trouble, but knowing that David was the father put a whole new spin on things. She couldn't very well suggest that Lydia commit herself to a lifetime of punishment by marrying David. No, David couldn't know. "Dr. Quinn, please promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to keep my patients' cases confidential."

"Thank you," Lydia whispered. Seeing the pain in Lydia's eyes let Michaela know that whatever happened between David and Lydia hadn't ended on good terms. She felt for the poor young woman, and she knew what it was like to be taken by David's charm and swept away by his smile. But, that was the old David. He was almost unrecognizable these days. Michaela sighed softly and gently rubbed Lydia's back.

"Albert is very concerned about you," Michaela said quietly. "I happen to know he's a very wonderful man, and when Albert Johnson cares about someone, he'll be there for them until the end." Lydia sniffled.

"He told me he used to be sweet on you."

"Yes," Michaela laughed. "And we're still friends. He's been very helpful to me, and I'm lucky to have him as a friend. You're lucky to have him in your life, and he's lucky too." Lydia shook her head.

"What will he think of me when he finds out?" She sniffled again. Even though Albert was supportive of her and knew about what had happened with David, she was certain he'd never figured this situation would arise.

"You won't know until you tell him, will you?" Lydia shrugged.

"I suppose not." Michaela smiled at Lydia.

"I should be going. Remember to keep that corset off."

"It's a relief, really," Lydia replied. "I'd rather be comfortable and pregnant than stuck in that contraption." Michaela grinned. She knew the feeling! She was beginning to think that a life without a corset would be much more pleasant. She knew she didn't need one to fit into her clothes, but she'd been brought up this way. That was just another adjustment she'd make, though she truly didn't mind it! "Dr. Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything." Michaela smiled.

"Just take it easy. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here. I'd like to see you soon for an appointment." Lydia nodded. Michaela left the room and closed Lydia's bedroom door. Albert, Gertrude and Sully were still standing around, though Gertrude looked as if she needed to rest.

"How is she?" Albert asked immediately.

"She's resting," Michaela said with a pleased smile masking the worry in her eyes. Sully saw right through that, however. Michaela turned to Gertrude. "Lydia will need to rest for a couple of weeks. She needs to take it easy, so I advise you to hire a maid or someone else to keep house while she's resting. I don't want her exerting herself."

"What's wrong with her?" Gertrude asked. Michaela swallowed hard.

"She needs to rest," Michaela repeated. Gertrude nodded slowly.

"I'll…I'll let my husband know as soon as he comes home." Sully reached out for Michaela's hand.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes," she assured him.

"Are you really sure?" Michaela smiled a little.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Without another word, Albert hurried in to talk with Lydia. Sully smiled at his betrothed, and he held his arm out to her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied with a yawn. "I'm exhausted!" They stepped out of the house and onto the concrete steps. Michaela took a deep breath and felt the coolness of the night cling to her skin. Sully pulled his buckskin coat off and draped it over her shoulders. Michaela smiled gratefully, and he stood behind her, encircling his arms around her. Her head leaned back onto his chest, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. They stood like that for several moments, enjoying the sight of the full moon with one another. "It's beautiful out here." There was slight apprehension in her voice, though she seemed comfortable in his arms.

"Michaela, what's botherin' ya?" She shook her head slowly. "Is it somethin' I can help with?" Michaela turned in Sully's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wish it was, but it's not anything anyone can help with."

"I'm sure you'll figure out somethin'. You're good at helping people." Michaela smiled a little.

"I can't say anymore, because a patient has rights…"

"It's about Lydia? Is somethin' wrong?"

"She's fine," Michaela assured him. "I can't say anything more." Sully nodded.

"I won't ask ya to. You're sure you're alright, though?"

"Yes," she answered, giving him a peck upon the lips. She started to pull away, but he pulled her closer.

"What kinda kiss is that?" he replied jokingly. Michaela grinned and giggled as Sully's lips hovered over hers. They took one another into a full kiss, and they held each other so close. The warm night began to grow hotter, and Michaela finally pulled away. She was almost breathless as she looked up into his eyes.

"It's getting late," she breathed, her voice almost husky. Shivers moved up and down Sully's spine. Those three words would take on an entirely new meaning soon enough. He pulled her in again, kissing her tenderly. He felt her tongue dart out to lick his lips, and a low growl escaped the back of his throat. This sent a thrill through Michaela, but she maintained her footing and deepened their kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Sully let out a soft, slow breath. "We should go." Sully nodded and took her hand. Silence filled the comfortable air around them as they walked home hand-in-hand.

* * *

Albert watched Lydia carefully as she sat in bed with her blanket pulled up over her. He was worried, because he'd sensed something in Michaela's voice before she'd left. Something was wrong, and he wasn't quite sure he'd ever get Lydia to tell him. She sighed heavily as he barely flinched.

"Albert!" she said quickly.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine for the fifteenth time," she replied. "Stop worrying."

"If there's nothing to worry about, then why was Michaela's face so pale when she left your room?" Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know perfectly well that Michaela Quinn is always beautifully pale."

"This is no joking matter. I'm really worried about you, Lydia." Lydia took his hand in hers, and she couldn't help but think about how right it all felt. Having him right here was a comfort to her.

"There is no reason for you to be concerned. All I need is a little bit of rest. I feel better already, Albert." She knew she hadn't convinced him yet, so she gave him a brave smile. "Albert, sometimes things happen that we can't control. We just need to learn to deal with them." Albert was now convinced that something was terribly wrong, but he decided not to push the conversation any further. She needed to rest for whatever reason, so he was going to let her.

"You know I'm here if you need anything." She smiled a little bit.

"There is something I need. I need you to stop worrying! I'm perfectly healthy." Albert sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Is there anything else I can do?" Seeing that she needed to give him something to do, she squeezed his hand.

"Will you keep me company until I fall asleep?" Finally feeling wanted, Albert nodded. He watched her settle back into her bed and rest her head upon her pillow. Lydia felt so safe with Albert. He was a comfort and a shield from all of the bad things in the world. Having him here made her feel like everything was going to be all right. Albert noticed her eyes welling with tears, and he knew something was bothering her so painfully. She clearly couldn't talk about it yet, so he didn't say another word. He held her hand and sat with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Charlotte was sleeping comfortably as the night wore on. She'd been comfortable enough to fall asleep, and the children hoped that she wouldn't have anymore of these pains. They wanted their mother to be strong, healthy and happy. They only wished that her future wasn't so uncertain.

They hadn't eaten dinner, because the news from the doctor had spoiled their appetites. Little Brian, however, was chewing on a piece of jerky at Matthew's request. Brian was a growing boy, and he needed to eat when he could. The boy was tired, however, and his eyes were having a hard time staying open.

"Brian, why don't ya go on to bed?" Matthew suggested.

"Do I have to? I ain't tired."

"Ya don't wanna be tired all day tomorrow, do ya?" Colleen asked. Brian sighed.

"No, but I wanna stay up with you. I ain't tired. Honest!" He let out a big yawn, and Matthew chuckled.

"Ya ain't foolin' anybody. Go on, little brother. We'll turn the light out soon." Brian sighed and ate the last piece of jerky before he bounded off to bed. When he was settled in, Colleen leaned in to talk in a hushed tone.

"Matthew? What's gonna happen to us if…if Ma dies?" Matthew shook his head.

"I'm sure that ain't gonna happy. Ma's a strong lady. She's the strongest lady I know, and she ain't gonna let go without a fight. She loves us too much." Colleen sighed softly. She knew better. She'd assisted her mother long enough to know that even the strongest of ladies could suffer tremendously.

"Matthew, don't say that for my sake," Colleen whispered. "I've seen bad things happen to real strong ladies before." Matthew sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"If anything happens, we'll take care of each other. I won't let nothin' bad happen to you or Brian."

"What about Pa?"

"What about 'im?"

"He's gonna come back, right?" Matthew took his little sister's hand in his. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"I'm sure Pa will be back just as soon as he makes enough money to get by this year." Colleen smiled, not quite convinced. "Go get some sleep now. We gotta get up early and do the chores for Ma."

"Okay," she replied quietly. She turned to walk toward her bed.

"Matthew?" she hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I hope Pa does come back. I ain't sure we can do this without him."

"We'll make it work, Colleen. I promise." Colleen nodded sadly and went off to bed. Matthew slowly turned down the lantern on the table, and he sat in the darkness, listening to the crickets chirping outside. His gut told him not to count on Ethan. He wanted to and badly. After all, Ethan was his father. Ethan was the man he'd looked up to all of his life, but as he grew older, Matthew was smart enough to know that Ethan wasn't much of a man at all, because he drank more than he used to, and he was rarely home. He began to wonder why Ethan didn't want to be around. It was silly to think that it was because of the children. Ethan had always wanted a large family. Perhaps the pressures of family life and the burden of needing more money was too much. Either way, greed and need had possessed Ethan's conscious, and Matthew wasn't sure if there was anything left of the father he used to know.

Author's Note: This only pertains to those leaving feedback on Since it appears that there have been no reviews since SEVERAL chapters ago, I'm going to assume that it's ok to STOP posting here. I'm perfectly fine with not posting on and only posting at my website, but let me know. It could save me a LOT of time to stop posting my chapters here. It's really up to all of you.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

A week later, on a sunny June afternoon, the townspeople of Colorado Springs were living life as they usually did. Cowboys were riding in off the Good Night trail, and saloon fights were breaking out at least once every hour, after a few good rounds of poker could be played. Miners were carting in their week's earnings to buy supplies at Bray's Mercantile, children were laughing and playing as the new school house was built, knowing that soon, they wouldn't get to run around every day. They'd be going to school, and it was only a matter of time before a teacher arrived, and all they wanted was someone nice who wouldn't give them too much work to do.

Horace Bing sat at the telegraph office, while his nephew Lewis read one of the textbooks that he'd be required to read when school started in September. Lewis always liked to be ahead of the game when it came to learning. He had always been a very smart boy, and his uncle Horace was very proud of him.

The telegraph operator heard someone clear his throat, so he looked up from his desk to see a man dressed in a gray suit and top hat with salt and pepper hair staring at him. He held an envelope in his hands, and he had an impatient look in his eyes.

"Can I help ya?" Horace asked, standing and walking toward the counter. The man placed the envelope down on the counter followed by two bits.

"I need the address checked on this," he replied. "I had a lady write it out for me, an' since I don't read so good, I'd like ya to make sure she put the address right."

"Sure thing," Horace said with a charming smile. He looked down at the envelope. "This here doesn't have a return address."

"I'm just passin' through, Mister. I ain't here long."

"I'll go ahead and put one on it anyway. That way, if it gets lost in the mail, maybe somebody'll return it." The older gentleman shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Ethan Cooper," he replied, pulling a flask out of his pocket. He took a sip and screwed the cap back on. Horace was busily scrawling Ethan's name and the town's address onto the envelope. He then read the name and address of the recipient.

"That's right," Ethan said. "Thanks."

"This your wife?" Horace asked, knowing it really wasn't supposed to pry.

"Yes sir," Ethan replied. "She'll get worried if she don't hear from me soon, so I figured I'd let her know that I'm alright, though I ain't found much luck in getting good work. I figure that my best bet is to find somethin' in a big city. All I know is farmin', but I'm sure I can find somethin' else that I'm suited for." Horace smiled.

"Good luck to ya, Mr. Cooper." Ethan tipped his hat, and he walked off. Horace placed the envelope in the outgoing mailbag.

"Afternoon, Horace," Reverend Johnson said with a smile as he walked up. Horace nodded.

"Afternoon, Reverend. How are ya today?"

"Just fine. Yourself?"

"Keepin' busy," Horace replied, tapping his pencil on the wooden counter. "Somethin' I can do for ya?" Realization washed over Timothy's face.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Horace. Did you send that telegram off? The one to Dr. Quinn in Boston?" Horace sighed and nodded his head.

"Sure did, though I don't see the sense in wastin' two bits to say no when ya could be hirin' her as the doctor." Timothy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I tend to agree with you, Horace, but unfortunately, the town council's vote was three to two in opposition of Dr. Quinn."

"I'm tellin' ya Reverend, time comes for electin' a new town council, ya ought to try." At the moment, the town council consisted of Horace, Mr. Bray, Mr. Slicker, Hank Lawson and young Martin Anderson's father Jeb. Jeb didn't vote in favor of the lady doctor, even though his son and daughter-in-law had tried to persuade him. He wasn't very knowledgeable either, so he wasn't the best person to be on a council. Then there was Hank who only cared about Hank. He didn't care what anyone else wanted, and he stuck to his opinions no matter who tried to sway him. He was probably the most stubborn man in town, and his reputation was anything but clean. Unfortunately, Timothy had been out of town when the last election was held.

"I'll think about it," Timothy promised.

"Good," Horace replied. "Maybe if you'd been on the council…" He shook his head. "Well, anyway, she's a doctor, and we need one. It ain't like anybody else is jumpin' at the chance." Timothy nodded.

"I need to get out to the Farnsworth's."

"Nice talkin' to ya, Reverend." Timothy tipped his hat and walked off. Horace turned toward his nephew. Lewis closed his book and looked up at his uncle.

"Uncle Horace, what happens if we don't get a doctor?" Horace shrugged.

"Let's hope we do soon, 'cause with new folks comin' every day, there's bound to be the need for a doctor." He looked at the time. "Lewis, why don't ya go grab some lunch at Grace's?"

"Sure. You want anything?"

"No thanks. I had a late breakfast." Lewis nodded and left his uncle. A young woman walked into the office with a small child at her skirts.

"Mornin' Miss Logan," Horace said with a smile as he glanced at her. A smile spread over his face. She blushed, knowing that he was sweet on her. He'd been sweet on her ever since she came to town with her young daughter. Myra Logan was a mystery. She stayed at the boarding house at the end of town, and she spent all of her time with her daughter Samantha.

"Don't ya mean, 'afternoon', Mr. Bing?" she asked with a smile. Horace nodded.

"Right. What can I do for ya?" he wondered nervously.

"Well, I need to send this letter to St. Louis," she replied. She handed it to him, and he smiled.

"Sure thing." Horace put the postage on it and slipped it into the mailbag."

"Two bits?

"Huh?"

"What do I owe ya?" Myra asked quietly.

"Oh. Uh, two bits." She blushed and put the coins down onto the counter. Samantha started to squirm, so she picked the little girl up into her arms.

"Come along, sweetheart. We'll go have lunch." She nodded at Horace. "Afternoon, Mr. Bing." He smiled as she walked away. He was fascinated by her. She was sweet to everyone, but she was very reserved and quiet. The most he knew about her was that she was a widow. Her husband had died from the Grippe five years ago, not long before little Samantha was born. From what he could tell, Myra had been a young bride who had become an early widow.

Another customer came in, and he sighed silently, breaking out of his thoughts about the pretty young woman who caught his eye. He smiled and continued on with his day as he always did.

"Can I help ya?"

* * *

Michaela was in a hurry this afternoon. She was running behind on her errands, and she needed to get to the post within the hour. She also needed to rush her water pitcher down to the kitchen for Martha to take for repair. There was a hairline crack in the base, but that was enough to cause a leak, which had gotten all over one of Michaela's medical journals.

Just as she was turning out of her room with the half-filled pitcher in her hands, she smacked right into someone. Water spilled everywhere, and Michaela squealed in surprise. Sully stood before her, his party suit soaking went. Michaela's hand went over her mouth, and she felt the cold water seeping through the fabric of her skirt.

"Sully! I'm so sorry!" His face was red, and he was laughing, and she felt utterly embarrassed. "Your new suit. Oh, Sully, I'm so sorry."

"It's just water, Michaela. It'll dry," he promised. "Where are you goin' in such a big hurry?"

"I need to get to the post before it's too late. I'm expecting a telegram from Colorado Springs." Sully chuckled.

"Harrison already went for it. He'll be back any time. Ya still got time to change before we go to the party." Michaela's eyes went wide. She looked down at her dress. Thankfully, the dress she'd planned to wear was hanging neatly in her closet. The water had completely soaked through her bodice and corset, and she felt her skin prickling and becoming clammy.

"I suppose you should change too." Sully chuckled and nodded.

"I'll go see if there's somethin' else in my closet."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It must've happened for a reason." Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Yes. The reason would be that I'm clumsy." Sully laughed a little and took the pitcher from her hands. "Careful! It has a leak."

"I'm already wet enough," he replied, glancing down at his suit. "Where does this go?"

"Down to Martha. She's going to have it sealed for me." Sully nodded.

"I'll leave ya alone." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled back a little, and they smiled at one another. She caressed his cheek and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss to the cheek, and then her lips brushed over his. She pulled back and smiled.

"Don't take too long," she said softly. She flushed when she heard her words, and she saw a slightly surprised reaction on Sully's face. "You want to get changed before we go to the party." Sully winked at her and gave her another quick kiss.

"I'll hurry," he promised. Michaela rushed back into her room and closed the door loudly. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. She shook her head, thinking about how foolish she felt at that moment. She moved over to the closet and pulled herself out of her dress. She groaned when she felt how damp her corset was. She had two others to choose from, but she didn't feel like wearing it. She wanted to be free tonight. Her body told her that she wanted to dance with the man she was engaged to marry without whalebones pressing into her ribs. She wanted to feel him right up against her, their clothing acting as the only barriers between their bodies.

She caught herself in her thoughts and blushed wildly. She pulled her corset off and pulled her party dress out of the closet. She admired the fabric with a smile upon her lips. It was a red dress, stunning to her eyes and hopefully pleasing to Sully's. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she tried it on, though she knew she'd feel awkward with her flesh exposed to him.

She pulled the dress on and laced it up. She was able to adjust the sleeve straps so that they hung just off of her shoulders. She shivered, feeling the air hit her skin, and she couldn't help but wonder if she should have chosen something else. Rebecca and Marjorie had insisted upon this dress, however, saying it would make her look absolutely heavenly. She had to admit that she felt beautiful, and she couldn't wait to see the look upon her mother's face when she saw her in it. She felt guilty for a moment, knowing that her mother would not approve, but she really didn't care now. She was happy. She was engaged, and she was going to enjoy her engagement party.

The party had originally been slated for a few days after the engagement took place, but they'd gone to a family dinner first, and now, it was time for the future bride and groom to celebrate their love and dance and dream of the future.

She realized how long she'd been taking when she heard a knock at her door.

"Sully?"

"Yeah? Can I come in?" Michaela quickly finished lacing up the dress, and she smoothed her hands down the skirt. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and turned toward the door. "Michaela?"

"Come in," she called, not sure if she'd actually said the words aloud. But, the door opened a moment later, and Sully was wearing a suit almost identical to the one Michaela had spilled water all over.

"You're a fast changer."

"And you're a slow one. I was 'bout to come check and see if ya pulled that corset too tight or somethin'." Michaela laughed and shook her head. Sully's smile faded, and his eyes focused on how dazzling Michaela looked in her dress.

"Sully?" He was mesmerized. "Sully?"

"You look amazing," he said, his mouth watering. Michaela began to blush as his eyes scanned over her body. She quickly moved to her closet and pulled out a black shawl. She grinned at the sudden look of disappointment in his eyes.

"You'll save me a dance tonight, won't you?" Michaela wondered.

"Are ya kiddin'? You're the only one I'm brave enough to dance with. I'm afraid I might bruise up your poor sisters' feet." Michaela laughed.

"Sully, you're a fine dancer." He gave her a skeptical look, and as she was moving past him, his hand reached out for hers. She bit her bottom lip and turned toward him. Her back was to the door now, and she felt the gap between herself and Sully closing. She wanted so badly to kiss him now, but she was afraid that if that happened, they would go too far. Her body wanted it, but her heart didn't. Not yet, anyway. She pulled her hand from his and smiled nervously. "I should finish here." Sully nodded understandingly and left to wait in the hall. Michaela breathed heavily after she shut the door, and she shook her head, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation that was moving up and down her arm from the hand that Sully had held. She rubbed her goose-fleshed arms for a moment, and once her breathing had returned to normal, she made her way to her mirror and began to fix her hair, pulling it up, twisting the long ponytail and separating it into beautiful red-golden ringlets.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she slipped into her shoes, wrapped her shawl around her shoulders again and slipped out of her room and down the stairs into the foyer. Sully was waiting with something in his hands, and Michaela saw him smile when she came down the steps.

"What's that?" she wondered as she stepped off of the staircase and made her way toward him.

"Harrison just brought it. It's a telegram from Colorado Springs." Michaela's face paled.

"Oh. What does it say?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it." Michaela sucked in a sharp breath and nodded. "You want me to do the honors?" She shook her head and held her hand out.

"It's ok. I'll read it." Sully handed her the slip of paper, and he watched her face as she read it. He hoped to see a smile spread across her face or a glimmer sparkle in her eyes. Only disappointment shadowed her beautiful features. Finally, a sigh escaped her lips, and she crumpled up the piece of paper. Sully let out an aggravated sigh and pulled his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Michaela. Maybe if I was there, I could talk some sense into 'em."

"I can't really blame them, Sully. They've been raised without open minds toward women."

"Ya can't give up. Sure, they're stubborn, but I'm pretty sure a certain beautiful lady doctor is too." Michaela smiled a little. "If I know Loren Bray as well as I think I do, he'll change their minds...or at least some of 'em."

"I won't give up," she promised. "Giving up isn't in my blood."

"Right. You're a Quinn," Sully said with a laugh. "C'mon. I'll take ya down to the post so ya can send another telegram." Michaela looked up at the large grandfather clock.

"Sully, we hardly have time! We can't be late to our own engagement party. I mean, what will people think?" she asked, her face blushing.

"We'll make it. I promise," he replied. "I won't let ya be late." Michaela grinned.

"I'm lucky to have you," she whispered as she folded the telegram in her hands. He shook his head.

"We're lucky to have each other."

* * *

The incessant wails of Gertrude's young son filled the house. He was born a little early, but he was clearly healthy with a good set of lungs. He never stopped using them. Poor Lydia wasn't getting much sleep, because even though the walls were thick in that house, the child's piercing cries could practically cut through steel. He let out a ferocious wail again, and the sound was grating at her nerves. She knew it was something that she had to get used to, but she was almost certain this child was the loudest she'd ever heard.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She'd covered the dark circles under her eyes with powder, and it had blended in nicely with her skin. She dragged about the house most days, and she was still ordered to rest as much as possible. Thankfully, Gertrude had hired a maid, though the maid wasn't very efficient. She didn't pick up things that could harm the baby, and Lydia found herself doing almost as much work as she had been before the maid arrived. She took it easy and got plenty of sleep, however, but her expanding waistline was not going to get any smaller, and it was already becoming difficult to perform some tasks.

She looked at the dress she wore. It was heavy and thick, and it was uncomfortable, especially for a June evening, but it hid her secret, and that's exactly what she needed it to do for now. She hadn't told Albert yet, and she was more than ready to let him know, but she knew that if she did, she might lose him forever. It frightened her that she didn't want to lose him, and she had come to rely on him as a good friend. She was falling for him, and she was afraid of falling. She wanted to pull herself back up and keep moving forward, though she knew that her secret was weighing her down, making her fall faster. What was it? Was it her sudden change in hormones that made her feel this way toward Albert, or was it the true feeling of absolute love she felt every moment her heart beat and every time her mind wandered to him. She knew Albert, but she didn't think she knew him well enough to determine how he would react to her pregnancy. He had been very understanding about what had happened with David, but now that a child was involved, it was soon going to be obvious to the world that she had sinned and that she deserved this consequence for her actions.

Shaking her head, she moved toward the window. Most young girls who found themselves in this predicament were sent away by their parents to live with distant relatives or out in the country where they couldn't be seen by the public. They would give birth, and they would probably never see their children again. What was it that made her different? She lived alone. Yes, she had her cousin and her cousin's family, but she felt like she was alone no matter if those family members were around. The only time she didn't feel alone was when she was with Albert. She was afraid of telling him and watching him leave. She was afraid of being lonely for the rest of her life.

Lydia felt selfish. She wanted Albert in her life, but she had to give him that choice. She had to let him decide if he wanted to be associated with a woman who had sinned as an unmarried woman and bore the fruit of that lust. She felt her cheeks growing hot from embarrassment and anger. She was slipping into self-loathing again, and that wasn't a place she wanted to be. She wanted to be happy, and she was only happy with Albert.

He was been so sweet, so protective. He'd watched her carefully over the past week, checking in on her every day to make sure she didn't need anything. He was completely in the dark, though a part of her knew he was smart enough to know that her problem was something that was going to change her life forever. And funnily enough, she wanted it. She wanted to be a mother, but she didn't want it this way. She wanted the fairy tale of falling in love, getting married and having perfect children bore from the labors of a mother who hadn't sinned. Her hands were unclean; tainted by the filth of her transgressions.

"Lydia! For Heaven's sakes," Gertrude exclaimed, bursting into the room with a screaming baby in her arms. Lydia turned quickly.

"What is it, Gertrude?"

"Haven't you heard me calling for you?"

"I'm sorry," Lydia replied, cringing. "I must have been lost in thought." (Or she hadn't heard over the extremely painful squalling of the baby.)

"Mr. Johnson has come for you." Lydia's heart began to race, and she nodded.

"Lydia, are you sure you're feeling up to going? We're all worried about you. Mr. Johnson is seriously considering going alone!"

"No. I'm fine," Lydia assured her. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before stepping out with her handbag. She found Albert waiting in the foyer, and his eyes sparkled when he saw her.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked her. Her smile faded, and she rolled her eyes.

"A simple 'you look nice' would have sufficed," she teased.

"You look more than nice. You look…stunning." Though she felt like the lowest life form ever created, Lydia couldn't help but blush at his words, and she smiled. "Can I get you anything?" Albert asked quietly. Lydia frowned.

"Well, you could check on Gertrude. Ask her if she needs anything. Her husband is out of town, and this will be her first night alone with the baby." Albert nodded. "I'll wait outside." Albert disappeared into the back of the house, and Lydia walked outside and smiled up at the night sky. The moon was out now, and the stars were twinkling like tiny diamonds. But something caught her eye. A figure across the cobblestone street stood as still as a statue, watching her from behind a dark patch. She froze, her hand on the doorknob, and her surprise caused her to nearly lose her balance. It wasn't until he began to move across the street that she could move again. She caught herself, holding firmly to the porch rail. He was moving toward her, and she prayed that he was a figment of her imagination; some dark being that haunted her and caused hallucinations. Instead of turning and walking into the house, her hand instinctively moved toward her stomach, and she covered herself protectively. "David."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Her mouth tasted as bitter as bile, and she felt her stomach wrenching into hundreds of tiny knots. She had a way to escape. She could turn and run into the house, yet when he stepped closer, she couldn't move. "What are you doing here?" Her knuckles were white and shaking as she gripped the rail. He moved a few more steps. "That's far enough, David. Don't come any closer."

"I mean no harm," he assured her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, hoping Albert would come out soon, but also wanting to give this man a piece of her mind. "Why did you come here, David? After all of this time?" His good eye was glassy and emotionless. His face was frozen like a portrait. She couldn't read him, and that's what frightened her the most. After what he'd done to Michaela, she wasn't so sure he wouldn't try it with her. This time, it wouldn't be consensual.

"I want to apologize to you," he replied stiffly, his voice lacking emotion.

"You should not be here, David," Lydia replied. "If you're going where I think you're going to night, you should think again."

"I've been going to all of my appointments. My therapist says I'm doing much better." Lydia sensed no sentiments in his voice, and it scared her. How could anyone be so emotionless? It was almost inhuman. "I wanted to apologize to you first, Lydia. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry I let you go. I know that was a big mistake. Michaela just…I know now that she doesn't love me. You cared." Lydia felt herself trembling from fear. She wasn't ready to hear this, especially because she knew in her heart that it wasn't true. A part of her wanted to believe him for the sake of her unborn child…a child he'd helped to create. No matter. This child would never know his true father, though she was beginning to wonder how she would keep her secret from David if he was wandering the streets again.

Lydia felt dizzy again, but she gripped the rail, holding her own. She shook her head as she glanced at David. She wasn't looking him in the eye. She couldn't let him see the truth…that was…if he could even see anything human anymore. Part of her needed to know why. Why had he been a normal man all of his life, and then one day, he'd turned into someone completely different. What was it?

"Why?" she asked him softly.

"I was a very confused man, Lydia," he said quietly. "My life hasn't been an easy one, despite what some may think. I've had…unspeakable things…I…" Lydia watched as he struggled. Emotion was flushing back to his face. He was shaking. She didn't know what to make of it. It was almost as if he was transforming into someone else.

"Whatever's happened to you, David, it doesn't make up for the sins you've committed," she said, feeling herself being beaten by those words. "You need to apologize to Michaela."

"I want that chance, Lydia," he said quietly. "But she frustrates me. When I'm frustrated, I can't control it. She doesn't understand. She won't let me near."

"I can't blame her, David," Lydia said, her trembling with her body. "What you did…tried to do…was uncalled for…horrible."

"I know," he cut her off angrily, stepping closer. She backed herself up against the door, but he didn't back down. He seemed to calm. "You don't understand. Nobody does." He shook his head, and his entire body shuddered. "I've been going to church everyday that I've been able to. I've been trying to ask forgiveness for what I've done. What they've done."

"Who's 'they,' David?" she whispered, almost feeling sorry for him, because she realized that he had been doing exactly what she'd done by going to the church and asking for forgiveness. She hated herself for almost feeling sorry for him. Almost. She watched him as he seemed to disappear inside of himself, his exterior becoming stiff and emotionless again. She studied him, her heart breaking, more for the child she carried that bore half of his father's identity. It was then that she realized that she couldn't move on. She couldn't move on like this at all. Something was there between her and David, and not just the child that they'd created in their sinful rendezvous. She felt a lump rising in her throat, and her heart felt heavy and full of pain. She knew what she needed to do. She couldn't go on hating and fearing and needing release from a painful memory that brought her nothing but anger and resentment. No matter how hard it was, she needed to be able to look into his eyes and forgive him. Not only was it for her sake, but it was for the sake of the child…her child. She couldn't truly get past it all unless she was able to forgive and let it all out.

She stepped toward him, her hands trembling. She took comfort in the fact that the street was busy on this night, and she was just a scream away from having Albert out there. Her hands reached up, and she pulled at the patch upon his eye. He squinted, but he remained still. His damaged eye was clouded, and she knew he couldn't see from it anymore. It made her happy and sad at the same time. He had suffered, but probably not as much as he deserved to.

"That's better," she said quietly. "I needed to see right into your soul." The word burned her. What soul? Did this shell of a man have anything that resembled a soul anymore? "David, there are a lot of things I have to say to you. None of them will probably matter to you, but they need to be said. First, I will never forget what you did to me. I'll never forget the way you were so cold and…" She shook her head. This already wasn't going the way she'd planned, though she had had very short notice. "I can't blame you for it completely. I was willing, and I regret it. I wanted it to happen when it did. I had cared for you, lusted after you…but no more. When you left, you brought me down with you. You left me with no job, no money…and no mother. She died, David. I had no home, and I was forced to live with family and work for them to pay my stay." She shook her head. "I've hated myself for a long time, and I was able to forgive myself. It's hard though, because I still dream about what happened, and I wish to God it hadn't happened."

Tears were stinging Lydia's eyes now, but she couldn't let herself cry in front of him. He had caused her too much pain for him to ever see her cry. She couldn't let him have the satisfaction. He still stood still, his eyes unflinching, his face unmoving.

"I've sought spiritual forgiveness, but I know that I can never truly be forgiven without doing the forgiving myself," she whispered. Her hands were shaking still, and David finally moved to speak. She wouldn't let him. She placed the eye patch in his hands, her fingers lingering on his for a moment, old feelings, none pleasant, rushed through her. "I forgive you David, because I know now that you're not the same man you were born." Her thoughts traveled to her unborn child, and she smiled sadly. "As far as I'm concerned, this is over. I never want to see you again. If we do see one another, I suggest you walk right by and not speak to me. This is over." At that moment, the door jerked open, and Albert walked out.

"You ready?" he asked. He froze when he saw David standing so close to Lydia. Before he even got the chance to speak, David was walking away. Albert wanted to run after him, but he wanted to make sure Lydia was all right most of all.

"What happened?" he questioned. "Did he hurt you?" She turned her attention to him, looking surprisingly happy. "Lydia?"

"It's over," she said, her voice light and full of hope again.

"What's over? I don't understand," he said quietly. She wanted David to continue to pay for what he'd done to others, but she knew that she was finished worrying. She felt free again, except that another weight still weighed heavy upon her.

"Albert," she whispered. "I need to tell you something," she whispered. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I just haven't known how."

"Is this about…about why you've been ill?" he asked softly, taking her hands in his.

"You could say that." She let a tear trickle out. "Let's walk, Albert. We don't need the carriage."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Yes. Yes, I need to walk. I need air," she replied.

"Did David upset you?"

"He won't upset me anymore. I won't let him," she replied. She linked her arm through his, and they began to walk off toward the hotel. Albert watched her with nervous anticipation. He was fearing the worst but trying to keep his hope strong. Meanwhile, a million different ways of telling Albert were running through Lydia's head. How was she supposed to say it? Should she break it to him gently or blurt it out? Should she warn him and tell him in a week? She didn't know what to do. She needed to get it over with.

"Lydia, you're worrying me," Albert said quietly. She finally stopped on the sidewalk and turned to him. She placed her hand upon her stomach and bit her lip nervously. "You can say anything, Lydia. What is it?" She closed her eyes, backing down for a moment. But, she controlled herself, and she let go of his hands.

"Albert, I'm pregnant." The next three minutes and forty-seven seconds were pure silence. Lydia heard nothing of the street bustle, and her tear-stained eyes were fixed on Albert's wide, uncertain ones. She wanted to reach out and touch him and make sure he was still there in front of her or still alive. He hadn't moved in an awfully long time. She didn't know what to expect, and she was about to turn and walk away. "Albert, I never expected this. I never meant for it to happen. It did, and I…I want to be a mother. I never wanted it this way, but this is the way it turned out." She closed her eyes and forced herself to stay turned forward. She couldn't turn her back on him. The most she could do was wait for him to do that. The trust. She had trusted him, but so far, all of the men in her life had gone away or turned their backs on her. Why should she expect anything different? "Albert?" She shivered, and the tears began to flow anew. He was still staring, picking at the corners of his mind. Pregnant? She was pregnant?

"Lydia," he finally spoke after five minutes and fifty-three seconds. Lydia could breathe again. She opened her eyes, the gray of her irises turning blue under the moonlight. "I don't know what to say."

"Say anything. Say anything, Albert," she whispered. "I don't know what you must think of me."

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly. Her first instinct was to tell him it didn't matter, but it did matter.

"Since the night I fainted on the porch. Dr. Quinn confirmed it for me that night." Albert almost didn't look surprised. "Oh, Albert, I wanted to tell you then. I don't know what's happened between us. You've been wonderful to me. I haven't been so wonderful to you. From the beginning, I was rude to you, but you made me see how sweet you are. You've changed my outlook on the world, Albert. I'm happy now. It means so much to me that someone cared enough to show me the world for what it is and not what it isn't. The world isn't all disappointment and heartbreak, and I know that now." She brushed away her tears, only to feel them replaced by fresh ones. "I wanted to tell you right away, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Albert looked at her, his eyes not moving from hers. She was afraid of what was to come next. She prepared herself for the worst. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need to sit down?" he finally asked. Lydia stared at him, her mouth agape just a little. He was so concerned, and she was so confused.

"Albert, I'm fine. What…"

"I don't quite know how to react," he said quietly.

"Neither do I, honestly. I don't know how to feel. I feel guilty about being happy to be becoming a mother, but at the same time, I'm scared and angry because of who the father is. No child deserves to be a part of that bloodline." She looked away. "Friends don't lie to each other."  
"You didn't lie," he replied. "You told me nothing was wrong, and technically, you're healthy. Nothing was wrong. You just left some things out." Lydia tried to read him, but she wasn't sure she was doing a great job of it. "Albert, tell me the words. Tell me to stay or tell me to go. I won't blame you if you never want to see me again. But if you want, I'll gladly take your hand and keep going…with you." She was surprised when Albert reached out and took her hands in his.

"You never fail to surprise me, Lydia Grayson," he said with a slight amount of humor in his voice, but a serious overtone clung to it and held on for dear life. His fingers squeezed hers for a moment, and he stepped closer to her.

"What are you saying?" she breathed, holding back, bracing herself for disappointment. She'd been disappointed all of her life. What was once more?

"I'm saying that it doesn't matter," he replied. "It's the past. It's finished. You've moved on, haven't you? You took a step tonight, Lydia, and it was a big one." She watched him as the color returned to his face.

"I've tried to move on. I'm not worried anymore, if that's what you mean."

"There you go," he said with a smile. "Like I said…the past is the past, and all that matters is that I love you." He'd said it so quickly that he hadn't had time to stop himself! Lydia's eyes widened, and she took a step back, pulling her hands from his. She wasn't upset. She was shocked! Albert realized what he said, and he took a step toward her. She didn't back away, but she certainly continued to have a puzzled expression upon her face.

"You what?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. He loved her? She had to ask herself how he could love her after all of this, but before she could do that, she reminded herself that he was Albert. He was different. He wasn't most men, and for that she was grateful. "Albert?" His face was turning every shade of red imaginable, and she couldn't help but notice a hint of green, even in the moonlight. His forehead was perspiring, and she noticed him wipe his palms on the sides of his coat. "Albert? Say that…say it again." She half expected him to take it back or say he meant that he loved her as a friend. She didn't know what to think, and her entire world was spinning. When he reached for her, she didn't pull back, and she looked into his eyes. She saw the truth.

"I guess we all have our secrets," he said with a sheepish smile. Her heart began to pound as he looked at her like no man had ever looked at her before. She was frightened but not frightened at the same time. "I do love you, Lydia. I have from the moment I first saw you." She had to say something. Her brain forgot what the appropriate response was to such a statement. She hadn't been told that more than three times in her life counting her parents.

"Albert, I…" He moved toward her, his arm curling around her waist. She fell into him as his lips brushed against hers. She wanted to scream at that moment from all of the anxiety she was feeling, but his movements caressed that anxiety away, and it all felt so good, so right. She let him linger there, their first real kiss making her feel as if she was floating on air. He was the one to pull back, and she wasn't afraid anymore. She watched as he extended a hand to her.

"Do you still want to go to the party?" A smile flashed upon her lips, and her rosy cheeks glowed. She nodded.

"Yes, very much," she answered, her voice shaky but happy. Without further words, she took his hand, and he led her away.

* * *

Music filtered through the halls of the hotel, and the party didn't show any sign of stopping yet. This was a happy affair, and some were laughing, some were dancing, and some were drinking French champagne. The Quinn table was full, however, and as Sully and Josef talked, Michaela gabbed eagerly with Rebecca and Marjorie about wedding plans. They had been helpful enough lately without being too pushy, and Michaela was grateful. She was a little sad, however, because most women would be aggravated with their mothers for interfering so much, though Michaela was merely aggravated with Elizabeth for not being interested at all. No, Elizabeth was sitting quietly at the end of the table near Josef. Her hands were folded in her lap, her tea was untouched, and her dinner plate was merely cold and spoiled. Then, of course, Claudette and Maureen were listening politely with obvious disinterest, waiting for someone to pause in their speaking so they could talk about their own perfect, exceptional children.

Josef's boisterous laughter rattled the rafters, and it caused others to join it on the laughter as well. Michaela felt her flesh growing warm as Sully stole glances at her. She felt exposed, but at the same time, she felt hidden under Sully's protective, desirous gaze.

"Dr. Quinn?" came a woman's gentle voice from behind the table. Both Michaela and her father looked up at the sound of their name. But, Michaela relaxed when she saw that the woman was calling on Josef.

"Ah, Nurse Hardwick," Josef said with a smile. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Yes, it's a lovely party, Dr. Quinn. Would you mind dancing with me? My escort stepped out for some fresh air, and this is my favorite tune," she said, her perfect blonde ringlets bouncing innocently at her shoulders. Michaela noticed her mother scowl, but she remained seated and calm when Josef stood and led the nurse to the dance floor. Josef hadn't danced at all that night, because Elizabeth had been too bitter and stubborn to try to enjoy her daughter's happy evening.

Michaela's attention turned toward her father and Nurse Hardwick as they turned about the dance floor like characters from whimsical fairy tales. She remembered a time when her mother used to dance with her father like that. She hadn't seen such a scene in twenty-two Christmases. She sighed and shook her head, laughing as the champagne took the best of her father and made him falter a bit. But, he was as stoic as ever, and he gained his composure, continuing to flutter about with Nurse Hardwick. Elizabeth grew paler by the moment, and Michaela knew that she wasn't jealous. She was merely guilty that she hadn't thought to ask Josef to dance first. But then again, no self-respecting Boston woman asked the man to dance in Elizabeth Quinn's eyes. To her, Nurse Hardwick was a naïve little girl who had a lot to learn about the world. You didn't just go about dancing about with whomever you saw fit to dance with. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was very shut off to anybody's feelings but her own on this night. She wanted to be paid attention to, and she knew it wasn't proper to ask for it.

Michaela felt a hand upon her shoulder, and she smiled when she looked up, realizing it was Sully. His dark hand against her pale shoulder was a strikingly beautiful contrast. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Michaela's eyes sparkled.

"You may," she answered with a nod. Sully held his hand out, and Michaela's hand slipped into his. Sparks moved from hand to hand, from heart to heart, from body to body. He took her around the floor, his steps unsteady, yielding and somewhat clumsy. Michaela was awestruck. A man who's dancing knowledge was limited was willing to risk looking like a fool just to dance with the woman he loved. That was a man. He didn't look like a fool to her, however. Feeling his arms around her made her feel happy…ready. She dared to close the space between them, and their bodies melted together comfortably and beautifully. Others were speechless as their dancing seemed to float away, and they stood in the middle of the floor holding and hugging one another as they stared into each other's eyes.

Michaela was grateful for Sully's quick escape for her. He'd gotten her away from the table before any more tension could mount up between her and Elizabeth. When she noticed that everyone was watching them and not dancing at all, her face flushed the color of a hundred roses. Sully pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry 'bout them. They're just jealous of how beautiful ya look tonight," he said quietly, gently nuzzling her ear with his nose. She grinned a little, and her gaze caught her mother's sickened, embarrassed expression. Josef quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and lead her, startled, to the dance floor. Other couples re-joined them, and Michaela breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't like being the center of attention. She liked making her opinions known, but being the center of attention certainly wasn't something she was comfortable with.

As if he was reading her mind, Sully took Michaela's hand and led her out onto the terrace. The dancing couples didn't seem to notice their escape, and Sully shut the double French doors behind them. The pale moonlight made the diamonds in Michaela's ears sparkle, and it made the thin mask of perspiration on her skin glitter like the nighttime stars.

"May I have this dance, again?" he asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Michaela gave him a toothy smile, and she reached for his hands. He pulled her in, held her close and twirled her around. Their arms wrapped around one another, and the orchestra music filtered out through the glass of the French doors. The moonlight was their spotlight as they swayed to the music, lost in each other's eyes. He bent his head to brush his lips against hers, and she tilted her head up, grinning as his lips kissed hers. She felt as if she would melt into a puddle. She didn't want the moment to end, and when their lips parted, they held one another closer and felt as if they were one. But they wouldn't truly be one…not yet anyway.

The music changed, and Michaela smiled up at Sully. Their eyes twinkled, his azure stars, hers amber and olive oceans, merging into one. He went to speak, but her finger moved to press upon his lips. He kissed the pad of her finger, and as she leaned in, she replaced her finger with her lips, and she opened herself up to him. She sighed against his mouth, their breathing came in sharp rasps, and as the music climaxed, they were lost in one another.

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind and helpful feedback and your generous words. Thank you for being honest with me, too, because honesty is the only way I can improve. Thank you so much! Chapter 25 should be along within the week. Ashley**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

**_Warning: The beginning of this chapter is NOT for sensitive readers. It really delves into what made David what he is, and it deals with an issue that is still happening today, unfortunately. So, just a word of caution before you begin to read._**

The oil lamp burned brightly in David's study. He sat at his desk scribbling furiously in his journal. The calm had rushed out of him after the dam had broken, and now, he was frantic, unsettled and very unhappy. He scribbled mercilessly, spilling his hatred, anger, sadness and evil thoughts out onto the paper.

_I hate her. I hate him. I hate them all. They did this to me. Touching. Always touching. The closet. I screamed. I wanted out. Let me out. Let me out! Let me live! Why do you hate me? I love you. I hate you. Why mother? Father? Why? Leave me alone! Stop! No longer a little boy. Grown up. Beaten. Broken. Violated. I hate them. Die. Bleed. Feel pain. From a mother's womb into the cruel world. Pushed out into the arms of abusers. Naked. Trembling. The corner. The belt. He's coming for me. They love me. They hate me. They hurt me. The lock clicks open. I grab the gun. Papa's gun. Did he even know it was missing? I hear it click. I hear them coming. It's all right. We love you. Understand. Understand nothing. The door opens. I pull the trigger. My hands shake and burn. Mother falls, her blood on the walls. Father screams and comes for me. I pull the trigger. No more. No more. Dead and gone._

David spilled his frustrations out, his repressed memories flooding back to him, killing him slowly. He screamed out. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember why he was the way he was.

"No," he seethed, his fingers gripping the side of the chair so hard that his nails break and bleed. He was shaking. The eternal footman was near. He could see his black cloak in the corner of the room, pointing, pointing to the closet.. "No! No! No!" He ran. He ran from his room and broke out into the night. The air hit him heavily, knocking the air from his lungs. He was falling. He fell down the steps and onto the hard concrete sidewalk. He curled up like he did every night so many years ago. He curled up, crying, screaming, shaking, waiting for them to come for him. They were coming for him. He would die and spend forever being abused in Hell again.

_Fifteen years earlier…_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Lewis," a doctor said in a hushed tone in the psychiatric ward of Sacramento hospital. "The agency says you wish to take him home with you? You wish to take him to Boston?" Mrs. Lewis nodded, tears in her eyes._

_"Every child deserves a loving home, and we think that he might adjust better away from Sacramento. We think he can do great things if given a proper home, education and upbringing."_

"You must understand, Mrs. Lewis, that this boy is very sensitive. He talks to himself. He's developed another side of himself. The prominent one has repressed the memories of his life with Mr. and Mrs. Laurence. But, he gets frustrated and upset. He won't talk. He's within himself," the doctor explained.

_"Is it true about his parents? They did die?"_

_"Yes. It's true. What they did to him was so unforgiving. From what I've gathered, it had been going on for years. They'd hurt him in too many ways, and I believe this personality, the one that repressed the feelings and doesn't remember, I believe it came about when he decided to…to take his father's gun." Mr. Lewis cleared his throat._

_"We were never blessed with children of our own," he said quietly. "We're willing to give him a good life. We're willing to take care of him."_

_"I'm sure you are, but I must caution you, that there is no clear line between his moods. One moment, he could be still and calm. The other, he could be shaking and sobbing for no reason. We've observed him for several months. The spells come and go, but he's learning how to control them. He's been good for the past few weeks, but I'm not sure if it's time to let him go yet. He'll need special care. There is no guarantee that he won't remember when he's older. He may act out. He may grow aggressive. He may try to hurt others in the way his parents hurt him."_

_"We're willing to take that chance, doctor. We want a child, and no matter what his needs are, he needs to be treated and raised properly and normally. We'll make life comfortable for him. We'll make sure he has a good life."_

David cried out at the memory. He remembered sitting just inside Dr. Ashton's office, waiting for his new family to pick him up. He hadn't remembered how he'd lost his parents at that moment, but he was grateful for being able to live in a family that wanted him and loved him. Somehow he knew he'd never been loved before.

David pulled himself off of the empty sidewalk, and he scooted up to sit upon the porch steps. He rolled up the cuffs of his pant legs and saw the scars from the welts he'd once received from belt beatings. He felt the butt of the gun sticking into his side, and he pulled it into his hand. He had a choice right then and there. He remembered it all, and he could either use it all to start over, making amends for all of his wrongs, or he could throw it away and do what he needed to do. He could hurt her in the way he'd been hurt. He'd murdered before. What was one more beautiful dead body? What was one more pair of lifeless eyes staring up at him with fright? What was one more chance to feel hot blood on his hands for all of the pain he'd been caused. She'd hurt him deeply when she chose Sully.

His thumb cocked the gun, and he placed it back in his pocket. He stood, his hand on the railing. He looked up at the pale moon, and he knew what he had to do. She had hurt him. She had to die.

* * *

The music paused for the orchestra to take a short break. Michaela and Sully were still holding one another, lips caressing lips, hands caressing arms and backs. Michaela felt all of her passion pooling at her center, and she felt herself leaning into him, needing the closeness of him, the comfort of knowing his body wanted hers as much as hers wanted his. She wasn't alone in this frustration, and she could tell by the intensity of Sully's kisses that waiting was going to be difficult for him too, but they would do it. Michaela wanted a memorable, special wedding night, and no matter how hard it was to resist, she knew she had to. She wanted to.

They parted for breath, and Sully was sweating now. He looked into her eyes, both of which seemed to be golden under the haze of the moon. Her lips were inflamed with passion, the obvious evidence of a heated kiss. He ran his thumb across them, and she trembled with desire under his touch, closing her eyes and waiting for him to recapture her with another kiss. He did just that, pulling her in again. He grew brave, his lips traveling from hers down her neck, kissing her exposed collarbone, his tongue darting out ever so slightly to taste her delicious flesh.

"Sully," she whispered, surprised to hear a moan follow it. She bit her lip, needing more from him, but knowing this couldn't happen. "Sully…" Her neck arched back as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. She smiled as her skin started tingling. He desired her, and she felt that. She gasped, and Sully's lips claimed hers again. She kissed back with just as much fervor and enthusiasm, and they stumbled backward. Her hands rested on the terrace rail behind her, and she leaned back, leaning over it. The moonlight reflected off of the River Charles, illuminating the night for them. Sully felt her beginning to writhe against the railing, her own frustrations needing release.

He pulled back, his own lips now slightly inflamed. Michaela's face flushed, but she smiled at Sully. She touched her chin where his slight stubble had scratched her a little.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Michaela giggled as Sully's hand snaked around her waist and started to lead her toward the doors.

"I don't want to go in just yet," she said, hesitating. Sully turned back to her.

"Ya don't?" Michaela shook her head and turned to wrap her arms around him. Her head rested upon his chest, and she let out a content sigh.

"Just hold me for a little while." Sully chuckled and rested his chin gently atop her head. His arms encircled her protectively, and they enjoyed the sounds of the crickets and the infinite twinkling of the stars.

"When do ya wanna get married?" he asked quietly, hearing her slow breathing fill the night. "We really didn't discuss a day yet."

"I was hoping for August," she confessed. Sully smiled. "Right before we go to Colorado Springs." Sully smiled. He loved the way she looked forward to going to Colorado with him. He only hoped she would find it as magical as he did, though he worried about her. He knew she would still want to practice medicine, and though the citizens of Colorado hadn't accepted her as the town physician, she could easily start up her practice anyway. The only problem was that when she did, there might not be many patients for her. He prayed that it would work out for his love, and he hugged her tight. "Is that all right with you?" Sully smiled.

"It's just fine," he said softly. "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. We could get married tomorrow if ya wanted." Michaela sighed happily, feeling absolutely on top of the world. "But I know ya want a big wedding." Michaela pulled back a little.

"Sully, I never said that," she said softly. "My sisters are just blowing it out of proportion. They had big weddings, so they're only assuming that I want one just as grand. Besides, the Quinn family always invites a lot of guests. All I care about is that my family is there and that we're married without any difficulties. I want to be your wife, Sully. I can't wait." She grinned up at him, and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "You don't mind about the big wedding, do you?"

"'Course not. I'm there for just one reason, and that's to be your husband and vow myself to ya forever." Michaela's hand ran along his cheek, and she sighed softly. "It don't matter if there are two, one hundred or five hundred guests. The only one I care 'bout bein' there is you." He pulled her close again, and when the music started up again, Michaela squeezed his hand.

"Perhaps we should go back in. I'm sure Mother and Father are beginning to wonder where we've gone." Sully nodded and led her back into the hotel ballroom. They made it back over to the Quinn table, and everyone glanced at them. It was obvious what they had been doing, judging by their swollen lips and rosy cheeks, but everyone decided to remain quiet. Sully pulled a chair out for Michaela, and she settled down. She smiled brightly.

"We've decided on a wedding date," Michaela beamed.

"Oh?" Marjorie and Rebecca asked in excited unison.

"Well, not a date, per-say, but we know about when it's going to take place."

"It will be before you go to Colorado, won't it?" Rebecca asked, her face paling at the thought of all of that wedding preparation they'd already done.

"It most certainly will be," Elizabeth spoke up, her hands clenching a cloth napkin. Everyone at the table, and a few guests nearby stopped and looked at Elizabeth. "I will not have a daughter of mine gallivanting off to the middle of some God-forsaken place with a man who is still practically a stranger without being married, even if it must be to him. Hasn't she brought enough shame to this family? I've had enough."

"Mother!" Michaela yelled, her heart thumping and her face glowing red with anger.

"It's true!" Elizabeth seethed. "Do you honestly think I don't notice when people stare at you with that…that character? At least when he wore those suits you bought him, he almost passed for being a citizen. Sure, you have him dressed up now, but the first thing he's going to do when we get home is put on that costume he's insisted on wearing since he arrived from Colorado Springs."

"That's enough, Mother!" Michaela had never seen her mother make such a public display. Elizabeth had always taught them that public displays were unwanted attention, and that arguing must be done in the home if it had to be done at all. Sully reached over to squeeze her hand as if to tell her it was alright, but her form was rigid, and her lips were pursed in a thin line. Oh, Hurricane Michaela was just about to hit full force.

"Mike," Josef said, clearing his throat. "Perhaps you and Sully would like to dance?" Michaela's eyes didn't leave her mother's, but she shook her head to acknowledge that she had heard her father. Finally, Elizabeth stood, threw her napkin down on her seat and held her posture. She turned gracefully, parted through the crowd, and charged off like a stampeding bull toward the ladies' waiting room.

Michaela watched as her mother walked away. She hated that. Every time they argued, Elizabeth would make her point and walk away. No, Michaela was not going to let that happen again! She started to move forward, but Rebecca held a hand out to her.

"Michaela, perhaps you should give Mother a moment to cool down," Rebecca said softly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Michaela said, her face blushing red from anger. Sully reached out to her when she started to walk away, and she turned to him. "I'm sorry about this." He nodded his understanding, and Josef patted him on the back. Michaela hurried off, and Josef instructed the orchestra to strike up another tune. Michaela pushed her way to the back of the ball room and opened up the wide swinging door that led into the ladies' waiting room. She immediately found Elizabeth standing at a full-length mirror, adjusting the pins in the back of her hair. Michaela locked the door behind herself. She needed privacy with her mother. Michaela glanced at her daughter's reflection in the mirror, not even giving her the common courtesy of turning to talk with her face to face.

"And here you are," Elizabeth said with a chuckle. "You never can let me have the last word, can you?"

"No, but you certainly always try," Michaela replied, crossing her arms across her chest. She studied her mother for a moment, and after so much silence, Elizabeth turned on her heels. Michaela stepped toward her. "Is that really how you feel? Is everything that you said…"

"Every word," Elizabeth cut her off coldly.

"You had no right to say what you said, Mother," Michaela replied, a hint of sadness in her voice, but it was quickly covered up with a look of defiance. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you see me? I'm an embarrassment?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied without a thought. Michaela was stunned. "You have been nothing but an embarrassment to this family since you first professed your wishes to go to college and then to medical school. You were never like the other girls. You weren't playing with your dolls. You were taking them to your father and asking them why they wouldn't blink. Why they wouldn't bleed. You weren't normal!" Michaela felt the tears stinging and threatening to fall. "Taking you out anywhere was a challenge. You insisted on carrying around a doctor's bag like your father's. You grew out of that, thank God, when you turned thirteen, but it wasn't long before you were at it again, professing your want to go off and do a man's job."

"Mother you can't…"

"Oh Michaela, I have tried to be proud! I've tried to look past my disapproval and accept your choices, but I cannot! Those attempts to approve have only ended in my being ashamed of you!" Michaela felt as if she'd been run over and left for dead in the middle of an alley. Michaela took a few backward steps toward the door, her eyes flooded with tears, her face stinging red as if she'd been slapped. But Lizzie Quinn certainly wasn't through. "If you insist on going through with this travesty of a wedding, I will not be in attendance. If you go through with is, you can consider yourself disowned." Elizabeth turned self-righteously back toward the mirror. Michaela was frozen.

"I love Sully, Mother," Michaela said, her voice quivering in anger. "Nothing and no one will ever change my mind about loving him or marrying him." Elizabeth gave a bored chuckle.

"You say that now, but when he's left you battered on the floor and run off with some trollop, don't come running home crying to me. You know exactly what I'll say to that." Michaela shook her head. She couldn't bare to hear anymore of her mother's outlandish accusations.

"You're wrong about him!" She was shaking furiously. "I don't care if you come to the wedding or not," she lied. "I don't need your approval now. After twenty-six years of your obvious disapproval, why should you start being supportive now? I don't need your blessing. I can see now that I don't need anything from you." She didn't know what to say anymore. Right now, her relationship with her mother seemed irreparable. All she could do was walk away. She needed to be alone.

Sully noticed Michaela leave the room, and he watched as she bolted for the front doors. Sully stood up, and Josef tugged on his coat sleeve.

"If there's anything I know about Quinn women," Josef began, "it's that they always need a few moments alone before you join them. Don't rush, son. She'll still be there in a few minutes."

"Father's right," Marjorie piped up. "We usually need a few moments to cool down after speaking with mother. Come. Dance with me, and then you can go after Michaela." Sully shook his head apprehensively.

"Oh, come along," she said, practically dragging him onto the dance floor. Even as they danced, Sully's eyes stayed transfixed on the door, hoping to see Michaela re-emerge soon.

Outside, Michaela leaned against the brick of the building, feeling the humid June air enter her lungs and cling heavily, choking her. But it felt better than being inside under her mother's scrutiny. She hated that woman at that very moment. She questioned how she could have possibly come from such a vile-hearted woman, but then she remembered that she was her father's daughter. Thank God for that! At least three of the five Quinn daughters had turned out rather normal.

She took a deep breath, waiting for her anger to subside, but before that happened, a figure stepped out of the darkness behind her. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and she frowned. That didn't feel like Sully's familiar touch. She turned to see David standing before her, an emotionless, unfeeling expression upon his face. Michaela's eyes widened, and she looked toward the doors.

"David, you're not supposed to be here. You know the law," she breathed.

"I know the law," he said in a low voice. His hand reached into his pocket, and he found the butt of the gun. His fingers curled around that prized weapon, and his cold, pain-filled gaze threatened tears of ice.

"David, you should leave," Michaela said quickly, turning to walk into the door.

"I only want to talk for a minute." When she didn't stop, his hand reached out, grabbing her hard by the arm, his fingers leaving white pressure marks upon her flesh. "You're not going anywhere." Inside of his coat pocket, his finger fumbled at the trigger, but he steadied his hand, eager to reveal his plans for Michaela's fate.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Memories of the terrible night David had attacked her in that alley came flooding back to Michaela, and she struggled against his grasp. She heard something click, and she felt the barrel of the pistol sticking in her side. She gasped for breath, and she continued to struggle.

"Let me go!" Michaela hollered. "Let me go! David!" She did the only thing she could think to do at that moment. She began to scream as she struggled. His grip grew tighter on her, and she tried to push the gun away. He shoved it further into her side, poking her in the ribs. She let out a groan of discomfort, and his grip began to grow bruising. She felt as if he was going to tear through her flesh. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, remembering the way he'd tried to rape her. She needed to get away. "Sully!" She screamed louder, and she saw David struggling with the option to let her go or kill her.

Michaela noticed Lydia and Albert walking up out of the corner of her eye. Lydia's face was pale and full of fright. Albert was shocked, and before Michaela had the chance to scream again, David was being pulled off of her and thrown to the ground. Michaela came to her senses and watched in horror as Sully and David tumbled to the ground.

David pointed his gun at Sully's chest, but Albert rushed to pin his hand to the ground and kick the gun away. Michaela rushed over to Lydia, and while Lydia was worried about Michaela, Michaela was worried about Lydia in her condition. Their arms wrapped around one another, and they carried each other to safety, watching in horror as the men they loved fought with the man they hated.

"Stop!" Michaela screamed, mostly screaming so everyone could come out and see what kind of a man David was. She continued to scream at the fighting men until the entire Quinn family plus many guests were outside, watching the struggle before their very eyes.

"What on Earth!" Josef exclaimed. Albert and Sully managed to pin David down to the ground. David's eye patch and fell off during the struggle, and the white blindness of it stared up at the night sky, unmoving and unemotional. "Everyone go back inside." People lingered outside. "Go on! There isn't anything to see here, so go back inside! This is under control!" Everyone slowly herded back inside, save for Josef, Sully, Albert, Lydia and Michaela. "You ladies as well."

"I'm staying," Michaela said boldly. Josef didn't look surprised.

"So am I," Lydia spoke up.

"That was an order," Josef said. "You shouldn't worry about this…this character right now."

"I'm fine," Michaela assured him.

"Michaela Quinn," Josef said seriously. She knew he meant business. She sighed and touched Lydia's arm, nodding to her that it was all right. As they were turning to walk to the doors, David broke free of Sully and Albert's grasps. The three scrambled for the gun, and a moment later, a gunshot went off in Michaela's direction. Sully screamed out, Albert froze, petrified, and Michaela and Lydia fell to the ground, their knees buckling beneath them.

Silence filled the air for several moments, but Josef quickly took action and grabbed the gun, knocking David on the back of the head with it. David was out an instant later, and Josef rushed to his daughter.

"Mike! Mike!" he screamed. Sully and Albert scrambled toward the mess. Blood. Blood on the ground. Blood on her dress. Oh God.

"Michaela! No!" Sully screamed out. Michaela opened her eyes, dazed. She saw the blood on her dress and looked at it as it stained her lily-white hands.

"Sully," she gasped.

"Michaela, don't talk," he said quietly. She shook her head. She looked down at Lydia who still lay crumpled up on the ground.

"It's not me. It's not my blood," she whispered.

"Lydia!" Albert screamed as he slowly rolled her onto her back. Blood poured from a chest wound, and her eyes were fluttering constantly.

"Albert," she gasped hoarsely.

"Oh God. No. No!"

"I need. I didn't…"

"Don't talk, love. Please don't talk."

"I…I love you," she choked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you." Her eyes closed, and she went limp.

"No! Lydia!" he screamed out. Michaela and Josef immediately moved into action, and Sully pulled Albert away.

"We're not helpin' her here. Stand back," he ordered. David started to come to as Michaela worked to stop Lydia's bleeding.

"Get him out of here!" Michaela screamed. "He can't be here." She felt Lydia's belly. "He can't know," she whispered. Sully realized what Michaela was doing. She'd never said it out loud, but now he knew. Lydia was pregnant, and David was the father.

"Albert, help me get 'im to the jail," Sully said quickly.

"I won't leave her," Albert cried, shaking his head.

"I'll go with you, son. Mike has it under control." Josef stood and quickly helped Sully get David to a carriage. They rushed off as Michaela worked on Lydia.

"Stay with me, Lydia!"

"We need to get her to the hospital," Albert said quietly, softly touching her paling hand.

"I can't move her until I have stopped the bleeding," Michaela replied, pressing a piece of Lydia's petticoat onto the wound. "Run inside and get my medical bag. Have my sisters Rebecca and Marjorie come with you." Albert was stunned as he watched the color continue to drain out of Lydia's face. "Albert, GO!" Albert finally snapped into gear, and he rushed into the hotel. "You're going to make it, Lydia. Just hold on. Hold on for that baby. Hold on."

* * *

Sully, Josef and Albert were pacing the halls of the hospital now. David was locked away, unconscious still, and Michaela was working tirelessly to save Lydia and her unborn child. Albert was shaking, and Sully moved toward him. He put a steady hand on his shoulder.

"I might lose her, Sully. I can't," he said, his eyes red and brimming with fresh tears to replace those that had already fallen. Sully swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He leaned against the wall, thinking about how he'd felt when he had thought Michaela had been hit. He had never been so scared. He had been afraid to lose her, and tonight, he almost could have.

"I should go in and see if she needs my help," Josef uttered.

"Ya should go check on Mrs. Quinn and your daughters," Sully said quietly. "They're waitin' down the hall." Sully had been surprised that Elizabeth had agreed to join them. Hearing that her daughter had been shot at had really shaken her up. Josef finally nodded, and he started down the hallway. Sully watched as Albert sat down in a seat, his head buried in his hands. The door to Lydia's room opened up, and Michaela came out with a positive look upon her face. Albert looked up and stood quickly.

"How is she?"

"She's still asleep, but her vitals are great."

"The baby?" he asked quietly.

"The baby's fine," Michaela replied. Albert's face brightened, and he rushed over to hug Michaela. She grinned, tears glistening in her eyes, and she watched him go in to sit with her. Sully moved over without words and took her into his arms.

"How ya holdin' up?" he asked as they pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm shaken up," she whispered. "I swear my life flashed before my eyes tonight, Sully. David…he tried to kill me, Sully."

"I thought I lost ya," Sully admitted. "I never wanna go through that again. I just…I realized how precious time is, and seein' what happened to Lydia tonight…seein' what Albert was goin' through out here. God, Michaela. I never wanna be in the place Albert was tonight. Ya mean so much to me, and I'm so sick of waitin' for time to pass us by."

"Sully?" Michaela asked softly.

"Michaela!" Elizabeth exclaimed, waltzing down the hall. Michaela tensed up at her mother's voice. Sully and Michaela parted, and Elizabeth stepped up.

"Mother, now isn't the time."

"No, it's the perfect time," Elizabeth said quietly. Marjorie and Rebecca stood curiously with Josef at the end of the hall, waiting for someone to explode. Sully kissed Michaela's cheek.

"I'll wait with your pa."

"No, Sully, you should stay too," Elizabeth said quietly. Sully was a little stunned. Elizabeth always referred to him as Mr. Sully. This was a first. His arm wrapped protectively around Michaela for just a moment.

"I think I'll leave ya two to talk." He left, and Michaela stood still. She looked into her mother's eyes, and she saw tears. Tears? Her eyes were red. She had been crying!

"Mother…"

"We shouldn't do this out in the hall. Is there some place we can talk in private?"

"Mother, I shouldn't leave Lydia just yet. I want to make sure she wakes. What do you have to say?"

"Michaela, what I said earlier…I didn't mean it."

"But you said…"  
"I know what I said. Perhaps some of it was true. You have embarrassed me before. You've made me ashamed, but…you never made me stop loving you. I do love you, Michaela, and I'm so sorry it took you nearly getting killed for me to tell you." Michaela felt the tears rising to the surface.

"Mother you don't have to…"

"Yes I do," Elizabeth cut her off. "I've spent twenty-six years being a terrible mother to you. I've been critical and scrutinizing. I've never supported you, and I admit that with all honesty. But, Michaela, when I heard what had happened, I realized that none of it mattered. None of those choices that you made despite my advice mattered. What matters is that those choices have gotten you where you are today. You are a strong, independent, sophisticated…beautiful woman." Michaela couldn't believe what she was hearing. For a moment, she feared that she truly had died. But she hadn't.

"Mother, what are you up to?" Elizabeth didn't look surprised.

"Nothing, Michaela. I'm finished."

"What?"

"I'm finished fighting you on every little thing. I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"I'm ready to…to start being a supportive mother." Michaela sighed shakily.

"Do you think that this can make up for everything you've said?" she asked softly. "You hurt me. You hurt Sully."

"I know that now," she said quietly.

"It's going to take time, Mother. This can't be fixed in one night. I don't expect you to approve of Sully, because you obviously despise my decision to marry him. It's going to happen, and I hope that if you're sincere about this, you will come to my wedding."

"I know. I know that, Michaela. I want to try. The thought of you marrying scares me. You're the last one. Nobody will ever be good enough for my daughter." Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I need to check on my patient." Michaela started to turn away. Elizabeth looked away, but Michaela turned back to her. She wrapped her arms around her mother tiredly. "I love you, Mother." She pulled back and rushed into Lydia's room.

* * *

Michaela smiled as Lydia opened her eyes. Her gray irises were black for a moment, but when her eyes adjusted to the light of the lanterns, they were as beautiful as ever. The first person Lydia saw was Albert. He was holding her hand with one hand and lovingly caressing her belly with the other.

"Now that you're awake," Michaela said softly, "I'll leave you two alone."

"David," Lydia whispered.

"Don't worry," Michaela promised. "He won't hurt you anymore." She gently stroked Lydia's forehead and smoothed back her hair. She left the room, and Albert picked Lydia's hand up into his. He kissed her knuckles one by one. Lydia smiled.

"You heard me, didn't you?" she asked. He was silent. "You heard me say it?"

"I did," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot," she teased.

"Good to know you didn't lose that sense of humor I love so much." Lydia smiled a little, and Albert leaned up to kiss her forehead. "I was so scared."

"I'm a survivor," she promised him.

"Michaela took care of you."

"She's a good doctor," Lydia replied. "The baby?" Her hand went to her belly.

"Michaela said the baby's just fine," Albert promised. "Just fine." Lydia closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired," she whispered.

"It's okay. You go ahead and rest. I'll be here all night."

* * *

Sully was waiting on Michaela to finish up with Lydia's file report. He was getting ready to take her home, and Josef had long since taken Elizabeth, Rebecca and Marjorie away. It was near five in the morning, and Sully was tired. He knew Michaela was exhausted beyond belief.

"Ready?" Michaela asked, pulling her shawl around her bloodstained dress.

"Yeah," he replied with a yawn, pulling his arm around her. "You check on Lydia?"

"She's sleeping. We put a cot in there so Albert could sleep near her."

"I won't be surprised if they're engaged by next week." Michaela smiled a little despite the horror that their evening had turned into. They held one another close as they stumbled out of the hospital. Sully managed to flag down a carriage driver.

"I'm getting ready to go to the stables, sir," he said tiredly.

"Could you please take us to Beacon Hill? We been up all night, and it's not that far away," Sully explained. The driver noticed Michaela's blood stained dress, realized they must have been through a horrible ordeal, and he nodded.

"Come on in. No charge." Sully helped Michaela up into the back, and he climbed in beside her. The carriage took off toward Beacon Hill, and Michaela closed her eyes and leaned against Sully. This June morning was rather chilly!

"It's mornin', already," Sully noted. "Sun'll be up soon."

"What's today?" she asked with a yawn.

"The eighth," He replied. Michaela's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Do you realize what today is?" Sully was silent, and Michaela smiled softly. "It's our five month anniversary, Sully. We've known each other five months."

"Seems like a lifetime." Michaela glanced at him. "In a good way, I mean. We been through so much, it just seems like we've known each other forever." Michaela nodded.

"Yes it does." She sighed. "Sully, I feel guilty that Lydia got a bullet meant for me."

"I know ya do. I'm just thankful I got ya here in my arms. I'm thankful Lydia's pullin' through." Sully sighed quietly. "Michaela, time ain't on our side, is it?"

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Time. It just keeps getting in the way. People say ya gotta wait to do everything. Wait so long to start courtin'. Wait so long to get married. I say that if you're ready…"

"Sully?" Michaela asked quietly. "What are you saying?" Sully swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He looked away, but she placed her hand upon his cheek and turned his head so she could see into his eyes.

"No you aren't. What are you saying?" He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I'm sayin' that I don't ever wanna be where Albert and Lydia were tonight. She coulda died without tellin' him how she felt. Ya know that." Michaela nodded, the tears rising and her heart pounding. "Time ain't a factor when ya know somebody more than ya know yourself. It don't matter how long you've known a person. It only matters how ya feel in your heart. Michaela, when I thought ya got shot tonight, I was ready to lay down my life for yours and ask God to take me instead. I can't think of nobody I'd ever do that for 'sides you." He squeezed her hands, and they pulled one another in, devouring one another in a kiss more passionate than ever. Every part of them burned with the need to be together. They were scared and happy and anxious at the same time. When they pulled away, he joined their hands again. "Michaela Quinn, will you marry me? Today?"

_Author's Note: People were saying the story was dragging, and I can understand. So, if this chapter gave you whiplash…I think it was intended to. ;) LOL! Thanks folks! _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Michaela?" She hadn't spoken in about forty-five seconds, and Sully was studying the surprised expression upon her face. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and her face was blushing red. "Michaela? I didn't mean to scare ya." She shook her head.

"No," she whispered as the horse pulled the carriage faster down the street. "I…I didn't think you'd…" He inhaled slowly, closing her eyes as she did so. "You want to marry me today?"

"I wanted to marry ya a long time ago," he said with a grin. "I know ya want to wait."

"No," she breathed softly. "Sully, we've been separated longer than we've really been together, I think, and the time we've shared has been so precious to me. I know what I want, and I want to be your wife. Time doesn't matter. All that matters is what's in here." She placed her hand over her heart and then over his. "I told you before, I don't really care for a large wedding. All I want are people there who are willing to support us as we start our life together." Sully pulled her close and hugged her to him.

"You're sayin' yes?" She nodded happily.

"I'm saying yes." Their lips crushed together in an urgent, celebratory kiss, and they had no reservations anymore. This was right. This was their day. Tonight, they would be lying down to bed as husband and wife.

The carriage pulled up in front of the Quinn home, and Sully helped Michaela out of the carriage. The driver took off, and the two stood outside, holding one another tightly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked her. She tilted her head up, her green and amber eyes sparkling in the early morning light.

"Without a doubt," she whispered. His lips came back down to brush against hers, and she opened herself up to him, feeling love's kiss…Sully's kiss. A few passers-by looked over at them, but for the most part, they were secluded in their own private world. Nothing could stop them now. Sully took her hand and led her into the house without a word. They expected everything to be quiet, but it was far from it. It was nearly six now, and Martha was cooking breakfast, Harrison was dusting the stair rails, Elizabeth was playing piano in the parlor, and Josef was glancing over the pages in one of his surgical texts.

"You're home!" Josef said, glancing up from his chair in the parlor as they walked in. Elizabeth stopped playing piano and turned around in the seat. Michaela's hair was out of place, her eyes were tired, but she looked radiantly happy. "How's your patient?"

"She's fine," Michaela said with a smile. She woke up, and there was no sign of infection. I think she's going to pull through."

"That's wonderful news," Josef smiled. "Good work, Mike."

"Your daughter's got healin' in her blood," Sully replied with a smile, squeezing her tight. "That's what my friend Cloud Dancin' would say."

"You should both go rest," Elizabeth pointed out. "You've been up all night. Michaela, you should give Martha your dress, and she'll see what she can do."

"It's ruined," Michaela said softly. Though the dress was red, the blood was thick and dark, and there was no way to clean it without ruining the dress further. She still looked surprisingly happy.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, narrowing her eyes a little. Sully looked at Michaela, and she nodded.

"Well, after what happened tonight, Michaela and me…Michaela and I decided that we don't wanna wait. We wanna get married right now."

"What!" Elizabeth asked, nearly falling off of the piano bench. "You can't possibly!" She caught a glance from Josef. "Well, your wedding is already being planned. The invitations…"

"We'll cancel the invitations," Michaela replied. "We want to get married today…in this house…by Reverend Matthews." She looked up at Sully, and he nodded in agreement.

"But your dress!"

"I have plenty of fine dresses. I even have a lovely white that I've never worn, if you'll recall. You yourself said it was stunning the day I picked it out."

"Do you have a wedding band?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Sully.

"No need for that," Josef replied. He disappeared from the room, leaving them all in confusion. Elizabeth studied her daughter and Sully.

"Mrs. Quinn, I know this ain't been easy on ya, but we're happy. We wanna get married, 'cause we don't see no sense in wastin' all the time we got. We love each other, and we think it's time we did somethin' about it. Two months is a long time away. Two months…there's no tellin' what could happen in two months. You saw Lydia. You saw the pain she was in. She hadn't even told Albert she loved him. She coulda died without him knowin'. Don't ya see? We've been through so much already. We've survived, and we don't wanna sit around and wait for somethin' to come along to hurt us again."

"This is terribly sudden," Elizabeth said quietly. "Michaela, you know this is very unorthodox."

"You said yourself that I was never like normal little girls. Mother, I know that you may not want to give your blessing, but I'm asking you, please, be there for me today…on my wedding day. You don't have to stay afterward. I just want you there."

"I don't know, Michaela. I…" Josef came into the room with a little box in his hands.

"I was going to save this for you wedding day, but I see that day has come sooner than I thought," Josef said softly. He handed the box to Sully, and he opened it. A delicate gold band was revealed, and Michaela's eyes went wide.

"Father?"

"I know you don't like when people give you things for free," Josef said to Sully, "but this is my wedding gift to you. I bought it the day you left for Colorado Springs, because I knew right then that the two of you were going to spend the rest of your lives together." A tear slipped down Michaela's cheek, and she embraced her father.

"Thank you," she whispered. Josef squeezed her tight and then shook Sully's hand.

"I'll ride over to Reverend Matthew's house, and I'll make sure your sisters come along, Mike." Josef hurried out the door, and Michaela was left in the parlor with her mother and the man she would soon be married to. Elizabeth was still seated on the piano bench. She moved to talk to her mother, but Sully stopped her.

"Michaela, why don't ya go upstairs and get a little rest?" Michaela looked at him questioningly, but she realized that he wanted to talk to Elizabeth. He gave her a soft kiss, and she started out of the parlor, hoping things wouldn't end too horribly. Elizabeth turned back to face the piano keys, and Sully moved over to sit down beside her. Her fingers were resting on the keys, but they were unmoving except for the nervous shake. Sully cleared his throat.

"Listen, Mrs. Quinn," Sully began. "Ya don't gotta say anything to me. Just listen. I know ya don't like me very much, and I think I can live with that, 'cause I know you're only lookin' out for your daughter. But, ya gotta understand that I'm doin' the same thing. I love her with all of my heart, and I'm gonna be there for her for the rest of our lives. I'm gonna do everything I can to make her happy and to give her a good life. Ya want her to marry somebody who comes from a wealthy family. I can tell ya, Ma'am, that I don't come from any money at all, but we had plenty of love. That's what I want for my family. I wanna love my wife and the kids we might have. I wanna teach my children to believe in what's right, and I wanna show them what a strong, lovin' family can do for 'em when they need our support. But none of that will ever be the same without you in the picture. I ain't sayin' ya gotta give me your blessin', cause I know that's not gonna happen now. I'm just sayin'…don't cut Michaela out of your life. She needs her Ma. I know what it's like to lose your ma, but to know that she's out there still and doesn't wanna support ya would hurt all the more. Please, Mrs. Quinn, don't push her away 'cause of me. I couldn't bare to see her hurtin' everyday 'cause her ma refused to come to her weddin'." Elizabeth was silent for a moment.

"I told Michaela that I want to support her. I never expected her to choose a man like you." She sighed softly. "The truth is that Josef wasn't the man my mother wanted me to marry. She learned to love him, though. I don't want my daughter to hurt. I don't want you to ever lay a harmful hand on her."

"I swear I'd never do that, Mrs. Quinn. I believe that nobody ought to hurt any livin' thing, especially a lady. I'd never hurt anybody unless they were tryin' to harm me or my family."

"I want to approve, Mr. Sully," she said quietly. "I'm not sure how."

"Just come to the weddin'. Just see how happy Michaela is. She loves me, and I love her. We ain't doin' this to upset ya. We're doin' this 'cause we want to. We want to be husband and wife. Truthfully, ma'am, a piece of paper don't matter to me. What matters is that we wanna spend the rest of our lives together. But, havin' a ceremony means a lot to Michaela, and I want her to be happy."

"Mr. Sully," Elizabeth breathed, "do you honestly think you can give her a life that will support her as a woman and a physician? Do you honestly think you can make a marriage like this work?"

"It takes two to make a marriage work, Mrs. Quinn, and we're both willin' to try." Elizabeth nodded her head.

"How can you be so sure that this is the right thing to do?"

"We know it's the right thing, but we'll never know for sure unless we try, will we?" Elizabeth was silent again, and Sully stood. "I hope ya come to the weddin'. I wanna see her happy, and I know she won't be completely happy without her ma there with her." He turned and walked out of the parlor. Michaela had heard every word of Sully's, and she quickly turned out into the back hallway as to not be caught. She knew he was the man she was supposed to marry. He understood her better than she understood herself.

She silently began to tiptoe through the back hall, and she was surprised when she heard his voice behind her.

"Bein' sneaky, Dr. Quinn?" he asked. Michaela giggled when he pulled her into his arms and twirled her around. Their arms wrapped around each other, and their lips connected like two attracting forces. "Eavesdroppin'?" Michaela winced a little.

"You aren't upset with me, are you?" Sully chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you for trying with her," Michaela whispered against his lips. "She's stubborn like me."

"Guess it's good that I got a way with stubborn women." Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"Have you? Well, we'll see about that. The wedding hasn't started yet. And, do you realize that this is bad luck? It's our wedding day, and here we are…"

"We don't need no more bad luck," Sully replied, placing Michaela's feet on the ground. "But, I say we had enough bad luck for a lifetime. I think it's 'bout time things start goin' right." Michaela smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. When they pulled away, Sully looked down into her eyes. "You nervous?" Michaela bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, a little." Her cheeks flushed crimson. "Are you?" Sully smiled a little and nodded.

"I s'pose we're gonna have to learn from each other, huh?" Michaela buried her face in his chest, and he held her tight. "We'll take it slow. I promise."

"I trust you," she uttered. "With everything I have."

* * *

Several hours later, Lydia opened her eyes in the bright hospital room. She squinted as she looked toward the window. The bright sunlight was filtering through the glass, burning heat into every inch of the room. She was comfortable, however, and she smiled when she saw Albert standing by the window in his party suit, his hands buried deep inside of his pockets as a concerned frown creased his lips.

"Haven't you slept?" Lydia asked quietly as the pain in her chest increased. She winced and coughed painfully. Albert turned quickly and rushed to her side.

"Lydia," he breathed. "Just relax. I'll have someone give you something for the pain."

"I'm all right," she insisted. "I've handled worse pain than this before."

"Can I get anything for you?"

"A glass of water would be nice," she replied. Albert moved to her bedside table and picked up the pitcher. He poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. She winced, and he moved to help her, but she shook her head. After she'd quenched her thirst, she laid back and smiled up at him. "You're going to stay here all day?"

"Why not? I don't have anyplace else to be."

"What about your clients?"

"They're all happy right now. Nobody's suing anybody." Lydia laughed a little bit, and she groaned in pain. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you laugh."

"Hey, after what I've been through…just, don't stop being you, Albert." He nodded.

"I promise." His fingers lightly danced across the surface of the skin on her hand. Her flesh tingled as he moved his hand up her arm and toward her face. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his mouth down upon hers. He kissed with reservations holding him back. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't scare her. But, she responded, her lips massaging his, her mouth opening up to him.

She sighed against him, despite the pain in her chest, and when he pulled away, she let out a content hum.

"Oh, Albert." A knock came to the door, and Josef Quinn stepped in.

"Oh! I'm sorry," he said, blushing behind his white beard and mustache. Albert and Lydia flushed red too, but they remained calm when the doctor came in. "Michaela would have been here, but she's been detained."

"Oh?" Lydia asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. She's getting married today."

"What?" Albert asked. "What about August?"

"You two scared her and Mr. Sully last night, though I can't say I'm not relieved. Those two practically act like they're married anyway. They might as well make it official."

"Congratulations," Lydia said with a grin.

"Yes, thank you," Josef chuckled. "How are you feeling, Miss Grayson?"

"Much better, Dr. Quinn. The pain is still there, but I don't feel weak."

"That's wonderful," Josef said with a smile, pulling a syringe out of his medical bag. He pumped it full of a clear liquid.

"What is that?" she wondered.

"Just something to take the pain away. You'll be able to rest that way." Lydia cringed.

"I hate needles," she said with a sigh. Albert smiled a little and took her hand in his.

"It'll only hurt for a moment, Lydia," he promised. "Squeeze my hand if you have to." Lydia smiled appreciatively, and when Josef stuck the needle into her arm, she gave Albert's hand a mighty squeeze. It was all over in a matter of seconds, but they were seconds that Lydia was grateful for. Albert was a perfect gentleman, and she felt lucky to be the one he loved.

"Rest now, Miss Grayson. You should be feeling much better in a few days." Lydia watched as the doctor left, and she closed her eyes. She fell asleep with her hand holding Albert's, and he didn't mind. He'd hold her hand forever if he could. He knew now that he would always be by her side, loving her, holding her, and he couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

* * *

Charlotte woke on this early morning, coughing and sputtering as her unborn child kicked her from the inside. She coughed violently, smoke filling her lungs, and for a moment, she wondered if she was dreaming. But, when she opened her eyes, they burned with thick black smoke and the light of the flames that engulfed the roof.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "Children!"

"Ma!" Brian's cries came from somewhere in the corner of the house.

"House is on fire!" Matthew screamed. The drought that had overtaken their town had taken its toll on the Cooper home.

"Get the kids out!" Charlotte screamed. "Colleen!" Colleen's screams could be heard as she woke from her sleep. They'd all slept in so late, and now they were paying the price. "Get out! Get out! Get the hell out!" Matthew picked up Colleen and Brian and ran with them, not stopping until they got outside. Charlotte pulled her self out of bed. She didn't do what normal people would do. She didn't run. She got on her hands and knees and pulled a box out from underneath the bed. She held it tightly against her body and turned toward the door. Matthew came running back in.

"Ma! C'mon!" He picked her up into his arms and rushed her out just as the roof began to collapse. They tumbled into the dry yellow grass, and Charlotte sucked in fresh air as her lungs burned from the black smoke she'd inhaled.

"Ma!" Colleen screamed, rushing over as Charlotte laid back into the grass. The children gathered around her, and Matthew rushed to the water barrel to attempt to fight the fire. They all knew he was too late. The house was gone. Their life's possessions were gone. Everything was gone except for the clothes on their backs and whatever was in that tiny box that Charlotte had rescued.

"Ma, are ya ok?" Brian asked, his little hand touching her soot-stained forehead.

"I'm fine," Charlotte assured them. "I'm just fine. Let me look at ya." She looked the children over carefully, and she decided there was no damage done.

"What's in the box?" Brian asked as Matthew collapsed in the grass next to them, the hungry flames unyielding to the meager amount of water being thrown into it.

Horses came galloping up as the townsmen came to help. Charlotte was too drained to tell them that it was no use to fight the flames.

"C'mon, Mrs. Cooper. You and the children get into the barn where it's safe," said one of the men, young Mr. Granger. He held his hand out to her, and Charlotte took it. He and Matthew helped her into the barn, and the children settled into a pile of hay beside her.

"Ma, you sure you're ok?" Matthew asked, pulling off his hat and collapsing into the hay. The horses snorted and danced in their stalls. Charlotte nodded her head, and she pulled off her necklace. Hanging on that necklace was a small key. She stuck it inside of the lock and sighed.

"This is everything we have left." She opened up the lid and pulled out the money pouch. The other items included the deed to the land and house, Charlotte's diary, and four birth certificates.

"What are we gonna do, Ma?" Brian asked softly. Charlotte didn't answer. She was too upset to answer. She felt Colleen wrap her arms around her, and she began to sob. Nothing came easy for Charlotte Cooper, and she knew her time was running out.

"Let her rest," Matthew urged. Charlotte shook her head.

"We can't stay here any more. It's time to go." Colleen looked up at Matthew, and he truly looked lost.

"Rest now, Ma. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow. Right now, ya need to rest." Charlotte, still in shock from the house fire, finally fell into a fitful sleep. Matthew pulled Colleen and Brian into a corner of the barn. He swallowed hard, and Colleen began to cry.

"Don't cry, Colleen," Brian said softly, his hand moving to touch his sister's shoulder.

"We ain't got no place to go! Pa don't know. We can't…"

"Pa," Matthew said, his jaw setting firmly. "That's it."

"What?"

"He mailed us a letter…from…Colorado Springs. Remember?" Matthew asked. Colleen nodded.

"That's where we'll go. We'll take the wagon as soon as Ma's ready to travel. We'll go to Colorado Springs and find Pa."

"We don't know if he's gonna be there.'  
"I really don't care 'bout that right now, Colleen," Matthew snapped. "But I'm sure somebody woulda seen him. He's gotta know that we ain't got a home. He's gotta know that the family he left behind just lost everything." Brian began to whimper now, and Matthew pulled him into his lap. "Sorry, Brian. Everything's gonna work out. " He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the barn. Colleen curled under his arm, and Brian fell asleep in his lap. Matthew searched his mind. Would finding Ethan make it any better? He didn't really believe it would. But, following the trail Ethan had started by sending that letter was certainly a starting point for getting their life back. Frankly, he didn't care if his father did find a job to support the family. He only wanted his mother to be happy, and he wanted his younger brother and sister to grow up happy. As far as Matthew was concerned, Ethan was a deadbeat. But Colleen and Brian were still young enough to be impressionable. He hoped that they wouldn't face disappointment when they found him.

* * *

"You look stunning, Michaela," Marjorie said with a grin as she helped fasten the pearls around Michaela's neck. The dress she wore was not as extravagant as most Boston wedding dresses. But, it was beautiful with lace and a long train. It was very stylish, and it made Michaela's eyes sparkle and her skin glow. She was radiant.

"Just way until Sully sees you," Rebecca said with a grin. "He may faint before you finish walking down the aisle!" Michaela was too nervous to hear her, for she was looking in the mirror and asking herself if she would be pleasing to Sully's eyes. She felt a might tug at her back.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"Sorry," Marjorie said with a sheepish grin. "I wasn't sure the corset was tight enough."

"I don't want to wear one at all."

"Oh, but it's simply beautiful."

"It's simply painful and barbaric," Michaela replied with a sigh. Rebecca shrugged, and Marjorie straightened out Michaela's skirt. "How do I look?"

"They'll faint dead away."

"The Reverend?"

"He's downstairs. He's helping father and Sully set up."

"The guests?"

"Maureen and Claudette…they said they couldn't make it. They have sick little ones," Rebecca noted. Michaela knew that was a lie. It was quite ironic that they both had children come down with something on the same day, when their children never played together nor saw one another except on special occasions. They were all spoiled brats who were only allowed to play inside. Catching an illness seemed rather far-fetched for today. "Other than that, I think we're all here."

"Mother?" Michaela wondered.

"She's still in her room," Marjorie noted. "But, that doesn't mean anything. She could be dressing."

"I hope so. I know our relationship isn't very…functional right now, but she's my mother, and she should be there."

"Don't worry, Michaela. It'll be a beautiful wedding regardless of whether or not mother decides to show her face," Marjorie promised. She looked over at the clock. "Oh! I should get down to the piano!" Michaela nodded, and Marjorie gave her a big hug. She hurried out, and Michaela turned to Rebecca.

"You're ready," Rebecca said proudly. "I was wondering when this day was come. I'm so happy to see you so happy."

"I've never been so happy," she breathed. "Sully and I…we're…we're going to be married!"

"Yes, dear," Rebecca giggled. They embraced, and when they pulled apart, a rapping came to the door.

"May I come in?" Michaela exhaled with relief.

"Yes Father!"

"We're all re-" he started. He cut himself off when he saw his daughter's beautiful form. Her hair was done up in gorgeous ringlets, her dress was long and shimmering, and her face was rosy and happy. She was an angel! "Mike, you look terrific."

"Thank you," she said with a grin. Josef looked at Rebecca.

"Becca, would you please go downstairs and get situated?" Rebecca smiled at her father's nickname for her. He had called her that since she was a child. Though she was far from being a child anymore, she still grinned at the name. She kissed her father upon the cheek and left the room. "Mike? Are you ready to become somebody's wife?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how Michaela Sully is going to sound," she laughed, "but I know that being called 'Mrs. Sully' for the first time will be wonderful."

"Sully understands you want to keep your last name?"

"Yes," she promised him. "We talked about it, and he understands that it will be Quinn-Sully, and professionally, I will be Dr. Quinn. He understands how hard I've worked to be a doctor, and changing my name…"

"You don't have to explain, my dear. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Come along, Mike. Let's get you married." Their arms linked, and they slipped out of Michaela's room, started down the stairs and headed for the parlor.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

A carpet had been rolled out from the staircase to the front of the parlor. Michaela watched as Rebecca walked ahead of her, acting as Matron of Honor and flower girl. She sprinkled white petals upon the floor, and Michaela closed her eyes, waiting for her turn to take that first step toward matrimony. Josef chuckled silently as Marjorie began to play the beautiful wedding march.

"Open your eyes, Mike," Josef whispered. "Your groom is waiting for you." Michaela opened her eyes, and she smiled brightly as she saw Sully standing with the Reverend. He was wearing a simple suit, but he wore his black, red and white beads around his neck. He looked so handsome, and Michaela was thrilled that he'd kept a part of himself in the ceremony. His face was bright with anticipation as he watched Michaela and Josef start down the short aisle. Michaela didn't take her eyes off of Sully, so she didn't notice Elizabeth sitting beside Marjorie at the piano. It wasn't until a second chord began to play that Marjorie certainly couldn't play on her own, that Michaela looked over. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of her mother, and she nodded graciously. She even saw Harrison and Martha seated to watch the nuptials take place.

Sully was shaking, his hands quivering and his jaw shaking. He only hoped he wouldn't stumble over his vows. He hadn't had time to prepare them formally, but he already knew what he wanted to say. He'd wanted to say it forever, and it was time now. He was watching her, watching as the sunlight filtered through the lace curtains. It made her gown shimmer as she took her time with her father, relishing every moment of her wedding day.

For having only a few hours of notice, the Quinn family really knew how to put together a beautiful ceremony. Sully admired the way Elizabeth had walked in just a few minutes before, and she had given him a nod, as if to thank him for what he'd said earlier. He didn't really expect her to ever apologize for the things she'd said, and he wasn't even sure if she needed to apologize to him. She was only a mother protecting her daughter, though some of her comments had been out of line. He hoped that Michaela could build a strong relationship with her mother, but he knew that would take a long time to do.

Josef and Michaela ended their walk up the aisle, and Josef extended his hand. Sully shook it, and Josef put Michaela's arm through her groom's as he stepped aside to act as Sully's best man. Feeling their arms linked together made them feel united already. They stepped up closer to Reverend Matthews, and they let one another go. The Reverend began speaking, and neither Sully nor Michaela could hear the words. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes, and it almost felt like they could read each other's minds.

His mind was wandering to her beautiful smile and the way she laughed without a care sometimes. He loved every part about her. He loved how stubborn she was, he loved the way her nose crinkled when she smiled so brightly. Oh! He needed to save this for the vows. He needed to concentrate on remembering his words, however, and he almost jumped in surprise when the Reverend asked who was giving their daughter away. To Michaela's surprise, Elizabeth stood up near Josef.

"Her Mother and I do," Josef said as Elizabeth linked her arm through his. He chuckled a little, patted her hand and gave her a kiss upon the cheek. Michaela turned toward her parents, and she whispered 'I love you.'

"Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully have joined together today in the presence of God to share their love for one another with their family. They have come here to ask God's permission to enter the sanctity of marriage, and he has smiled upon them both. As I understand it, the bride and groom would like to say their own vows." He nodded to Sully, and Sully turned back to Michaela, taking her hands in his.

"I've been runnin' these words through my head for a long time. I've pictured sayin' all of this to you for so long. Michaela, you don't know what joy you've brought into my life since I met you. You found me when I was at the lowest point in my life. I was on the edge of death, I'd lost my parents; I'd lost everything. You found me, and you pulled me up. You gave me the chance to live again. You're the one woman who has ever captured my heart, made me laugh, made me cry and made me feel so many emotions at once. I feel right when I'm with you. You're everything to me, Michaela Quinn, and I vow to honor you for the rest of our lives. I vow to love you, cherish you and protect you forever. We've seen each other through sickness and through Hell already, so I don't know what's comin' next, but I know I want to see it through with you." Michaela's lower lip was trembling, and she felt like crying when Sully's voice began to crack. Tears were in his eyes as he continued. "You saved my life, Michaela. Lovin' you has given me a purpose. Every night before I go to sleep, I see your beautiful eyes, your smile, and I see the crinkle in your nose when you laugh. The sound of your voice and laughter fills me, and it gives me happiness I never knew before you came along. I wanna spend forever makin' you laugh and smile, and I wanna hold ya when you cry. I take you, Michaela Quinn, as my wife, now and forever." The room was silent at first, but Marjorie let out a sniffle. Sully turned to Josef, and Josef handed him the ring. Michaela stared into his eyes as he slid the band onto her ring finger to accompany her sparkling engagement ring. She felt as if new life was pouring into her at this moment. Suddenly, her vows were lost.

"Michaela?" the Reverend asked quietly. Michaela stared down at the ring on her finger, and Sully worried that perhaps she was having second thoughts. Perhaps she needed more time. He studied her carefully, and slowly, a smile spread across her face. She looked back up into his eyes with such confidence. She was sure of it. She was going to become his wife.

"I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I don't think a few minutes of vows can sum up five months of growing feelings. I don't think a lifetime could sum it up. Five months doesn't seen like very long, but when you sit at home, missing the one you love when he's halfway across the country, it seems like forever. Sully, when we first met, I felt a connection to you. I felt a connection to you before you even opened your eyes. I knew you meant something to me. I'm only sorry it took me a little while to figure it out and follow my heart. I've grown with you since we met. I'm certainly more patient that I was before. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid to feel or to love. I'm not afraid to give my love to someone and for them to love me back. You are a gift to me. On this day, I vow to be your wife from this day forward, to be by your side during the good times and the bad. I vow to protect you, to honor you, to love you," she grinned, "and to patch you up along the way." Sully chuckled and reached up to brush a tear from Michaela's cheek as it cascaded down her pale cheek. "You've supported me through so much, and you've been there, even when you weren't here. You were always in my heart, Sully, and I vow to you that forever, you'll remain there. I take you, Byron Sully, as my husband, now and forever." At this moment, a tear trickled down Sully's cheek too, and Michaela brushed it away with her thumb. "I love you."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." Without the need for any more words, Sully and Michaela stepped toward one another and pulled each other into a loving kiss. Josef was dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief, and when he was finished, Elizabeth took the same one to use. Marjorie and Rebecca stood and clapped for their younger sister and her husband, and when the bride and groom pulled apart, they were officially husband and wife.

Sully and Michaela joined hands and walked out of the parlor in complete silence. Josef, Elizabeth, Rebecca, Marjorie and Reverend Matthews, Harrison and Martha followed suit. Michaela and Sully stood in the center of the foyer and congratulations were given along with hugs and kisses. When Elizabeth made her way to the bride and groom, she took Michaela's hand in hers.

"Mother, I'm so happy you…"

"Don't thank me," she said softly. "I'm your mother, and it was my duty." Michaela looked disappointed. "It was my duty not to let you down again." Her face brightened, and the tears started to flow again. Elizabeth and Michaela embraced, and Sully and Josef shared a brief hug. Elizabeth turned her attention to Sully.

"Mr. Sully…Sully," she said softly. "If you're true to your vows, I think…I know this will work. Somehow, it will work."

"I will be, Mrs. Quinn. I love your daughter more than anything in this whole world. I'll spend forever provin' it." He leaned in and gave Elizabeth a kiss upon the cheek. "I can't blame ya for bein' concerned, but just know that your daughter is a smart woman. She wouldn't even have given me a second thought if she didn't think she could trust me. She can, Mrs. Quinn. I promise."

Michaela looked around, and she realized someone…two someones were missing.

"Where are Harrison and Martha?" she asked. Martha came down the stairs with two packed bags.

"For you, Miss…Mrs.," she corrected herself. "And for your husband." Michaela turned toward her parents.

"You're kicking us out already?" she joked. Josef chuckled.

"Of course not!" Martha disappeared outside, and everyone followed. Confused, Michaela and Sully joined their family outside. Harrison sat in front of a beautiful white carriage, and two white mares were hitched to it. It was decorated with garlands and beautiful flowers. Michaela felt her eyes grow watery, and she squeezed Sully's hand. Martha loaded the trunks into the carriage, making room for the bride and groom to sit.

"We felt that you might like a week to yourselves."

"A week?"

"The hotel, Michaela. We've arranged a beautiful suite for the both of you. Now, we paid good money for this, so we don't want to see either one of you until that week is up!" Josef laughed. Michaela grinned and moved to hug her parents.

"Thank you, Father," she said softly.

"Your Mother's idea," he replied. Michaela was wide-eyed, and Elizabeth shook her head. Michaela was amazed at how well Elizabeth was adjusting. Not even twenty-four hours ago, she was spitting out vehement words and accusations about Sully, and now, she was suggesting a honeymoon suite.

"Please, don't make a fuss. I suppose it's time to start making up for lost time." Michaela hugged Elizabeth again. There was still so much to mend between them, but this certainly was a wonderful start.

The horses began to grow giddy, and Harrison settled them. Sully helped Michaela into their chariot, and he pulled himself in beside her. The wedding guests waved them off, and soon, they were leaving Beacon Hill and starting toward the downtown hotel. Sully and Michaela settled back into the seats, and Sully's hand cupped her face.

"Ya look more beautiful than I ever seen ya," he whispered.

"I can't believe I'm somebody's wife," Michaela breathed as Sully's eyes danced across her features.

"I can't believe I'm somebody's husband, though I'm glad that somebody is you." Their lips met in an unyielding kiss, their second kiss as husband and wife. They were filled with greater love, strength and desire than they had ever known. "My wife."

"My husband," she breathed against his lips.

Despite their lack of sleep, neither one of them felt tired. They felt newly energized, and eager to lay down as husband and wife. Nerves were bundling up inside of them, but they both knew this was right. This was going to happen…soon. It was no longer a someday. It was a today…a tonight.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sully," Sully whispered as his lips kissed her neck.

"What for, Mr. Sully?" Michaela purred as his tongue ignited her flesh, sending a rampant fire coursing throughout her entire body…to every nerve ending and sense.

"For bein' my life." Michaela pulled back a little and smiled.

"Don't you mean 'wife?'"

"That too," he replied. Michaela knew she would have swooned in his arms had they not been sitting down. She sighed happily as their lips met again, and the carriage took them closer to their wedding bed.

* * *

Sully unlocked the door to their suite, and when the door opened, Michaela started to go in. He held her back however, and she laughed as he put their trunks just inside the door. Then, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. She laughed merrily and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I've always dreamed of this moment," she admitted after he put her down.

"Have ya?"

"Mmm…"

"Well, did it live up to your expectations?"

"Yes, and then some," she replied, her cheeks blushing. Michaela yawned, and it was catching, because Sully yawned a few moments later. "I didn't feel tired in the carriage. I suppose I'm only feeling this way, because there's a bed. It looks very comfortable." Michaela blushed, and she felt very embarrassed, but Sully grinned and pulled her close.

"Don't worry. We're married now. If it was okay with me before we got married, it's more than okay now." Michaela grinned, her nose crinkling. Michaela nervously moved toward the bed, and she sat down. Sully watched her as she took off her white shoes and placed them neatly on the floor. She looked up at him, her entire body giddy and trembling. He stepped closer, and he smiled down at her. "Don't worry. We've got all night." He looked at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon, so technically they had all day too!

He sat down beside her on the bed, and followed her by taking off his own shoes. Michaela turned toward him, and she reached for him, her hands shaking. He took her hands in his.

"We don't gotta do this right now," he whispered. "If you're scared…" She felt such profound love for him. He was amazing. He wanted her to be comfortable. He was giving and giving, and not taking and taking, like she'd heard many wives say their husbands did. He removed his suit coat and his beads. He placed them aside, and Michaela's hands moved to untie his tie. He smiled as her fingers gently grazed over his Adams' Apple. She bit her lip in nervous anticipation, and when she'd loosened his tie, his hands brushed over hers and began to unbutton the buttons upon his shirt. Michaela's hands suddenly felt foreign to her. Why was she so scared to touch him now? Perhaps it was because they were married now, and they had absolutely no reason for stopping. They could go through with it, fulfill the desires they'd had for so long. She was afraid, because she wanted to please him, but she didn't know if she knew how. She'd heard that sometimes it comes naturally. She would know what to do. She hoped so. "Ya don't gotta be afraid to touch me," he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her. His mouth traveled down her neck, exploring her sweet flesh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered.

"Nothin'. You're perfect."

"Far from it," she laughed. "Sully, I want to make this special for you."

"It'll be special, Michaela." He smiled. "Don't you worry 'bout me."

"This is just as new to you as it is to me," she replied. Sully smiled and nodded in understanding. He scooted back on the bed and rested against the pillows.

"C'mere. Lay down with me for a little while." She smiled, eager and nervous. She scooted up on the bed and rested her head upon his chest. His arm curled around her protectively, and he kissed the top of her head. She craned her neck to look up at him, and he pressed feather-light kisses upon her forehead, her nose, her lips and her cheeks. She smiled under his kisses, loving the way he loved her. Michaela closed her eyes and rested her head against his heart. She listened to the slow and steady beating as his hand caressed her arm. They were both so very relaxed. "We got all day…all night, Michaela. There's no rush. I'll wait until you're ready."

"I am ready," she breathed. "I'm just…fighting my nerves."

"You're not the only one," Sully assured her. That made her feel better, and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Sully?" Michaela asked softly after a few moments.

"Hmm?"

"You do still want children, don't you?" She looked up into his eyes, and Sully chuckled. "I know, that's probably a question better suited for before the wedding."

"'Course I still want children. I'd have a hundred with ya if it was possible." Michaela giggled and sighed softly.

"Good." Sully kissed the top of her head. "We could name him after my father…if we have a son." Sully nodded.

"'Course we could." They were growing more and more tired.

"I've always wanted lots of children," she admitted, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." They laughed together tiredly, and before either of them knew it, they lost their battle against exhaustion, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**_Warning: This chapter is not meant for kiddies…;) It contains graphic sex between two consenting adults, so if you're not old enough (or mature enough) to read this, turn back now!_**

Michaela woke alone, her skin tingling, and her body trembling. She opened her eyes, and she realized that the room was dim. She looked toward the window and a blue haze sat behind it. It had to have been late evening now. She sat up and glanced toward the fireplace. Sully was standing there, his hands resting against the marble of the hearth, his bare torso illuminated by the firelight. Her eyes gazed longingly over his chiseled, tanned upper body. She wondered for a moment if she'd slept through her wedding night, but when she saw the clock over the mantle, it was only eight o'clock. She smiled a little, and she stood up. She felt the dress desperately clinging to her body, and suddenly, it felt like a hot weight that she needed to get out of.

Sully heard the soft rustling of her dress, and he turned around, still wearing his suit pants. His eyes twinkled happily when he saw his bride, her hair out of sorts from their nap, her skin flushed red, and her eyes glowing happily through her tired features.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, her voice thick with innocence. Sully smiled and walked across the room toward her.

"Just a few minutes. Ya were sleepin' so peacefully. I didn't wanna wake ya."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Neither did I," he said with a sheepish grin. "But it's all right. You feelin' okay?"

"I feel wonderful," she replied. "Wonderful." Sully smiled and took her hand. "Sully?"

"Dance with me," he whispered. Michaela beamed, and she followed him over to stand in front of the glowing fireplace. She sighed as he slowly folded her into his arms. They danced together, and as they danced, their souls became one. Sully looked down into her eyes, and now, Michaela saw the anxiety that he was dealing with. She swallowed hard as his trembling hands moved down her shoulders and arms. Suddenly, neither one of them felt brave, and they felt awkward.

"Sully," she said with a hesitant smile. He looked into her eyes.

"Maybe we're both gonna have to…" he leaned in to kiss her softly, and she trembled against him, "help each other through it." She nodded against him, and their bodies pressed together, closer than they had ever been. Their lips met in a quivering, unbalanced kiss. He pulled her closer, his hands moving around her body to start unlacing the back of her dress. She felt his lips on her neck, his tongue teasing her flesh. She gasped as his fumbling caused him to tug at her corset strings. "Did I hurt ya?" She blushed and shook her head.

"No. I…my corset's just underneath."

"Why'd ya wear it?" he asked, moving to stand behind her to get a better look at the contraption he was getting her out of. "Ya look perfect without it." He took the opportunity to lean up to kiss the exposed skin on her back. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart thumping faster in her chest.

"My…sisters," she said, finding it hard to really pull words together to form a sentence. "Insisted." He managed to unlace enough of the back of her dress to watch it fall from her torso. It pooled around at her hips, and he tugged on it and watched it float to the floor. His next trial was the corset. He began to gently loosen the strings, and Michaela felt like she could breathe again. The painful contraption took a while to get loose, but soon, he was peeling it from her and watching her flesh turn back to its normal color.

"You're free now," he promised. And she felt free. She wanted him to make her feel things she'd only dreamed about. She wanted to know why so many married people did this so often, and why so many people seemed to enjoy it, even if they didn't like to publicly discuss it. She knew how she was feeling now was something more profound that she'd ever felt, but she couldn't help but wonder what was to come next. She felt blind.

His hands moved over her bare back, and she closed her eyes, leaning her back against his chest. His hands moved around to her soft, flat belly and he felt her shudder. Her head lulled back to rest upon his shoulder, and they stood in front of the flames, feeling their bodies connecting, flesh-to-flesh for the first time. He wanted to touch her. He wanted a lot of things, but he knew he needed to be patient. He knew enough about life to know that this would be a lot more uncomfortable for her than for him, so he couldn't be greedy. He felt such deep worry for her as he touched her. They were both new to this, but she was the one that he needed to protect. She was the one that he needed to be careful with. He knew she was strong. She wouldn't break. But, he had to control himself. He couldn't hurt her.

His mouth found the nape of her neck, and she moaned as his hand traveled up her front, resting just below her breast. She felt her body reacting in ways she never imagined. Her skin withered under his hand for a moment as she adjusted to his touch. She relaxed, and she felt his hands move to rest at her hips. She bit her bottom lip, and she slowly turned around in his arms. His eyes stayed focused on her until she was ready. He didn't want to embarrass her. He wanted to show her his love and respect. He pulled her tight to him, her breasts against his chest. She closed her eyes and rested her head upon his chest. She was really trembling now, and he gave her a soft, slow kiss upon her shoulder.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"I don't want to be," she whispered coyly. "I love you, Sully. I want to make you happy."

"I am happy because of you. You trust me?"

"Of course I do. I'm not sure if I trust myself." Sully chuckled into her hair. She looked up into his eyes, and she knew he'd never intentionally hurt her. However, she was certain that this night would hurt. It would hurt, but it would be worth it, and the days and nights to come would get better. Her sisters had told her this much, though she wasn't sure what to believe and what not to believe.

"We'll take our time. I promise. I don't want ya doin' anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable with you," she whispered. "My heart and my soul are. My body needs time."

"I know. I'll take care of you." He lifted her into his arms and carried her toward the bed. She inhaled slowly, each step taking her closer to becoming one with him, body and soul. He placed her down onto the bed, and she fought the urge to cover herself. His eyes bore into hers, and she smiled past her embarrassment.

"You can look," she said softly. She closed her eyes, but he caressed her cheek.

"Open your eyes," he urged. When she did, she found him smiling down at her. "You're beautiful." Michaela shook her head. She felt like she was under the microscope for the first time in her life, and she didn't know what he'd think of her. But he was smiling. She was still uncertain.

"You don't have to…"  
"I'd never lie to ya." He was fighting his eagerness every step of the way. He was ready for more, but she obviously needed time to adjust to the feeling of his body appreciating hers. He smiled and helped her with her stockings. His fingers caressed her skin as he pulled them down, and she sucked in a sharp breath as he pressed a kiss in the center of her foot. She sat up a little, and he stepped out of the way. When she stood, her hands reached out to touch his chest. He stood before her, a nervous wreck. He was suddenly filled with worry. He didn't know what she was expecting, and he suddenly realized that he was under a lot of pressure. What if he didn't satisfy her? What if he didn't make the experience wonderful for her?

"Sully? Are you…"

"I'm fine," he said hoarsely. Suddenly, her concerns for herself flew out the window, and she framed Sully's face with her hands.

"We're both nervous. Like you said," she whispered against his lips, "we'll take it slow." Sully nodded finally, and he looked down at her.

"You ready?" She took a deep breath.

"Are you?" Without words, they stripped the rest of their clothing off and kicked it aside. They stood apart just a little, and they curiously gazed at each other's bodies. Sully felt self-conscious, wondering if he was what she had expected. Michaela tensed up when she saw him. She hadn't known what to expect from him. He was beautiful; everything she'd dreamed about and more. Much more. She suddenly wondered if this was going to be physically possible.

He reached out for her, and she stepped forward, his mouth came crushing down on hers. It was an eager kiss, which she responded to fully, and she pulled herself closer to him, feeling him against her thigh. She gasped, and she felt him shudder into her mouth. She didn't know what to do now.

Feeling her against him was becoming too much, and he felt like he was going to explode. He stepped back a little, and Michaela looked surprised.

"Sully? I…I'm sorry," she said, her face becoming red with embarrassment.

"No, no," he said quickly. "I, uh, I don't know if it's…" He was stumbling all over his words, and Michaela found it endearing. But, somehow, she knew not to laugh. She knew that the state he was in right now was something mirroring how she was feeling inside. Every touch, every kiss and every breath sent new feelings to her very core. His desire, obviously, was much more visually apparent.

"Did I do something wrong?" She felt foolish. How would he know? Neither one of them had the faintest idea of what they were doing, though their bodies were reacting in such a way that it all felt so right.

"C'mere," he whispered. She stepped back toward him, her feet feeling heavy. Every feeling and sensation had gone straight to her center. She wasn't sure if had the ability to move, but she managed.

"Are you sure?" her body was flushing again. He nodded.

"Yes. Come…come here." He held his hand out to her, and she apprehensively took it into hers. She stepped forward nervously, and their bodies pressed together. She didn't feel embarrassed anymore, but she had seen what she did to him. She'd seen his passion and his anxiety, and she knew that she'd caused it. She wanted to make love with him. She wanted him to make love to her. They pulled each other close, and Sully's mouth covered hers. Her hand trailed down his chest and back as he began to walk blindly across the room. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. Her hand moved further, further, and by accident, she touched him. Her hand felt like fire, and his flesh burned with desire. He gasped into her mouth, and she pulled away. Before she could apologize, his hands buried themselves in her hair, kissing her with more passion than before. Her body eagerly responded in kind, and she writhed against him.

"Sully," she moaned as his hands moved down her back, further down, cupping her and pulling her against him. This elicited a moan from deep inside of her. She began to relax in his arms. She wanted this. She needed it. She could feel him straining against her. He certainly wanted it too.

Suddenly, her back hit the wall, and she moaned as his hands pushed into the wall, and his mouth explored hers. He was losing control, but she didn't mind. She wanted him to. She wanted him to show her what love…passionate love really felt like. She needed it.

"Oh," she moaned as his mouth moved down her throat and toward her chest. His free hand moved down the curve of her side and hip and toward its goal. She felt him touch her, and she tilted her head back, bit her lip and let him take her to a place she'd never been. She was soaring and falling at the same time. God, she was going to melt. "Sully!" This urged him on, and he picked her up into his arms. She looked into his eyes, and any reservations they had were gone. They were ready. This was it. Soon, there would be no turning back. Sully moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs encircled his waist. She could feel him. "Sully…Oh, Sully." He tried to control himself, but her moans urged him forward. He knew she wanted him to do this, and his heart told him they wouldn't regret it.

He carefully moved across the room toward the bed. He laid her down, gazing at her passion-flushed form. Her legs were still wrapped around him, and she was breathing so hard that her body was working up a sweat. She was perfect. She was beautiful and so innocent.

"Michaela," he breathed, restraining himself again. Without a question, she answered with a nod.

"I love you," she breathed. "I trust you." His hands pressed into the mattress of the bed, and his mouth captured hers. He moaned as the pressure building up inside of him began to make his body tremble. He pushed at her a little, and she groaned into his mouth. He didn't want to hurt her, but her body was writhing against his, writhing for more.

The discomfort was growing for Michaela, but the passion was working up far more sensations. He was trying, he really was, and she was grateful. But, they were both clumsy. Her hand trembled as she reached between them. She touched him, and he groaned, burying his face in her neck. She closed her eyes and she felt him pulsating against her palm. She moaned softly as she apprehensively guided him in. He was on his way, and she let him go. She muffled her cries in his neck as he entered her, stretching and breaking her innocence. Her flesh burned, and she cried out, a tear trickling down her cheek. He was scared. He was inside of her, moving forward, sending a trail of fire along uncharted flesh.

"I hurt you," he trembled, watching her face as she tried to hide the pain. "Michaela…" He started to pull away, but she held him closer.

"Don't," she breathed, pressing her quivering lips against his. "Please, Sully. Love me." His body pressed against hers, and his fingers moved toward her face and trembled against her lips. She closed her eyes. "I trust you. I trust you." She closed her eyes as his mouth and tongue found her shoulder. He began to move gently inside of her, letting her adjust to him, and she writhed, crying out her frustration, her pain, her pleasure. She blindly kissed his chest, tasting his salty sweat. She cried out as his hand moved between them, pushing against the pulsating bundle of nerves that the air out of her lungs and left her gasping. His hand moved back, and crimson stained his fingers. He shook for a moment, and Michaela pulled him tightly against her.

"I…you're…" Her lips found his again, forgetting about the blood. It sent her heart racing. They were one. Her blood was now his, and they were family. "Michaela…" She didn't let him worry. She placed her hand over his heart. The pain was going away. She was adjusting. The pain, the blood, the tears, the sweat…it all mixed together, and pleasure overtook it all. Sully was still trembling, holding on for dear life, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Feeling her so tightly fitted around him made it hard to keep control. His pleasure had built so high, but he was afraid she was in pain. He wanted to make this right. He wanted to make her feel as good as he did right now. His thumb found her sensitive nerves again, and she cried out, arching her back as he loved her. He continued to move inside of her, and her eyes were closed so tightly that she wasn't sure they'd ever open again. She was reeling. She needed more. She called out his name, urging him onward.

He couldn't hold on any longer, and she could feel that. She held him tight as he began his final thrusts, emptying himself into her, calling out her name and pushing himself further than he'd gone before. They cried out together, holding each other tight. Their bodies relaxed, and Michaela felt a cramp in her toes. She hadn't realized she'd curled them so tightly, and now she felt complete. She felt their sweat mingling together. Her blood, her sweat, and her tears were a part of him now.

His head rested upon her chest, his hand tenderly cupping a breast. She felt his breath against her nipple, and closed her eyes, her body coming down from the natural high that Sully had taken her to. She couldn't believe it. She was a woman in every sense of the word now. After several minutes, he weakly lifted his head, and she looked into his eyes, smiling. His hair was pressed against his forehead, sweat-drenched. He was beautiful. He was everything.

He smiled down at her sheepishly, but he saw such adoration in her eyes. His hand moved to caress her thigh, and she let out a content sigh. She felt those feelings stir inside of her again almost immediately. Sully's hand reached his goal again, and he felt her desire. She closed her eyes, her head moving from side to side as he crawled down her. He slowly, torturously kissed his way down her body, starting with her neck, her breasts, her taut, dark nipples, her stomach, the soft patch between her legs…and finally, he tasted her. Her eyes flew open, her mouth gasped for breath, and she feared that she'd kick him by surprise. She swallowed hard, her hands gripping the bed sheets. He was magical.

Suddenly, every nerve in her body answered to his mouth, and she lay before him, breathing harder and harder, fighting the urge to fall off of the bed. She held herself steady, and he helped her by holding her. He wanted her to feel more pleasure. He wanted her to want more, and he wanted to spend forever learning and re-discovering her body.

Michaela's body surrendered to him as he continued to love her with his mouth. He drank the innocence of crimson; drank in her pleasure and her desire. He watched her, as he loved her with his mouth. She arched her back before collapsing, her breathing coming in quick, short gasps. She closed her eyes as Sully moved to lie at her side. She wanted to ask him where he learned it, but she supposed that it didn't really matter. What mattered was that it was something he'd wanted to share with her…just for her. Tears were in her eyes, and she touched his cheek.

"You," she breathed. "I…" She didn't quite know how to form the question.

"Poetry ain't the only thing I read," he whispered into her ear, nuzzling her neck. She blushed and bit her lip. He kissed her softly as their passion left them with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.

They turned on their sides, staring at one another. They'd fulfilled months of desire, and here they were, lying in the aftermath of the unknown. His hand found hers, and their fingers laced together.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I think so," she breathed. A smile crossed her face. "I know so." She snuggled up against him, and they shared a tender kiss.

"When I was growin' up, someone once told me that some things ya read from a book, and the rest of it, ya gotta learn by doin'. I never thought…"

"Neither did I," she breathed. "Thank you, Sully. You made tonight…"

"We both did," he promised her. "You're more than I ever expected." Michaela grinned, and she let him kiss the sensitive spot on her neck. It drove her wild, but she loved it!

"May I tell you something?" she asked, her nose brushing against his. He smiled lovingly at her.

"You can tell me anything." She nodded, knowing it was true.

"I'm glad we didn't wait until August. I'm so happy, Sully. You being my husband is something more wonderful than I ever could have asked for. Thank you for…for being you." She yawned again and closed her eyes. He tenderly kissed her eyelids, her forehead and her lips again. His arms pulled her closer, and they fell asleep, wrapped up in one another. Before he drifted off, he heard her whisper, "Naevestoemose" He was stunned, but happily surprised at the same time. He softly kissed her lips, and as he was drifting off, he whispered:

"Naevestoemose."

_Author's Note: "Naevestoemose" means my husband, and it also means, my wife. So we can conclude that when Michaela says it, she means "My husband," and when Sully says it, it means "My wife." According to the Cheyenne culture, once the woman and man are married, they become one person, and people do not differentiate between the two. Thanks to Jules for that!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

**_Warning: This chapter depicts graphic sex between two consenting, married adults. Once again, if you are under 18 or are easily offended by sexual situations, do not read this chapter._**

Was it all a dream? Those were the first words that popped into Michaela's mind when the morning aroused her senses. She opened her eyes as the sunlight bathed the room a golden yellow. She realized that she was in the hotel room, Sully's arms and legs were entangled with hers, and no, it had most definitely not been a dream. For that, she was thankful. She felt stiff, sticky, hot and a little sore under the covers with him. She suddenly became aware that Sully gave off a lot of body heat. She'd have to keep that in mind for the wintertime.

She wanted to get out of bed and freshen up, but she wasn't quite sure how to maneuver herself out of Sully's arms. His arms were wrapped around her, his legs were between hers, and she wasn't quite sure if she could manage to get through this without waking him up. She tried, anyway. She slowly pushed his legs aside, hoping her touch wouldn't disturb him. They had both been drained and exhausted when they fell asleep, so hopefully he was a heavy sleeper. He needed all the rest he could get!

She was starting to make progress when he rolled over, virtually pinning her torso to the mattress. She stifled a giggle, and her skin tingled under his arm hairs. She sighed. This was all new to her, so she supposed she'd have to learn his morning rituals quickly, and he'd have to adjust to hers! So, she slowly began to squirm from his arms, and just as she was doing so, he stretched out, causing her to fall onto the floor with a very loud thump! She was stunned, laying flat on the floor, bare naked, staring up at the ceiling. The entire situation was quite humorous, but she was too shocked to laugh.

Sully sat up quickly and looked over the side of the bed.

"Michaela? What happened?"

"I'm just doing my morning exercises," she teased, jokingly rolling her eyes. Sully looked at her skeptically. Realizing how she must look at this point in the morning, she stood and quickly moved across the room, pulled her trunk open. She finally found a robe to put over her naked form. Sully laughed a little as she tied it tightly around herself. He watched as she sat down at the bureau across the room and began to take the pins out of her hair. He stared at her for several minutes. He couldn't believe this beautiful, passionate creature was his lover; his wife.

Once the pins were out, Michaela began to brush through the ratted hair, the almost-intact ringlets and every stray piece of hair she could find. She saw Sully walking up behind her, and she smiled. She blushed, admiring how free he was. He didn't seem to care that he was wearing nothing except for what he had been born with.

He took the brush from her hand and began to run it through her long locks, being careful of the rough patches, brushing them gently until they were manageable and smoothed out. Their eyes met through the mirror, and he caught her blushing again. He leaned down as he brushed her hair, and he pressed hot kisses to her shoulder and the nape of her neck. She leaned her head back against his chest and chuckled.

"You've been holdin' out on me," he whispered against her ear. She turned on her seat and looked up at him. He reached around both sides of her, resting his hands against the bureau. She leaned back, nearly falling as he pressed kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her neck. She giggled happily and reached out to hold onto him so she wouldn't fall. He finally picked her up into his arms and carried him back to bed.

"Just what am I holding out on?" she wondered innocently as Sully placed her between the sheets and crawled in beside her.

"Last night. Ya said…"

"I know," she replied.

"I didn't know ya spoke Cheyenne," he laughed. Michaela sighed softly and gave him a kiss upon the forehead.

"I don't," she replied. "Let's just say that medical text isn't the only thing I read. Did I get the pronunciation right?""

"Perfect. Well, what else do ya know?" Michaela grinned.

"I know… Nemehotâtse. I love you." Sully answered her with a kiss. Michaela stretched out, rolling onto her back. Sully's hand began to play with the belt of the robe, and he started kissing her neck softly. Michaela loved the way he wanted her.

"Michaela?"

"Hmm?" she asked as his hand slipped into the robe, lightly caressing the side of her breast.

"Last night…if I hurt ya…" Michaela turned onto her side and stroked the side of his face. "I love ya, Michaela, and…"

"Shh," she whispered, giving him a soft, slow, sensual kiss. "What you and I shared…" She felt herself blushing.

"It's just me, Michaela. You can say it."

"I know," she said quietly. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I suppose I still need time."

"That's all right." Michaela smiled up at him.

"Sully…I want to thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything. For being patient and willing to wait for me. You have no idea how much it meant to me; how much it will always mean to me." Sully picked her hand up in his and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Ya gave me a gift last night, Michaela. We both gave each other somethin' that nobody else in the world can have or take." He sighed softly. "I was blind last night. I didn't know…I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You didn't," she promised. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be…" Her cheeks flushed, and Sully reassured her with a kiss.

"You were. You were everything, Michaela. Everything and more." Michaela thanked him with a loving hug and kiss. Sully traced his finger along the outline of her jaw, and Michaela began to feel those desirous urges rapidly flooding through her systems. She promptly decided that she should probably get up and get dressed, though at the moment, she wasn't sure why. Sully was a little surprised as he watched as Michaela started to get out of bed. "Where ya goin'?"

"I should get dressed," she said quietly.

"Why? Ya don't got no place to be." Michaela glanced at him skeptically, and she looked over at the clock.

"Sully, it's ten o'clock in the morning!"

"So?" Michaela laughed as Sully's lips found her neck again. She lay back down, reveling in the feel of his hot breath against her skin. If they weren't careful, they'd never get out of that bed. But, as he continued to shower her with kisses, she began to think that she wouldn't mind. She slowly began to explore her new husband's body with as much fervor as he was exploring hers. He helped her out of her robe and began to stroke along her long, slender legs and her soft, pale thighs.

She pulled her knee back, putting her foot flat on the mattress as he crawled between her legs. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"It isn't even dark yet."

"That don't matter, does it?" he asked, his mouth kissing her sensitive stomach, moving up between her breasts. She quickly began to forget everything she'd been taught. Wifely duty? She wasn't so certain of that. It didn't feel like a duty! And her mother had told her that the 'wifely duty' was to be performed at night under the protection of the darkness. That made it sound almost sinful! There was nothing sinful about the love they'd made last night.

"No," she breathed as his hand found one breast, and his mouth found the other. She closed her eyes, relishing the feelings that he elicited in her. Sully paused his torturously slow attention and looked right into her soul. He thought about how lucky he was. He'd never dreamed that he could meet someone as amazing as Michaela. Making her his wife had been the proudest moment of his life. He loved this woman with everything he had. She was his world; the most important thing in his life.

They'd found their places in each other's hearts, and now, they had their places lying in each other's arms. They melted together, sighing in unison as their bodies grew familiar with one another; their hearts learned to beat in time with the music of their lovemaking. They came together with enthusiasm and willingness to learn more about each other. They knew their hearts, but they were just getting started on their bodies.

Moving together, the heavens smiled upon them. They were one. That was the way they were meant to be. They were soul mates…two angels living on earth, making their own sweet music together and joining each other in earthly pleasures.

* * *

Lydia's eyes widened in surprise, as the nurse sat the vase full of flowers on her bedside table. She wished she felt well enough to reach over and pluck a flower so she could smell it, but her chest hurt too much. Lydia didn't need to read the card that was attached. She knew who they were from, and she couldn't wait to see him. She had ordered him to go home the night before, because she needed to get sleep, and she couldn't sleep anymore without worrying that he wasn't sleeping. So, now that he was home and resting, she felt better.

She sighed softly as the sweet aroma of the flowers filled the room. The nurse, a young woman who she used to work closely with, took out her bandage scissors.

"How are you feeling today, Lyddie?" she asked. Lydia smiled at her friend's nickname for her. They'd practically grown up together.

"Much better, Sarah. It's been awhile since we've seen one another," Lydia said with an aggravated sigh as the pain began to throb. She winced in pain.

"Yes. I'm sorry about everything, Lyddie. You never should have been hurt. Dr. Lewis deserved what he got, not you." There was a slight edge of bitterness in Sarah's voice. Lydia decided not to question it yet.

"It's not your fault." She saw Sarah's eyes obviously trying to avoid the swell in her stomach. "It's okay. You can ask." Sarah flushed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Am I that obvious?"

"I've known you since we were seven years old, Sarah Jones. Don't think I don't know." Sarah shook her head.

"Is David…Dr. Lewis the…" Lydia shook her head.

"He'll never be this child's father. Ever." Her jaw was set firmly; her mind was made up. Sarah nodded slowly. She opened up Lydia's bandage, and Lydia hissed in pain as the air hit her wound.

"Dr. Quinn wants you to let this have air for a little while. He'll be back here in a few minutes to check on you." Lydia nodded, and as Sarah started to walk away, Lydia grabbed her hand.

"Lyddie?" Lydia swallowed hard.

"He's not going to hurt anyone again," Lydia whispered, not hiding the fearful tremble in her voice. She noticed tears sparkling in Sarah's eyes, but the young nurse nodded.

"Well, he's sure leaving a path of destruction everywhere he turns." Sarah sighed heavily. "I'm sorry he took you with him, Lyddie."

"I'm not." Sarah looked at her quickly. "I realize now that I played a part in it too. In the end, I'm happier than I ever was. I'm going to be a mother, Sarah, and I've met the most wonderful man. He understands me. He loves me." Sarah's face was pale, and her eyes were dark with sadness.

"I'm happy for you, Lyddie. I'm so happy for you." Sarah quickly escaped from the pain of sitting with a woman who had suffered just as much or even more than she had. Lydia sighed and shook her head, mentally noting the fact that the only real visitor she'd had since she'd been admitted to the hospital was Albert. Not even Gertrude had made it in to see her. Lydia was quickly developing ideas for how to get away from Gertrude and be on her own again.

Gertrude knew about the baby. Many people were already whispering and gossiping. With each week, she was growing larger. People stared without wanting to be caught. She was the unmarried woman in trouble. She was a sinner in their eyes.

Before she had the chance to think about what living in Boston would do to her child, a child that would be stared at everyday, a child that everyone would know was born out of holy wedlock, a knock came to the door. Her gray eyes lit up at the sight of Albert, but a deep frown immediately followed.

"Albert, you're supposed to be at home sleeping."

"I was. Now I'm here. How are you feeling?" He pulled a chair up to her bedside, noticing how nothing but a blanket covered her torso. Her shoulders were exposed, as her bandage lay open, exposing the wound left by the bullet. Lydia suddenly realized this, and she crossed her arm over her chest. He pretended not to notice, and he smiled up into her eyes. "You look like you're feeling better."  
"I am," Lydia assured him. But, she didn't get everything past him.

"Is something wrong? You look like you've been upset." She slowly looked up into his eyes. How was she supposed to tell him that she was suddenly terrified of being a mother to a child that everyone would know was a bastard? How was she supposed to tell him that she was afraid that she and her child would be shunned by society for the rest of their lives? She couldn't tell him that! She didn't want to upset him.

"I want to leave," she whispered, her words meaning more than what Albert heard. She did want to leave. She wanted to get out of Boston and never come back. She didn't want to run away from it all, but she knew that her conscience would never get away from it. She would carry the memories with her for as long as she lived. It was enough to live with, and she was growing to hate the city. She wanted freedom and quiet. She wanted lazy days to sit on the porch, rocking the baby in her arms. She wanted to watch the sun set in the sky for once. She had never witnessed a sunrise or a sunset, as the buildings in downtown Boston blocked the everyday miracles.

"It won't be much longer before you can go home, Lydia," Albert soothed. Home? She didn't quite know what or where home was anymore. Albert watched her, feeling his heart breaking. He knew she was suffering, and he wanted to take it all away. He was ready to, but he wasn't sure she was. "Don't worry, Lydia. You'll feel better soon." Lydia nodded through her pain. "I'll talk to Dr. Quinn. Maybe he can get you out of here soon."

"Maybe," she replied quietly.

"I ran into Marjorie Quinn today. She said that Sully and Michaela's wedding went on without any complications. She said it was a beautiful ceremony." Lydia smiled.

"I'm happy for them. David didn't…"

"He's still sleeping off the effects of a terrible headache behind bars," Albert assured her. He kissed her hand softly. "Don't worry about him. God willing, you'll never have to worry about him again."

* * *

The afternoon passed the oblivious lovers by as they spent their day exploring one another and filling each other completely, quenching each other's passionate thirsts and hungers. Now, Michaela was sleeping on her stomach, one arm stretched over Sully's chest, the other hanging limply over the side of the bed. Her long, chestnut hair was dark and tangled again as it lay across her porcelain pale back. Sully watched her as she slept, and he thought about how lucky he was. His wife was innocent and sweet, but she was also passionate and full of fire. He loved how she had reservations about many things, but when desire and passion took hold, those reservations melted away with just a touch or a kiss.

He moved her arm off of his chest, but he kept her hand in his. He brought it to his lips, and slowly kissed each of her fingertips. He took them each into his mouth, softly sucking on them. Michaela woke, as Sully's actions sent sparks of mass desire right to her core, but she pretended to be asleep. When Sully saw that his maneuvers weren't working, he placed her hand aside and slowly began to trail his fingers down her spine, down to her buttocks. Michaela bit back the urge to squirm or giggle. She was biting her lip so hard that she thought it might split and bleed. Sully rolled onto his side and began to place feather-light kisses upon her shoulder blade. He moved down her back, kissing all the way to the small of her back, a place where her flesh was extremely sensitive when it came to his hot mouth.

Finally, she let a moan escape her mouth. Sully smiled happily, feeling proud that he'd succeeded, but his pride was quickly overcome by desire. Michaela turned her head so she could look into his eyes, and she gave him a sleepy smile. He moved in, capturing her mouth with his own, and she giggled and rolled onto her side to press against him.

"Haven't you slept?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, but you sure sleep a lot," he joked. Michaela playfully swatted his arm, and she relaxed against him as his arms folded her in. "I could stay like this forever." She flushed, unbeknownst to Sully, but he assumed she was anyway. Sully was already discovering many things about his bride that made his heart swell with joy. There was a spot on her neck, just behind her ear, that made her squeal when he kissed her there. There was a spot on the inside of her thigh that made her tremble when he touched it in just the right away. He loved the way she smiled at him after they made love. She was still so innocent and naïve about many things, and he was too, but they were learning quickly and enjoying every bit of it.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?" he asked, his mouth finding her shoulder. She tilted her head back, smiling contentedly as he tried to distract her.

"Do you not intend to leave this room at all?"

"Not if I can help it," he replied. Michaela sat up in bed, pulling the sheet around her body. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just feel like we haven't seen the daylight in a while."  
"There somethin' wrong with that?" he asked, looking down to see her knee exposed under the sheet. He bent down to kiss it, and his hand began to make its way up her thigh. Before she knew it, Sully was pulling her under him, and he was straddling her hips. She laughed as his fingers moved ticklishly over her sides. She squirmed as his hands tortured her and pleased her at the same time. She was quickly realizing that their desire for one another was insatiable. They wanted more and more each time, and the fire burned hotter with each caress and kiss.

She arched her neck up, bringing her lips to his. She could feel his desire growing by the moment, and his hands were working their magic, bringing her over the highest high, his thumb encircling around her most sensitive bundle of flesh and nerves.

She sharply gasped into his mouth, and his tongue explored her, kissed her and loved her. Her arms pulled him closer, her nails gently raked down his back, and she lifted her other knee to bring him closer. She arched upward when he entered her, filling her completely. He looked down into her eyes, drinking in her beauty and the desire that pooled in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her until the end of time, hold her and make love with her until the last sunset. He knew it wasn't possible, but he could surely try.

They moved together, learning how to work together to rise to the ultimate pinnacle. Michaela moaned under him, and his thrusts became more urgent and demanding as did her kisses. They give and took to and from each other, and they made each other theirs once again. Rolling and tumbling and tasting and thrusting. Sweat mixed with sweat, and they tasted each other in their kisses….

"I never dreamed that I could be this happy," Michaela whispered in the afterglow of their lovemaking, as they lay pressed together under a thin white sheet, skin to skin, heart to heart. Sully's breathing was ragged, and he kissed the nape of her neck as her fingers curled at the damp hair on the back of his neck. Slowly, he withdrew himself from her, and she rolled onto her stomach, resting her head upon his chest. Their hands linked together, and their fluids combined, draining them and making them feel complete at the same time.

"You're my happiness," Sully breathed after a while. Michaela liked the sound of that. She loved knowing that she made him happy, and she hoped that she would continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

They were silent afterward, and Sully pondered the events of the last five months. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to never having met Michaela. If she hadn't been in New York, he probably would have died alone on the porch steps of the New York hospital. He never would have gotten to experience her smile, her laugh, her tears or her passion. He never would have gotten to know how incredibly strong and sensual she was. He never would have gotten to know how delicate she could be. Michaela had been breathing new life into him since they night they met. She continued to do so every day. She filled him, completed him and made each day worth living.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

**Warning: This chapter depicts graphic sex between two consenting, married adults. Once again, if you are under 18 or are easily offended by sexual situations, do not read this chapter.**

Later in the afternoon, Michaela pulled herself out of bed before Sully could grab her and pull her back in. He sighed and watched as he put her bathrobe on in a flourish. She was still so innocent and shy when she had her thoughts about her.

"What's the matter?" he wondered, sitting up in the bed, stretching his muscles.

"Do you remember the last time we ate?"

"Right before the weddin'," he recalled.

"It's been over twenty-four hours, Sully!" Michaela laughed. "Don't you want to eat?" Sully climbed out of bed and started his pursuit. Michaela held her hands up, holding him off. She couldn't contain her laughter, however. "Sully! Stop! Wait! Stay there." She looked behind her quickly, so she knew where she was going, and she backed up, her eyes feeding his hungry gaze. They were two feet apart, and Michaela's back was against the door. She couldn't exactly run outside. What would people think to see a new bride running around in her robe? She flushed as Sully closed the gap, greeting her with a kiss. She giggled against his lips, but giggles soon turned to moans as he pressed into her.

"I am hungry," he replied, nuzzling her ear. Michaela's hands ran down her husband's bare back as his hands slowly started to untie her robe. She squirmed away from him, and he turned, flustered but grinning from ear to ear. He was insatiable today, and Michaela couldn't deny that it didn't drive her own desires, but she truly was hungry, and she wanted a hot bath…she needed one!

"Sully," she warned, her tone not threatening at all. She couldn't be threatening when she was so amused and delighted with his obvious affections. Sully finally decided that she was serious, and he had to admit that he was feeling hungry for something substantial. "I want fresh air, I want food, and I want to relax in a hot bath." Sully nodded. "What?"

"Okay," he said, walking across the room to find his trousers. Michaela raised an eyebrow. She was suddenly feeling unsure of herself. She was confused, wondering if she'd hurt his feelings. They both enjoyed being intimate, but they needed to make time to do other humanly activities to maintain their appetites and their hygiene.

"You're not upset with me, are you?" Sully chuckled and fastened the buttons on his trousers. He walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"'Course not."

"Do you mind if I dress in the powder room? I'd like to make my hair look…somewhat presentable." She laughed as he kissed her again.

"Go on," he replied. He watched her walk away with her trunk in toe, and a few moments later, he pulled on his shirt and walked over to the door. He opened it up and poked his head out into the hallway. One of the attendants was just leaving another room.

"'Scuse me," Sully said quickly. The man turned around.

"Ah, Mr. Sully. Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yeah," Sully said, trying to contain the smile that was trying to form at his lips. "My wife and I wanna take a walk 'round the city. Do you think you could get a meal in here for us? Hot water for the bath too?" The man nodded.

"Josef Quinn has taken care of everything. You won't be charged, sir."

"Thank you," Sully said with a surprised smile. He told the attendant exactly what he wanted for their lunch, and he appeared back inside of the hotel room. As soon as he'd finished putting his shoes on, Michaela came out, wearing a stunning lavender day dress. Sully's eyes glittered as he noticed how perfectly the dress fit to the curves of her hips and the swell of her breasts. Seeing her free without the restraint of a corset made him happy. She didn't need one, and he felt better that she wasn't torturing herself with one right now. He smiled as she stepped closer to him, her hair brushed out and pulled up into a bun. "You look…" Michaela's cheeks blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "Are we going out for lunch?"

"We are going out," he promised.

"What are you planning?" she wondered, sticking her arm through his.

"Just walk with me. It's all taken care of." He kissed her cheek. Michaela nodded, and she sighed softly, relieved to be going out for some fresh air, but disappointed to be leaving their wedding bed behind, even for a few minutes.

As they stepped into the hall, the maid moved in to clean up while they were gone. Sully and Michaela walked arm-in-arm down the stairs and out into the warm June afternoon. The sun was slightly blistering, and it took them awhile to adjust to such brightness. They'd been perfectly content with firelight to guide them over the past twenty-four hours.

"Where to, Mrs. Sully?" Sully asked with a smile as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Not home, because Father will skin us alive if we're not at the hotel, enjoying his money." As they walked, Sully could tell that she was itching to go someplace.

"Where?" he asked quietly, without her even having to say that she had a place in mind. She looked up at him with 'that look' in her eyes. "No. Not work." He knew that once he got her there, it would take forever to peel her away.

"Just for a few minutes, Sully. I want to check on Lydia."

"Your Pa is takin' care of her, right?"

"Yes, but I want to see her for myself. Please? I promise, the rest of the week, we can stay inside of the hotel room and not step foot outside."

"Ya really promise?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Michaela nodded. "Well, let's get to the hospital then. Sooner we get there, sooner we can get back." So, they quickly walked down the street, found the nearest carriage and started off toward the hospital.

* * *

Matthew walked down the long hallway on the third floor of the boarding house. The Sanderson's had offered a free room to the Cooper's until they could decide what to do about finding a more permanent place to live. Charlotte had been resting her body but not her mind. She was thinking, always thinking. Her mind twisted around every possible solution, and her children were silent, giving their mother time to sort things out. They didn't want to pester her, but they feared that she was too emotional to come to a rational decision.

Brian was playing with a toy train that Johnny Sanderson, a boy his age, had given him to play with while he stayed there. All of Brian's toys had been lost. Their clothes reeked of soot and ash, their hair was dusted with gray with flecks of ash that was also clinging to their skin. They needed a lot of things right now, but they were too busy worrying to do anything about it.

Matthew walked into the room that contained a washbasin and pitcher, a bureau for their clothes (well, it would be if they had any), one bed and three cots that were lined in a row. Matthew looked down at his boots. The soles were disfigured from the heat of the fire, melted in such a way that they were uncomfortable. He wouldn't complain, however, because his family's well-being was far more important that his sore feet.

Charlotte was writing in her diary. Matthew looked at his mother. One hand rested on the swell of her stomach, a contemplative frown scarred her face, her hair was frazzled, her eyes were tired, but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

She looked up when he shut the door, and she gave him a tired, guilty smile.

"Where've you been?"

"Went for a walk," Matthew answered, moving sluggishly across the room to sit on his cot. He took his boots off and stretched out his sore toes. Charlotte watched her son's face. His jaw was rigid, his eyes were low, and his mouth was set in a firm line that threatened to quiver at a moment's notice. He reminded her so much of his father then. Well, he reminded her of a younger Ethan. He was Ethan before the drinking, before the gambling, before the lack of interest in his family's life.

"Why don't ya take the kids fishin'?" Charlotte asked quietly. "They've been cooped up in here all day."

"Don't think they're in the mood for fishin', Ma," Matthew replied. Colleen looked up from a book she was reading, and they both glanced down at Brian. He was making soft humming noises and saying his 'choo choo's' without a care in the world. He was too young to understand that everything they'd owned had been disintegrated in that house, and that his childish pleasures weren't helping matters any.

"Matthew, it'll take their minds off it. It'll do ya some good, anyway."

"I don't wanna go. I hate fishin'," Colleen said, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Fishin'?" Brian asked, finally snapping to attention. "I wanna go. Matthew, can I go? Please? Please?" Matthew sighed heavily and nodded his head.

"Go ask the Sanderson's if they mind us borrowin' their poles." Brian nodded and eagerly rushed down the stairs. Charlotte sat up in bed with a smile upon her face.

"Thank you, son," she whispered. Matthew looked at Colleen and nodded. She stood, and they both went over to sit on either side of their mother's bed. "What's goin' on?"

"We can't stay here, Ma. We can't stay in Kansas."

"Why not?" Charlotte wondered.

"We ain't got nothin' left here. We need to move on."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Charlotte asked tiredly. Colleen and Matthew exchanged glances.

"Colorado Springs, Ma," Colleen replied. Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Well, that's where Pa sent the letter from. Maybe they'll know where he went. Maybe we'll find him, and we can be a family again," Colleen explained. Charlotte's eyes darkened. She didn't expect to ever see Ethan Cooper again, but she knew the children were right. They couldn't stay in Kansas any longer. It was time to move on. Their home was gone, their farm was gone, and the money they had was going to go fast.

She looked up into Matthew's eyes. He was so young, but his spirit wasn't. He'd endured far more than any young man should ever have to, and Charlotte was certain that it was tearing him apart on the inside. She knew he didn't expect to find Ethan. Colleen was on the border of thinking like her older brother too. But, then there was Brian to think about. Brian was still young enough to think his father could do no wrong. Colleen used to think that way, but she was growing up. She was still holding onto those last perishable threads to her naïve girlhood, and she was growing up prematurely. She wasn't like most ten-year-old girls. Sometimes it was a blessing. Sometimes it was a curse.

"How we gonna get there?" Charlotte asked, placing her diary down beside her tired leg.

"You rest. I'll take care of it. We'll get outta here soon, Ma. Soon as you're feelin' up to travellin', we're gonna get in the wagon and head out to Colorado Springs."

* * *

Henry Black was a cold man with black eyes set deep beneath two bushy black eyebrows. Endless waves of wrinkles lined his forehead and his scalp where his black pepper hairline had receded past his ears. His posture was perfect, his smile didn't exist, and his old, wise hands gripped the case file with rigid knowledge.

David sat across from him, his wrists in tight, bruising shackles. His seeing eye stared into those cold, heartless ones of his lawyer. Henry Black didn't care about anyone but Henry Black, but he did care about money. That's what made him good. He did anything to get paid, and he was the man David turned to when he needed help.

"This isn't good, David," Mr. Black stated in a gravelly voice, his breath hot like smoke rising from the flames. David blinked at the words, and he shook his head.

"There must be something you can do." His nails picked at his cuticles, flaking away the dead flesh, hitting new flesh and making himself bleed his own blood.

"You nearly killed that young woman."

"But I didn't."

"It's far more serious than that, David." Mr. Black shuffled the papers neatly in his hands and placed them down on the middle of the table. "This was almost a case of double homicide."

"Double homicide? Michaela wasn't hit. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not talking about Michaela Quinn. I'm talking about Lydia Grayson and her unborn child." David's head snapped up, his eye staring into the truth-telling ones of Mr. Black.

"Lydia…was pregnant?" Pregnant. The word hit him like a ton of bricks. Pregnant. She was carrying a child. His child…his seed…his spawn. Now he knew. She had been trying to hide it. She'd forgiven him. For what? For the child? She'd kept something so devastating from him, and now he knew. He saw the truth.

"She'd been hiding it, but it was in the medical reports. That couldn't be denied." David shook his head.

"No! I didn't mean to hit her…I didn't. Michaela had to pay. It was her! It's her fault!" He was shaking, the chains of his shackles rattling furiously.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mr. Black said with a scoff. He shook his head. "I might be able to get you off on a plea of insanity." David shook his head.

"You know what they'll do with me. I've seen it happen. I won't go there. I won't be chained to a wall. I won't be poked and prodded at."

"I assure you…that won't happen. I'll get you the best quality of help you need."  
"You don't believe me?"

"I believe that you need much more than my help alone to get you out of this mess you're living in. Now what do you say? Do you want my help or not?"

* * *

When Michaela and Sully arrived back at the hotel, a lovely smell of some type of baked chicken was emanating from the room. Michaela raised an eyebrow as Sully unlocked the door. She gasped when she saw the shades drawn over the windows and the room lit by candles and the fire in the hearth. A romantic dinner for two was placed to the side, and champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice.

"Sully," Michaela whispered. "I…"

"Surprise," he whispered, softly kissing her cheek. "Ya said you were hungry."

"I am. Starving," she laughed. Sully walked her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you, Mr. Sully." He answered her by softly kissing her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of him and also feeling disappointed when he pulled away. "You go 'head and eat. I'll be right back." He started to walk toward the wash room, and Michaela's eyes followed him. "Where…"

"I'll be right back," he repeated with a smile that hinted of only good things to come. So, Michaela began to eat, but her eyes stayed on the door. She saw candlelight coming from that room too, and it made her heart flutter.

Sully stepped into the room, and he smiled at the set up. The candlelight gave it a hazy, romantic look, and the steam from the copper tub rose up, swirling with the smoke. He stuck his hand in the water, and it was entirely too hot. Perfect. It would have time to cool a little before he and Michaela were finished with their late lunch.

Meanwhile, Michaela slowly looked around the room, taking it all in for memory's sake. She noticed that fresh linens and sheets had been placed on the bed, and she felt a surprising twinge of sadness in it all. Their wedding sheets, the sheets they'd made love for the first, second and third time in were being washed away. Her crimson innocence was being boiled away, and that was the end of that.

She smiled, however, feeling as if a weight had been lifted. Together, she and Sully had broken the barrier, completing their transformation into their respective manhood and womanhood.

"Thought you were hungry," Sully said, walking out of the room, loosening his tie. Michaela turned her attention from the bed to him.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I am." Sully sat down across from her, and they began to eat in silence, stealing glances at one another. It almost felt as if they were courting again. Michaela felt full of more energy than she ever had before, and Sully could see it. Her eyes were bright and full of stories she could tell, but never would to preserve the privacy and sanctity of their marriage. He knew she was happy and pleased, and that made him happy. That's all he wanted: to see her smile and hear her laughter. He loved the way she felt when she was in his arms, and he loved when she looked at him with those pure, sweet eyes. She was his, and he was hers, and that's the way it was supposed to be.

"Feel better now that ya checked on Lydia?"

"Yes," Michaela replied with a smile. "She looks much better today."

"I think it helped that Albert was there. They make each other happy."

"They remind me of us sometimes," Michaela said with a smile. "I feel guilty, though. That should've been me, Sully. She's pregnant and…" She looked up at him quickly, when he placed his hand over hers.

"I know she is," he replied. "I think most folks know now." Michaela shook her head.

"She doesn't deserve any of what's happened."

"She made her choices. That's all anybody can do. Make a choice and live with the consequences." He reached for the bottle of champagne and popped the cork. He quickly filled both glasses and placed the bottle back in the bucket of ice. "I sure am glad ya chose to marry me." Michaela smiled and reached for his hand.

"So am I. Now what are my consequences?" Sully laughed and kissed her hand.

"I think ya already know." Michaela flushed wildly. Her gaze moved toward the back room, but Sully diverted her attention by picking up a strawberry from a bowl in the center of the table. She looked at him, and he held the fruit to her lips. She smiled before taking a bite of the sweet berry, and as she brought her champagne glass to her lips, taking a sip, her eyes never left his. Her mouth tingled, and as she swallowed, Sully leaned in, bringing his mouth to hers in a slow, sensual kiss as he reached around and pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it cascade down her back.

She soon began to moan against his lips, not carrying about the rest of lunch. She'd had enough to eat. Now she wanted dessert. Sully seemed to sense this, and when they pulled back from the kiss, he stood and held out his hand out her. She smiled knowingly and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, encircled his arm around her waist, and she did the same. They walked slowly toward the back room, and Sully let her walk in ahead of him. She gasped in awe when she saw the beautiful scene awaiting them.

She turned to him with love and question in her eyes. He only smiled, and his hands instinctively moved to begin removing her dress. She grinned at his impatience. She loved the way he wanted her with everything he had, because she felt exactly the same way.

Shoes came off first. He led her over to a stool, she sat down, and he knelt before her, rolling her stockings down her legs, taking his time and kissing his way from her thighs to her ankles. Michaela closed her eyes as he pulled her bloomers down after them, and she felt mildly free beneath her dress. Sully chuckled as she let out an almost impatient sigh.

"Michaela?" Sully asked teasingly, knowing that it'd be difficult for her to utter a sentence at this point.

"Mhmm?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open for just a moment. Sully chuckled. He didn't answer her, however, and he stood and began to remove her dress, working with the buttons and ties in the back. As he worked, he felt her lips against his neck, and it drove him wild. Michaela Quinn, the prim and proper once-naïve doctor was coming out of her shell, and he loved this side of her just as much! She had taught him so much about himself. They had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning making love and sleeping, waking after pleasant dreams and making love again until the sunrise. Sleeping late was something they knew they couldn't get used to, because daily life would soon beckon, but for now, right now, they were teaching each other and continuing to learn every inch and curve of one another's bodies.

He easily slipped the dress off of her shoulders, and when she stood, it pooled at her feet. Her olive and amber eyes stared into his, and his hands ran up her sides, tenderly caressing her breasts through her camisole. He fell to his knees as if he was worshipping her. One hand trailed up her naked thigh, reaching its goal between her legs. She threw her head back as his other hand snaked up through her camisole and touched his palm to her aching breasts. She needed him to touch her, to feel her, to take her completely, and as she moaned, Sully rolled his thumb across her nipple, toying with her, pleasing her and making her cry out for more.

Her desire melted onto his fingers, and he tasted her, kissing her where she wanted to be kissed the most. Michaela's hands moved to his shoulders, steadying him as he gave her other breast the same treatment as the other. She gasped as her heart raced, her breath quickened, and every part of her body shook with anticipation. She moved her hands to the side of the washtub, gripping it to keep herself from falling over. Finally, he kissed his way up her body, feeling every inch of her, as he helped her remove her camisole.

Sully stood completely, pulling her to him, crushing her breasts against him. She began to unbutton each button on his shirt, throwing his tie over her shoulder. Their lips met again as they pulled his shirt from his trousers and let it flutter to the floor behind them. Sully picked her up in his arms, kissing her neck and the invisible line between her breasts. He placed her down into the hot tub, but she felt cold without him. She watched as he stripped out of his trousers, kicking everything to the side and staring down at her with desire. Every inch of her body ached for him, and she craved to feel what she knew he could make her feel.

He sunk down into the water, and their bodies immediately pulled together, kissing, caressing, impatiently grinding and begging for release. His mouth on her neck and on her breasts made her skin sizzle, and she felt him touch her again, causing her legs to pull around him, bringing her into his lap. They held each other close, moved together and cried out their pleasures until the water grew cool, and they were shivering from desire and the effects of the chilled water.

"Time for bed," he whispered into her ear, only to receive an exhausted by eager sigh into his own ear. He slowly stood and picked her up out of the water. They took turns drying one another off, but where hands and towels rubbed, mouths took over, and they were making their way to the bed in a matter of minutes. They tumbled back atop the sheets, and Sully rolled to his side, his hand caressing Michaela's thigh. She sucked in a sharp breath, her lips trembling against his.

Michaela found herself lying atop him once he rolled onto his back, and she blushed at how empowering it felt to be staring down at a man that gave her such pleasure. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, this would feel just as wonderful or better. She wondered if it would bring him greater pleasure. For a moment, she felt mildly awkward, staring down at him as he entered her, as he'd done before. She cried out as she slid onto him, her body resisting for only a moment as he pushed inside of her. The discomfort quickly turned to burning need and pleasure as they moved together in a beautiful fluid motion.

"Sully!" she moaned, looking down into his eyes, knowing it was okay to be so verbal. She knew it was normal for both of them. He loved that she could express herself in that way, and it only added to their lovemaking, making the pressure, the passion and the never-ending need for release even more breathtaking.

He groaned as the pleasure mounted, and her constricting walls held him tight, not wanting to let go. He held her hips as they moved together, and his eyes closed tight as they peaked together. Michaela's head leaned back, and she felt his thumb overtake her swollen, throbbing center, causing her to cry out. Her wet hair thrashed wildly as she rocked her hips against his. She felt his fingers dig into her flesh, leaving tiny white pressure marks, but it felt good. He couldn't hold on anymore, and he pulled her to him, rolling her onto her back, thrusting blindly inside of her, searing her walls with his white hot passion. They cried out together, feeling each other's hearts beating as if they were their own. Their bodies slipped together, gliding over sweat-glistening chests and passion-glazed thighs. Their foreheads rested together as they mixed hot white with hot white, and they merged their spirits once more.

Her heart ached when he pulled out of her and rolled to his back, trying to catch his breath. She rolled to rest in the nook of his arm. She closed her eyes, as his arm moved to hold her waist. His fingers played along her sensitive flesh, and her heart continued to pound until he was too tired to move. She thanked him with kisses to his chest, his neck, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. Her insatiable gaze told him that she was already hungry for more, and when their mouths met again, he deepened the kiss, kissing her with such untamed passion, such enthusiasm, and she eagerly responded in kind. They soon joined one another again, making love until nightfall, making the music of their night the sweetest sound of all.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

July was upon the bustling city of Boston, and so much had changed over the course of the month, while many things stayed the same. Lydia Grayson and Albert Johnson were publicly courting, many people were still sneering her at because of her pregnancy, and she was refusing to share the details of the child's father (though most assumed Albert was the culprit), knowing that it was nobody's business but hers. Things were changing, feelings were changing, and it was only a matter of time before lives changed completely.

On the other side of town, the Quinn house was quite different! Elizabeth still bickered from time to time, but she was surprisingly accepting of the fact that her daughter now shared her room with the longhaired, buckskin-wearing mountain man. Her disposition had brightened somewhat, though she still grew frustrated with Sully's overwhelming contrast to those who belonged in Boston, and her relationship was still a little tense with her daughter. But, things were much, much better.

When Sully and Michaela had first come home from their week away, locked in a paradise of their own just down town, Elizabeth had noted how happy they both were, Michaela especially. Her eyes had glittered, her smile hadn't left her face, and she seemed so free. Elizabeth soon realized that Michaela had done away with her corsets all together, noting that Sully 'talked her out of wearing them.' It was enough to make Elizabeth blush, and she wasn't quite sure Mr. Sully's advice had been right, but she had kept her mouth shut.

Elizabeth had nearly fainted dead away when she witnessed Michaela and Sully retiring to the same room one night, but Josef had to quickly remind her that their little girl was married, and there was nothing she could do about it. So, Elizabeth kept her distance from their door after it shut for the night, though she would step out into the hall once in awhile to hear movement in the wee hours of the morning. She would quickly turn and flee from it, though she remembered what it was like to be a young bride. There was nothing that could convince her that they weren't doing what they really were doing.

She still flushed with embarrassment at the thought of her youngest daughter being deflowered by such a creature as Mr. Sully, but she was beginning to get to know him, and she had to admit to herself that Michaela was happy. He made her happy, and she made him happy. She would sigh at the thought, but there was no changing it. Her daughter was in love, and she was being respected for who she was. Perhaps Mr. Sully had been the right choice after all. Of course, Elizabeth swore she would never admit to anyone.

Sully and Michaela were adjusting to married life wonderfully. They both went to work at the hospital, Michaela making her rounds and Sully resuming his old position by fixing things that needed fixed and other odd jobs. They were preparing for their trip to Colorado Springs, which was in exactly thirty days. To everyone's amazement and surprise, exactly two weeks after their honeymoon, Michaela and Sully received the news that the town had decided to take her on as their physician, which meant that Michaela would be making more money, as she would be paid by the town treasury as well as her patients. That was a relief, considering once they headed West, the money would go quickly. She already had most of the money to purchase an old boarding house as her clinic. However, she had been five-hundred-dollars short. As another wedding gift, Josef had surprised her with the rest of the money, and the contract and deed were waiting with Mr. Bing to be signed by her. She couldn't believe it, and she felt like she was living in a dream! It couldn't stay perfect forever, could it? She didn't think she would be so lucky. But, she was glad that those members of the town council had fought hard enough to change at least one vote, because she was now the official doctor for Colorado Springs. She could hardly wait to get there and meet her patients, though Sully had already warned her not to feel discouraged if people didn't take to her right away. She had decided to prepare for anything.

On this afternoon, however, Michaela was finishing examining Lydia at the hospital. She was there for a checkup that Michaela had insisted she have at least once a month. The two were becoming fast friends. They had even had dinner together, joined with their respective partners on a few occasions. Michaela talked with her about how she was enjoying married life, though she left out the intimate parts, making her intimacy with Sully much more mysterious and beautiful.

"How's the baby?" Lydia asked as she finished buttoning up her dress. Michaela smiled and washed her hands.

"The baby appears to be fine. The heartbeat in strong."

"Good. He's been kicking me a lot," Lydia said with a sad smile. "I'm getting used to being pregnant, but I suppose I'll never get used to the stares. Unfortunately, that's something my child's going to have to get used to as well." She shook her head. "I don't want him to grow up like that."

"No, I'm sure you don't." Lydia's eyes looked at Michaela curiously. "Michaela? May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Michaela replied. "Anything."

"Well, it's not a question. I just need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how to tell anyone else."

"Go on." Michaela said quietly.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she said quietly. Michaela furrowed her brows, looking questioningly at the young woman. "It's not for my own selfish reasons, really, but it's mostly for the sake of this child. I don't want him to grow up and have to see the way people look at us. I don't want him to ask me why people cast their eyes away when we make eye contact. If I start over somewhere new, people won't know what's happened."

"Lydia, I can't blame you," Michaela said softly, putting her hands comfortingly on the woman's shoulders. Lydia stood and walked over to the mirror nearby. She unbuttoned a few buttons long enough to examine the healing wound left by David's bullet. It didn't hurt anymore, but she could still feel the pain in her memories. Michaela still felt a deep guilt in her heart, because Lydia had taken the bullet meant for her. "It's healing nicely." Tears flooded Lydia's eyes, and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She quickly buttoned up the buttons again and turned to face Michaela. Michaela's eyes searched hers, and she smiled a little.

"You could always come back to Colorado Springs with Sully and me. I could always use a nurse." Michaela smiled a little and continued to tidy up after the examination. Lydia stared at her long and hard, forever, and Michaela felt her eyes on her. She looked back up, worry in her eyes. "Lydia?"

"That's not a terrible idea," she whispered. Michaela was a little taken aback.

"I didn't think you would actually…"

"You weren't serious?" Lydia asked quickly, her gray eyes flashing blue from the spark and rush of ideas that were twisting and scampering through her mind.

"Of course I was serious. It would be wonderful to have you along in Colorado, but I didn't think you would actually consider it!" Michaela said with a hesitant smile. "Lydia, your entire life is here."

"So is yours."

"But I'm going to Colorado Springs with Sully. We're starting a new life together…"

"Why can't I do the same? I could protect my child from the eyes that look down upon it. I could let him have the chance for a decent, loving life." Michaela smiled a little at the woman's courage.

"What about Albert? He loves you, Lydia. Can you actually say you could pack up and leave him in a month's notice?" Lydia shook her head, the tears threatening to fall.

"No," she trembled, "but if he loves me, he will understand." Michaela was still shocked and couldn't find the words. Lydia walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you, Michaela." Michaela wasn't quite sure she deserved that, but she said 'you're welcome' anyway.

"You're actually considering this?"

"Well, that is if you and Mr. Sully wouldn't mind the company."

"No, of course not!" Michaela smiled. "I just hope you understand the consequences of giving up your life in Boston. If you're ready…"

"Are you?"

"In some ways, yes," Michaela said with a smile. "But as long as I'm with Sully, the rest doesn't really matter." Lydia smiled a little, and Michaela moved across the room. "What will you tell Albert?" Lydia shrugged slowly.

"I don't want to hurt him, but he doesn't realize how much being here is hurting me." Michaela nodded and gave her friend a hug.

"I know you'll make the right choice. Just know that you're always welcome to travel with us. We'd be happy for the company," Michaela said with slight hesitation in her voice. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"No you wouldn't," she laughed. "You're still newlyweds. You'll probably get your own sleeper car and spend most of the trip in seclusion." Michaela's cheeks flushed wildly, and she quickly averted her attention someplace else. "All right, all right. Thank you, Dr. Quinn." She started toward the door with a big grin upon her face, feeling in lighter spirits than she had been before.

"Lydia," Michaela replied. Lydia turned back toward her. "Good luck." Lydia smiled and nodded her head.

"Good day, Michaela." The young woman left the room, and Michaela looked up at the clock. Yes, it was time to go home. Just as the clock's hand hit the hour, Sully knocked on the open door and stood there with a smile upon his face.

"Ya ready?"

"More than ready," she replied as he walked in to give her a kiss. They linked arms happily and started toward home.

* * *

Somewhere between Colorado Springs and Kansas, the wagon broke down, a very pregnant woman cried out in pain, and three worried children rushed their mother to the nearest doctor. He was a doctor visiting from San Francisco, and his disposition left something to be desired. Cassidy was his name. Dr. Cassidy. He frowned upon a pregnant woman traveling across the state with three children, no matter what their ages, and swore up and down that a man should be escorting him, not a teenaged boy.

Despite their obvious predicament, the Cooper family muddled through, staying on a week in a broken down, dusty town which served no importance, and therefore, they didn't even know its name. Charlotte was given strict orders to rest, as she was growing weaker by the day. She had two more months to worry about her health and getting that baby brought into the world. The children were quickly becoming reliant on one another on their treacherous, lonely journey further West. They masked their concerns for their mother so she wouldn't see them cry, and they played games in the back of the wagon with her as Matthew drove slowly and steadily onward. But, with a broken down wagon, they were stagnant in the stink of this unimportant town in the middle of nowhere, where unimportant people lived, unimportant people said unimportant things, and unimportant people made unimportant memories.

Charlotte was growing more and more uncomfortable, and the children knew it, therefore, they paid the blacksmith double to fix their wagon quickly. They wanted to get out of this town as soon as possible, fearing that if they stayed, they might become absorbed in its nothingness. They were already broken, poor, homeless, and they wanted nothing more than to get to Colorado Springs. They knew they were at least a month away, because they only traveled a few miles everyday with Charlotte in her present condition. They were taking it a day at a time. That was really all they could do. One day at a time.

* * *

Sully and Michaela came home to an empty house. Josef was at the hospital, Elizabeth was having tea with some women who had some importance that Michaela truly didn't care about, and both Harrison and Martha had the day off.

"What's on your mind, Michaela?" Sully asked. Michaela realized that she'd been silent nearly the entire way home. She smiled at him, and he put her medical bag away for her.

"What would you say if we traveled to Colorado Springs with…company?" Michaela asked quietly. Sully furrowed his brows.

"Company?" She nodded, and Sully's narrowed eyes grew wide and surprised. "Michaela? Are ya sayin' that…we're gonna have a…" Michaela quickly placed her hand over his mouth.

"Do you know how quickly rumors spread in this town? No, I'm not," she giggled. Sully almost looked disappointed, but he let out a sheepish chuckle. "I'm talking about Lydia." Michaela smiled a little. "She wants to leave Boston."

"She does? Well, what 'bout Albert?"

"She's going to tell him. Who knows what will happen?" Michaela sighed softly. "But, if she does come with us, I think we would have enough room for her at the clinic. I believe it has six rooms upstairs, so there'll be four to choose from."

"Four?" Sully asked.

"Yes. We'll be occupying one of the rooms until you finish the new homestead, I'm assuming," Michaela said quickly.

"But, we got a place to stay. There's an old homestead I've been stayin' at."

"Oh, but Sully, it's so far away from town," Michaela said quickly. "I'd feel better if I was in town in case of an emergency. Once the homestead is finished, I'm sure I will have adjusted." Sully sighed quickly.

"I'd rather be away from town. I like it better that way. It's quiet." Michaela felt herself growing irritated. She loved this man, but he was just as stubborn as her. She was beginning to realize that they might just be getting ready to argue, and she really didn't want to do that.

"Sully, I don't know," Michaela said softly. "I assumed we would be staying at the clinic. It would be much easier for me until I learn my way around. I really would prefer being in town instead of out in the middle of nowhere." He wasn't making this easy, and she didn't think he was going to give up just yet. She really didn't expect or want him to. Somehow, however, she knew that this would be good for them. They couldn't be perfectly happy all of the time, could they? They both needed to take their stands and see who had a valid point.

"Well, it'd be easier for me to work on the homestead if we were closer to it," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's an awfully long way to ride in to work," Michaela answered, crossing her arms across her own chest.

"You're bein' stubborn." She raised an eyebrow.

"You told me you like my stubbornness." She shook her head. She didn't want to be childish. "You're being just as stubborn, Sully." Sully quickly ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. She was beautiful when she was upset.

"Look, Michaela, I don't wanna argue with ya, so I'm gonna walk away," Sully said quietly. "It's been a long day. We'll talk about it later when we're both rested." He started toward the door.

"Where are you going!" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Goin' to the stables. I'm gonna go on a ride. Your Pa said I could take his horse anytime." Michaela watched as he turned to walk out. Oh no, Byron Sully was about to learn that he didn't just walk out in the middle of an argument. He was not going to get away. She followed him around to the back where the stables were. She watched him jump bareback on Josef's white stallion, Ivory. Her own horse, Midnight, was a black stallion, and he got his exercise from the stable workers, because she hadn't had much time for riding. Oh, she knew how to ride, but it had become quite difficult to take him when she had to work and find proper stabling for him.. She mostly rode early in the morning before breakfast, and sometimes she would get up so early that the sun wouldn't even be up yet.

Sully clicked his tongue, and Ivory began to trot out of the stables. Michaela watched in frustration, and she saw him start down the cobblestone street. She had to do this. Luckily, Midnight was saddled from his afternoon run, so she quickly placed her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up. She held onto the reins tightly, and she clicked her tongue like Sully had. The horse snorted, stamped his foot, and started out toward the street. She watched as Sully hurried away. She shook her head and began to follow. She didn't want to get too far behind.

Sully heard the clip clopping of Midnight behind him, and he turned to see Michaela riding rather skillfully on the horse's back.

"Michaela? What are you doin'? I didn't know ya could ride."

"You never asked. But even if I didn't know how, I suppose I should learn, shouldn't I? Considering I'm going to have to ride into town so many miles to work each day…" Sully sighed and shook his head. He brought Ivory back and turned him around so he was neck and neck with Midnight. Sully looked into her eyes. They were full of stubbornness and defiance, but they were also full of concern for him. He knew it, and he felt terrible.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout this right now."

"Why not?"

"I wanna do some thinkin'."

"This is the most ridiculous argument, Sully!"

"Oh is it? I don't think so," he said quickly. "We're plannin' our future, Michaela! Don't that matter?" She sighed heavily.

"Of course it does! I just don't see why living in town would be such a problem! We've been doing fine in the city all of this time."

"Colorado Springs is different, Michaela. You'll see for yourself."

"I suppose I will, but I'm only thinking ahead based on what I know."

"What 'bout what I know?"

"What I know is that you don't like cities to begin with. I'm rather fond of them."

"Then why do ya even wanna bother comin' out West with me?" Michaela sighed with frustration. How had he so quickly gone to that? This tiny argument was being blown way out of proportion. He knew it, and he felt like a jackass. But, she was being too stubborn for him to give in just yet. He wanted to make her think, but he didn't want her to worry. He muttered something under his breath…something that Michaela couldn't hear. But, she knew what it meant. Sully already knew that he was going to give in, but he wanted to make her think for a little while.

"I need to be alone."

"Sully…"

"Don't worry, Michaela. I hate fightin' with ya. I just wanna think for a while."

"No, Sully, we need to settle this now."

"Give me some time, Michaela." Sully clicked his tongue again, and Ivory started off. Michaela watched as he rounded a corner, and she shook her head. They had to settle this now. She hated being upset with him over something so stupid. Common sense told her that living in town would be the easiest way for her to be with her patients, but she could see how living near the new homestead would be easier for Sully. He would be able to accomplish more in a day, and they could move in sooner, starting their lives in a brand new house, made from love with his own two hands. She appreciated it, and she knew why he was frustrated. She was bull-headed too, and she gave as good as she got. She needed him to understand.

"Come on, Midnight. Yah!" With a gentle jab of her heels into Midnight's sides, the black stallion galloped down the cobblestone, keeping the gap between Michaela and Sully at a comfortable distance.

* * *

"Albert, I promise you, Michaela said I'm fine. The baby's fine too."

"Good," Albert said with a sigh of relief as he opened the door to Gertrude's home. Gertrude and her husband had taken the baby to visit family for the week, and Lydia was certainly grateful for the peace and quiet. She'd been resting even more lately, and with the baby due in November, she was grateful for the time to relax and think.

She held a bundle of envelopes in her hand that she had just picked up from the post. She began to sort through them as Albert stood there.

"As a matter of fact, there is something I need to talk to you about," she said softly, her eyes soft and curious with a hint of wild in them. Albert raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," he replied, his hand clenching the object of his future in his pocket, feeling the small square box almost cutting into his skin. "There's actually something I wanted to ask you too." Lydia smiled, knowing she needed to say this before he said whatever he had to. But, her eyes skimmed across the return address of an envelope in the center of the pile. "Lydia?"

"Oh my God," she whispered, her fingers trembling and dropping every letter but one.

"Lydia? What is it?" She looked up at him, her once bright gray eyes now dark and glassy. "Lydia? What…"

"It's from David," she whispered. Albert came to her side.

"You don't have to read it."

"Oh…I think I do," she replied. She opened the envelope with great ease and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. She closed her eyes, fearing the worst. How could she not have expected this? She knew what it said before she opened it. When she did, her worst fears came true. The paper fluttered down to her feet, and she started to swoon. Albert scooped her up before she could faint, and he held her tightly. She began to sob, pulling her arms around his neck. These weren't just tears of sorrow. They were deep, guttural moans of anger, fear and desperation. "He…he…he knows." Albert closed his eyes for a moment, cradling her and her unborn child in his arms. Finally, he walked into the sitting room and placed her down in a chair. He knelt beside her, taking her hands in his. "What am I going to do, Albert?"

"He can't hurt you. He's still in jail, remember?"

"Who knows for how long? I survived…it wasn't murder." She shook her head and dried her tears. "Albert, I spoke with Michaela today, and receiving this letter has just confirmed my decision."  
"Decision?" He squeezed her hands. "What decision?"

"I'm going to Colorado Springs. I can't risk raising my baby here. I can't risk him finding out what kind of a man sired him. I can't, Albert." Suddenly, Albert's entire future flashed before his eyes. Was she seriously considering this? Could he live life without her here in Boston? He knew the answer to that. He knew how he felt, and he knew what he had to do to keep her in his life.

"You're saying…you're leaving Boston?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Albert. I don't want to do this to you, but I can't stay here any longer. If it was just me…I'd gladly stay, but I don't want my baby raised here." She felt fresh tears falling. "Albert, I'm sorry. We're…"

"We're too important to me to let you go," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I must go!"

"I know," he replied. "I mean, we'll go together. I won't let you go alone. I don't want to be without you." Lydia smiled a little through her tears.

"I can't ask you to do that," she replied.

"You didn't. I've made up my mind. I want to come with you. I want to be with you. That is…if you'll have me. Will you?" He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it up. "I've been carrying this around for God knows how long. I've been waiting for the perfect time. I can't lose you, Lydia. I love you too much to ever lose you. Will you be my wife?" Lydia's gray eyes almost turned blue, and she looked down at the ring he was offering.

"Albert…I…how?"

"I don't have to stay here. I've got plenty of money. I can take my practice elsewhere. I can start a new life with you…with your baby. Our baby, if you'll have me." Lydia's heart melted, and she sniffled.

"You would do that for me?"

"I've been wanting to ask for…this has been a long time coming."

"You would really move halfway across the country for me? For this baby?"

"I'd do anything," he replied. "Anything." Lydia had known her answer before he'd asked her, and she held her hand out to him.

"Yes," she breathed. "I will marry you."

* * *

Within the matter of a couple of hours, Michaela was riding fast and strong, and Sully was mightily impressed at how she was keeping up! She'd proved that she knew how to ride, and he was merely surprised at how good she was. He'd never seen her atop a horse since he had met her. Midnight had caught up to Ivory not long ago, and they were silent, still cooling off from their argument, both feeling foolish, but both needing resolve at the same time. Michaela's pursuit of Sully had turned into a race, and they were both giving one another a good challenge. They loved that about each other. They could challenge each other, and it obviously wasn't going to destroy them. They were having too much fun, and it seemed as if they'd forgotten their squabble for the moment.

They had long since passed the cobblestones and the tall buildings. They were on the outskirts of Boston, neither of them quite knowing where they were going, but they were letting the wind and the horses carry them. It was exhilarating to Michaela! The power of the horse between her legs, carrying her faster and faster toward eternity with Sully. It was amazing how agile and swift these large creatures were. She couldn't help but feel her heart race as she watched Sully upon Ivory, his form so strong and masculine atop the angel white horse.

"Yah!" Sully called out as Michaela took the lead. She laughed, holding on tightly, her heart pumping from the adrenaline, and her body aching from the beating it took just by sitting in the saddle. But it was amazing and freeing at the same time! She felt completely independent, and it felt wonderful to ride above the ground and see for what seemed like miles ahead. She loved racing toward the unknown, and that's what she and been doing with Sully since they'd met.

The paved streets had long since disappeared, and the ground beneath them was soft from rain that had passed through a day before. Sully called out to Michaela, warning her of the mud. She pulled back gently on the reins to slow the horse, but a few minutes later, they were again moving through the trees as swiftly as the Amazons, and they found a large, muddy clearing near the lakeside. Sully whistled for Ivory to stop, and the white stallion braced his legs and tried not to slip in the mud. Midnight, however, seemed to be clumsy in the mud, and when he skidded to a halt, his neck bent low, and Michaela came tumbling off of him. Sully watched in frozen horror as his wife landed face down in the mud with a scream. As soon as his heart started beating again, he jumped off of his horse and rushed to her side.

"Michaela!" he asked. "Michaela? Are ya hurt?" A moment later, she lifted her muddy face from the ground and began to laugh. He breathed a sigh of relief, but concern still creased his brow. "Ya don't look hurt." He took her muddy hands in his and pulled her up.

"I'm fine," she said, smoothing out her muddy skirt. She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Lake's right there, so ya can get cleaned up."

"I think you need to go for a swim as well." Both of them could use a little cooling off as it was.

"I ain't the one who's covered in mud," Sully pointed out. It was then that he knew he'd said the wrong thing. She jumped into his arms, covering his front in mud. Now, they were both ready for a swim, temporarily forgetting their previous argument. He carried her over the lake and promptly tossed her in. She screamed and splashed for a moment, but Sully walked in, his buckskins muddy and soaking, and they stood face to face, looking at each other in their pitiful, beautiful states.

"Sully," she said softly. "I'm sorry we quarreled."

**"**Michaela, I'm sorry. We're both bein' stubborn, and arguin' ain't getting us nowhere." Michaela nodded in agreement.

"It was silly."

"It was," he said with a chuckle. "But, you were right."

"I was?"

"Maybe we both were, but, it would be easier for ya to stay in town for a while. We'll stay above your clinic 'til the homestead's finished, if that's alright with you." Michaela grinned a little.

"We're both very stubborn people."

"I think that's what makes us work."

"It would be the destruction of some people."

"Not us. We're stronger than that, Michaela. Our love's survived a lot already." She nodded in agreement.

"It has."

"Guess we gotta learn compromises." Michaela nodded again and ran her hand against his cheek.

"You're right. There's no reason we can't spend a few romantic evenings away from town, is there?" Sully certainly liked the sound of that, and he picked her up in his arms.

"Nope. No reason at all." She giggled and wrapped her partially muddy arms around his neck.

"Ya know, we're gonna take forever to dry off."

"I don't mind," she replied, kissing his cheek. A moment later, they were falling into the water, and they were ready to cleanse away their silly quarrel and focus on more important things…like each other.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Before anybody knew it, August had come! It was five in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise, but the Quinn household was abuzz with nervous laughter, sobs from the Quinn sisters, Elizabeth barking orders at Harrison and Martha, and Josef's tip-tapping as he paced around the foyer. Sully was helping Harrison load his and Michaela's things into the carriage outside. He paused long enough to look up at the clock on the mantle just as Elizabeth stormed out of the parlor.

"Where on Earth is that girl!" she asked. "If she doesn't hurry, you'll miss your train. Perhaps she has cold feet." Sully forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Perhaps she wants to stay in Boston where she belongs."

"Lizzie," Josef warned.

"Mrs. Quinn, she just took Midnight out for a quick run."

"You let her go in the dark?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your daughter's a better rider than I am," Sully chuckled. "Besides, she just went 'round the block. I thought the two of ya talked 'bout this." Elizabeth sighed heavily. The truth was, they had. She just didn't like the idea of watching her youngest daughter run off to another part of the country. She didn't know when she'd see or hear from her again. She didn't know how treacherous the journey was westward, and she couldn't help but feel like she was losing her. Their still-fragile relationship was slowly being sewn together, but they had a lot more healing to do.

"Everything is loaded, Sir," Harrison said, stepping up beside Josef.

"Thank you, Harrison." Elizabeth continued to pace the foyer along with Josef, and Sully turned away. They were making him dizzy! He checked the pocket of his buckskin coat. He had his money and the pre-approved boarding passes. They had managed to reserve a sleeper car on the train. It was sectioned off into two sleeping quarters, but there were sitting chairs for the daytime. Michaela and Sully would be sharing the car with Mr. and Mrs. Albert Johnson.

Lydia and Albert had been married in a simple ceremony two weeks ago, and Michaela and Sully had barely seen hide nor hair of them, except to make arrangements for the trip and for an examination. Lydia's pregnancy was progressing nicely, and her stomach grew rounder by the week, while her smile grew wider. Married life obviously agreed with the both of them, and both Michaela and Sully had come to the decision that they had never seen either one happier!

They knew the feeling, for wedded bliss was exactly what Michaela and Sully were living in. Sure, they had their little arguments, but the making up part was always wonderful. They enjoyed each other and shared parts of themselves that they'd never shared and never would share with anyone else. Each shared an unquenchable thirst for the other's affections, and it kept their nights busy and satisfied and their days full of dreams and smiles.

The door opened, and Michaela walked in with a smile upon her face. She was dressed in a simple but elegant maroon dress with white lace around the collar and down the bodice. Her hair was pulled up under her hat, but it was a little disarrayed after going riding.

"For Heaven's Sakes, Michaela. We thought you'd gotten lost," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Not lost, Mother," Michaela assured her. "Are we ready to go?" She was scared. Scared and nervous. She was hiding it well, but Sully knew her body and spirit. He knew when something wasn't right. He only wanted to be there for her and assure her that moving on was right. It was good. It was necessary.

"I don't think we'll ever be ready," Josef replied. "But, it's time." Michaela smiled, seeing the tears in her father's eyes. Josef Quinn rarely cried, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to see him do it.

Everyone began to file out of the Quinn home, and Michaela looked around the foyer, soaking in every drop of it, even the painting on the landing. She shivered when she saw it, but she swallowed hard and shook off the feeling it gave her. Harrison and Martha stood there, not quite knowing what to think or say.

"Thank you," Michaela whispered, walking over to them and giving them both hugs. "You've been wonderful to me all of these years. Please, try to keep Mother from losing her head." They both chuckled and hugged her tightly, each of them feeling as if they were losing their own child.

"You take care, Miss. Dr. Quinn…" Michaela smiled.

"I will, Martha. Thank you." She sighed softly and moved toward the door. Her future, Sully, was standing there holding his hand out with a patient smile on his face. She took his hand, and they started out to the carriages.

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Albert whispered as they walked a long corridor behind the prison warden. Lydia's hand squeezed his, and her other hand protectively rubbed her rounded stomach. 

"Yes, Albert, I do," she replied. "I can't leave without saying goodbye. I owe him that."

"You owe him nothing!" Albert replied. "He's done nothing but cause you pain."

"I know, but he's given me…us this gift." Her hand brought his to her stomach. "I must do this before we go. I have to tell him that he'll never know the love of a wife and child. He's too far gone to ever have those things."

"You're just pouring salt on open wounds," Albert said grimly. Lydia looked at him as if to say 'I know.' The warden stopped just at the last gate, and Lydia felt a chill go up her spine. "I can come with you."

"No. I have to do this alone." She gave him a squeeze on the hand before she followed the warden. Albert watched them walk away as the steel door slammed in his face.

Lydia felt like she was walking to her own fate. She felt guilty for David being here, but she quickly swallowed that down. She knew it wasn't her fault. David was too far gone before she became involved with him. There had been no preventing him turning out like this, at least not on her part.

She gripped the sides of her skirt as the warden stopped in front of the cell. He banged this pistol hard against the bars. The form sitting in his cot looked over. Lydia barely recognized him, as the warden stepped away for a moment.

"Lydia," he said, his voice hollow and strained.

"That's you, David?" She hadn't meant to sound so surprised. He'd been in jail for over two months now, and he was so sickly looking. His good eye was overcast by darkness; his bad eye was clouded with white. His skin was translucent and sallow, and his hair was long and dirty. His facial hair covered a lot of the sickness, but he looked like he'd wasted away to nothing. The only sickness in him was his still beating heart and the memories of his tortured life.

He moved like a snake, his bare feet sliding across the cold concrete. His fingers, yellow and thin, curled around the steel bars.

"You've come for me?" he asked quietly.

"No, David. I'm leaving," she whispered. "I can't stay in Boston anymore."

"Take me with you." Was he begging?

"David, I came to say goodbye. I thought you deserved that much." David looked confused.

"Did Michaela send you? She…I want to see her."

"Michaela doesn't want to see you, David. You should respect her wishes."

"She's afraid to love me," he whispered. "I'll make her love me someday." Lydia closed her eyes. "Our baby." Her eyes snapped open, and Lydia backed away from the bars.

"David, no," she said quietly.

"You were never going to tell me, were you? You were going to let it grow inside of you, give birth to it and give it another man's name, weren't you? I read it in the paper. You're married to that…Johnson fellow. And Michaela's married."

"We're all very happy, David."

"I'd be a good father. A better one than mine ever was."

"David, you had a good father," Lydia said quietly. "You spoke of him before…"

"Not him. Not him. Not him." David turned from the bars and began to face. "Not him." Lydia was trembling now. "I wouldn't hurt him. Not the way they hurt me. They didn't love me. Not him. Not her. Not…" He was crying now, sobbing hysterically, and Lydia's heart began to break. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, David. I'm truly am, for everything you've been through. It has to be this way. There's no other choice. I'll raise this child with all of the love in my heart. This baby will never know the pain you've suffered. I'm sorry, David. It's time to say goodbye." She placed her hands protectively on her stomach, gave him one final look and walked away.

* * *

"Got the supplies?" Charlotte asked as Matthew loaded the wagon in Boulder. They were getting ready to head to Denver, rest for a week or so, and then they were going on to Colorado Springs. With Charlotte due to give birth in a month, they were taking more frequent rests. Charlotte was feeling better, though her body seemed to be telling her that she needed more rest than she was getting. 

"Yep," Matthew announced. "We should be in Colorado Springs in 'bout three weeks if we rest over in Denver." Colleen and Brian were sleeping in the back of the wagon and only stirred a little when he climbed into the front where Charlotte was sitting. "Ma, do ya wanna lay down in the back?"

"No, I'd prefer to sit up here an' enjoy the view." She winced as the baby kicked hard.

"Ma?"

"You drive on. The baby's just kickin'."

"I can't believe I'm gonna have another brother or sister in a month." Worry lined his face. "I'm worried, 'bout ya, Ma. Maybe we ought to stay in Denver once we get there."

"No, Son. We're goin' on to Colorado Springs. Maybe Ethan'll be there." She couldn't fool her eldest son.

"Ma, ya know that ain't gonna happen."

"I know," she replied, "but we gotta keep hopin' for Colleen and Brian. Once hope goes, what do ya got?" Matthew put his arm around his mother.

"We got each other." Charlotte smiled and patted her son's shoulder. He looked forward, flicked the reins, and they started off toward Denver.

* * *

Goodbyes were never easy. Josef was clutching his daughter close, holding her and crying. She hated when her father cried, but she was crying too. She felt Sully's hand on her back, and she knew she was going to be all right. They'd all said their goodbyes, and now she was finishing with her father and mother. She didn't know how to say goodbye to either of them, though there was a time when she could have left without ever seeing her mother again. Things had changed, and she wasn't sure if she knew how to let go. 

"You're free, Michaela," Josef whispered. "Nothing can stop you from spreading your wings. You're going to do wonderful things…more wonderful than you already have." Michaela took a shaky breath and pulled away. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you, Father," she replied. He kissed her cheek, and she turned toward her mother. Elizabeth was holding back her tears, and Sully was saying goodbye to Josef.

"I do love you, Michaela," Elizabeth whispered. "I trust that you'll do many great things. But, I still think you could do them here in Boston."

"Oh, Mother," Michaela breathed. "I'll be back. I promise."

"Once a year?" Michaela laughed.

"Once a week if I could, but you're going to have to make this work too. I expect a letter or two from time to time, and you must visit us." Elizabeth frowned at Michaela's words. "Mother, I love you too, and I only want to share my world with you and Father. Sully is my world, and Colorado Springs will be too." Elizabeth nodded.

"Be careful out there," she whispered.

"I will, but you must promise to come visit." Elizabeth hesitated. "Mother!"

"All right. I promise." Michaela smiled, feeling as if she were the parent, and her mother was her child. Michaela hugged her mother one last time before pulling away. Sully moved toward Mrs. Quinn. The woman smiled sadly. "You'll remember your vows?"

"'Til the day I die, Ma'am." To everyone's surprise, Elizabeth hugged him.

"You had better," she replied. "Or you'll have me to answer to." Sully chuckled.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"And don't let her walk all over God's creation. She shouldn't have to ruin her feet to…"

"Mother," Michaela said impatiently. "We'll miss the train if we don't hurry."

"Alright. Go on. Don't expect me to say I won't miss you, Michaela," Elizabeth said softly.

"I don't," she replied. "No matter what's happened, Mother, I'll miss you too." Sully took Michaela's hand, and they looked to the conductor.

"The luggage is loaded into your car, Sir."

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Johnson?"

"They haven't arrived yet, Sir. They need to get here soon if they want to make the train." Sully and Michaela looked at one another with apprehension in their eyes. They turned back to Michaela's family…their family. A moment later, they were boarding the train, scanning their eyes over the quarters they would be sleeping in for the couple of weeks.

"The bed looks comfortable enough," Sully said with a yawn, as he pulled back the dividing door that separated the bedroom the rest of the car. The sun was just rising, but he already felt ready to sleep. Michaela moved to sit down in an oversized chair beside the window. From the inside, it didn't even look like a train car, but when she looked outside to see her family's somber faces, she knew she was leaving, and would most likely not see Boston again for a long time. This was the train that was carrying her away from everything she had ever known. It was depressing and exciting at the same time.

"Wait!" Albert and Lydia scrambled onto the train, and Lydia immediately sat down, cradling her pregnant stomach in her arms.

"What took ya so long?" Sully laughed.

"We had a stop or two to make," Albert replied. "We're all ready now." They all settled down, and a few moments later, the train began to shudder. Sully and Michaela joined hands, and as the train began to pull away, they stared out the windows, watching from a distance as the city of Boston began to grow smaller and smaller. Soon, they were racing across the state on their journey to Colorado Springs.

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, the train was chugging along, nearing Denver. They were so close. They were almost home. From there, they would rest and take the stagecoach the next morning, hopefully getting to Colorado Springs before the sun went down. 

Albert, Lydia, Sully and Michaela had had a great time aboard the train together. They were enjoying their private car, and each couple had to make adjustments in their nighttime situations, considering the facts that their sleeping quarters were close together, and the rattling train noises didn't cover up everything. But, on this day, they were eagerly waiting, dressed in fresh clothing, for the train to pull into the station. They were about ten minutes away. All was well. The sun was out, the sky was clear and blue, and though it was hot, the windows were open, and cool air was rushing in, swirling all about.

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when we get to Colorado Springs?" Sully asked Albert. Albert laughed.

"The first thing I'm going to do is see about buying some property, preferably property with a nice house." Sully chuckled.

"There's some nice land out there, but finding one with the right house ain't gonna be easy." He looked at Lydia. "You?"

"The first thing she's going to do is have an appointment with me," Michaela said with a smile. Lydia nodded.

"Yes. Then, I think I'll see the sights."

"I'll show all of ya around, don't worry," Sully replied. He put his arm around Michaela. "But, the first thing I'm gonna do is take my beautiful wife out to show her the house I'm buildin' for us." Michaela loved the way he dreamed of the future. She did too. God, she loved him with everything she had, and she couldn't wait for him to show her his world. Sharing a life with Sully was all she wanted, and for the rest of her life, she was going to prove it.

The train shuddered for a moment, and everyone froze.

"What…" Albert said nervously.

"Railroad probably just had a bump in it. I'm sure it's fine," he said quietly. Sully gave his wife's hand a squeeze. Michaela moved to stand by the window.

"It's so beautiful out here, Sully," she said softly, holding onto the windowsill. "I'm so glad you brought me."

"I'm glad ya said ya wanted to go." Sully stood up and moved to stand beside her, while Lydia and Albert lost themselves in a quiet conversation. Michaela and Sully stood together, her back leaning against his chest and his hands resting on her stomach. He kissed her neck softly, and her face flushed. She giggled a little as the sun sparkled against her hair and warmed her face. "We're almost home. We got the rest of our lives, Michaela."

"I'm glad I'm spending it with you." She turned in his arms just as the train gave a violent shudder. They fell back against the chair, and looked at one another in surprise. Lydia and Albert froze again in shock.

The next thing Michaela knew, she was lying in the overturned train car, blood pouring down her face. The last thing she saw was Sully's unmoving, unconscious body lying across from her, and everything went black.

The End September 9, 2005

**_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your kind feedback and your patience. I hope to start a sequel soon...I HOPE! Please, don't throw tomatoes or get out the tar and feathers. LOL..this ending just came to me, and I HAD to do it. ;) Thank you all so much, once again!_**


End file.
